<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From American Country Girl, to Ouran Academy Hostess by Tatsuki_Vermillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851">From American Country Girl, to Ouran Academy Hostess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuki_Vermillion/pseuds/Tatsuki_Vermillion'>Tatsuki_Vermillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ouran’s American Hostess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Character, Americans, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Runs on Teas and Reviews, Author's Favorite, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, He's in denial, How Do I Tag, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Read by the Author, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, but so is she</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuki_Vermillion/pseuds/Tatsuki_Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was checking my email the other day when I saw one from a high school. Granted, my high SAT and ACT scores had really gotten me noticed by colleges, so I was used to getting pointless emails from large campuses I didn’t want to step foot upon. But a high school? And that’s not even the craziest part. This high school… was Ouran Academy.http://i61.tinypic.com/oe6v5.png</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi &amp; Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni &amp; Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni &amp; Original Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru &amp; Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru &amp; Hitachiin Kaoru &amp; Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi &amp; Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya &amp; Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya &amp; Suoh Tamaki, Suoh Tamaki &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ouran’s American Hostess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the what?" rose pink lips muttered. Blue eyes blinked several times, trying to make sense of the words on the screen. A dainty finger placed itself between pearl white teeth, a baby pink tongue pressing up against the lightly tanned creamy skin. A sigh softly blew out of the petite nose.</p>
<p>"Since when do I get emails from high schools?" A slim pointer finger moved gracefully over the touchpad, moving the cursor on screen. A gentle tap opened the email. Cerulean orbs scanned the electronic letter, widening as their owner comprehended what they said. "Mom! Come here!"</p>
<p>A redhead ran in, blue eyes wide. "What is it, Kea?"</p>
<p>The 45-year-old woman’s auburnette daughter looked up over her laptop screen. "Have you ever heard of Ouran Academy?"</p>
<p>Her mother nodded. "Of course! It's a prestigious school only for the super-rich and brilliant of Japan." Having said that, a look of confusion graced her pale features. "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, looking back at her computer. "Because they just sent me an email saying the chairman will be arriving here in two days to meet me in person."</p>
<p>Cerulean eyes, identical to the younger woman’s, widened as the elder woman bolted over to her daughter's side. She too read the letter, beaming like she had just won the lottery. She grabbed her daughter's shoulders, making her face her. "Do you know what this means!?"</p>
<p>Kea stayed silent, knowing it was a rhetorical question. "You've been given a full ride to Ouran Academy!" The redhead stepped back, clasping her hands over her chest. "With a diploma from them, you can go anywhere you want!"</p>
<p>The fourteen-year-old sighed, returning her attention to her computer as her mother continued to daydream, stars in her eyes and her mind in the clouds. "Lucky me."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kea watched as the limousine pulled up to their driveway. A tall, black haired man stepped out, nodding to the driver. Her parents were already waiting outside for the man. She, on the other hand, was sitting in the parlor, wondering just what the heck was going on.</p>
<p><em>'Why me? I'm a foreigner, an American. He runs a school in Japan for the filthy rich. My family is just middle class. Granted, upper middle class Americans, but it's not like we're billionaires or something. I don't see why I'm that important that he would come out here personally just to see me.' </em>Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This has to be for another reason than just my test scores. There's no way he would care about them. They are meant for getting into American schools. They have no bearing on overseas attendance, unless you're planning on teaching. Which I'm not.'</em>
</p>
<p>Her thoughts were cut short by the entrance of the three adults. Her mother was babbling away, while her father stood there quietly. Kea thanked the high heavens she took after him. It would certainly make this a lot less painful.</p>
<p>"Darling, this is Yuzuru Suoh, Chairman of the Ouran Academy. Mr. Suoh, this is my daughter, Kea."</p>
<p>Kea rose, politely bowing at the waist slightly. "Sore wa, Suō-shi anata o mitasu tame ni hijō ni īdesu.”</p>
<p>His brown eyes widened. "I was unaware you knew Japanese, Miss Kea."</p>
<p>Kea rose from her bow, motioning to the chair across from her. Suou sat down, crossing his legs and interlacing his fingers. Kea sat down as well, smoothing the skirt of the suit her mother had insisted she wear. It was like a pant suit, except with an actual skirt instead of pants that looked like a skirt.</p>
<p>"I make a point of knowing all I can about the cultures of guests. Particularly if I find something about them intriguing."</p>
<p>He smirked, hiding his amusement behind his hands. "Interesting. You remind me of Kyoya, the son of a colleague of mine." Kea tilted her head. "Oh it's a good thing, I assure you. Not many people in today's society actually bother to look beyond the surface. It is something I admire, especially in a potential student."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Now, I believe we can dispense with the formalities and get down to business." Kea's parents sat on the couch as Yuzuru leaned forward. "As you know, I sent an email to you, offering you a full ride to Ouran Academy." The young brunette nodded. "I understand you just finished your first year of high-school."</p>
<p>"Yes, that is correct."</p>
<p>"If you'll excuse my rudeness, might I inquire how old you are, Kea?"</p>
<p>"Fourteen."</p>
<p>Yuzuru closed his eyes, resting his lips on his fingers. "My my. That is most impressive." He opened his eyes slightly, examining her. Kea stared right back, not giving a mental inch. A slight smirk pulled up at his lips as they opened. “Tanomu kamo shire baai wa, jō Kea shima, anata wa imamade kōkō no toshi ni sai juken o kentō shite imasu ka?”</p>
<p>Kea’s parents’ eyes widened, while Kea just smirked. “Anmari. Itsumo kurasu de sainenshōdattanode, sore wa jissai ni mae ni sodatete kimashita. Shikashi, watashi wa kanarazu karera no reberu de nenchō no kodomo-tachi o mitasu koto ga dekitanode, nenrei no mondai wa sodachimasendeshita. Naze kiku nodesu ka?”</p>
<p>Yuzuru chuckled. “It seems you are quite fluent in Japanese, Miss Kea. You don’t even have an accent.”</p>
<p>Kea smiled. “Thank you for the compliment, Yuzuru-sama. However, that does not answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m sure you are well aware that, with no disrespect to America meant of course, Japan is much more rigorous in their academics than most nations.”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “That is a good point.” She tapped her chin in thought. “So, what you’re saying is, amerikahito Toshio-nami no kamo shirenaiga, watashi wa jissai ni wa mada Nihon no gakujutsu oyobi nenrei kijunde wa shin'nyūsei ni naru to iu kotodesu.”</p>
<p>Yuzuru nodded. “That is correct.”</p>
<p>Kea’s mother cleared her throat. “Not to be rude, but what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Yuzuru exchanged an amused glance with Kea. “Why, your daughter’s academic future of course.”</p>
<p>Her father narrowed his eyes. “Would you care to discuss that in a language we all know?”</p>
<p>“Why Mr. Kaden! I would have thought you impressed at your daughter’s ability to fluently speak a foreign language alongside her own. Not to mention she is showing a tremendous amount of respect for me and my culture by speaking in my first language.”</p>
<p>Kea’s mother blushed. “I believe what my husband is trying to say is that we would appreciate knowing what you are saying, considering she <em>is</em> our daughter after all.” Kea lifted a hand, hiding her snickers. Yuzuru was equally amused, but hid it better. “If that is alright with you, that is.”</p>
<p>“If you must know… your daughter and I were discussing her grade placement.”</p>
<p>The American girl’s parents exchanged a confused look. “Wouldn’t she be with the second-year students?”</p>
<p>“In America, yes.” Kea sat back, interlacing her fingers as she hooked her hands around her skirt-clad knee. “However, Japan is much more rigorous that even you are, Mother. As such, while I may be ahead by American standards, I am still an eighth grader to the Japanese.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t degrade you so far as to call you a middle schooler. Let’s say a…” Yuzuru thought for a moment. “A first year honor student.”</p>
<p>Kea’s eyes widened. “An honor student?” Yuzuru nodded. “I can live with that.”</p>
<p>“But… we wanted her to attend college in three years.”</p>
<p>“I understand that. However, Ouran Academy is world-renowned. Should your daughter graduate with high grades and high esteem from myself and the board members, she will be welcomed with open arms into any college on the face of the planet.” The parents’ eyes widened again. “And, seeing as how I am offering her a full ride, complete with room and board and food expenses, the least you could do is humor me and give me three years of your daughter’s life.”</p>
<p>Her mother sighed, looking at her lap. Her father looked at her. “What do you want to do, Kea?”</p>
<p>“I want to do it. As Suoh-sama pointed out, I would be at a disadvantage if I went in as a second year student. And he is correct in that the least I could do is attend his school for three years, considering the expenses he has put into me. Besides, I’ve always wanted to live in Japan, and I can’t think of a better opportunity than this.” Yuzuru smiled. “However… I have to ask.” Kea stared into the Chairman’s brown eyes. “Why me?”</p>
<p>He blinked. “I’m afraid I don’t understand your question.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure there are plenty of other students that you could choose from in Japan and closer countries, particularly France and England. However, you have specifically chosen me, an American student. You have even gone so far as to meet me and my family in person, whereas a phone interview would have been much easier and more cost-efficient for you.” Kea’s blue eyes narrowed. “I think you are here for more than <em>my</em> academic wellbeing.”</p>
<p>Yuzuru examined the girl. Her parents were beginning to think she had offended him… when he burst out laughing. “You would make a fine wife for Kyoya.” Kea blushed at that. Still chuckling, Yuzuru explained. “Yes, I am here for more than your academic success. It is a selfish reason, actually.”</p>
<p>“And what might that be?”</p>
<p>“I want Ouran Academy to be the first prestigious school for the filthy rich of Japan to have an American student attend. Not only that, but a homeschooler as well.” Kea tilted her head. “You see, before this, only those with money coming out of their ears were able to attend Ouran. However, this year, your scores of 2298 on the SAT and 29 on the ACT blew students one academic year and two physical years ahead of you out of the water. Also, a student in Japan has had similar success as you; you see, she is a straight A student as well, scoring higher than other students, and, what we would call, poor, which makes her an honor student, having received a full ride as well.” </p>
<p>Kea smiled as she caught on. “You want to show to the world that Ouran isn’t as stuck up as some may think. By having a commoner and a foreigner attend, you are proving that anyone can get in. Also, most countries look down on girls, believing them to be not as competent as male students. But by both of your honor students being female, you are, again, proving them wrong.”</p>
<p>Yuzuru nodded. “That is true, but you have yet to pinpoint my selfish reason.”</p>
<p>“By giving both of us scholarships, you are throwing a stereotype of being stuck up and haughty back at your competitors’ faces.”</p>
<p>Yuzuru laughed. “That’s a very blunt way of putting it.” He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. “And I wouldn’t have phrased it any other way.” Kea smirked. “So… do you accept? Will you attend Ouran Academy?”</p>
<p>Yuzuru stuck out his hand. Kea shook. “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea sighed as she lay back on the massive bed. The maids had long since left after they had finished unpacking her belongings. "Who on earth needs this big of a room?" the brunette muttered to herself. Sighing, she rolled off the king-sized bed, walking over to the twenty foot tall window. Yuzuru Suoh had given her a corner dorm room, far away from the other students. Kea didn't mind for two reasons.</p>
<p>One was the fact that she actually liked the distance between her and the rich brats. The second was the view: unobstructed views of the gardens of Ouran Academy, as well as the main school hall. Ouran actually had several halls, but only one was used for academic purposes. All the others housed different clubs, such as the karate club, the swimming pools, and one was purely ballrooms connected to ballrooms.</p>
<p>Kea shook her head. "At least I have a few days to get acclimated before everyone else arrives." She turned around, surveying the massive suite.</p>
<p>A king sized canopy bed, a walk-in closet that could easily hold the bed with room to spare on every side, a bathroom with a full-sized shower and a miniature spa as a tub… it was overwhelming, especially for an Idaho country girl.</p>
<p>Upon arriving in Japan two days ago, Yuzuru himself showed her around Ouran's campus. Thankfully, only the gardeners were around. Kea didn't feel like explaining to anyone what she was doing with the chairman of the school. In any case, by the time she had gotten to the dorms, her feet were killing her.</p>
<p>Yuzuru had finally consented to her not wearing a standard uniform after the fitters came in, took one look at her, and promptly began complaining that the yellow of the dress would never look good with Kea's skin tone. She hadn't said it out loud, but Kea completely agreed. Not to mention she hated wearing dresses outside occasions that called for them. Which left the boys uniform: black dress pants, a white collared shirt, and a lavender-blue blazer.</p>
<p>The fitters tweaked it so it would look more feminine, and, to appease Yuzuru, had thrown in a few pairs of black wedge high heels. Kea looked down at her feet, where the black heels were covering her pale toes. She had been walking around in her room, breaking them in. Surprisingly, they were actually very comfortable.</p>
<p><em>'I guess rich people don't spare any expense when it comes to shoes either.'</em> She sighed, tossing her waist-length hair over her shoulder. She had let it down once the maids left, and it was a relief to not have all that hair being tied to the top of her head anymore.</p>
<p>"Well…" She stuck her fists on her hips, cocking one. "Might as well see where those maids threw my stuff."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea supported her head with one hand, staring with a blank gaze at the teacher. He wasn't saying anything of importance. Or rather, anything that she didn't already know.</p>
<p>She mentally sighed, closing her eyes. <em>'And here I was thinking that AP Economics would be harder than the course Mom had me take or Dad's coaching. Guess I was wrong.' </em></p>
<p>It had been a week since the start of the new school year for Ouran Academy. Kea had kept to herself, not socializing with any of the other students. Part of it was her natural shyness over being in a new place. However, it was mostly due to the fact that she really didn't want anything to do with the rich of Ouran.</p>
<p>Since walking through the doors on the first day, she had received glares, scoffs of disdain, and purely bewildered looks. Kea had carried on, not sparing them a glance as she walked to her classes. Her stride was filled with self-confidence and dignity. She didn't care that she looked, or dressed, differently from everyone else. She was here to learn, to better herself and her future, not to get picked up by some rich snob who couldn't see past his compact mirror.</p>
<p>Opening her eyes, Kea saw something interesting. A young girl, around the age of fifteen, was sitting in the corner across from Kea. Her brown hair was chopped so short she looked like a boy. Her glasses covered her eyes, which, from her body language, were most likely trained intently on the teacher. Her clothes were far from standard: a white collared shirt under a brown sweater and jeans.</p>
<p>'<em>I wonder… I bet she is.'</em> Kea smiled to herself. <em>'I think I'm going have to step out of my comfort zone here. But… at least I'll have a chance of having a friend.'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>'<em>How are things in heaven Mom?'</em> Haruhi sighed to herself as she walked down the halls. She looked out the window as a flock of birds flew by. <em>'I can't believe it's been ten years already.'</em></p>
<p>"Hey! Wait up!" Haruhi turned around, confused. A girl was running towards her.</p>
<p>Her chocolate-brown hair was done up in an elaborate hairstyle that was pinned to the top of her head. To Haruhi's surprise, she wasn't wearing the uniform of a female student. Instead, she wore black dress pants, a white T-shirt, and a lavender-blue vest over that with the crest of Ouran on her right breast. Her dark blue eyes shone behind her gold-rimmed glasses as she stopped in front of Haruhi.</p>
<p>"Hi. Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi nodded, earning a smile from the girl. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Kea."</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked, recovering her manners. She shook with her. "The American transfer student?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "You betcha."</p>
<p>Haruhi nodded. "Oh! Yeah, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you, Kea-san."</p>
<p>Kea laughed, hiding her lips behind her hand. "Please. There's no need for honorifics. We're all equals here."</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked. "I wouldn't say that."  Kea shrugged, shifting her book bag on her shoulder. "So… where were you headed?"</p>
<p>"Looking for you, actually. I saw you in the economics class, and knew right away you weren't like everyone else." Kea smirked. "I lost you in the crowd, but, I figured that if you were anything like me, you would be looking for somewhere quiet to study."</p>
<p>Haruhi smiled. "Yeah… that was the plan at least. I mean, this place has four libraries. You would think one would be quiet." Kea laughed, walking alongside Haruhi. She hadn't even noticed they were moving.</p>
<p>"I know right? I'm beginning to think rich kids only come to school to socialize, not to learn anything." They came to the end of the hall. Kea looked up, tilting her head. "An abandoned music room?"</p>
<p>Haruhi shrugged, reaching for the handle. "Better than nothing." As she turned the handle, rose petals flew out.</p>
<p>"Welcome," several voices chorused. Haruhi and Kea blinked in shock at the sight before them. Turns out, the room wasn't abandoned. Instead… it was being used by the infamous Ouran Academy Host Club.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked in surprise as two figures stepped into the room. One was obviously a girl, and American. The other's gender… that was hard to tell, even for him. What he did know, was that both were freshmen, and both were honor students. Lucky for him, there were two other freshmen that he knew quite well. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these two are in your class, aren't they?"</p>
<p>The twins nodded. "Yeah but they're shy. They're always hanging out and talking together in a corner of the room away from everyone else. They don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them." The duo spoke in unison, even shrugging at the same time, in the same way.</p>
<p>Kyoya closed his eyes, smiling. A lightbulb turned on in his head. '<em>So both of the honor students are girls, huh? Interesting.'</em> "Well that wasn't very polite." He opened his eyes again, looking at the girls. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club… Mademoiselles Honor Students."</p>
<p>Tamaki leapt up from his chair. "What?! <em>You're</em> Haruhi Fujioka and Kea?" Kyoya noticed the taller brunette froze, while the shorter one stopped trying to open the door.</p>
<p>"How do you know our names?" the American demanded.</p>
<p>"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner, let alone one from America, gains entrance into our academy." She narrowed her eyes at him at that. He couldn't resist adding insult to injury, though. "You both must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, Miss Kea and Mr. Fujioka." Kea visibly bristled at being called an 'audacious commoner'.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything, Haruhi spoke up. "Well, uh… thank you. I guess."</p>
<p>"You're welcome!" Tamaki slapped a hand around Haruhi's shoulders. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!"</p>
<p>As Tamaki showed off, Kyoya allowed himself to look over Kea. She was standing off to the side, watching with a rather irritable look on her face as Tamaki chased around Haruhi. Her dark blue eyes sparked from behind her glasses with irritation and anger, the latter emotion no doubt caused by Kyoya's comment.</p>
<p>'<em>She's very interesting indeed.'</em> He smirked to himself, gripping his chin with two fingers. <em>'I'd say about… one hundred sixty-five centimeters, though those shoes probably add at least two centimeters. Which makes her about one hundred sixty-four centimeters. Creamy skin… she gets out in the sun enough to be healthy but not tan. Odd... I had thought all American girls like being tan.' </em>His smirk grew.</p>
<p><em>'She definitely has her own sense of individuality. Come to think of it, I've never seen anyone attend Ouran with </em>that <em>uniform. I wonder if she had it specially made. I'll have to look into that.</em></p>
<p>'<em>Chocolate brown hair with faint red highlights… her father's recessive. Which means her mother must have the brown hair. Both have blue eyes. However, her attitude is awfully independent. Perhaps she takes after her mother in appearance and father in demeanor.'</em> Kyoya fully smiled now, creeping out the twins. <em>'She will be most worth looking into, especially considering there is hardly any information on her in the school database.' </em></p>
<p>Tamaki's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "We welcome you, poor man, to our world, of beauty!"</p>
<p>A rather large tick mark appeared on Kea's temple. Grabbing Haruhi's hand, she began to stalk out of the room, albeit gracefully. "Thank you, but we were just looking for a quiet place to study. So, if you'll excuse us!" She turned on her heel (Kyoya noticed she was wearing black wedges instead of brown pumps), making her way towards the door. Haruhi didn't fight her, instead keeping pace.</p>
<p>They didn't get very far, however. A smaller arm wrapped around one of theirs, tugging both back. "Come back here, Haru-tan and Kea-chan! You two must be like superheroes or something! That's so cool!"</p>
<p>Haruhi spoke first. Kea was still staring at the shortest member of the Host Club like she was in shock. "I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." She gasped as his words caught up with her. "And who are you calling Haru-chan!?" He stumbled back under her yell. Kea shook out of her stare, chuckling softly at Haruhi's reaction.</p>
<p>"I never would have imagined the famous scholar… would be so openly gay."</p>
<p>Kea and Haruhi froze, staring at Tamaki like he was some sort of alien. "Openly <em>what</em>?" They chorused.</p>
<p>Kyoya fought the urge to snicker. '<em>These two girls could pass as sisters!'</em></p>
<p>"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the Strong, Silent Type? The Boy Lolita? How 'bout the Mischievous Type? Or the Cool Type?"</p>
<p>Kyoya was sure Kea turned three shades of pale before a light green hue appeared on her cheeks. Haruhi was just plain pale. She started stumbling back… straight for a vase. Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. '<em>This'll be interesting.'</em></p>
<p>"Or maybe…" Tamaki reached out, stroking Haruhi's jaw. Kea went from green to red. "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?" What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.</p>
<p>Kea reached out to remove Tamaki's hand from Haruhi's chin. Haruhi leapt back, thus separating herself from Tamaki. Haruhi's elbow hit the vase, knocking it off the podium. Haruhi reached out, grasping for the handle…</p>
<p>In vain.</p>
<p>The vase shattered on the floor. Haruhi stared in horror at the remains. Kea was balanced on her toes, in shock over what just happened. She straightened, brushing off her clothes and fixing her glasses.</p>
<p>The twins appeared over Haruhi's shoulders. "Ah. We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru complained.</p>
<p>"Oh now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase supposed to start at 8 million yen!" Kaoru lamented.</p>
<p>"What!? 8 million yen!?" Haruhi's head dropped as her hand came up, trying to count off how many thousand yen were in 8 million. "I'm gonna have to pay you back."</p>
<p>"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"</p>
<p>Kyoya stepped over, taking up a piece of the broken pottery. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"</p>
<p>The blonde sat down, crossing his legs. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do."</p>
<p>Kyoya peeked over at Kea. She had a surprisingly impassive expression. '<em>What are you thinking, Miss Kea?'</em></p>
<p>"Since you have no money you can pay with your body." Kea stiffened at that. "That means starting today… you are the Host Club's dog."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted an eyebrow when her body language relaxed slightly. '<em>Surely she didn't think that he meant </em>that<em>. I wonder if that's an American thing.'</em></p>
<p>"Excuse me." Everyone looked over at Kea. "Um, yeah hi. Don't you think you're being a little unfair?"</p>
<p>Tamaki blinked. "How so?"</p>
<p>Kea crossed her arms, cocking her hips. "Well… it is kind of <em>your</em> fault the vase broke in the first place."</p>
<p>His eyes widened. "How!?"</p>
<p>"You were encroaching on Haruhi's personal space." Kea's eyes hardened. "It's only natural for someone to make room between them and someone whom is making them uncomfortable as quickly as possible. It just so happened that that vase was there in the way."</p>
<p>"So how is that Tama-chan's fault?"</p>
<p>"It's not his fault for the placement of the vase. It's his fault for making Haruhi uncomfortable, thus making the need for personal space mandatory. As such, it is his fault that space was created violently."</p>
<p>Tamaki's eyes widened. "I… never thought of that." His head dropped. "You are right. I was being too forward with Fujioka."</p>
<p>"It's… alright Kea." Everyone turned to see Haruhi getting up from the floor where she had fainted. "I don't mind." Kea's face took on an almost motherly concern.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I don't want you to be suckered into anything by these boys."</p>
<p>Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." Kea narrowed her eyes. Haruhi smiled gently at her. "Seriously."</p>
<p>"No. I'm not comfortable leaving you here. Especially considering what I just witnessed," Her gaze swept to Tamaki, who felt a chill down his spine. "I'd say these boys need to learn the concept of personal space. As such…" She took a deep breath. "I shall stay with you until your debt is paid, or they have learned to respect you."</p>
<p>"You don't need to-."</p>
<p>Kea clamped a hand over Haruhi's mouth. "My mind is made up, and there is nothing you can do to change it. Don't even try." She removed her hand, smirking at everyone's dumbfounded expressions. "It's an American <em>commoner</em> thing, something you <em>rich punks</em> wouldn't know anything about." Her eyes flicked to Kyoya at the word 'commoner' and the twins at 'rich punks'.</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked. <em>'I do believe the Host Club just got a whole lot more interesting.'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea sighed as she watched the Host Club interact with their customers. She was hanging out in the back, leaning against a pillar. Her arms were crossed under her chest, her right calf crossed over her left shin. Her book bag lay abandoned at her feet.</p><p>'<em>So much for being able to study in peace.'</em> Footsteps sounded behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Vice-President, Kyoya Ootori, standing behind her. <em>'And this is the guy Yuzuru said I would be a perfect wife for? I don't know if I should be offended or flattered.'</em></p><p>"Is there something wrong, Miss Kea?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>Kea scoffed, looking back at the crowded room just as Haruhi walked back in. Her arms were laden with grocery bags. "Oh no. I'm perfectly fine, seeing my friend being treated like a slave. Nope! Everything's good. How 'bout you?" </p><p>"Sarcasm won't get you very far, Kea-san."</p><p>"Bite me, Kyoya." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes narrow at the lack of honorific.</p><p>"Nor will disrespect."</p><p>"Where I'm from, we don't use honorifics. So <em>excuse me</em> if I don't use them as often as you do."</p><p>Kyoya sighed. "You do realize you are here of your own free will. You can leave any time."</p><p>"I'll leave when you treat Haruhi like a normal human being."</p><p>Kyoya's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? She's simply serving her station. Just because she's an honor student doesn't mean that she'll get special treatment." Kyoya watched Kea's face. To his surprise, she didn't show any shock at him knowing Haruhi's true gender. "You don't seem surprised."</p><p>"At you knowing Haruhi's really a girl? I noticed you said Mademoiselles, as in plural, at first. You only changed to calling her a boy when no one else caught on." Kea looked at him. "I know all about you and your family, Kyoya <em>Ootori</em>. I also know you have the school records at your disposal." She smirked, pushing off the pillar. "Which is why nothing on me besides my first name, grade, nationality, and gender is in there." She picked up her bag, walking away.</p><p>"You won't find me as easy to crack as some. That I promise you."</p><p>Kyoya watched her walk away, heading towards the abandoned grand piano in the corner. She set her bag on the ground as she sat on the bench. Crossing her legs, she placed a book on her knee, supported her arm on the key cover, rested her chin in her hand, and began to read. From what he was able to tell, it was in English, not Japanese.</p><p>"I always welcome a challenge, Kea. That… <em>I </em>promise <em>you</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>Tamaki looked over his shoulder at Kea. She had retreated to the corner of the room, which just happened to be home to a grand piano that wasn't being used. Pursing his lips in a smirk as an idea came to him, he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Hikaru and Kaoru came up to him. Beckoning them down with a finger, he whispered his plan to them. Nodding, they ran off to Kea.</p><p>"What was that about, Tamaki?"</p><p>The blonde looked at his customer. "Nothing, my princess. You shouldn't concern yourself with trifling matters." The girls swooned.</p><p>Kea looked up as two shadows fell over her. The twins were standing over her, looking down at her book. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"What are you reading?"</p><p>Kea snapped it shut with one hand, making them jump. "Nothing that concerns you." As she stuck the book back into her bag, she caught them pouting. "What?"</p><p>"Why are you being so mean?" the one with his hair split to the right complained.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>The one with his hair split to the left huffed, crossing his arms. "You're just like Kyoya-senpai, you know that?"</p><p>Kea shrugged, leaning against the piano. "What of that?"</p><p>"Well… we were wondering that…" The first one smirked. "Since you're going to be here for a while, you might as well work."</p><p>Kea lifted an eyebrow. "Doing what, exactly?"</p><p>"You could be Kyoya's assistant." Kea looked at the one on her left. "You look the part, and we have a spare dress in the back for you. Besides the fact that you two seem to get along really well, and we could use the help in managing our club."</p><p>Both clasped their hands under their chins, pouting. "Please?" they chorused.</p><p>Kea blushed at how close they were to her. She closed her eyes, forcefully turning her head away. "Does Kyoya consent?" That stopped them.</p><p>"Uh… well… this is actually Tamaki's idea."</p><p>"What is Tamaki's idea?" The twins sprung to the side, identical mirrored positions as they stared at Kyoya.</p><p>Kea looked up at the bespectacled Host. "Evidently Tamaki wants me to be your assistant, and he set these two up to convince me to agree."</p><p>Kyoya hummed, gripping his chin. "What do you know about running a Club?"</p><p>"My father taught me every type of economic philosophy in order to prepare me for anything."</p><p>Kyoya smirked. "Very well then. I shall take you on. Let's go."</p><p>Kea sighed, getting up. "Fine. Just don't expect me to bend over backwards for you."</p><p>影女王</p><p>Kyoya looked up from his notebook to watch Kea. She was typing away at the computer, scanning over the documents. Her glasses rested on the table next to her, which surprised him. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't been wearing her glasses while reading her book either.</p><p>Once she had consented, begrudgingly he had noticed, to being his assistant, the twins had dragged her into the back to change. Both had come back with bruises on their backs in the exact shape of Kea's shoes. Kyoya didn't doubt them from her kicking them out of the dressing room. He smirked to himself as he looked over her form from the corner of his eye.</p><p>It was a similar style to the uniforms of the girls, but the same color as the uniforms of the males. He had put in the request just in case they ever had a Host<em>ess</em> join. Of course, he had only done it to pacify Tamaki, so he hadn't thought it would ever be used. He was genuinely surprised at how well it fit her.</p><p>The sleeves the same length as the girl's uniform. The only difference was the lack of cuffs on the sleeves and neckline. Personally, Kyoya didn't like the cuffs. He found they made the girls look too much like secretaries. The skirt of the dress would have brushed along the floor had she not been wearing her wedges, adding to the originality. The uniforms ordinarily stopped at the knees, showing off the stockings and pumps the female students wore.</p><p>Kyoya frowned to himself as he remembered he hadn't actually had enough time to see her walking around to see if the length was appropriate. He made a mental note to check that. Other than that, the color and overall style flattered her, accenting her curves and skin coloring. His eyes widened when he realized that he had been, in essence, 'checking her out'.</p><p>"Kyoya." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Hiding it with a soft hum, he lifted his eyes slightly from his book. Kea wasn't looking at him, instead keeping her eyes on the laptop screen.</p><p>"Yes? What is it, Kea-san?"</p><p>"Why does the Host Club spend so much money on sweets?" Kyoya sighed, standing up. Walking over, he put a hand on his hip while placing his other on the table so he could look over Kea's shoulder. Keeping one eye on her to gauge her reaction, he looked at the screen.</p><p>"Honey-senpai is absolutely obsessed with sweets. Candy, cake, cookies… you name it." Kea hummed, sitting back in the chair. Kyoya was mildly surprised at how comfortable she was with having a male so close to her. If he wanted to, all he had to do to keep her in that chair or touch her was lift a hand.</p><p>"He's the short blonde one, right?"</p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>"And he's a noble too, am I right?"</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"So why doesn't he have his servants make him stuff, and then bring it to school? That way he could still have his sweets, which I can't think would be healthy, and then you wouldn't have to spend so much money on it."</p><p>Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. "Unfortunately, he does bring his own sweets."</p><p>Kea's head whipped around so she stared at him. This close, Kyoya was able to see the faint strands of brown on the very outskirts of her irises. He struggled against the urge to look lower.</p><p>"So you're telling me that he eats enough to be costing you <em>that</em> much money… and he <em>still</em> eats sweets at home!?" Kyoya nodded. Kea whistled softly, turning her gaze back to the computer. "That kid must have teeth of steel or something."</p><p>"Honey-senpai is actually a third-year student. He's hardly a child."</p><p>"Well he sure acts like one." Kea stood, grabbing her glasses. "I'm going to get a drink. Care to join me?"</p><p>Figuring it couldn't hurt, Kyoya followed her to the kitchen in the back. It was meant for Host Club members only, but, since she was his assistant for as long as Haruhi was working to pay off her debt, Kea was a member as well. Besides, walking behind her gave him a good view of the length of her skirt. He found it satisfactory, making a mental note to <em>not</em> call the fitter. In front of him, Kea grabbed two glasses from the cabinet, filling both three-quarters of the way with water. Leaving one on the counter, she opened the freezer, filling the rest of her cup with ice.</p><p>"Aren't you going to do mine as well?"</p><p>"I already told you." She stood, taking a sip. "Don't expect me to bend over backwards for you. Besides…" She handed him the iceless glass as she walked out. "I didn't know whether or not you liked ice in it."</p><p>Kyoya watched her leave, sitting back down at the computer. "That's an interesting notion, Kea-san."</p><p>影女王</p><p>Kea sighed, sitting back in the chair. She had been typing away at the computer for an hour now. Turns out, most of the money the Host Club made went towards Honey's massive intake of sweets. She shook her head, looking over her shoulder at the small teen that was rolling around on one of the couches in between two girls. "What does he do with all that sugar?"</p><p>"Who? Honey-senpai?" Kea started, whirling to face one of the twins. From the parting of his hair and his voice, she knew he was Hikaru. He shrugged. "I have no idea."</p><p>"Haven't you ever tried to convince him to eat less?" Kea lifted an eyebrow at how quickly Hikaru's entire body paled. "What?"</p><p>"Do you know anything about Honey-senpai?!" he whispered in terror.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Well, for starters, Honey isn't his real name." Kea looked over her left shoulder, mentally cursing at how careless she had been to allow two people to sneak up on her.</p><p>"Then what is his real name?" Kaoru smiled. He exchanged a glance with his brother. "What is it now?"</p><p>"We'll tell you…" both leaned over her. "If you agree to be our new toy."</p><p>Kea scoffed, swiftly pushing back her chair. Both stumbled back. "I'll pass." Kea walked out of the Host Club, intending to clear her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone clearly not Haruhi carrying Haruhi's bag. Narrowing her eyes, Kea shadowed the person.</p><p>It ended up being one of Tamaki's customers, a redhead that had insulted Haruhi earlier. Kea's eyes narrowed further. Reaching inside her dress, she brought out her phone from where she had placed it on her chest. Swiping up, she wasted no time in opening the camera. Snapping a burst of pictures, she captured the moment that Haruhi's bag was thrown out and landed in the fountain below.</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>Kyoya watched as Kea walked back in. He had noticed Princess Ayanokouji walking out, and Kea following thirty seconds after. He knew it wasn't a coincidence when Kea came back, sat down at the table, and began typing as if nothing happened. And he intended to find out just why Kea had followed the redhead.</p><p>Turns out, he didn't have to wait long.</p><p>As he watched Kea, he noticed her plug her phone into the laptop. Knowing her disposition, Kyoya knew that if he tried to approach her, she would notice. Instead, he entertained his customers. He had just finished when Kea walked over to him, holding a couple documents.</p><p>"I printed out the graphs you wanted." She dropped them on his notebook.</p><p>He smiled at her. "Thank you, Kea-san."</p><p>She nodded, dragging her fingertips across the pages as she turned around to leave. When he looked down to straighten them, he noticed two corners. Each was separate from the other. Curiosity peaked, Kyoya removed the first document. His eyes widened behind his glasses. '<em>So this is what she was doing with her phone. Downloading pictures!'</em> </p><p>There were three. The first was of Ayanokouji taking Haruhi's bag. The second was her throwing the bag outside the window. The third was of Haruhi's bag and its contents floating in the pond outside.</p><p>Kyoya looked up in time to see Kea duck into the back. He smiled to himself. Replacing the paper over the pictures, he walked to the back as well. Kea was waiting for him, her arms crossed as she leaned against the counter.</p><p>"So this is why you left, huh?"</p><p>Kea nodded. "Thought you might want to add that to your knowledge about her."</p><p>"Do you know anything about her?"</p><p>Kea shook her head. "Nope, and I don't care to." Kyoya snickered. "What?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Nothing."</p><p>"It's not nothing if you're laughing."</p><p>Kyoya pushed up his glasses, hiding his smirk. "Just that I might actually like having you around as my assistant." His eyes opened slightly to see Kea's naturally pink cheeks red. "You know… the embarrassed look looks good on you."</p><p>"Oh shut up." Kea stalked out of the back. "You're just full of yourself."</p><p>Kyoya laughed to himself, watching her leave. "Naturally."</p><p>影女王</p><p>Kea stood in the shadows of the pillar, watching Ayanokouji. It was Haruhi's second day as a host, the third since she broke the vase. To everyone's surprise, Ayanokouji had requested her today instead of Tamaki. Kea had immediately sensed something wasn't right. So, instead of assisting Kyoya, she was shadowing Ayanokouji. What was odd, was that the others seemed to be just on edge as her.</p><p>'<em>And here I had them all pinned as idiots. Except Kyoya and Takashi of course. Maybe Mitsukuni. I've got a feeling that that kid is a classic 'more-than-meets-the-eye' situation.'</em> </p><p>Kea's eyes narrowed as she caught Haruhi's words. "You're jealous of me." Recognizing the look in Ayanokouji's eyes, Kea sprang out from behind the pillar. Catching Ayanokouji's chair with one hand, she stuck a foot behind a leg and stabilized the table with her other hand. Everyone jumped up, looking at Kea in shock.</p><p>"Wha… who are you!?" Ayanokouji demanded. Kea smiled sweetly, straightening. She didn't let go of the chair however.</p><p>"Oh, just the assistant manager." The redhead's eyes widened. "But aside from that, are you alright Princess?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I noticed your chair being moved back rather violently. Also, the table started tipping towards you." Kea closed her eyes, smiling. "I'm sure you'll forgive me for just jumping out at you like that. I just couldn't bear the thought of one of our customers potentially getting hurt."</p><p>Ayanokouji narrowed her eyes. "It was no accident." She tried to stand, but found herself unable to push the chair back. Realizing Kea was still holding it, she pointed a finger at Haruhi. "He tried to molest me!" Everything became dead quiet. Tamaki walked over, a surprisingly serious expression clouding his face. Kea backed off, allowing Ayanokouji to stand.</p><p>"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just tried to assault me, and your stupid assistant manager is defending him!"</p><p>Kea narrowed her eyes at the girl. When a hand gently rested on her shoulder, she looked up in surprise to see Kyoya standing right behind her. Another hand rested on her opposite shoulder, this one belonging to Takashi.</p><p>"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki's voice wasn't addressing Haruhi. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"</p><p>"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" Kea opened her mouth, but a slight squeeze from both Kyoya and Takashi told her to stay quiet. She begrudgingly shut her mouth, biting her tongue.</p><p>"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear." Kea's eyes widened. "If there's one thing I know…" Tamaki's eyes hardened. "Haruhi is not that kind of a man."</p><p>Ayanokouji teared up. "Why Tamaki?" She pushed passed him, crying. "You idiot!" Everyone watched her leave. Feeling the mood ruined, the other girls dispersed as well, leaving just the Host Club.</p><p>"Well then." Kyoya took his hand off of Kea's shoulder. Takashi did as well, albeit half a second slower, she noticed. "I think it's time we let the cat out of the bag, don't you Kea-san?" She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Well… it seems Tamaki is still in the dark about Haruhi."</p><p>Her eyes widened, before she smirked. "Right." Walking over, she helped Haruhi up. "By the way, are you alright, Haruhi? The table didn't hit you, did it?"</p><p>The short-haired brunette shook her head. "No, but some tea did spill on my jacket." Kea looked down. Sure enough, there was a dark splotch on the right side of Haruhi's uniform.</p><p>Kyoya appeared, holding a bag. "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a stained one, right?"</p><p>Haruhi took the bag, looking inside. "Thanks you guys. I'm going to go change." She walked in the back.</p><p>The others followed her, Kyoya and Kea exchanging a soft low-five as they passed each other. Takashi and Mitsukuni, who saw, looked at each other, smirking. They stood off to the side as Tamaki grabbed some towels, walking towards the changing room.</p><p>"Haruhi! Here you go." He opened the curtain. "I brought you some towels." Haruhi had just taken off her shirt, leaving her in a camisole. The curtain fell from Tamaki's hand.</p><p>Finally… the last lightbulb went turned on.</p><p>"Haruhi?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"So… you're a girl?" Kea bit her lip, trying to not burst out laughing. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, hiding his amusement as well.</p><p>"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi opened the curtain, now dressed in the uniform of a girl. Tamaki freaked out, fervently scratching his head with both of his hands and screaming. Kea turned away, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Listen Senpai. I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important for someone to be recognized for who they are rather than what sex they are."</p><p>Kea regained control of herself, standing next to Kyoya. He crossed his arms, one of his hands brushing her arm. She didn't let on that she knew he did that. In doing so, he kept the contact with his fingers.</p><p>"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya stated like he was observing the weather. Kea just smiled.</p><p>"Oh yeah." The twins chorused. They had been the third and fourth to figure out Haruhi's true gender. Mitsukuni was the second, having figured it out when he offered her his bunny, Usa-chan. Takashi placed at fifth, finding out when he had lifted her from Tamaki's grasp after he had started whirling her around. Kyoya and Kea had known from the start, Kea just being able to tell upon looking at her, and Kyoya because he had the school archives at his disposal.</p><p>"Uh, I have to say Senpai." Kea watched Haruhi as she tried to get Tamaki to stop freaking out. "I thought you were pretty cool earlier." The effect was instantaneous. The blonde went from shocked to beet red. He backed up, a hand over his face.</p><p>Kyoya snickered as he leaned down to whisper in Kea's ear. "Now I could be wrong but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." He grunted in pain when her elbow dug into his side.</p><p>"Oh shut up Mr. Superior-Than-Thou." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, not understanding the reference. The others crowded around Haruhi and Tamaki.</p><p>"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki's face turned blue in horror and shock. Haruhi turned around, thinking. "I wonder how I can pull it off... I've got it!" She hit a fist on her palm. "I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now."</p><p>Kea leaned her forehead on her fingertips as Haruhi laughed. <em>'That won't work in this environment, Haruhi.'</em> She opened her eyes, watching the older girl. <em>'But… it will be interesting to see how she adapts to her new role.'</em> Kea smiled. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/>"I swear if I ever see Haruhi again I am going to make him pay!" Ayanokouji sat on her bed, fuming. A knock at her balcony door startled her. "Who's there!?" No one answered. Swiftly standing, Ayanokouji flung open the drapes. No one was standing there.<br/><br/><br/>"What?" A glint of white caught her eye. An envelope was lying on the cobblestones. Opening her door, she looked around nervously as she picked up the letter. Turning it over, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. The entire envelop was blank. Walking back inside, she sat down at her desk. She slit the seal with her letter opener. Opening the flap, her eyes narrowed further.<br/>A note was enclosed, along with three pictures. Picking up the note, her skin paled considerably. Her hand began to shake as she reread the words. It wasn't like there were a lot of them… only three.<br/><em>"You wanted proof."</em> was all it said. Not wanting to, but feeling she should, Ayanokouji dumped out the pictures. As like the words, there were only three. There didn't need to be more. Dropping everything on her desk, Ayanokouji tore out of her room, searching for anyone. She came across her father.<br/>"Father!" He whirled, immediately worried.<br/>"What is it, darling?"<br/>"Someone is blackmailing me!" His eyes widened.<br/>"What!? How do you know!?"<br/>"Someone left an envelope on my balcony. You know how I told you about that stupid brat, Fujioka?"<br/>"The one that turned the Host Club against you?" Ayanokouji nodded.<br/>"Well, someone's defending him. They had pictures of me throwing Haruhi's bag into the pond." Ayanokouji clenched her fists. "He's just a second-rate citizen, but he's somehow able to put people against me! I got banned from the Host Club because of him!" Her father rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders.<br/>"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll get to the bottom of this, and I'll have whoever it is punished. Promise." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he walked away, pulling out his phone as he did. Ayanokouji watched him go… waiting till he had turned the corner before laughing.<br/>"Whoever you are… you made a huge mistake making me your enemy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi opened the door to the Host Club. To her surprise, the entire place was decked out like some sort of tropical paradise. It even had real animals! She groaned, slumping over. '<em>Can you see this… from heaven, Mom? This is the club I was forced to join.'</em> </p><p>Every one of the Hosts were dressed like some sort of tribal leader or whatever.</p><p>"You finally made it Haruhi." It was the twins speaking in sync again. "You're so late."</p><p>She wasn't listening to them, instead looking at the small calendar she always kept with her. "I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." She wasn't wrong. If they looked outside the windows, they would see the first cherry blooms on the trees.</p><p>"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki was being as flamboyant as ever. He was obviously the king. His outfit was far more elaborate than any of the others'. "And besides, the heating system we have is…" he struck a pose. "The best!"</p><p>"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" She shivered at Kyoya's voice. Turning around, she saw him looking down at his notebook. "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen remember." He smiled, but it was far from comforting.</p><p>"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the <em>real</em> world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise." Tamaki draped an arm over Haruhi's shoulder. "Oh yes! We've turned this place into Nirvana! A balmy tropical island with everlasting summer!"</p><p>"That's funny cause I feel a massive chill right now."</p><p>"Well then, maybe this will warm you up." Removing himself from her shoulders, Tamaki leaned down to Haruhi's level. "We need your help."</p><p>She blinked in surprise. "My help? With what?"</p><p>影女王</p><p>'<em>Oh. </em>Now<em> this makes sense.'</em> Haruhi was standing in front of an occupied changing room. The Host Club was standing behind her.</p><p>"Kea! You have to come out sometime!" called Hikaru.</p><p>"Not until you give me back my uniform!" came the extremely angry reply. Haruhi felt like an Arctic wind passed through her body, chilling her very heart.</p><p>Tamaki peeked over her shoulder. "You see? This is why we need your help Haruhi. She won't come out!"</p><p>"And you can't make me, boreíte kataraméno ploúsies nóthos!"</p><p>Everyone blinked in surprise. The twins started laughing. "What was that? Latin?"</p><p>"Greek you idiots! Kai méchri na mou dó̱seis píso̱ omoiómorfi̱ mou den léo̱ mia álli̱ léxi̱ sta angliká!" The ancient language rolled off her tongue effortlessly from behind the curtain.</p><p>Kyoya himself looked surprised at how fluent she was in it. Latin was understandable, but Greek? He smiled to himself, writing something down in his book. '<em>Knows Greek and speaks it fluently. Second language perhaps?'</em> Snapping the book closed over his pencil, he looked at Haruhi. "Could you at least go in there and try to convince her to come out?"</p><p>"Ákousa óti Kyoya!" He winced slightly.</p><p>Haruhi nodded. Taking a deep breath, she opened the curtain, letting it fall behind her.<br/>Upon entering, it was immediately apparent why Kea was adamantly against coming out.</p><p>Someone, most likely the twins, had taken her uniform. How, Haruhi didn't want to know. What mattered… was that what Kea was currently wearing was far from modest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her breasts were covered with a bejeweled golden bra. It was covered with golden sequins and diamonds. Beaded chains connected to the center by a circular pendant, draping over her toned stomach. Satin straps circled around the outside of the cups, wrapping around her neck, an elaborate necklace attached over that. Two armbands were of the same design: golden, sequined, circular pendant and beaded chains.</p><p>Her skirt was was a perfect match. The waistband was sequined and had chains draping down, circling her. The skirt fabric was translucent, providing some modesty but also allure by letting the silhouette of her legs to show through. The ensemble was completed by a gold headdress with a centered diamond with three short chains with smaller diamonds in them settled into her hair which was left down.</p><p>A white scarf with golden trim sat abandoned on the table. Kea's feet were bare, her shoes no doubt having been taken by whoever stuck her in here. She was still wearing her glasses, but they actually matched perfectly. Having looked over the entire outfit, Haruhi knew that there was only one person Kea could have been made to match.</p><p>Kea was sitting down in a chair, her arms crossed under her chest. Her legs were crossed as well, her eyes closed. Haruhi sighed, walking over to lean against the table. Kea groaned, tilting her head back so she could look at Haruhi. "I am going to murder those twins."</p><p>Haruhi snickered at her malevolent whisper. "Well… you're going to have to leave here in order to do that." Kea glowered, returning her gaze to her lap. Haruhi pursed her lips, trying to come up with something to say. They sat there for a few minutes. "You know… if you're worried about it not looking good… don't be." Kea glanced at her friend. "You look beautiful."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Haruhi smiled. "Besides, you could always use the scarf to cover up if you get cold or something." Kea sighed, standing. Upon doing so, Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw the whole thing. The skirt reached to the floor, flowing with her movements. "Wow…"</p><p>"What?" Kea turned, a slightly concerned look on her face. "Does the skirt reveal too much?"</p><p>Haruhi shook her head. "No, it's just… you really are beautiful."</p><p>Kea blushed, looking down. "Thanks."</p><p>Haruhi smiled, handing her the scarf. Kea wrapped it around her elbows, letting the back drape around her waist and the ends down her arms. "You ready?"</p><p>"As I'll ever be." Haruhi opened the curtain, allowing Kea to step through. The second she did, all of the Hosts lost their jaws. Kea's eyes hardened. "Stamatí̱ste chaínousa. Tha eíste piásei mýges."</p><p>"You… you're gorgeous!" Tamaki flung himself at her.</p><p>She sidestepped, making him fall headlong into the changing room. A pained grunt was heard inside. "Chéria gia ton eaf̱tó sas."</p><p>A hand attached itself to her scarf. She looked down to see a rather despondent Honey. "Are you really that mad at us, Kea-chan?"</p><p>Her gaze softened slightly. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nah, not you. Or Takashi." She flashed a slight smile at the tallest Host. "I'm just embarrassed. I'm not used to wearing stuff like this."</p><p>"Oh is that all." Hikaru crossed his arms. "If you had just said so we wouldn't have pushed so hard for you to come out."</p><p>His brother smiled softly. "Don't worry. We won't ever make you wear something like that again. Though you do look really good in it."</p><p>Kea stood, staring them down. Her expression was blank. "You better not. Or I'll do worse than speak in Greek."</p><p>"What were you saying anyways?"</p><p>Kea smirked, pushing up her glasses. They caught the light, hiding her eyes from Kyoya. "Oh… nothing I wouldn't say in English."</p><p>"So why didn't you?"</p><p>"Didn't feel like it. Now." Kea picked up her notebook, holding it to her chest. "I believe we have a Club to open."</p><p>Tamaki walked out of the changing room, trying to be dignified. "Right! Let's go!" They walked out of the back, returning to the decorated room. Kyoya was the last to follow… on account of having to regain his normal composure. Nevertheless, his face was still slightly warm as he joined his comrades.</p><p>影女王</p><p>Haruhi groaned as some girls freaked out over Hikaru and Kaoru. "The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are."</p><p>"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."</p><p>Haruhi hid her surprise at Kyoya sneaking up on her, again, with a question. "So are you the one that came up with this tropical paradise idea?"</p><p>"I have no decision making authority. All the Club's policies have been laid out by the Club's king, Tamaki."</p><p>Kea walked by, escorting a guest out. The girl was too lost in her fantasies to notice that Kea had stopped. "However, it seems I had misplaced a photo book containing pictures of a trip I had taken to Bali a couple years back. Somehow, it found its way to Tamaki's desk."</p><p>The background behind Kea and Kyoya darkened drastically. Haruhi was sure she heard wicked chuckling somewhere in the background… as well as a banner displaying the words 'Real brains behind the operation' appear below their heads.</p><p>Kea smiled sweetly as she continued walking towards the exit. As she did so, Kyoya brushed her hand with his. Unseen by Haruhi of course. She had already left to entertain her own customers.</p><p>"Um, Haruhi?" The female Host was snapped from her thoughts. "Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"</p><p>"I'd like to see that!"</p><p>"Oh, well n-no I-I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?"</p><p>"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi." Haruhi resisted the urge to groan at Tamaki. "I think you'll like it! You and I are a pair!"</p><p>"No thanks." Tamaki's entire being and clothing turned white in shock at the blunt rebuff.</p><p>"Wow Haruhi! You're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?"</p><p>"I think that's great! I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."</p><p>"The two of us dancing in the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy!"</p><p>"You really think so?" Haruhi smiled softly. "You know ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that." All of them blushed.</p><p>The girl on her right tapped her chin. "You know… now that I think about it."</p><p>Haruhi tilted her head in questioning. "What is it?"</p><p>"Doesn't it seem like all of the Hosts are in pairs?"</p><p>The other two girls looked at her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, Mori-senpai's and Honey-senpai's outfits match, and Hikaru and Kaoru do to."</p><p>The girl in the middle bopped her fist on her palm. "You're right! And, if I remember correctly, Miss Kea is wearing a tropical outfit too!"</p><p>"Someone called?" The girls started, turning in their chairs to see Kea was standing behind them. She clasped her book with both hands, letting it hang at her waist. Her scarf bunched at her elbows, falling elegantly around her. She smiled softly, the transparent gloss on her lips reflecting the light slightly.</p><p>"Oh! Kea-senpai!"</p><p>The American honor student smiled at the girl on Haruhi's left. "What is it, darling?"</p><p>"We were just wondering who you match."</p><p>Kea's expression effortlessly changed to wondering. "What do you mean?"</p><p>The girl in the middle blushed. "Well… everyone else is matching someone. We were wondering who your… um…"</p><p>Kea smiled softly. "Who my mate is?"</p><p>She blushed deeper, nodding.</p><p>Kea laughed softly behind her hand, letting it drop to delicately rest on her shoulder. "Well… that's for you to figure out, darling." Kea straightened, bowing slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to."</p><p>As she walked away, Kyoya appeared. Haruhi's guests looked between him and the swaying hips of Kea. They all looked at each other, smiling. "I think we figured it out." They chorused.</p><p>Before Haruhi could confirm it, soft footfalls sounded behind her. "Excuse me." Haruhi looked over her shoulder at the voice. "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the Hosts to switch clients."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss… uh."</p><p>"My name's Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki." Kanako placed a hand under Haruhi's chin, lifting her head up. "You're even cuter than I expected." She smiled slightly. "I've decided. You're going to be my new favorite Host, Haruhi."</p><p>In the background, a paper white Tamaki gaped in horror.</p><p>影女王</p><p>Kea's fingers dug into her sleeves in irritation. Once the Host Club had closed for the day, she had wasted no time in getting out her old uniform (the pant suit, not the dress), and changing. Kyoya wasn't too happy about it, but she had told him quite plainly to shove it and leave her alone. Of course, she had said that in Greek, just to annoy him further. However, it wasn't him that she was irritated with.</p><p>It was the dreadful noise of Tamaki slurping up ramen. He had been doing that since they closed… and he just. Wouldn't. Stop. Before she could pop, Hikaru spoke up.</p><p>"Hey boss! Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come help us with the party planning?"</p><p>"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?"</p><p>"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya spoke up from where he was typing away at his computer.</p><p>Kea leaned her forearms on the back of his chair, looking over his head. "What illness?"</p><p>Hikaru slid up behind her. "She's got the Host-hopping disease."</p><p>Kaoru slid out behind him. "AKA the never-the-same-boy-twice disease."</p><p>"Usually our customers choose a favorite Host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites. On a regular basis."</p><p>Mitsukuni slid in between Kyoya and Haruhi, who was sitting on the bespectacled Host's right side. "That's right! Cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan."</p><p>Haruhi hummed. "Oh. So he's upset because I took her from him?"</p><p>Tamaki slammed his hands onto the table. "<em>Shut up!</em> I couldn't care less!"</p><p>Kea leaned down, whispering in Kyoya's ear. "Well I'm convinced."</p><p>He snickered slightly, biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing further. He also did that to distract himself from how nonchalant she was about being so close to him. <em>'It must be the clothes. Now that she's modest, she's much more comfortable around me. Us! I mean us.'</em> Kyoya shut his eyes forcefully for a few seconds before opening them to focus on the screen in front of him.</p><p>"I'm running out of patience!" Both looked over at Tamaki. "Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Tamaki shook his head back and forth, his hands clutching his hair. "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!"</p><p>"That's not exactly fair, Tamaki-senpai. Kea is fairly popular as well, and she's a girl too." Haruhi sighed, resting a hand on her palm. "I don't see the problem."</p><p>"I'll tell you the problem! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"</p><p>The twins lined up behind the 'king'. "Yeah she opted out of taking gym classes."</p><p>"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell."</p><p>Kea blinked as Tamaki ran off. "Wait a minute! You mean I could have been skipping out of those classes all along!?" She huffed, turning her head away. "And to think! I could have been studying all that time."</p><p>"Well it's not like anyone will miss you if you don't show up."</p><p>She shrugged in consent. "True. You've got a point Kyoya."</p><p>Just then, Tamaki returned with a chest labeled 'King's private property'. He threw open the top, stuffing the top half of his body into it. "That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy…" He pulled out a massive portrait, running towards the female Host. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"</p><p>"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" Somehow, the photo was hung on the wall and everyone was gathered around it, save Haruhi and Kea.</p><p>"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could <em>this</em> possibly become <em>that</em>?" Kea twitched an eyebrow at Hikaru, "this" referring to long-haired Haruhi from middle school and "that" referring to short-haired Haruhi from high school.</p><p>"The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair." Haruhi placed a hand on her head. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" Tamaki teared up, again.</p><p>"Girls should never refer to herself as a <em>dude</em>! Mama!" Kea lifted an eyebrow as far as it would go while frowning. "Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"</p><p>"I'm sorry but who's Mama?" Kaoru asked.</p><p>"Based on club position I assume it's me." Kyoya answered. Kea choked, trying to keep from bursting out laughing.</p><p>"Look I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a Host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."</p><p>"Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."</p><p>Haruhi's shocked expression gave Hikaru the answer he was looking for.</p><p>"No, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused-."</p><p>Tamaki's eyes went from full of tears to glinting evilly. "Definitely not. A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl! And knock you back down to errand boy!"</p><p>'<em>Who would have thought that having your gender exposed would be so horrifying?'</em> Kea sighed, before frowning as she sensed a presence behind her. "Yes Kyoya?"</p><p>He leaned down, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Do <em>you</em>, have any experience in formal dancing?"</p><p>Kea shrugged, crossing her arms. She didn't look at him as she responded. "I took Cotillion as a child."</p><p>Kyoya frowned, clasping his hands behind his back. "How long ago was that?"</p><p>"Are you implying I'm still a child?"</p><p>He chuckled, grabbing one of her arms. He whirled her around, pulling her into the starting position of the waltz. Her eyes were wide as he pulled her to his chest. "Well, you are considered a child until you turn thirteen." He smirked. "You could have taken Cotillion any time before that."</p><p>Kea shrugged. "True. I took it for two years, during my fourth and fifth grade years."</p><p>Kyoya did the math in his head. "So that would be four years ago."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"How much of it do you remember?"</p><p>"Off the top of my head? Not a thing."</p><p>Kyoya smirked, tightening his grip on her waist. "Well then, looks like I'll have to teach you a few things, won't I?"</p><p>Kea smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "More like give me a refresher course."</p><p>"I can do that too."</p><p>"Then let's begin."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Kanako and Haruhi danced. Kanako was teaching Haruhi how to do the waltz. In the background, Takashi was swinging Mitsukuni around and around, the smaller 3rd year squealing in joy like a child. The Hitachiin twins stood off to the side, not particularly interested in doing anything at the moment. Tamaki was also off to the side, but he was decidedly more disheartened than they were. He seemed to be breeding shadows even.</p><p>"Why so gloomy boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time. Hikaru looked at his brother. "I bet it's because <em>he</em> wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with."</p><p>"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru looked over his shoulder. "And besides, Kea is otherwise occupied." Hikaru looked over his shoulder as well.</p><p>Kea was being taught how to waltz by Kyoya. The Host had one hand up, his fingers interlaced with Kea's, while his other hand… well, his <em>arm</em> would be more accurate… was wrapped around her waist. Kea's free hand was cupped the back of Kyoya's neck, effectively keeping her next to him. They were off in their own corner, closer to the music, but further from everyone else.</p><p>The twins watched as the two danced in perfect tandem. For not having official dancing experience in almost half a decade, Kea was doing very well. She wasn't looking at her feet at all. Instead, her eyes were trained on Kyoya's face, before closing when she started laughing at something. As they turned, Hikaru and Kaoru saw Kyoya smiling as well… a genuinely happy smile.</p><p>Hikaru smiled impishly. "You know…"</p><p>"We could have some fun with that." Kaoru finished his thought for him. They looked at each other, matching smirks on their faces. "This will be fun."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Kea!"</p><p>The Host Club's Assistant Manager looked up from the laptop to see Hikaru and Kaoru leaning on the table in front of her. "Yes?"</p><p>"What kind of clothes do you like?"</p><p>She blinked several times. Closing the program, she shut the laptop. Figuring it was alright to sit down, both pulled up a chair, leaning their chins on their hands. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Well, our family is designing all the outfits for the dance." Kaoru started.</p><p>"And, since you weren't too happy with your last outfit…" Kea's eyebrow twitched at the reminder. Hikaru continued. "We thought that we would ask you personally what kind of clothes you like."</p><p>"Wait…" Kea leaned forward, trying to see if they were messing with her. "You want to know what I like to wear… so you can make something for me for the party?"</p><p>Hikaru shrugged. "Well not us personally. Our mother would oversee it, since that's her forte and all." They tilted their heads. "Well?" they asked simultaneously. "What do you like?"</p><p>Realizing they were being one hundred percent serious, Kea sat back, thinking. "Well it has to be modest, of course. I hate showing a lot of skin."</p><p>"We noticed. You never took off that scarf." Kaoru pulled out a notepad. "No… extra… skin. Alright what else?"</p><p>"I also don't like high necklines."</p><p>Hikaru tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?"</p><p>"Well, for example, the girls' uniform. I won't wear one because one, the color doesn't look good on me, and two, the collar."</p><p>Hikaru pulled out his own notepad. "So you don't like low necklines, but you also don't like fabric or anything like that right up against your neck. Is that right?"</p><p>"Yes that's correct."</p><p>Kaoru wrote it down. "So what would you prefer? Off-the-shoulder or spaghetti straps?"</p><p>"Off-the-shoulder annoys the crap out of me. I prefer spaghetti straps, just so long as they're visible. Nothing barely there or anything like that."</p><p>"Alright… let's talk colors." Hikaru hunched over his pad, ready to write while Kaoru spoke. "I'll name a color, and you tell us what shades of it you like, okay?" Kea nodded. "Green."</p><p>"Um… army is fine. So is traditional forest green, dark cyan, and dark green. Jade and similar colors are fine as offsets."</p><p>Hikaru wrote fervently, nodding when he was done. "Okay… now black."</p><p>"Black."</p><p>Kaoru blinked. "No shades."</p><p>"Nope. Unless you count grey, and that's fine."</p><p>"Well that's easy. Now… what about brown?"</p><p>"Oh, Let's see… auburn, Bulgarian rose, um… and dark brown."</p><p>"Right. Pink?"</p><p>"Definitely subtle shades with pink. Something like blush…"</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>Kea gasped as the twins brought out the dress. "Tada!" They held it up. "Well? Do you like it?"</p><p>"It's beautiful!" She smiled at them. "Thank you, both of you."</p><p>They blushed. "You really like it?"</p><p>"I love it. I can't believe you went to all that trouble."</p><p>"Oh it was no problem at all." Hikaru grabbed her hand, shoving her into the dressing room. Kaoru thrust the dress into her arms. "Two of our maids are going to help you with your hair, so all you have to do is get changed. And hurry up! Everyone else is waiting!"</p><p>"Right! Oh, wait you guys." Kea stepped out of the curtain. Pulling both of them down, she kissed a cheek each. Both blushed to their toes. "Thanks you guys. This was really sweet."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. Now hurry up!" As they walked away, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a smile. "Operation Match Kea and Kyoya: Success!"</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>"Where's Kea-chan!?" Mitsukuni was worried. He gripped Usa-chan. "Is she really not coming to the party?"</p><p>"Oh, she's coming." Hikaru and Kaoru looked up. "Here she comes right now!" Everyone in the Host Club looked up as well as the doors to the hall were opened. Kea's dress swished elegantly as she walked towards them. The twins had done a magnificent job.</p><p>The dress was a dark imperial blue and black, the same as Kyoya's attire, and reached to the floor. The first two layers of the dress were soft black cotton, so as to provide comfort and breathability, as well as free movement. The outermost layer was dark imperial blue satin that started at the top of her chest, stretching to halfway down her calves, reflecting the lights wonderfully. It was bunched up along her figure by the seams, accenting her hourglass curves.</p><p>The dress was normally strapless; however, two straps with ruffled black fabric rested on the very edges of her shoulders had been added. A satin rose of dark red coloring rested on the very top of the dress in between her breasts. A thin line of the same dark red satin connected the ruffled bottom of the dress to the main skirt, adding a slight accent… and matching Kyoya's tie.</p><p>The maids had curled her chocolate brown hair. Once that was done, they had swept up the top half of her hair, bunching it together with several pins in a messy bun. Deciding that wasn't enough, they had placed a single, blue rose in the center, drawing attention to the curls. With the rose, the partial updo of the curls, and the rest of her hair curling and bouncing softly with every step, Hikaru and Kaoru had to admit: they were impressed. Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses, which, from the look of them, were probably cleaned while her hair was being tended to.</p><p>Together, they glanced at Kyoya. In contrast to his normally icy expression, his mouth was fully agape. Behind his glasses, his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a triumphant smile. Everyone else was just as entranced.</p><p>Tamaki immediately began his whole spiel, poses and all. "You are absolutely gorgeous, darling Kea!" Bowing at the waist, he extended a hand to her. She blushed prettily, placing her hand in his. He led her back up the steps, smiling. Hikaru picked up on a telltale twitch of the fingers from Kyoya, telling him he was annoyed.</p><p>"Kea-chan you're so pretty!" Mitsukuni hopped from one foot to another. Takashi nodded, smiling softly at her. "So so pretty!"</p><p>Kea blushed deeper, smiling. "Thanks, Mitsukuni." She looked up, noticing the twins. "Does it look okay? The dress I mean."</p><p>Kaoru smiled gently. "It fits you perfectly."</p><p>Hikaru nodded. "You're stunning."</p><p>"They're right." Kyoya added his own two cents. For once, he was actually looking at her while talking to her. "You look beautiful, Kea." Everyone noticed the lack of honorific, but they didn't mention it.</p><p>Tamaki nodded, taking his hand from Kea's. "Right then! Let's get this night started!"</p><p>影女王</p><p>Kea stood off to the side, watching as the Host Club danced with their partners. Her heart throbbed slightly at the sight of Kyoya dancing with another girl, but she brushed it aside. She wasn't here to dance. She was here to make sure everything went off without a hitch.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>"Hm?" Kea turned to her left to see a young man standing there. He stood approximately five inches taller than her, which placed him around 5'10". He had dark red hair and almost black eyes with pale skin. The similarity to an ex-Host Club client didn't escape her notice. He was most likely a second or third year student, since he wasn't in her class. She was momentarily confused as to why a male outside the Host Club was here, before remembering that it was an open event. "Yes? May I help you?"</p><p>"You are Kea, the Assistant Manager for the Host Club, correct?"</p><p>Kea was immediately on guard. As far as the other male students were concerned, she was a regular client of Kyoya's, not on staff, let alone Assistant Manager. '<em>Ayanokouji's definitely behind this.'</em> She covered up her suspicion with a smile. "I am. Since you know my name, might I inquire of yours?"</p><p>"I am Azamuki Seika."</p><p><em>'SEIKA!? That can't be a coincidence.'</em> "It is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Manager." Azamuki held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" Kea smiled, placing her hand in his.</p><p>"You may. I warn you: I'm not the best dancer."</p><p>"Don't worry," he said as he led her out onto the dance floor. "I'll make it look like you're the best dancer in the house."</p><p>Kea smiled, letting him whirl her around. '<em>He </em>is<em> a fairly good dancer. Not as good as Kyoya of course; then again, I might be a little biased.'</em> Kea squashed the urge to blush at the thought. <em>'Focus Kea. Find out what he's doing here and who sent him. Though that last part is rather obvious.'</em></p><p>"Miss Kea?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"If I might ask… how are you enjoying the Host Club?"</p><p>Kea smiled, the picture of perfect contentment. "I quite enjoy it."</p><p>"Is that so? That's surprising."</p><p>She tilted her head. "How is that?"</p><p>Azamuki shook his head. "Never mind."</p><p>"Come now, Azamuki-senpai. You can tell me."</p><p>He smirked at her. Dropping her hand, he wrapped both arms around her waist. Kea placed both hands on his shoulders, letting them hang off at the wrist. "I understand you were forced to become the Assistant Manager."</p><p>"Forced to? Why, Azamuki-senpai! You make it sound like something illegal is going on!" Her voice came out incredulous, just like a normal American highschooler.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you only joined in order to protect Haruhi Fujioka."</p><p>'<em>I knew it. He </em>is<em> working for Ayanokouji! Too bad she sent an amateur after me.'</em> "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand what it is you are saying."</p><p>Still waltzing, Azamuki led her to a secluded corner of the dancefloor. "You joined to protect Fujioka." Azamuki's black eyes hardened. His grip on her waist tightened. "And you're blackmailing my little sister into keeping her silent."</p><p>Kea's eyes widened in shock. "I-."</p><p>"Don't bother denying it!" he spat. "You're the one that took those pictures of Ayanokouji throwing Fujioka's bag into the pond. You're the one who placed that envelope on her balcony."</p><p>He smirked darkly. "I have to admit… slipping past our security like that is impressive." Azamuki leaned so close Kea could smell his minty breath. "It makes me think that there's more to you than meets the eye." He was millimeters from her at this point. "Maybe I should see if you're hiding anymore pictures on you." His hand began trailing up and behind her, making its way to the strings of the corset that held her dress together.</p><p>"Release me this instant." Her cold voice froze him. She separated herself from his hands. "I don't know who you think you are, threatening me like that, but you made a huge mistake."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you think is going on, but no one in the Host Club is blackmailing anyone, least of all me. I have no enemies here."</p><p>Azamuki scoffed. "So you think."</p><p>"If people have a problem with me, they can speak to me directly instead of through muscle-bound punks and veiled threats." Kea's cerulean eyes flashed in anger. That changed to satisfaction. "However… I would like to thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"You just told me something I had been wondering about for a little while now." Kea pushed up her glasses. "And that… is the identity of the person who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond." Azamuki's eyes widened. "I bid you goodnight, Azamuki." With that, Kea turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very stunned Azamuki in the dust... and in the dark.</p><p>Kea slipped unseen in between girls and pillars. The dark colors of her dress provided her the perfect camouflage. She silently slipped up the stairs, entering the changing room in time to see Haruhi step out of from behind the curtain.</p><p>Kyoya turned to her, an uncharacteristically concerned look on his face. "There you are!" He rushed over. "You're late! Where were you!?" Leaning closer, his eyes narrowed as they met hers. Gently, he took her hands in his. "What happened?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later. We have other things to do right now." She squeezed his hands softly. "Promise."</p><p>"I'm holding you to that. The second we're free, you're telling me what happened."</p><p>"Done." Separating herself from him, Kea walked over to where Haruhi was siting. Kea smiled, taking a subtle deep breath to steel her nerves. "Alright, Haruhi. Let's get your game face on." Picking up a compact of blush, she swirled the brush over the cosmetic, tapping it on the edge of the compact twice before applying it to her friend's face. She had just finished applying all of Haruhi's makeup when Tamaki entered.</p><p>"Gentlemen! Here you all are! What are you doing!? The guests are waiting for-." He froze midsentence as Haruhi stood up.</p><p>Having changed from her tuxedo into a light pink sundress with two bows, one on the left side of the bust and the other on right side of the hem, Haruhi looked quite different. Add the wig she had on, the pink pumps, and her makeup, and she looked like a completely new person. Kea noticed Hikaru had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks as he stared at her.</p><p>Kea smirked, exchanging a glance with Kaoru. '<em>Well that's interesting.'</em> "So… what do you think?"</p><p>"Wow! You look so cute!"</p><p>Haruhi clumsily started walking out the door, on account of the pumps she was wearing. "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes."</p><p>Kea giggled softly, pressing her fingertips to her lips as she closed one eye. "Good luck Haruhi!" she called along with the twins.</p><p>"I can't believe… she's so pretty."</p><p>Kea rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment Tamaki."</p><p>"No kidding." Hikaru scoffed slightly.</p><p>Kea smiled softly. "Come on guys. We've got our own work to do."</p><p>She, the twins, Kyoya, Takashi, and Mitsukuni returned to the ballroom, while Tamaki went after Kanako to complete the last part of their plan. As she stood off to the side, Kea scanned the room. Azamuki was nowhere in sight. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Sighing, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or extremely worried.</p><p>Kyoya noticed. Since she had been his assistant for a few months now, he had had the time to observe her in close quarters, thus allowing him to pick up on subtle signals from her. Most of the others couldn't pick them up, not even Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai. In a moment of observation, he realized that Kea must have either A, practiced a lot in order to get that expression of indifference, B, it came naturally to her, or C, both.</p><p>In any case, he could tell she was on edge about something. The way her eyes swept over the entire ballroom told him she was looking for someone in particular. When they narrowed, he knew she hadn't found them. The brief flash of confusion told him she didn't know how to feel about the matter… and that is what worried him. Whatever had happened to her, it set her on edge like he had never seen.</p><p>'<em>I swear I'm going to talk to her. But after we help Kanako.'</em> Resolving to not let her sleep until she told him what happened, Kyoya softly called out to her. "Kea." It took her a moment before she looked at him. <em>'She really is tormented by something. What could have happened to you, Kea?'</em></p><p>"Right." Kea stepped out onto the stairs. Lifting a hand, she gave the orchestra the signal to stop playing. Everyone turned around, slightly confused.</p><p>"If I might have your attention." She waited till everything was silent. "Thank you darlings. Now, it's time to announce this night's lucky couple!" The girls started cheering. "If you'll follow me out to the patio, I believe they're already waiting for us." With that, Kea made her way to the patio outside the ballroom.</p><p>Kyoya fell into step beside her. After a moment, he spoke. "You did well, Kea."</p><p>"Thanks. I try." She jumped slightly when his hand grabbed hers. Mitsukuni and Takashi took over leading the others outside. "Kyoya?"</p><p>"When this is done, meet me in the gardens outside the Host Club windows." Not giving her a chance to say no, he left.</p><p>Kea clutched the hand he had held to her chest. "What was that about?" Shaking her head, she hurried to join up with the others. Tamaki had joined them as well. Kea stood next to Kyoya, watching as the spotlights turned on to illuminate Kanako and Tohru.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities." Tamaki held out a hand. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for… this couple."</p><p>Turning, Tohru bowed to Kanako. "Princess Kasuga. May I have this dance?"</p><p>Kanako gasped, a light blush dancing across her cheeks. Smiling, she placed her hand in his. "Yes."</p><p>Kea nodded to the orchestra, who immediately started playing. A smile appeared on her lips as the two started to dance together.</p><p>Kyoya looked to his left when she sighed. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm more than alright." Her eyes were soft as she watched the two lovers. "I'm thrilled for them. They've finally truly gotten together." She clasped her hands in front of her. "It's wonderful to see that."</p><p>Kyoya felt his own expression soften, though it wasn't from watching Kanako and Tohru. "Yes…" he replied slowly. "It really is."</p><p>The moment was ruined by Tamaki. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed."</p><p>Kea groaned softly, crossing an arm under her chest while she rested her forehead against her fingertips. "You just don't know when to stop, do you Suoh?"</p><p>Kyoya chuckled under his breath. "Unfortunately… no."</p><p>"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Both looked up as Hikaru slid behind Tamaki. Kaoru slid to his brother's right. Kea lifted an eyebrow at the sight of both twins holding a banana peel.</p><p>"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Everyone applauded. During the uproar, the peels in the twins' hands vanished.</p><p>Kea glanced at Kyoya, only to see him writing in his book. "Kyoya?"</p><p>"What is it, Kea?"</p><p>Kea frowned. '<em>Playing innocent, are we? Fine then.'</em> "Nothing."</p><p>"And for her reward: a kiss on the cheek from the king!"</p><p>Tamaki struck another pose. "You ready?"</p><p>"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"</p><p>Kea gaped at Kaoru. "Say what!?"</p><p>The twins shrugged. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." They replied in unison.</p><p>Kea frowned, glowering at Kyoya.</p><p>"Don't give me that look."</p><p>"Tha sas dó̱so̱ ó, ti matiá thélo̱ na sas dó̱so̱." She smirked when Kyoya deflated half an inch. "Poio eínai to théma, Kyoya? Den Boreí na katanoeí Élli̱nes?"</p><p>"Now you're just doing that to annoy me."</p><p>"Nai."</p><p>"There's no way I can kiss her."</p><p>"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya's voice had a slight sing-song edge to it.</p><p>Haruhi froze. "Well it <em>is</em> just a peck on the cheek." She began to descend the stairs.</p><p>An exclamation point popped up over Mitsukuni's head. He appeared in front of Tamaki, who was being held up by the twins. "Hey! You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?"</p><p>Tamaki's expression went from despondent to horrified. "What!?"</p><p>"Oh great." Kea looked down, covering her eyes with her hand. "I can't watch!" she groaned. Kyoya's shoulders shook from his attempts to keep from laughing. They disappeared with a ripple of pain when she stomped on his foot. "You shut up."</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>"Not apologizing."</p><p>"Wait Haruhi!" As Tamaki leapt forward… he slipped on the banana peels the twins had dropped. He fell forward, his hand connecting with Haruhi's back… which jolted her hands… that were holding Kanako's face… which meant that Kanako was turned at the last moment before Haruhi kissed her cheek…</p><p>Which ended up in their lips meeting.</p><p>All the girls screamed, Tohru and Tamaki blanched, Tamaki fell to the ground, the Host Club was all smiles, Kanako and Haruhi were blushing up storms, and Kea…</p><p>Well, let's just say Kyoya and the twins were eternally grateful none of them wore enchanted rosaries.</p><p>'<em>Damn this stupid Host Club!'</em> Composing herself, Kea glanced over at Kyoya's books. Sure enough, he had written down, <em>Deduct Haruhi's debt by 1/3.</em> <em>'Well at least he kept his promise.'</em> She sighed, looking back at Haruhi. She had stopped blushing, trading it for a smile. "Well… at least some of us had fun tonight."</p><p>"What do you mean by that, Kea-chan?" Kea blanched slightly, looking down to see Mitsukuni. He was looking very worried. "Did you not have fun tonight?"</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry Mitsukuni. I was just thinking out loud, and ended up jumbling thoughts." She giggled softly. "That's what happens when you think out loud."</p><p>He nodded, closing his eyes when smiling. "I get it." He suddenly turned very serious. "Don't think out loud anymore, okay?" He added a wagging finger for effect. "You might give people the wrong idea."</p><p>Kea laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Understood, Mitsukuni-senpai."</p><p>"Good! Now let's dance!" He pulled her out onto the dancefloor. After looking at each other, the Host Club shrugged, taking the hand of the closest girl. Everyone else followed suit.</p><p>During the dance, Mitsukuni traded partners, sending Kea twirling into Kyoya's waiting arms. The Hosts exchanged a wink. Offering Kea his arm, Kyoya led her to the gardens. They settled onto the cobblestone steps facing the pond. They sat there for a while, not saying anything.</p><p>Kyoya was the one that broke the silence. "Well?"</p><p>"Well what?"</p><p>"You promised to tell me what made you so late and worried."</p><p>Kea sighed, continuing to gaze at the moonlit pond. "It's nothing, now that I think about it."</p><p>"It's not nothing." Kyoya leaned forward trying to catch her gaze. "Kea, I know you."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>He sighed. "Okay. I won't lie and say I know you as well as I would like to, but I do know some things about you." Kea glanced at him. "I know you well enough now to know that whatever happened to you really had you frazzled."</p><p>"Why do you want to help me?"</p><p>"Because it won't do me any good if my assistant is distracted." To his surprise, it hurt him to say that. He frowned at himself. Thankfully, Kea didn't notice.</p><p>"Of course. You're only doing this because it'll inconvenience you otherwise." To her surprise, it was painful to think about that. She frowned at herself. Kyoya didn't notice.</p><p>"In any case… what. Happened?"</p><p>Kea sighed. "Well, for starters, Ayanokouji admitted she was the one that threw Haruhi's bag into the pool."</p><p>Kyoya blinked in surprise. "Was she here tonight?"</p><p>"No. Her brother was."</p><p>Kyoya's eyes widened. Grabbing Kea's shoulders, he made her face him. "Ayanokouji's older brother?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Azamuki Seika, 3rd year student."</p><p>"So he is a third year? That makes sense."</p><p>"Red hair, black eyes, pale skin, almost two meters tall?"</p><p>"That's him." She winced when Kyoya's fingers painfully dug into her skin. "Kyoya. You're hurting me." His grip loosened, but only enough so he wasn't making indents in her skin.</p><p>"What were you doing with him?"</p><p>"He asked me to dance." Kea tilted her head, extremely concerned. "What is it?"</p><p>"Azamuki isn't a good guy."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>Kyoya's fingers tightened again. "What did he do?"</p><p>"He, um…"</p><p>"Kea!" Kea recoiled slightly at Kyoya's shout. "Tell me exactly what happened. Right. Now."</p><p>"He threatened me."</p><p>"How!?"</p><p>"Well, first of all, he knew I was the Assistant Manager. Only guests know that, and none of them talk about it, since it doesn't benefit them in any way. The only way he could have known was if someone told him."</p><p>Kyoya nodded. "That's true. What happened after that?"</p><p>"He got really mad when I played dumb."</p><p>"How mad?"</p><p>"Um… he uh… talked about... and tried to... take my dress off in order to see if I had any more pictures of Ayanokouji throwing Haruhi's bag into the pond."</p><p>So many emotions flowed through Kyoya with that one sentence. Anger, fear, horror… protectiveness. That was the most surprising. Yes, he was protective of what benefited him, but this… this was bordering on <em>possessive</em>ness. It was strange, but he decided to think about it later.</p><p>"I see." Kyoya took both of her hands, helping her up. "It seems you are being targeted."</p><p>Kea looked away. "I don't want you doing anything rash, Kyoya. You have a reputation to lose."</p><p>"It's not rash to protect something." He almost added 'what benefits me', but he stopped. "Don't worry. I'll handle this under the radar." Stepping back, he pushed up his glasses. "Of course, since he is a third year, I'll have Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai keep an eye on Azamuki."</p><p>"But-."</p><p>Kyoya pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her protest. "I'm not giving you an option, Kea." He smiled gently at her, earning a shocked widening of her cerulean eyes. "Now, let's get back before the others think I've kidnapped you." Offering her arm again, he slowly began walking away. Kea placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, keeping her on his side.</p><p>"Somehow, I don't think you would mind that." Kyoya didn't respond, instead smiling slightly. Kea smiled as well. Suddenly feeling very tired, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."</p><p>"... You're welcome."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>A door opened, casting artificial light into the otherwise darkened room. A figure stepped in, shutting the door behind them. Walking forward three steps, they waited for the person in front of them to face them. They didn't, instead continuing to look out the window.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"It wasn't her." The figure in front of the window narrowed their eyes. "She was completely ignorant of it. Evidently she hadn't even been told that it was you that threw the commoner's bag into the pond."</p><p>"So they were keeping her in the dark." The female turned to face the other figure. "You did well, my brother. We have now narrowed our suspects to three. Two of which are in your class."</p><p>Azamuki bowed. "Don't worry sis. We'll find out who's blackmailing you. And when I do… I'll make them wish they were never born."</p><p>Ayanokouji smiled darkly. "I know. By the way… I think I know someone who scares the crap out of Tamaki. I'll hook you two up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>1) You damn rich bastard!<br/>2) And until you give me back my uniform I'm not saying another word in English!<br/>3) I heard that Kyoya!<br/>4) Stop gaping. You'll catch flies.<br/>5) Hands to yourself.<br/>6) I'll give you whatever look I want to give you.<br/>7) What's the matter, Kyoya? Can't understand Greek?<br/>8) Yep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea put on a smile as the doors to the garden opened. "Welcome ladies," she said in sync with the Host Club.</p>
<p>Today, Tamaki had decided to hold the Host Club outside. It was a beautiful spring day, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. After a completely unintentionally heard comment from Kea to Kyoya about how lovely the day was as she walked into the Host Club, and a muttered complaint at what a waste it would be to stay indoors, Tamaki was sold on the idea of having a 'flower viewing reception'. Of course, that called for certain outfits.</p>
<p>He, Kyoya, and the twins were wearing modern style butler uniforms, complete with waistcoats, pocket watches, and aprons. On the other hand, Haruhi, Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Kea were dressed in traditional servant clothing: a shihakushō. Takashi wore a dark blue-and-black shihakushō. Mitsukuni matched with a lighter shihakushō with a lavender undershirt. Haruhi was dressed in a burgundy and orange ensemble.</p>
<p>As an experiment, Kea had her own outfit today. She wore a white shirt with red pants, in the style of ancient Shrine priestesses. While not entirely sure why she was being made to wear a different outfit, she didn't mind. It separated her from the Hosts, telling everyone that, while she may be a member of the club, she was not a Host.</p>
<p>She looked up from her book, ensuring everything went smoothly. The previous night, she had put the finishing touches on the picture books she and Kyoya had compiled. Well, it was her that set up the cameras around the Host Club. Once she had, she had wirelessly connected them to her computer so she would be able to snap pictures of anywhere in the room from her chair. Since she was always on the laptop while not greeting guests, no one thought anything of it, providing her the perfect cover.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the Club went off without a hitch. Azamuki didn't show, which was a huge relief to Kea. Not to say that she didn't have faith that Kyoya could pull through on his end. Out of everyone in the Host Club, the only one she trusted more than him was Takashi. Of course, there was always Haruhi, but Kea didn't like thinking of her as a Host.</p>
<p>Speaking of her, she was sitting with Mitsukuni and Takashi while they entertained guests. Kyoya was walking around, selling the picture albums to clients. She snickered as two girls, currently being entertained by Hikaru and Kaoru, jumped up from their chairs, each wanting a complete set of picture albums. Shaking her head fondly, Kea turned around, returning to her task: shadowing and managing.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, the Host club was over. Maids came around, cleaning up. Sighing in relief, Kea let her hair out of the low ponytail. While combing her fingers through her locks, an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. Before she could react, she was pulled into a hug by Kaoru. He placed his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, while Hikaru had his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.</p>
<p>"So Haruhi and Kea. Have you decided your elective courses for this term?" the twins asked simultaneously. "How 'bout Conversational French?" Kaoru continued.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I've taken French before, but it might be good to have a refresher course." Kea mused.</p>
<p>"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Kea resisted the urge to smirk as Kaoru joined his brother in saying "We <em>are</em> in the same class."</p>
<p>Tamaki was reduced to a shriveled lump, hiding under the blue-striped shadows of a cherry blossom tree. Kea shook her head, tilting her face to whisper in Kaoru's ear. He chuckled, shrugging slightly. His answer was just as quiet, but his brother heard it as well.</p>
<p>"Say, Mommy dear?" Kea kept one ear on Tamaki and Kyoya while keeping the other on the twins.</p>
<p>"What is it now… <em>Daddy</em>?"</p>
<p>"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club! This gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens–"</p>
<p>"Tamaki. You just now realized that?" Kea couldn't resist looking over her shoulder as Tamaki was electrocuted with a sudden lightning bolt. A chart with two pie graphs popped up in front of Kyoya. "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile your contact with her is limited to a couple hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than three percent on certain–"</p>
<p>"AAHH! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Taking his hands off his ears, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders, pulling her towards him. "Listen Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"</p>
<p>"Who are you calling shady?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! Take a good look at yourself boss!"</p>
<p>Tamaki gasped, recoiling. "Yes! That's it!" He clenched his fist. "Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be!" Kea groaned, resting her forehead on her fingertips.</p>
<p>"Who are you calling Daddy?"</p>
<p>"That's what I would like to know." Kea muttered. A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see Takashi. "Takashi?"</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You seem to be having a lot of headaches lately." Kea blinked, trying to come to terms with the fact that Takashi had just talked.</p>
<p>To her.</p>
<p>In multiple sentences. More than that, he was asking about her wellbeing. After staring for a few more moments like a complete idiot, Kea nodded. "I'm fine." Takashi tilted his head, his concern written in his eyes. She sighed. "If you must know, the source of my headaches is a certain pompous second year blonde." Takashi nodded.</p>
<p>"Physical… exams?" Everyone froze at Haruhi's question.</p>
<p>"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kea looked between Takashi and Kyoya. Before she could say anything, Haruhi spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Then that means… there's no doubt. They're going to know… I'm really a girl."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea tapped her foot on the ground, trying to keep calm. It was the day after the flower viewing ceremony, or whatever Tamaki called it. Everyone was gathered in Music Room 3 to discuss what to do about Haruhi. Tamaki was currently sitting in a chair, daydreaming. From the look on his face, it was most likely a fantasy about Haruhi. While Tamaki didn't seem like the type, flashes of boys from her old neighborhood crossed Kea's mind. She shivered at the reminders.</p>
<p>"He must be having a great daydream." Kea looked down at Mitsukuni.</p>
<p>"He's kind of creeping me out." Kea found herself agreeing with Hikaru.</p>
<p>Tamaki's eyes flashed. "Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy."</p>
<p>"Strategy?" Kea crossed her arms. "Dare I even ask?"</p>
<p>"While Hikaru wasted time, blinded by his jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." Everyone gathered behind Kea and Hikaru. "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Then what are we?" the twins asked.</p>
<p>"You boys… are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki drew a line in the floor with a stick. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."</p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding."</p>
<p>Kea shook her head. "I know I'm going to regret this… but where do I stand in your... romantic high school comedy, Tamaki?"</p>
<p>Tamaki flung an arm around Kea's shoulders. "You, darling…" He poked her cheek, emphasizing his next words. "Are the best friend of the heroine who is secretly in love with me as well, but gives me up for the happiness of her friend!" He finished with a dramatic pose, arm up, sparkles all around, Kea on his side.</p>
<p>"I knew I shouldn't have asked." Tamaki stumbled back when an elbow was suddenly and violently jabbed into his side. Takashi allowed a small smirk at Kea's choice of removal.</p>
<p>Hikaru sighed. "Hey, listen boss."</p>
<p>"I don't think you get it."</p>
<p>"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Mitsukuni continued. Tamaki's entire being turned white. "But, if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!"</p>
<p>"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? She must have been pretty popular with all the boys."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Kyoya confirmed Hikaru's question. "According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kea lifted an eyebrow at that.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. So then even the boss wouldn't be able to get close to her." Hikaru grinned, a slightly evil look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long."</p>
<p>"No way." Kea looked over at Tamaki to see him tearing up.</p>
<p>Just then, the door opened, revealing Haruhi. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late."</p>
<p>Tamaki grabbed her shoulders, once again pulling her towards him. Kea dug her fingernails into her sleeves to prevent herself from socking Tamaki in the jaw. Takashi, reading her body language, again smirked slightly.</p>
<p>"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!"</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what Tamaki was saying. "Sure."</p>
<p>"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." The twins muttered.</p>
<p>Kea scoffed. "Tell me about it. There's no way in heck I'd allow some random guy to cozy on up to my lil' darlin' Haruhi." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow as Kea's voice changed as an accent slipped its way in.</p>
<p>"Then that settles it." Kaoru agreed.</p>
<p>A whiteboard with the title 'Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender, also known as Operation I Swear Haruhi is a Boy!' written on it.</p>
<p>Kea sighed, hiding her eyes behind her hand. "They always have to go overboard."</p>
<p>"Listen up squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in Formation A, and then, wait for your orders!" Mitsukuni started applauding, while Hikaru and Kaoru saluted.</p>
<p>"Yes sir!"</p>
<p>Haruhi stared blankly at them. Just then, she hit her fist on her palm. "I've got it. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a Host and therefore can't pay my debt!"</p>
<p>She turned around, talking to herself. Kea walked over, offering advice. The males watched as the two collaborated. "Your balance is 5,333,332 yen, and you still need 875 customers before the debt can be forgotten." Kea gripped her chin. "However, if they find out you're a girl, then you won't be able to take customers, and as such can't make any money. Or at least not near the amount you make now."</p>
<p>Haruhi put a hand behind her head. "Well. Guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." She started laughing.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Tamaki. "Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"</p>
<p>Tamaki groaned. "Why did we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" He whirled on Haruhi, pointing at her. "Are you saying you that you hate being a Host?! That you hate this club!?"</p>
<p>"To be honest, I'd have to say yes."</p>
<p>Kea winced, chuckling under her breath while she closed one eye. "Ouch. Harsh much?" She looked over her shoulder to see Tamaki had retreated to a suddenly very dark corner.</p>
<p>"I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?"<br/>"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other."</p>
<p>"Well before we do anything else we have to find a way to motivate her."</p>
<p>Takashi gripped his chin. "Fancy tuna." Lightning went off in everyone's heads. Kea lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh that's right! You didn't get a chance to eat any during last episode's party…" Tamaki turned his head, letting everyone see the very creepy look on his face. "Did you?" Suddenly, everyone, save Kea, was in on it.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"</p>
<p>"Wow. Talk about a difficult childhood."</p>
<p>"If only Haru-chan could stay in the Host Club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants."</p>
<p>Haruhi tried to blow it off. "What are you talking about? Don't be silly!" She started waving a hand, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. "Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean that I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna!" She started chuckling nervously. However…</p>
<p>Everyone else had the same. Exact. Expression. What it meant?</p>
<p>She's staying.</p>
<p>'<em>Three… Two… One.'</em></p>
<p>"Am I really going to get to try it?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed. '<em>Figures.'</em> Something came to mind. "Um…" The Hosts looked at Kea. "I take it, from all the fuss you guys are making, that whatever these physical exams are... they're mandatory?"</p>
<p>You could have heard a pin drop.</p>
<p>"You mean… you've never had a physical exam before?"</p>
<p>Kea shook her head at Tamaki's incredulous question. "Nope. Why would I? I was homeschooled, remember?"</p>
<p>"Then… who made sure you were healthy?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Myself. I had… <em>have</em>… guidelines for a healthy life."</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru blinked. "You mean… <em>you</em> managed your health? On your own?!"</p>
<p>"Uh… yeah?" Kea chuckled lightly. "Who better to make sure I'm healthy than me? After all, it's my body. I should know it."</p>
<p>Kyoya hummed, pushing up his glasses. "I see. Don't worry, Kea-san. We'll make sure you know what goes on. Of course, Haruhi might better explain it. After all, she <em>is</em> a girl, though we are going to extreme lengths to hide it."</p>
<p>Kea sighed, letting her head drop. "Fine. But if any doctor tries anything funny they're getting booted to New Jersey. I don't care who they're affiliated with."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea walked down the hallway with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. The boys weren't at all nervous, but they had been raised in this life. Haruhi was familiar with physical exams as well, so she wasn't too worried. The only thing that concerned her was her gender being found out. As for Kea…</p>
<p>She would rather go swim with sharks at the moment.</p>
<p>"<span class="u">We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building</span>."</p>
<p>"You have more than one clinic?" Kea muttered under her breath. <em>'I would </em>love<em> to see how any of these rich brats would survive Hume Lake.'</em></p>
<p>"Relax, Kea!" Kaoru draped an arm around her shoulders. "It's not that bad. Just a weight test, measuring your chest-."</p>
<p>"Measuring my <em>what!?</em>" Kea recoiled. Turning on her heel, she began to stalk away. "That's it! No way in hell am I going in there!"</p>
<p>Hands clamped onto her shoulders. "Hang on, Kea!" Kea glared over her shoulder at Haruhi. "That's for the boys. It's different for the girls."</p>
<p>"It had better be, or you can be sure my father's going to hear about this." Even though none of them knew who her father was….</p>
<p>They didn't want to find out.</p>
<p>"So… what's the deal with this 'Formation A' thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi tried to change the subject. "What do you do during the physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"</p>
<p>"It's no different than the physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru said calmly.</p>
<p>'<em>I doubt that.'</em> Kea thought.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Kaoru piped up. "Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?"</p>
<p>Haruhi laughed softly. "You're right. I didn't think about it that way." Somehow, they ended up at the front of the pack. The girls hug back while the doors opened.</p>
<p>Haruhi and Kea immediately drooped six inches. The path was lined with dozens of doctors and nurses.</p>
<p>"Welcome students!" Their voices rang obnoxiously in Kea's ears.</p>
<p>'<em>What the hell is this!? A nursing convention or something!?'</em> Hikaru and Kaoru were completely unfazed.</p>
<p>"What… what is all this?" Haruhi voiced Kea's unspoken question.</p>
<p>"Just another physical exam." Hikaru walked in.</p>
<p>"The usual." Kaoru added as he walked in after his brother.</p>
<p>"The usual?" Kea and Haruhi chorused. They walked in together. Sweatdrops appeared as the two watched a pair of twins curtsy to the boys.</p>
<p>"Are they seriously <em>curtsying</em>!?" Haruhi looked up at Kea's mutter. Her expression was a mixture of awe, disbelief, bewilderment, and annoyance. "When are we? <em>The Victorian Era!?</em>"</p>
<p>Haruhi laughed softly. "Take it easy, Kea. Remember: just breathe."</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say." Kea crossed her arms protectively around herself. "The last time I let someone wearing one of those uniforms near me something bad happened."</p>
<p>Haruhi tilted her head. Before she could ask what, someone called out to them. "Mr. Fujioka?" Both looked over to see a dark-auburn haired nurse and a blonde nurse standing next to them. The auburn addressed Haruhi. "I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon."</p>
<p>"And I am yours, Miss Kea." The blonde curtsied to her. Kea nodded back. The nurse gestured with a hand towards a direction. "If you will please follow me, we have a room prepared for you."</p>
<p>Kea followed, blinking in surprise. "A room?" The nurse nodded. Kea couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious at that. Looking around, it was clear all the other girls had their exams in the open, or behind a simple curtain.</p>
<p>'<em>Is this because I'm an honor student?'</em> That thought vanished when she saw two other nurses fall in behind her. Neither was sporting real expressions. Kea's eyes narrowed briefly, but gave no indication she saw them. <em>'No… there's something else going on.'</em></p>
<p>Finally, they made it to Kea's 'room'. The door opened, revealing a normal-looking exam room. The blonde nurse opened the door, smiling. Kea smiled slightly back, walking inside.</p>
<p>Her senses went into overdrive.</p>
<p>Lifting a hand, she pretended to be pushing up her glasses. She hid her real action by actually pushing up her glasses. When the door closed, she turned around. All three nurses were standing behind her.</p>
<p>"Never expected you to be here… Ayanokouji." The blonde's eyes widened. They closed when she started chuckling. "And out of everything, you got your brother to dress up as a girl." Kea smirked. "I don't know whether to be impressed, flattered, or repulsed."</p>
<p>"None of the above." The dark haired nurse stripped, revealing a very masculine form. Azamuki wiped his face on the fabric, getting rid of the makeup. When it was clear, he glared down at Kea. "Make sure we're not interrupted."</p>
<p>"Of course, Master Azamuki." The last nurse bowed to the siblings, disappearing around the oaken door. That left Kea alone with the duo, both of whom were clearly not happy with her. Ayanokouji took off the blonde wig, letting her auburn locks fall to her waist.</p>
<p>"So…" Kea placed a hand on her waist. "What did you want with me?"</p>
<p>"You." Azamuki stepped forward.</p>
<p>Kea's eyes widened as the window opened. She whirled, her eyes widening further when three men stepped through. Turning around again, her cerulean eyes narrowed to slits. "What are you playing at, Ayanokouji?"</p>
<p>She didn't respond. Azamuki laughed, throwing his head back. When he returned his gaze to Kea, his amusement vanished into hatred.</p>
<p>"She's not playing. Neither am I." Kea growled under her breath as his gaze swept over her form, an all-too familiar glint in his eyes. "Take her away."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Haruhi lifted an eyebrow when she saw Takashi and Mitsukuni 'disguised' as doctors. "Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Both lifted a finger to their lips, telling her to be quiet. "They're so obvious."</p>
<p>"I brought those two for backup just in case something happens." Kyoya explained from behind her.</p>
<p>"But why are they in doctor disguises?"</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled slightly. "They're just helping to set the mood." He pushed up his glasses. "Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."</p>
<p>Haruhi groaned. Looking over, she saw a doctor congratulate a student on her weight loss. "Don't you think it's weird… that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?"</p>
<p>"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy." Kyoya explained. "After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this… is just a formality."</p>
<p>Haruhi knew Kyoya was explaining this to help her understand… But it just felt like he was rubbing it in that they came from well-to-do families and she didn't.</p>
<p>'<em>These damn rich people.'</em> She thought as she walked away, following her nurse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two more nurses follow after Kea. Haruhi tilted her head. <em>'What was that about?'</em></p>
<p>Kyoya watched as Haruhi walked away. While doing so, a doctor bumped into him. When he turned around, he got a good view of the man's face. It was scruffy, and his eyes were bloodshot with bags under them.</p>
<p>"I'm terribly sorry."</p>
<p>"No problem." Kyoya watched the man hurry away. "Huh."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of their changing station. "Hitachiin brothers. Would you would please come with me? It's time to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said as he took off his shirt.</p>
<p>"We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru agreed as he stripped of his. The girls swooned as the two revealed their torsos.</p>
<p>Haruhi could only gape in shock at the females' reactions. '<em>Though… Hikaru does look kind of good without a shirt.'</em> She shook her head, slapping herself few times. <em>'What am I thinking!? Snap out of it!'</em></p>
<p>"See Haruhi? A rather impressive turnout today." Kyoya sounded quite impressed. "Physical Exam Day is quite popular with the ladies."</p>
<p>'<em>What's wrong with the girls at this school!? I'm so glad I know Kea!'</em> </p>
<p>While the girls, nurses included, were distracted, Takashi and Mitsukuni took action. They grabbed Haruhi, ushering her away. "Come on Haru-chan! This way!" They shoved her into a curtained area.</p>
<p>As she stumbled back, someone's arms wrapped around her. "I've been waiting for you…" She turned her head to see Tamaki. "My princess."</p>
<p>Haruhi separated herself, sinking to her knees. "Tamaki-senpai!"</p>
<p>Tamaki hummed, crouching in front of her. "You're so cute when you're surprised!" Haruhi pouted slightly.</p>
<p>"Mr. Fujioka?" She looked back at the nurse's voice outside the curtain. "It's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you've finished disrobing, would you please come with me?"</p>
<p>Tamaki stood up. "This is it! The inevitable moment has arrived." Tamaki smiled gently down at her. "You just stay back here and wait, okay Haruhi?"</p>
<p>"But what are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Tamaki pressed a finger to Haruhi's lips. "Don't you worry. I'll protect you."</p>
<p>Haruhi's eyes widened. She watched as Tamaki walked towards the curtain. "I promise I'll protect you Haruhi."</p>
<p>"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Tamaki opened the curtain. He had donned a brown wig, so the girls wouldn't know it was him standing in for Haruhi. At least… that was the plan. "I'm Haruhi… Fujioka."</p>
<p>It didn't work. The girls knew it was him immediately. Tamaki blanched as their whispers reached his ears. The hysterical laughter of the twins met his ears as well.</p>
<p>"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru gasped out.</p>
<p>Kaoru began pumping his fist while grasping at his chest. "They recognize him! I told you they'd see through it!"</p>
<p>Tamaki blushed as the girls began laughing along with the twins. He ripped off the wig, glaring at them. Whirling on them, he grabbed Hikaru by the throat. "You jerks! You said there'd be no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!"</p>
<p>"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru choked out, holding his hands up in surrender... thought the smile never left his face. Letting him go, Hikaru fell to his knees, laughing his lungs out. Everyone else was laughing right along with him and his brother.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tamaki had the <em>wonderful</em> job of explaining to Haruhi that the plan didn't work. He peeked around the corner. "I'm sorry. They figured it out. Hehe." Haruhi whipped her head around, her eyes shooting lasers at him. Tamaki screamed in horror. He vanished again.</p>
<p>'<em>Just as I thought.'</em> Haruhi sighed. <em>'Tamaki-senpai lives in his own carefree little world.'</em> She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kyoya.</p>
<p>"Haruhi, ready?" He put a hand on his hip. "I went ahead and set up a special room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Outside, the rest of the Host Club, save Tamaki (who was currently slowly disintegrating into a pile of sparkly ash), stood waiting.</p>
<p>"It turns out the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals." Hikaru shrugged in time with Kaoru.</p>
<p>"Would have been nice if he said something to us earlier." Kaoru said.</p>
<p>Kyoya just smiled. "I had to get my revenge too." His eyes closed while he continued talking and smiling. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Haruhi stood, following Kyoya to the room.  She knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in." Opening the door, she saw a redhead nurse waiting for her. "Hello, Mr. Fujioka. I've been made aware of your situation. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." She pointed towards a curtained off area of the room.</p>
<p>"Sure." Haruhi closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Outside, the Host Club gathered to ensure nothing else went wrong. Well, went wrong that they hadn't planned. "I'm telling the truth!" They turned at the sound of a distraught female voice. A student was crouched on the ground, her arms around her. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"</p>
<p>Kyoya gripped his chin. "I had a feeling this might happen."</p>
<p>The others looked at him. "What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asked.</p>
<p>"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors, and I thought he looked a little odd."</p>
<p>The twins wasted no time in pouncing on him. "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?"</p>
<p>"Oh, well it's no big deal! I'm sure the security guard will catch him."</p>
<p>"Tell me miss." Once again, the Host Club overheard the crowd. "Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir! He ran off towards the special boys' clinic!"</p>
<p>All turned sheet while. They all turned around. "<em>Haruhi!"</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Haruhi turned around at the sound of the curtain being opened. Her eyes widened when she saw a man closing the curtain behind him. "Excuse me…?"</p>
<p>He turned around, his own eyes growing when he saw he wasn't alone. Before she could react, he had clamped a hand over her mouth. "No it's not what you think! Please just keep quiet!"</p>
<p>"Haruhi!" Both turned around when they heard Tamaki's shout. He leapt in, his foot planting itself in the man's face. "Tama-chan kick!" The man slammed into the wall.</p>
<p>"One!" Haruhi looked behind her to see the twins. Both bore very serious expressions. "Good looks that attract the public eye."</p>
<p>"Two." A foot slammed onto the ground, the repercussions making it sound like a monster's step. Kyoya stepped out of the shadows. "More wealth than you can imagine."</p>
<p>"Three." Mori appeared out of nowhere. "Chivalry that will never be able to overlook…"</p>
<p>"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished the sentence.</p>
<p>Haruhi felt a shirt being draped over her. Tamaki stepped protectively in front of her. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" The others lined up behind him. "We're here! Watch out!" They spoke in sync.</p>
<p>The man paled several shades. "Please don't hurt me!" He flung himself on his face. "Spare me my life!"</p>
<p>Haruhi stared in shock at him. '<em>I can't help but think that if Kea were here, she'd laugh at him.'</em> Haruhi's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around. Her only female friend in the school wasn't in the assembly. <em>'I wonder if she's okay. She would have come running the second she heard I might be in trouble… so why isn't she with them?'</em></p>
<p>"I'm a doctor." The stranger's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."</p>
<p>"Did he say his name's Yabu?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.</p>
<p>"That's crazy! What a terrible name for a doctor!" The two looked at each other. "Unless you're a quack."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her! But I know that she attends school here!"</p>
<p>"I don't mean to pry or anything," Kyoya looked at Haruhi. "But why did your wife leave you?"</p>
<p>"Well, you see… I don't charge much, but even so some people can't pay. So I allow them to write up IOU's. Unfortunately, some never did pay me back." Yabu sighed. "My wife and daughter got so fed up with me that they packed their things and left that night.</p>
<p>"And that was it. They left me, forever! I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody." He bowed his head. "I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt."</p>
<p>Kyoya internally sighed. '<em>This man clearly has his facts mixed up. If he's as poor as he looks, so poor his wife would leave him, there's no way his daughter would be able to attend Ouran. Besides the fact that he just admitted he lives in debt!'</em></p>
<p>"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here! After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I finally made it to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students!"</p>
<p>"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru pointed out.</p>
<p>"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru added.</p>
<p>"And then it happened! I thought I had found her. I reached out to grab her shoulder, but when I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming! And before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!"</p>
<p>"That's so tragic!" Tamaki slid to the man's side.</p>
<p>Kyoya resisted the urge to slap Tamaki for being an idiot. "Dr. Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"</p>
<p>Yabu looked up. "Yeah, that's right."</p>
<p>"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran <em>Academy</em>, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Yabu gaped, turning as white as a ghost.</p>
<p>"Man that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"</p>
<p>"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."</p>
<p>"Wow, Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!"</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled slightly at Honey's praise. "Well there's no way the daughter of a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." He stated like it was the weather.</p>
<p>"Kyoya. Would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I would like to help this man find his daughter." Haruhi and Kyoya looked up slightly.</p>
<p>The Vice-President smiled lightly as he walked out of the room. "Whatever you say." Once it was done, he gave the map to the doctor. Yabu left, the Host club watching him walk down the lane. "Are you sure about this?"</p>
<p>"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him."</p>
<p>"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Everyone turned around to see Kea standing there, smiling.</p>
<p>"Kea!" Haruhi leapt at her, embracing her. She didn't notice the wince of pain that wracked the taller girl's body. Kea rested a hand on Haruhi's back, patting it. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be?" When Haruhi pulled back, all she saw was a concerned look. "Did something happen to you?" Kea's eyes widened, her hands gripping Haruhi's shoulders. "You're not hurt, are you?"</p>
<p>"No, no! I'm fine! Thanks to the guys."</p>
<p>Kea looked up to see the Host Club staring at her. Draping an over Haruhi's shoulders, they joined them by the window. "I never thought I'd say this… but thank you for looking out for Haruhi." They nodded. Kea directed her attention out the window, enjoying the breeze.</p>
<p>Takashi, who was standing behind her, stole a glance down at her. His eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Everyone recoiled from Haruhi. "Except you, Kea. You can stay if you want."</p>
<p>Tamaki began panicking. "Haruhi? Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club, are you!?"</p>
<p>Haruhi laughed softly. "Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just gotta finish my physical exam. As a male student of course." All of the Hosts smiled at her.</p>
<p>Kea smiled as well. '<em>You certainly have changed in the short while I've known you, Haruhi. I'm proud.'</em></p>
<p>"But let me explain! I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with fancy food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt!"</p>
<p>Tamaki blushed. "You're so cute Haruhi!" He glomped her, much to the outrage of Kea and Hikaru. "I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so-"</p>
<p>"Cut it out, senpai! NO! Hey don't touch me there!"</p>
<p>"Red card!" Kea said along with the twins.</p>
<p>"Looks like Tamaki-senpai,"</p>
<p>"Is the real pervert!"</p>
<p>"Who cares?! Would you guys just GET OUT OF HERE!?"</p>
<p>"Wait! What do you mean <em>real</em> pervert!? Someone explain right now!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kyoya looked up in surprise as his phone rang. Picking it up, he realized it was the doctor he had assigned to Haruhi. Opening the phone, he answered. Not a minute later, he had called for a driver, running down the stairs as he pulled on a jacket over his sweatpants and T-shirt. It wasn't long before he arrived at the front gates of Ouran. The doctor was waiting for him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"You need to see this." She led him to the special boys' clinic. His eyes widened when he saw it had been marked off like a crime scene. The doctor paused on the outside of an area that had been taped off. It was the exact space where they had stood, watching Yabu leave, not a few hours earlier.</p>
<p>"What is going on here?"</p>
<p>"That." She pointed down. When Kyoya saw what she was pointing at, he was sure his face paled. On the carpet… in drying blood… was the outline of a left footprint…</p>
<p>In the exact shape of Kea's shoe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya sighed to himself as he wrote in his notebook. Currently, he was sitting at his desk in the back room of Music Room #3. He was on free period, his last class before the Host Club opened. As such, he was always the first to arrive. Normally, he found the silence somewhat relaxing. Today, however, his thoughts were consumed with something else.</p>
<p>After being shown the bloody footprint the previous night, Kyoya couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. Subsequently, he had spent hours tossing and turning before finally sending some officers from his private police force to stake out Kea's dorm room. It turned out to be a very good call on his part… because he had been right.</p>
<p>Someone had tried to break into her room. The perpetrator had been stopped, and Kyoya had been contacted. Because it wasn't official, they didn't report to his father or brothers. Kyoya had ensured that wouldn't happen.</p>
<p>In any case, he had abruptly awoken at the unholy hour of 3 A.M. to his phone vibrating. He was immediately wide awake. When he heard what was going on, he had the officers put him on speakerphone. What he had been told had boiled his blood like nothing before.</p>
<p>He had known something was wrong with Kea when Haruhi hugged her. The shorter girl's arms had been flung around Kea's waist. When that happened, an expression of pure agony had shone in Kea's cerulean eyes, briefly flashing over her entire face. In that instant, Kyoya knew that she was in excruciating pain.</p>
<p>Which meant that someone had hurt her… badly. He also hadn't failed to notice that she deliberately kept her left side hidden by keeping Haruhi on that side or finding some other way to keep it hidden, ensuring it was out of view from everyone. It only worsened when he saw the bloody footprint. And then to hear had happened from the horse's mouth…</p>
<p>Out of reflex, Kyoya's hand flexed around his pencil at the memory. He ended up breaking it. Sighing, he threw the useless tool away, taking another out of his pocket. Another sigh escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>"If I keep breaking these things, people are going to get suspicious." Unbeknownst to anyone, Kyoya was actually a very proficient martial artist. He made sure that no one knew. It wasn't like he was ashamed of it or anything; it was just that the whole 'secretly a martial art master' was Mitsukuni's thing.</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, feeling he could blame no one but himself as his head dropped. Looking at his notebook, his dark eyes widened when he realized he had actually been writing down his thoughts. Surprised, and intrigued, he read through them. Upon halfway through, an uncharacteristic red coloring sprang up on his cheeks. Quickly ripping the page out, he crumbled it up before throwing it into the trash.</p>
<p>Just then, the door opened, revealing Takashi with Mitsukuni on his shoulders. Kyoya sighed in relief. If it had been the twins or Tamaki, he would have had a heck of a lot of explaining to do. Covering up his relief with his usual stoic expression, he turned to face the Strong and Silent Host and the Boy Lolita Host.</p>
<p>"About time you got here."</p>
<p>Mitsukuni waved, laughing. "Hi Kyo-chan! Sorry we're late! Takashi's kendo went later than we thought."</p>
<p>Kyoya shook his head. "It's fine. Now, let's start setting up."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kea, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked down the hall together. Hikaru and Kaoru walked on the girls' sides, preventing any other guys from getting close. Hikaru was on Haruhi's left, and Kaoru was on Kea's right. They were all laughing at a joke Hikaru had told.</p>
<p>Their merry mood continued into the Host Club. Kyoya, Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki looked up at laughter. Tamaki frowned at the sight of Hikaru having an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Well, it was probably more the fact that Haruhi didn't look like she minded the touch then the actual touching.</p>
<p>On the other side of the table, Kyoya felt his chest tighten at the sight of Kea flash a beautiful smile at the twins. Unlike last night, her eyes sparkled with mirth. However, the fact that she was obviously trying to hide how much she was favoring her left side didn't go unnoticed by him though. Or the Nozuka cousins.</p>
<p>"Kea-chan!" Mitsukuni ran towards her, his arms out. Kea laughed lightly, using one hand to sling the smaller highschooler up onto her right hip. He laughed in merriment, wrapping his arms around her neck. "How are you today?" he asked her as she slowly joined the others.</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You're lying." She glanced at him. His eyes were unusually serious, his voice quiet so only she heard him. "Your left side is hurt. Pretty bad."</p>
<p>Kea sighed. "Don't tell anyone, alright?"</p>
<p>"Can I tell Takashi?" Mitsukuni smiled. "He'd find out anyways. I'm not too good at keeping secrets from him."</p>
<p>"That's fine. But no one else."</p>
<p>"Kay~!" Jumping out of her arms, Mitsukuni stuck his arms out like a little kid pretending he was an airplane while running to Takashi. He climbed up the taller Host, whispering into his ear. Kea twitched her fingers when he looked at her, the only indication she gave that she had seen the glance.</p>
<p>"Kea-chan!" She looked over to them. "You're gonna be paired with us today!" Jumping off Takashi, Mitsukuni led him over to her. His large brown eyes shone with hope. "Is that alright?"</p>
<p>She smiled brightly. "That sounds like a great idea!"</p>
<p>Mitsukuni smiled, taking her hand. "Come on! Your outfit's in back." Takashi silently followed them.</p>
<p>Kyoya watched, his chest tightening further. '<em>Am I…. jealous?'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea smiled as she looked around the Host Club. Today's theme was Traditional Clothing... and Tear Day evidently. The twins' mother had designed all of the outfits, and, Kea had to admit, they were beautiful. As for the tears… Kea still had a hard time figuring that one out.</p>
<p>Tamaki's kimono was by far the most extravagant. His kimono was a dark gray with golden flowers embroidered all over it. He wore a golden haori with flowers over it. And as if that wasn't enough, he had somehow managed to get a hold of a hair extension, tying it back in the traditional style of a feudal lord.</p>
<p>The twins were wearing matching blue kimonos with a flower design. Their bangs were held back by two hair clips, Hikaru's on the left, Kaoru's on the right. Hikaru's kimono was a dark gray with lighter gray flowers. He was also wearing a haori, though his was lavender with light pink lotus blossoms.</p>
<p>Kyoya's kimono was a dark brown with a flower pattern of a lighter tan spaced out over the fabric. He was kneeling at a low table, using a calligraphy brush to write down whatever he wrote on a scroll instead of the modern mechanical pencil and notebook. Kea rolled her eyes as he began reminding Haruhi about her debt again. Her ears pricked up when the girls began asking about more picture books.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at present, ladies." The twins peeked over the top of the rice-paper wall.</p>
<p>"But doesn't the Host Club make a lot of money…" Hikaru started.</p>
<p>"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished.</p>
<p>Kyoya turned around to talk with them directly. "That's true but the items are poor quality." He fanned a set of pictures. "Those picture books were filled with nothing but amateur hidden camera shots."</p>
<p>A tick mark pulsed on Kea's forehead. "Well then maybe you should consider investing in new cameras, Kyoya." The bespectacled Host jumped at Kea's voice. He looked over his shoulder at her. She flicked open her fan, placing it over her mouth to hide her smirk. "The <em>cameras</em> aren't the best quality, not the camera<em>woman</em>."</p>
<p>"Does that mean <em>you're</em> the one that takes all the photos, Kea-senpai?"</p>
<p>Kea turned, smiling gently at the gray-haired girl. She nodded, moving her fan so the girl could see her smile. "I am. The equipment I have access to has seen better days, that's for sure, but I make do."</p>
<p>The gray-haired girl smiled. Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out a pad and pen. "Well, if you want to, you can write down your contact information." Kea tilted her head. The girl smiled. "My family deals with all sorts of cameras. From the camera in a phone, to what's used on a movie set."</p>
<p>Kea's eyes widened. Taking her free hand out of her sleeve, she waved slightly. "I appreciate the offer, Princess, but I couldn't possibly impose."</p>
<p>The girl shook her head. "It's not imposing if I offer, Senpai! Besides…" she thrust the paper and pen into Kea's hands. "You're the reason I was able to get an appointment with Kyoya-senpai in the first place!" Her eyes shone while her cheeks flushed. "I owe you. So please… allow me to pay you back."</p>
<p>Kea smiled gently. "Thank you darling." Kea wrote down her name and number, handing the paper back to her. "I'm so terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I forgot your name."</p>
<p>The girl giggled. "Oh it's understandable. You have so many names running through your head, I would actually be surprised if you remembered the name of everyone you helped." The girl curtsied slightly. "I am Chidori Hayashi." She rose. "The next time I have an appointment, I'll have a few of my servants bring some prototypes for you so you can choose which ones you want to use."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Princess Hayashi."</p>
<p>Chidori giggled again, taking Kea's hand. "Call me Chidori, please. You don't need to address me formally Senpai."</p>
<p>Kea smiled. "Of course, Chidori. I look forward to looking working with you in the future."</p>
<p>"And I you, Senpai." Chidori smiled back, walking out of the Host Club. "By the way, Senpai…"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"That outfit looks wonderful on you."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kea blushed, looking down at her outfit. Her kimono was a simple red, accenting the highlights in her hair and cerulean eyes. Her haori's base color matched Takashi's: a dark royal blue. The flowers on the sleeves and base hem of the coat tied into Mitsukuni's outfit. The obi band was a dark brown with a maze pattern, matching her hair and the pattern on Takashi's kimono.</p>
<p>To retain some semblance of individuality, Kea had been given a hairpin by the twins. It was a cluster of pink and red flowers with five strands of white beads hanging from it. She had kept her hair down for this day, but she wore the pin anyways. The fan in her hand was made of rice paper dyed blue with a white lily, a gift from Kyoya. As always, she wore her glasses, rounding out the outfit.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Chidori." Chidori smiled, a slight skip in her step as she left the room. Kea sighed, opening her fan again. She tapped it against her lips as she thought. '<em>Chidori is a nice girl, and smarter than she lets on.'</em> A slight smirked pulled up at Kea's lips. <em>'I'm looking forward to getting to know her better. Who knows? I might even be able to strike up-.'</em></p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mitsukuni crying. Swiftly turning, she wasted no time in rushing to the shortest Host's side. She knelt in front of him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. In one hand he held a zori sandal.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?"</p>
<p>He sniffled, looking like an adorable child. "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals!" He started crying again. Kea heard the sounds of the girls sighing in concern at him. Almost silent footfalls made her look up.</p>
<p>"Mitsukuni." Takashi knelt at his cousin's side, lifting up his right foot. In doing so, he slipped the missing sandal onto Mitsukuni's foot.</p>
<p>"Takashi?"</p>
<p>"I noticed that you dropped it."</p>
<p>"Takashi!" Mitsukuni flung himself into Takashi's arms. The tallest Host held him close as Mitsukuni cried. Kea knew the tears were forced, albeit completely effortlessly, but it was a heartwarming scene nonetheless. She started rubbing Mitsukuni's back, her gaze soft.</p>
<p>The girls around started whispering to themselves. "How sweet."</p>
<p>"Isn't it though?"</p>
<p>The first girl leaned towards her companion. "Look at Kea-senpai. She almost looks like a mother."</p>
<p>The brunette next to her nodded, her eyes swimming. "They look like a family, don't they?" She sighed dreamily. "Mori-senpai is the father, Honey-senpai is the son, and Kea-senpai is the mother." Both squealed to themselves.</p>
<p>Takashi and Kea exchanged a hidden, but extremely amused, glance. Takashi's eyes sparked for a moment. "<em>You might get some customers if you keep this up." </em></p>
<p>Kea's nose wrinkled slightly. "<em>It's your job to attract the ladies. I have no interest."</em> </p>
<p>A soft, almost inaudible, huff came from Takashi's nostrils. "<em>Sure you don't."</em> </p>
<p>When Mitsukuni finally calmed down, Kea realized he had fallen asleep. Shifting to her knees, she gently slipped her arms under Mitsukuni's arms. She then lifted him from Takashi's lap, cradling him to her chest. She and Takashi returned to their designated area just as his next appointment came in. Kea continued to hold Mitsukuni, answering questions when asked, occasionally glancing down at Mitsukuni. He woke up in time for his own appointment, and immediately asked for some cake.</p>
<p>"I'll get it." Setting Mitsukuni down, Kea slipped silently into the back. On her way there, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Haruhi. <em>'Don't those two ever stop?'</em> However, she couldn't help but notice Hikaru was more affectionate towards Haruhi, though it came across in a more mischievous, teasing manner than his brother. As she stepped into the back, she was met with Kyoya, much to her surprise. "Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No. I just don't have any more appointments today." His tone was aloof to the average listener.</p>
<p>Kea, however, caught the slight underlying tinge of relief. She walked to the fridge, rolling her eyes at him. "You know, you don't have to accept requests." Kea commented as she opened the fridge to look at the cakes. "Hm… chocolate with mousse, strawberry with cream, vanilla and chocolate shavings, or angel food with strawberry?"</p>
<p>"I actually do. It's considered an honor to be requested." Kyoya didn't remove his eyes from her figure. She was bent over at the waist, and, since she was right in front of him, it granted him a great view, albeit covered in fabric. He tried to fight the urge to blush, instead pushing up his glasses. "Angel food with strawberry."</p>
<p>Kea made a small sound of affirmation. Reaching blindly to her right, she grabbed a knife, cutting a piece off of the cake. When she turned, Kyoya was mildly surprised when the sight of two pieces met his gaze. His surprise only grew when she shifted her fingers, revealing another plate. It grew again when she offered him the second piece. "You're stressed. Sugar isn't the best thing for lowering stress levels, but it does help in making you feel better."</p>
<p>Kyoya reflexively took the place when it was pressed to his chest. He watched as she left, turning his head to stare at her as long as possible. From here, he could see her bend over again, offering the piece of cake to Mitsukuni. He laughed gleefully, hugging her before sitting down to devour the sugar. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, sitting down next to Takashi as she began conversing with the guests.</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed to himself, taking out a fork before eating his piece. "You certainly are quite the puzzle, Kea." By the time he finished the cake and put the dishes in the sink, the Host Club had closed. Tamaki was flirting with Haruhi again. <em>'Does that idiot never learn?'</em> </p>
<p>Everything stopped when Tamaki looked up. Following his gaze, Kyoya realized someone was staring at them from behind the doorframe. Nudging Kea, he motioned with his eyes for her to look over as well.</p>
<p>Kea hummed softly at the sight. It was a young girl, probably around Haruhi's age. Her hair was a long, dirty blonde, held back by a pink bow. Her eyes were brown, and they swept over the group, clearly looking for someone. '<em>First time appointment perhaps? Makes sense.'</em> Kea was about to step forward to greet the girl, but the twins beat her to it. Kaoru and Hikaru offered the girl a rose.</p>
<p>When she began shying away, Tamaki appeared. "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" He turned around, offering a hand to the girl. "Please, you don't have to be afraid my princess. I welcome you… to the Ouran Host Club."</p>
<p>Thinking everything was settled, Kea returned to flipping through her book. Boy was she wrong.</p>
<p>Instead of taking his hand, the girl slapped Tamaki, sending him flying. "NO! Don't touch me! You're phony!"</p>
<p>Kea, uncharacteristically, gasped. Running forward, she steadied Tamaki as he regained his feet. "What do you mean… I'm phony!?"</p>
<p>The new girl pointed a finger at him. "Just what I said! You're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club!"</p>
<p>'<em>Prince… </em>character<em>?'</em> Kea internally groaned. <em>'Plleeaase tell me I'm wrong!'</em></p>
<p>"You shouldn't go spreading your love so easily like that! You stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! A commoner! You're disgusting!"</p>
<p>'<em>Okay, slapping him is an absolute no-no, but throwing around insults?! Albeit the stupid one is rather spot on.'</em> Kea gritted her teeth. <em>'Just who the hell does this girl think she is!?'</em> </p>
<p>Just then, the girl flew by to tackle Kyoya in a hug. "Oh how I longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"</p>
<p>This time… Kea did not bother hiding her anger.</p>
<p>'<em>She.</em></p>
<p>'<em>Is.</em></p>
<p>'<em>DEAD!'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea sat next to Kyoya, looking across at the girl. Well, not fully. She was tending to Tamaki, who had quite the bruise forming on his cheek. While doing that, she was listening to the girl introduce herself.</p>
<p>Okay. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you here and tell you that the <em>ONLY</em> reason Kea was tending to Tamaki was so she wouldn't strangle the girl. Evidently….</p>
<p>According to her….</p>
<p>She was Kyoya's fiancée.</p>
<p>"Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's First Year Class A tomorrow." As soon as Kea was done, Tamaki went off into his emo corner. The angry one this time, not the sad one.</p>
<p>"Why is he sulking?"</p>
<p>"Because <em>Mommy</em> was keeping a secret from <em>Daddy</em>, Hikaru." Kea answered. She emphasized 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', knowing it would aggravate Kyoya.</p>
<p>It did. He shot her a glare before asking a question of his own. "Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"</p>
<p>'<em>Because it annoys the crap out of you.'</em> Kea thought to herself. Her momentary glee was squashed by Renge.</p>
<p>"Ours is a story of love at first sight!" Kea clenched her fists, squashing the urge to shut the French girl up through force. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring the flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking."</p>
<p>'<em>Ouran doesn't </em>have<em> a backyard. Unless she counts the rose maze, but if she's transferring… ah f-.'</em></p>
<p>"And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."</p>
<p>'<em>I have </em>never<em> heard of Kyoya going anywhere </em>near any<em> type of animal. Unless you count the twins.'</em></p>
<p>"She serious?" the little devils asked.</p>
<p>"Could you have the wrong perso-?"</p>
<p>"No way!" Renge cut Haruhi off. "I can recognize my love anywhere!" Behind Kyoya, the twins were freaking out. Secretly, Kea wanted to join them.</p>
<p>"He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone-"</p>
<p>'<em>Nope.'</em></p>
<p>"But doesn't ask anything in return-"</p>
<p>'<em>Oh like hell he doesn't.'</em></p>
<p>"He likes solitude-"</p>
<p>'<em>Eh… depends on his mood.'</em></p>
<p>"But in fact sometimes he gets lonely."</p>
<p>'<em>Maybe.'</em></p>
<p>"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial!"</p>
<p>'<em>SAY WHAT!?'</em></p>
<p>"You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" Everyone turned sheet white.</p>
<p>"Uki?" asked Haruhi.</p>
<p>"Doki?" asked Mitsukuni.</p>
<p>"OTAKU!" Kea and Tamaki screamed in horror while holding each other and holding an open hand out towards Renge in an effort to keep her away.</p>
<p>"OTAKU!?" echoed Hikaru, copying Tamaki's posture. Takashi was completely lost.</p>
<p>"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru freaked out, mimicking Kea. The four held each other, staring at Renge like she as some sort of alien. Kyoya was the only one who was outwardly calm.</p>
<p>"I get it now." The entire Host Club fixed their eyes on Kyoya while Renge was running back and forth like some kind of lunatic. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me, and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."</p>
<p>"You mean… so she… made it up?" Tamaki's voice was hopeful. "You're not really her fiancé, right?"</p>
<p>"Well no I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman." Everyone sweatdropped, before collapsing onto the floor. Everyone was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO SOONER, KYOYA!</em>
</p>
<p>"According to my research I understand that you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true Kyoya?" Kea leaned her elbows on the back of the couch, listening in on the conversation.</p>
<p>"That's right! Kyo-chan is our Director!" Mitsukuni answered the French girl's question.</p>
<p>"You're the club's Director!? That's perfect!" Renge began daydreaming… again. "Oh wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."</p>
<p>"We don't advertise. We're just a Host Club." The twins stated, shutting that dream down.</p>
<p>Kea lifted an eyebrow slightly at their tone of voice. They were irritated. Extremely so.</p>
<p>"I've made up my mind! From now on, I'm going to be the Manager of this Host Club." The twins sighed, realizing she wasn't going to listen to them.</p>
<p>"Not gonna happen."</p>
<p>Renge froze, trying to find the owner of the voice. It didn't take her long, since everyone but Kea and Takashi had said something, and Takashi was obviously not a girl. Well, technically Kea had screamed, but screaming and talking are two very different things. Renge narrowed her eyes at Kea. "And why not?"</p>
<p>"Because that's already Kyoya's position."</p>
<p>Renge frowned, thinking. She clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling. "Then I'll be his assistant!"</p>
<p>"Not happening."</p>
<p>Renge stuck her hands on her hips. "Why not!?"</p>
<p>Kea didn't give an inch. "Because that's <em>my</em> position." "Because that's <em>Kea's</em> position." Kea looked to her right and left to find the twins had copied her position: forearms on the couch, leg crossed over the other one.</p>
<p>Renge sighed, opening her eyes as wide as they can go. "Do you think I could be the assistant for a while? Please?" She clasped her hands together, swaying back and forth slightly.</p>
<p>Kea smirked to herself. '<em>This girl is an absolute idiot if she thinks that'll work on me.' </em>"Sorry, but the title of 'Assistant Manager' isn't just <em>given</em>. It has to be <em>earned</em>."</p>
<p>As the two girls faced off, Tamaki talked to Kyoya. "Um, listen Kyoya?" In his mind, he would try to persuade Kyoya to make Renge leave. For one thing, she was extremely annoying, and this was coming from someone who tolerated the Hitachiin twins. For another, it was obvious to even him that this girl got under Kea's skin.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Kyoya had other plans.</p>
<p>"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client." Kyoya closed his eyes. "So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"</p>
<p>"Then it's settled!" Everyone recoiled at Renge's shout. "I shall earn my way into Kyoya's heart, and become his new assistant manager!" She ran out of the club, laughing like a maniac.</p>
<p>Kyoya looked over at Kea… and wished he hadn't.</p>
<p>If looks could kill, Renge would have been disintegrated. Even though her body language, to the average onlooker, hadn't changed, it was obvious to everyone in the Host Club that she was majorly POed. Her entire body radiated death. Kyoya smirked to himself, gripping his chin.</p>
<p>'<em>My my. Is someone jealous?'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"I thought about it a lot last night. Renge is obviously infatuated with Kyoya. Due to the fact that their families are business partners, we can't simply shoo her off. However!" Tamaki flung a hand up in the air. "Maybe having Renge around won't be such a bad idea."</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" the twins asked. <em>'You're not the one that has to deal with her in class.'</em></p>
<p>"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within her! Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."</p>
<p>"Good grief." Haruhi and Kea moaned.</p>
<p>"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now other than these two shady twins. That's no good for her!"</p>
<p>"Ehem!" Tamaki stiffened, looking at Kea. "What about me? I'm in Haruhi's class as well, and we hang out after classes a lot."</p>
<p>Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. No offense to her, but I don't really want to get to know Renge. From what I've seen, she's an obsessed fangirl." Haruhi smiled. "Kea's the only girl friend I need."</p>
<p>"Well… it would be good for you to hang out with other girls outside of the Host Club, Haruhi."</p>
<p>Haruhi rolled her eyes, playfully glaring at Kea. "Like you do? Last I checked, you use your free time to help get more girls <em>into</em> the Host Club, not <em>out</em> of it."</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, smirking at the brunette. "Well we've got to get your debt paid somehow. I simply help. After all, if I couldn't further your popularity, then what kind of friend would I be?"</p>
<p>Haruhi laughed. "One who wasn't interested in helping the Host Club." The girls laughed together, completely ignoring the boys.</p>
<p>All of them, especially Tamaki and Kyoya, were shell-shocked. Only the twins had heard Kea and Haruhi laugh like that before.</p>
<p>The mood was ruined by the door opening.</p>
<p>"Hey everyone!" Renge peeked around the door. "You'll be happy to know that your future Assistant Manager has made you some cookies!"</p>
<p>Tamaki gasped. "Isn't she ladylike!? I'm so moved by your generosity."</p>
<p>"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." Tamaki was sent to the sad emo corner, while Renge flirted with Kyoya. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say."</p>
<p>"Thanks but I don't eat sweets." Renge didn't hear Kyoya. Kea, on the other hand, did.</p>
<p>"Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya!"</p>
<p>Mitsukuni began to eat a cookie. "She wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burned."</p>
<p>Takashi and Kea rushed over to him, hands outstretched. "Don't eat that Mitsukuni! It's bad for you."</p>
<p>Kea took the cookie, crushing it. "I'll go get you some mi-."</p>
<p>"AAAHHH!" Renge leapt after the Boy Lolita. Takashi picked him up as he ran away from the girl. Kea rushed into the back, grabbing a glass of water. Exchanging a glance with Takashi, she waited till he had passed before throwing the water on the ground.</p>
<p>Renge slipped, spinning around and around until she was stopped by Kea's foot. The blonde's eyes were spinning, but they focused soon enough. Kea offered her a hand up, one she took gratefully. However, her eyes widened when Kea began to squeeze her hand to the point of pain.</p>
<p>"Don't <em>ever</em>… treat Mitsukuni like that…<em> again</em>." Kea whispered. Renge gulped, nodding. Kea smiled, shaking Renge's hand. "Glad you're not hurt, Miss Houshakuji." Walking away, she let Takashi put Mitsukuni on her shoulders. "C'mon. Let's get you some milk."</p>
<p>"Kay!" Mitsukuni laughed as Kea began to skip to the back. On her way there, they both saw Tamaki freaking out, while the twins grinned. The short blonde looked down at Kea as she looked up. They shared an amused look. "What do you want to bet the twins did something with Haruhi?"</p>
<p>"Oh they definitely did." The two giggled, vanishing into the back. Through the door, they could hear Tamaki screaming. Once it was shut, Kea and Mitsukuni burst out laughing. Mitsukuni rolled on the floor, while Kea bent over, clutching her stomach.</p>
<p>"Those twins are a class act!" Kea took off her glasses, wiping her eyes. "They would kill at Noah's Ark Circus."</p>
<p>Mitsukuni tilted his head. "Noah's Ark Circus? What is that?"</p>
<p>Kea waved him off, opening the fridge. "Nothing you need to be concerned with." Pouring a mug of milk, she gave it to him, who was sitting on the ground, playing with Usa-chan.</p>
<p>"Thanks Imōto!"</p>
<p>Kea smiled, ruffling Mitsukuni's hair. "Anytime."</p>
<p>The duo walked out to see Kyoya trying to resolve the situation. Mitsukuni headed towards Renge, while Kea joined Takashi and Kyoya.</p>
<p>"Every single one of you!" Everyone looked at Renge. "Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some kind of dark side, you understand?</p>
<p>"Girls are bolder around handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether! Are you <em>trying</em> to ruin my precious Kyoya's business!?"</p>
<p>Kea felt a large vein pulse in her forehead. Turns out, Renge wasn't done.</p>
<p>"As an aspiring Assistant Manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds! Let's start with you!" She pointed at Mitsukuni. Kea fixed a pointed glare at Renge, but she was too far gone to notice it. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby. Therefore… <em>from now on you are the baby-faced thug!</em>"</p>
<p>Mitsukuni screamed in horror.</p>
<p>"Oh like he-!"</p>
<p>"And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky! The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince!" Tamaki gasped as Renge turned to Kyoya. "And Kyoya you're perfect just the way you are now, so I want you to stay as kind and as affectionate as ever, 'kay?"</p>
<p>Kea scoffed. "If being cynical and manipulative is what you consider 'kind and affectionate', then you're right on the money."</p>
<p>Renge whirled on Kea. "You're just jealous that I'm going to take over your place!"</p>
<p>Kea scoffed again, picking up her schoolbag. "Yeah, whatever."</p>
<p>The twins looked after her as she walked out. "Where are you going, Kea?"</p>
<p>"I've got a meeting to get to. I'll see you later." Kea closed the door behind her, sighing to herself. Leaning against it, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Sighing again, she walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing.</p>
<p>"This is stupid. Why am I getting so worked up about this?" Outside, a cloud covered the sun. shadows covered the grounds. "It's not like… like I… like I care about Kyoya…</p>
<p>"Do I?"</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"What… the… <em>hell!?</em>" Kea hissed. <em>'I walk through the garden, trying to find Kyoya, and </em>THIS<em> is what I find!?'</em> The brunette growled to herself, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "I know who's behind this."</p>
<p>Stalking through the mass of people, she eventually found some of the Host Club. All of them were soaking wet. "What happened!?"</p>
<p>Haruhi looked over at Kea. Today, the cerulean-eyed girl's hair was held back in a single French Braid. Her bangs still framed her face. "Hey Kea. Nice hairdo."</p>
<p>Kea smiled at the girl. "Thanks. But what happened to you!?" She looked to her right, where the twins were sitting. "Why are you guys soaking wet?"</p>
<p>"Well… you remember yesterday? How Renge was going on and on about changing our characters?"</p>
<p>Kea stiffened, before slumping over slightly. "Yeah. But what is with the film crew?"</p>
<p>Kyoya looked up from his book. "Apparently these guys are from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? Kea looked over at the man. "He directed the vampire movie <em>Merenial Snow</em>. It was the number one grossing box office hit in America last year."</p>
<p>Kea grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember him."</p>
<p>Hikaru tilted his head. "Did you see it?"</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. "Yep." She popped the 'p' for emphasis. Dropping her bag, she tossed it over to them. It landed perfectly by Hikaru's chair. "I walked the red carpet on the debut night in Los Angeles." Haruhi, the twins, and Kyoya gaped at the brunette as she walked over to the group. "Excuse me!"</p>
<p>The group turned. The director's face split into a smile. "Kea! How wonderful!" He wrapped his arms around the girl, lifting her up in a bear hug. "I did not know you would be here!"</p>
<p>Kea laughed, fixing her clothes. Two attendants came over, doing it for her. "I go to school here now. Didn't you know?"</p>
<p>The man shook his head. "'Fraid not. But I do now!"</p>
<p>Renge cleared her throat. "Hate to interrupt, but how do you know Mr. Johnson, Kea?"</p>
<p>The man, Pietro Johnson, wrapped an arm around Kea's shoulders. "Why, Miss Kea here was Persephone Fangora!" The Host Club, who had gathered, gaped, along with Renge.</p>
<p>"A-Are you serious!?" Renge screeched.</p>
<p>Kea snickered. Lowering her voice, she rasped out her next words. "Vat's the matter, darling? Vou don't recognize me? Such a shame. Vour blood is so sveet smelling."</p>
<p>Renge swooned, while the film crew clapped and hooted. "Amazing! You've still got it Kea!" A crewmember clapped Kea on the back, making her temporarily loose her balance. She regained it, smiling.</p>
<p>It was only temporary, as Renge tackled her in a hug. "I can't believe it! I've always wanted to meet you!" Pulling back, she slapped herself on the forehead. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Of course, you aren't wearing that gorgeous dress, or your costume, and I don't remember you wearing glasse-."</p>
<p>Kea placed a hand over Renge's mouth, lifting an eyebrow. "Wait. You watched <em>Merenial Snow</em>?"</p>
<p>Renge nodded. "Of course! Persephone was my inspiration! I've aspired to be just like her!"</p>
<p>Kea lifted an eyebrow again, crossing her arms. "Well, hate to break it to you, but you're <em>way</em> off base. Aside from the glitzy part. And even then."</p>
<p>Renge shrugged. "Eh. I decided I could do without the whole 'bringing-your-worst-nightmare-to-life' thing." She shook it off, her eyes sparkling again. "But it's still an honor to meet you! OH!" She grabbed Kea's hand with both of hers. "Could you help me with something?"</p>
<p>"And… what would that be?"</p>
<p>"Mitsukuni isn't following the script. Could you help me find some boys who fit the bill of punks?"</p>
<p>Kea blinked in surprise. "Uh… why me?"</p>
<p>"Because!"</p>
<p>"That's not an answer. Besides, who in their right mind would help someone find others to bully their friend?"</p>
<p>Renge huffed, stalking away. "Fine! I'll find them myself!"</p>
<p>Kea rolled her eyes, pushing her glasses up. "Whatever. Pietro." The man looked at her. "Could I see what you've got so far?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Right over here."</p>
<p>As Kea bent over the monitor, Tamaki ran up to Haruhi. She turned around as he called her name. "So how was I? Did you like my performance?"</p>
<p>Haruhi stood, handing him a towel. "It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."</p>
<p>"I've discovered a new, darker side of myself. I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore it."</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Tamaki stopped rubbing his head with the towel. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now Senpai."</p>
<p>Tamaki blushed. "You do?" He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Well, if you say so Haruhi." He began poking his fingertips together.</p>
<p>"Haruhi's right, Tamaki." Tamaki looked over his shoulder to see Kea. "As obnoxious as you can be sometimes…" Tamaki frowned, but his eyes soon widened as Kea began to dry his hair. "You make it pretty entertaining. I'm willing to bet that's why the Host Club has done so well up to this point."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well you <em>are</em> the most requested Host." Kea chuckled, pulling the towel off his head. Tamaki's hair was all ruffled from the towel. An attendant began to comb his hair, but Kea took over. "Between you and Kyoya, I'd say you two are the-." A crash cut her off. "What was that?"</p>
<p>The two ran around the corner, stopping short. Haruhi was collapsed on the ground, Renge in front of her. Two boys were standing there. As Haruhi looked over at them, the two saw the tears in her eyes. In a rage, Kea and Tamaki each grabbed a boy by his collar, shoving him against the wall. The window above shook from the force of it. Kea just snarled in the back of her throat while Tamaki questioned the boys.</p>
<p>"So which one of you jerks started this?"</p>
<p>The boy held by Kea paled considerably as her eyes darkened. "I-It's not what you think! That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!" Kea narrowed her eyes, looking over at Renge. She avoided Kea's eyes.</p>
<p>"He's telling the truth, guys." Both Tamaki and Kea looked at Haruhi. "It wasn't their fault. They were provoked." Tamaki let go of the boy, as did Kea. The second they were free, they ran off.</p>
<p>Tamaki cupped Haruhi's face, concerned. "Haruhi? Are you in any pain?"</p>
<p>Renge tried to get up, but Kea planted a hand on her shoulder. "Stay… down." She growled. Renge shivered, meekly obeying. Kea watched as Haruhi took something out of her eye.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's my contact."</p>
<p>Tamaki gaped in surprise. "Your… contact?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I guess it must have slipped out." Kea sighed in relief, her entire body deflating.</p>
<p>Tamaki began to laugh in relief as well, placing a hand on his forehead. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops! So you're a full-fledged Host now!" Haruhi smiled.</p>
<p>"You… you…" Renge whirled on the cameramen. "Please tell me you got that cameraman!"</p>
<p>"Yes boss!" Kea smirked as a figure came around them.</p>
<p>"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out that was an ideal final scene! All it needs is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"</p>
<p>Just then, said 'sweet' Kyoya slammed a rock into the lens, shattering it. Kea smirked, stepping back, which would have allowed Renge to stand, should she have had the strength.</p>
<p>"No! What'd you do to my camera!?"</p>
<p>"Why? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Kea bit her lip, trying to not burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." Kea could have done a happy dance at Kyoya's expression… for it was far from neutral. If anything, it was blatantly obvious to everyone that he was majorly ticked off. "I think you caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest."</p>
<p>'<em>As soon as I get back to my room, I am dancing until I can dance no more!'</em> Kea thought gleefully. <em>'Heck, if my reputation, and Kyoya's, wasn't at stake, I'd be running up the walls. Screw it! I'd be </em>singing<em>!'</em></p>
<p>"A pest." Regaining control of her thoughts, Kea looked over at Renge to see that she was crying. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya!" Renge ducked her head. "Why are you acting so differently now!? Tell me why!"</p>
<p>"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Renge's entire body froze. She looked up at Kea, who was looking down at her. "You've been living in a fantasy this entire time, Renge."</p>
<p>"That's not-!"</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> true, whether you like it or not!" The gathered crowd gasped at Kea's shout. The crew had heard her shout before, yeah, but that was acting. This… this was real life... with real emotion. "You need to get your head out of the virtual world and into reality, Renge." Even though her voice was harsh, Kea's eyes were soft.</p>
<p>"You've been locked up in your room for so long you can no longer distinguish what is real and what is fake. If you really want to know someone… if you really want someone to be kind and affectionate towards you… if you really want them to <em>love</em> you…" Kea placed a hand on Renge's head, petting her hair slightly. "Then you have to learn about them as a person, regardless of what they look like."</p>
<p>Renge fell to her knees, sobbing. Kea stepped back, sighing to herself as Haruhi crouched in front of the crying girl. "Does it really matter?" Renge fixed her eyes on the short-haired Host. "Who cares if someone is a little different then how you expected them to be? Take a good look at the person on the inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."</p>
<p>Kea smiled to herself, turning around and walking away. '<em>Finally… the nightmare is nothing more than a bad memory once again.'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Welcome ladies!" Kea smiled brightly at the girls. "Tamaki is waiting for you."</p>
<p>"Thank you Kea-senpai!"</p>
<p>She giggled, waving them off. She watched as they gathered around the Host's King. Unbeknownst to anyone else, in the week since the whole Renge fiasco, Kea and Kyoya had edited and sold the film. It was a major hit, and requests had been flooding in like there was no tomorrow. She joined Kyoya just in time to hear Tamaki's expectant call.</p>
<p>"I may have broken the camera lens but the footage that we'd already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally I did cut out that one violent scene, but, thanks to Kea's wonderful editing skills, the entire film flowed together beautifully. Sales have been pretty good so far! That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected."</p>
<p>Kea giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. "Of course. After all, <em>I</em> did work with them for two years on that vampire movie."</p>
<p>The twins and Tamaki sweatdropped. "So is this what you meant by interesting?" the Hitachiins asked.</p>
<p>"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."</p>
<p>Haruhi sweatdropped as well. '<em>And just when did he start calculating all of this?'</em> The brunette was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps approaching.</p>
<p>"Good day everyone." The Host Club looked to their right to see Renge standing there.</p>
<p>"Renge?" Tamaki asked. "But I thought you'd gone back to France already."</p>
<p>"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people."</p>
<p>Kea blanched. '<em>Oh by all that is holy please tell me she isn't talking about me!'</em> Kea's eyes widened when Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand.</p>
<p>"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!" Tamaki and Kea bristled, making incomprehensible noises in the back of their throats. It only worsened when Renge began dragging Haruhi away. "Come on Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better."</p>
<p>"WHAT!?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me." Renge stopped pulling on Haruhi to look at Kea. "I hate to interrupt, but Haruhi still has a full day of hosting ahead. Your little… arrangement… is going to have to wait."</p>
<p>Renge bopped a fist on her palm. "Oh yeah! I meant to talk to you too, Kea!"</p>
<p>Kea's cerulean eyes widened. "Really?"</p>
<p>Renge nodded. "I wanted to say sorry for trying to overthrow you. It's obvious to me now that you and Kyoya are involved. The way you defend him practically screams your love for him!" Kea blushed beet red from her neck up. "But… if you'd allow me…" Renge began rocking back and forth on her heels. "I'd still like to help you run your club."</p>
<p>Regaining control, Kea opened her notebook. "Well, Kyoya and I have the management under control." Renge's head drooped slightly. "However… Renge?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"How often do you cosplay?"</p>
<p>Kea smirked to herself at Renge's gasp. "Whenever I can!" She began posing. "The only true show of absolute admiration is to become the person you admire!" She inhaled. "That said… why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Kea looked up. "Well…." She drawled. "We could use some tips on different themes for the Host Club from time to time. The boys here are a bit limited in creative ideas."</p>
<p>Renge squealed, tightly wrapping her arms around Kea's neck. "I'd love to! Just call whenever you need me!" Renge skipped out of the room, blowing a kiss towards Haruhi. "I'll be waiting Haruhi!"</p>
<p>The twins watched her leave. "Hey Kyoya-senpai."</p>
<p>"You okay with that?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."</p>
<p>"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki was still bristling.</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled, shrugging. "But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place?"</p>
<p>"Well yeah! A <em>female companion</em>, not a <em>girlfriend</em>!"</p>
<p>Kea laughed, shrugging. "Well… that's for you to work out, Tamaki." Ignoring his cries, she walked to the back. <em>'You know… maybe Renge won't be so bad to have around. She's… actually kind of fun.'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea sighed to herself as she washed dishes in the back of the Host Club. It was her day, and, for once, she didn't mind. After the Host Club had closed, everyone had gone home. Today had been hectic, and she needed the time alone to gather her thoughts.</p>
<p>She couldn't get what Renge said out of her head. The rational side of her head said that it was Renge overreacting, as usual. And, as usual, overthinking and putting an emotional spin on things. That it was just Renge… being Renge. On the other hand… there was still the issue of Kea's mind holding onto the words 'practically screams your love for him'. If holding onto them wasn't enough, she heard it repeated over and over again, till it was no longer Renge's voice saying it. Instead of Renge's voice saying them…</p>
<p>It was her own.</p>
<p>Sighing, Kea let the dish sink back into the soapy lukewarm water. Placing her hands on the rim of the sink, she rested her weight on her arms. Forcefully shutting her eyes, she began mumbling under her breath. She was so lost in her chanting she didn't know she was no longer alone till two arms appeared next to hers and a chest pressed into her back.</p>
<p>Jumping in surprise, Kea tried to whirl. A leg slipped between hers, pinning her. Before she could freak out, a familiar chuckle sounded in her ear.</p>
<p>Kea's body relaxed at the voice. "You are <em>asking</em> to die, Ootori."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled louder. "Ooh, last name uh? Did I make you that mad?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he practically pressed his lips to her ear. "Or are you that made at yourself for letting your guard down?"</p>
<p>"Shut up. I was just… thinking." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, stepping back slightly. Kea turned around, pressing her back to the sink in order to gain some more space between them.</p>
<p>"About me?"</p>
<p>"You wish you were so lucky."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled darkly. Lifting a hand, he removed his glasses, placing them on the counter. Behind her own, Kea's eyes widened. She whipped her head away so she wouldn't look at him. "Aw. Are you shy?"</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
<p>"Then look at me." Kyoya used his free hand to take hold of Kea's glasses. He didn't pull them off though. At least, not at first.</p>
<p>Kea stiffened when his fingers curled around the rims of her right lens. When her glasses didn't move, she relaxed. Kyoya slowly… methodically… took them off. Her bangs fell around her eyes, that she had closed.</p>
<p>"Kea…" Kyoya whispered.</p>
<p>"What?" she whispered back.</p>
<p>"Let me see your eyes."</p>
<p>Kea took a deep breath. Ducking her head, she turned it so it was facing him. She slowly raised her face, her eyes hesitantly opening. Kyoya sucked in a breath at the sight.</p>
<p>He had thought her eyes were beautiful before, but, free from her glasses, they were enchanting. A dark Catalina blue surrounded her pupils, blending perfectly into her pitch black pupils. The blue became lighter towards the outside of her iris, ending in cobalt. Traces of lighter blues were intertwined in the dark shades, catching the light and sparking with her strongest emotions. They flickered back and forth, trying to reach his gaze.</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>She smirked slightly, laughing under her breath. "Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?"</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked slightly, tucking her left bangs behind her ear. "A good one. I've never seen anyone with pure blue eyes."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. "Well, it helps that both of my parents have blue eyes."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so? Interesting."</p>
<p>"Now… is there something you needed?" Kyoya shook his head. "Then what are you doing here Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"Were you jealous?"</p>
<p>Kea blinked several times. "Huh?"</p>
<p>"Of Renge. Were you jealous of all the attention I was getting from her?"</p>
<p>Kea lifted an eyebrow. "You get fawned over by girls all the time. What makes Renge so different?"</p>
<p>"The fact that she called me her fiancé." Kea blinked again, but Kyoya could tell it was different. The reason he had taken her glasses was so he could read her reactions with no hindrance.</p>
<p>"Why would I be jealous of that? It was obvious from the start that she was an overobsessive fangirl. It just turned out that she spent her life in front of a game console instead of being a secret admirer." Kyoya leaned closer. "Kyoya? What are you-?"</p>
<p>"Kea…" Kyoya leaned so close their noses were touching. Kea blushed deeply, her rosy cheeks turning beet red. Kyoya stared right into her eyes, not giving an inch. "Why did you get so upset when Renge started trying to change everyone?"</p>
<p>"Oh what? I was supposed to let her have her way?" Kea glared. Without her glasses, it was all that more intense. "I don't care if her family works with yours."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because rich as fuck or not she doesn't have the right to enforce her will on people like that!" Kyoya blinked in surprise, both at the choice of language and the shout. Kea groaned, looking away. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Why are you apologizing?" Kea glanced at him. "You're absolutely right you know." Kyoya chuckled, resting his forehead against Kea's. "If it makes you feel better, I never would have replaced you with her." He smirked at the widened eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh? And why is that?" Kyoya tilted his head, moving Kea's slightly as well. "After all, she is the only daughter of an important client, is she not?"</p>
<p>"Yeah… that's true." Kyoya sighed, lowering his voice. "But she's not my type." He sighed again, pulling back slightly. Before she could do anything, he put her glasses back on. "Get back to work. Those dishes won't clean themselves."</p>
<p>Kea lifted a hand to her glasses, adjusting them. She could only stare after him as he walked out. "What was that about?" Shrugging, she turned back to the sink. "I wonder what he wanted."</p>
<p>Outside the kitchen, Kyoya leaned against the door. He smirked to himself. "Isn't it obvious?" Pushing off the door, he silently walked out of Music Room #3. "For someone so smart, you're awfully oblivious. I wonder how long it'll take you to realize just what exactly I want from you Kea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea walked through the halls of Ouran. Today was Monday, which meant that all of her classes were in another building halfway across the campus. Thankfully, Monday was notoriously slow at the Host Club, so Kyoya could handle everything by himself. It also helped because, even if she ran, Kea would be late. Depending on if she ran or not, she would be anywhere from five to fifteen minutes late. If she stopped or was stopped, that could skyrocket to forty-five minutes, by which time the Host Club was about half over.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Monday was Kea's day off, and she enjoyed every second of it. This way, she could drum up interest in Haruhi, thus getting her more customers, and knocking off yen from her debt. According to Kea's last calculation, Haruhi had already deducted another 100,000 yen in the month from the Host Club's cherry blossom party, which was quite a lot. She now tied with the twins on requests, who were third after Tamaki and Mitsukuni and Takashi, the Boy Lolita Host's customers almost always splitting their attention between him and Takashi, since they couldn't choose between the cousins.</p>
<p>"Kea-senpai!"</p>
<p>Kea looked up to see a bunch of girls waving at her. Plastering on a smile, she walked over to them. "Hi girls. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"We were wondering if you have any more of those videos. You know. The ones that you filmed not too long ago."</p>
<p>Kea shook her head. "Unfortunately no. We only made a few. However, we now have a website, so, if you want, you can check that out to see if there's anything there you would like to have."</p>
<p>The girls' eyes glowed. "Really?!"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "Yeah. The Hosts will put things up for auction that they don't want or need, or simply if they want to give things away. Also, you can find virtual picture books of all of the Hosts." Kea pulled her notebook out of her bag, flipping through it. "If I'm not mistaken, Haruhi's was just put up."</p>
<p>Momoka, one of Haruhi's regulars, gasped in excitement. "Really? I would love to see that!"</p>
<p>Kea smirked. "Well, all you have to do is look up the website, darling. If you'd like, I can-." The ringing of her phone cut her off. "Excuse me." Taking it out, she slid the "Accept" bar, placing the device next to her right ear.</p>
<p>"Yes?" The girls watched anxiously. "Tamaki? What is it?... Whoa whoa! T-Tamaki! Slow down.</p>
<p>"Start from the beginning!" Kea frowned slightly as she listened to an evidently frantic Tamaki. "Uh-huh. Then what happened?... She did? How did they… oh boy."</p>
<p>The girls watching were concerned when Kea held the phone away from her face, staring at it like it was some sort of object she had never seen before. Her lips were pulled down to about her chin exclusively on the left side, while her left eyebrow was raised. Her right eye squinted in proportion. Getting closer, the girls could hear the sounds of a scuffle and shouting coming through the device.</p>
<p>"Um… Kea-senpai?"</p>
<p>The brunette sighed, cutting off the call. "Sorry girls, but I'm afraid I have to go."</p>
<p>They nodded. "We'll see you in class tomorrow, right?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "Yeah. I have homeroom and lunch here, and then I'll be at the Host Club until closing. If you girls want, after your appointments, I'll show you how to log onto the website."</p>
<p>They grinned. "Thanks Kea-senpai! We'll see you then!" They ran off, giggling.</p>
<p>Kea sighed at them. "So shallow. They are only interested in the looks, not the heart." Kea shook her head, turning so she could run to the Host Club. "Now… to see what this is all about."</p>
<p>As soon as she entered, she was surprised to see that it was completely empty, aside from the Host Club. Kea immediately noticed Hikaru and Kaoru were missing. Kyoya was writing in his book, his pencil moving faster than normal. Mitsukuni looked extremely worried, as did everyone else. Even Renge was present.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm here." Haruhi turned around, relief written all over her face. Kea walked over, resting a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "Now what exactly happened?" As Kyoya explained, Kea made mental notes.</p>
<p>"So… let me get this straight. Basically Hikaru and Kaoru had a fight in front of everyone, including the guests. This fight escalated till they said they were 'over', and stormed out. You then asked everyone to leave so you guys could sort this out. Do I have that right?"</p>
<p>Mitsukuni nodded. "What are we going to do, Kea-chan?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed. "I don't know, Mitsukuni. All we can hope is that this blows over by tomorrow."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Would you hold still?!"</p>
<p>"Stop pulling on my hair then!"</p>
<p>"Stop squirming and I wouldn't be!" The boy huffed, slumping over in the chair. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Across from the duo, another figure inspected his makeover job. "Are you sure this will work?"</p>
<p>A smirk pulled up at shimmery, rose-colored lips as their owner finished with her last client. "Well… you want it to be convincing, don't you?"</p>
<p>Two identical smirks mirrored the first. "Oh yeah." The trio looked at each other. "This is going to be so much fun."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Do you think they've gotten over it?" Kea sat in front of Haruhi in their homeroom.</p>
<p>The bespectacled brunette sighed, shrugging. "I have no idea Haruhi. I guess we'll find out soon enough though. They should be here any time."</p>
<p>Just then, a figure appeared on Haruhi's right. "Hey Haruhi." Everyone looked over. It was Hikaru, but he was definitely… different. Namely… his hair. Kea lifted an eyebrow at him. "Good morning!"</p>
<p>"Um… Hikaru?"</p>
<p>He tilted his head. "Yeah Kea?"</p>
<p>"What's with your hair?"</p>
<p>Before he could answer, another figure showed up. "Good morning Haruhi." Kea's raised eyebrow lifted higher. Kaoru's hair was an electric blue, a stark contrast to his older twin brother's flamingo pink. "Hey Kea."</p>
<p>"H-hey." Kea watched as Hikaru walked to his desk while Kaoru began to talk to Haruhi.</p>
<p>"I was finally able to sleep <em>all</em> by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare." Hikaru pulled out his chair. "I dreamt my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming!" He chuckled to himself as he sat down. Before he could, however…</p>
<p>His chair was tipped, sending him rather painfully to the ground. Kea turned her head to see Hikaru sporting a nonchalant look. Haruhi was shocked. Kaoru was far from pleased.</p>
<p>Turning his head, he pushed Hikaru's chair over, knocking his brother over. Both stood up, blank expressions on their faces. Kea sweatdropped when both picked up a chair… and began throwing it, and anything else they could get their hands on, at each other.</p>
<p>Haruhi looked at Kea. "Guess we've got our answer about whether or not they're over it."</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>
  <em>Noontime recess in the refectory. In other words, lunchtime.</em>
</p>
<p>Haruhi walked into the cafeteria, looking for the twins. Kea had said to keep an eye on them while she went for help. The female Host could only hope she was getting the Host Club in order to try and sort this mess out. The sounds of arguing snapped Haruhi from her thoughts. The twins were trying to order lunch, but kept changing on account of the other saying the same thing. It went back and forth for at least four different lunch choices before the two were forehead-to-forehead again, growling at each other.</p>
<p>"Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting."</p>
<p>"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Haruhi looked to her left. Kea stood there… with then entire Host Club standing around her. Tamaki was the one who had spoken, and continued to speak. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the Host Club." Whispers began to flutter around the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni stepped forward, obviously going to try to diffuse the situation. "We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight." He pulled out a cake. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you make up and go halvzies on this cake, kay?" The shortest Host lowered the cake, suddenly torn about having to split the strawberry.</p>
<p>Kea leaned her forehead on her fingertips, groaning. '<em>I knew it was a bad idea to let Mitsukuni try to diffuse this! These two aren't going to listen to him.'</em> Sure enough, she was right. The background behind Hikaru and Kaoru began to darken, the word "irritation" circling around in kanji.</p>
<p>Takashi slid in, picked up Mitsukuni, and slid out. "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."</p>
<p>Tamaki perked up, seeing Haruhi. Kea sighed, walking over to her friend as well. "I was worried about those two so I followed them. That and Kea told me to make sure they didn't kill each other before she got back."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. "Thanks for that Haruhi. Sorry to put you on the spot like that."</p>
<p>Haruhi shrugged. "It's fine. I always bring a box lunch, so it's not like I was going to eat here in the first place."</p>
<p>Kea tilted her head. "Really? That's cool."</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked in surprise. "You think so?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Back home I used to make myself lunches all the time."</p>
<p>Haruhi smiled. "You must be pretty good then."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Well… I wouldn't say that. My family did like it whenever I cooked though."</p>
<p>"I DON'T CARE IF MY BOXED LUNCH IS AN EMBARRASSING HEART SHAPE! I WILL EAT IT!" Kea jumped back as Tamaki started yelling. Shaking her head, she scoffed slightly.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, but, it's obvious that your fantasizes are completely incoherent." Kea and Kyoya said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, before laughing softly. "Sorry." They laughed again at them talking at the same time.</p>
<p>"Here." Kea looked down, seeing Kyoya hold out a tray to her. "My treat."</p>
<p>Kea took the tray. "Uh… thanks."</p>
<p>Kyoya motioned with his head for her to join him at a relatively secluded corner of the lunchroom. She followed him, sitting down in the chair next to him. From here, they could see everything that was going on, but still have a private conversation.</p>
<p>"So… what's the occasion?" Kyoya was about to answer, but the sound of a plate breaking cut him off. Looking up…</p>
<p>Both saw the twins throwing stuff at each other. Kea groaned, slamming her forehead onto the table. Thankfully, Kyoya had moved her tray before she faceplanted in a plate of Cheesy Arrabbiata over Linguine.</p>
<p>He tilted his head at her mumbles. "Run that by me one more time?"</p>
<p>Kea turned her head so she could look up at him. "I cannot believe they're doing this again."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "Again?" Kea sighed deeply, lifting her head. She had a nice red mark in the middle of her forehead. "You've got a little, uh…" Kyoya pointed to his forehead.</p>
<p>"If this-" She motioned to the twins who were intent on killing each other and/or destroying the entire cafeteria. "Continues any longer, it's only going to get worse."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. "I see. But what did you mean by 'again'?"</p>
<p>"They did the same thing in homeroom today." Kea twirled a bit of Linguine around her fork, sticking it in her mouth. Chewing it, she quickly took a sip of water before she spoke. "Wow that's spicy."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. "What's the matter? Can't handle it?"</p>
<p>"On the contrary, actually. I love it." Kea put another forkful in her mouth. "What's this called?"</p>
<p>"Cheesy Arrabbiata over Linguine." Kea nodded, shoving another forkful in. Kyoya laughed to himself. "The way you're eating, I'd say you haven't eaten all day."</p>
<p>"I haven't." she mumbled around a mouthful. She swallowed, taking another sip of water. "I didn't eat anything last night either."</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened. "And why not?"</p>
<p>"Too busy worrying about those two." She nodded to the twins, who had given up on throwing things at each other and were stalking away in opposite ways.</p>
<p>Kyoya narrowed his eyes, taking a bite of his own food: Crispy Plantain Crusted Crab Cake with Mango Habanero Salsa. He chewed slowly, thinking. "That's not healthy, Kea."</p>
<p>Kea lifted an eyebrow. "And your habit of staying up until sunrise is?"</p>
<p>Kyoya choked on his water, coughing. "How… how did you know that?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed in disbelief. "Stealing your sister's makeup may make your skin look like it's fine, but your eyes are consistently bloodshot." Kyoya stared at Kea in disbelief. She shrugged, taking a bite of her Cookie Dough Cheesecake. "I'm not your assistant for nothing, Kyoya. I notice things."</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, shaking his head. "I hate to admit it, but I've underestimated you."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, eating another bite of cheesecake. "I get that a lot."</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, watching as the twins stalked out of the cafeteria in opposite ways of the other. "Do you have a theory about what's going on with those two?"</p>
<p>Kea put her fork down. "I would answer, but I know you already have one, so I want to hear yours first." Kyoya growled slightly. "Acting like an animal will get you put in the doghouse, kid."</p>
<p>He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Kid? I'm fairly certain I'm three years older than you."</p>
<p>"Two years and ten months, actually."</p>
<p>Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think you just do that to annoy me."</p>
<p>"Nah. I do it to make you look incompetent." He glowered at her. "I'm still waiting, you know."</p>
<p>He huffed. "Haruhi made a comment in the Host Club yesterday." Kea glanced at him, chewing her cheesecake. "She didn't mean anything about it, but she said that Hikaru came off as more mischievous than his brother. It sparked the fight."</p>
<p>Kea sighed. "I see. Well, we'd better get to the Host Club before it starts."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I highly doubt fighting twins will bring in many customers. If you want to keep it in business, I would think that <em>you</em> would want to get this resolved as soon as possible." Kyoya nodded, picking up his piece of cheesecake. "I thought you didn't like sweets."</p>
<p>He smirked. "<em>Burned</em> sweets, Kea."</p>
<p>She snickered to herself. "Gotcha." She grabbed her piece as well, leaving the plate.</p>
<p>"Are you going to-?" Kyoya got his answer when Kea took a bite of the piece from her hand, swallowing.</p>
<p>"What?" she mumbled around the confection, her tone perplexed.</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Contrary to the normal peppy atmosphere of the Host Club, it was very gloomy. Tamaki was sprawled out at the head of the table, sighing in exhaustion. Kyoya was methodically typing away at the calculator, figuring out the cost of the damage the twins had caused. Takashi and Mitsukuni sat together, completely silent as Mitsukuni gently played with Usa-chan's arms. Finally, Haruhi and Kea were sitting together, Haruhi staring at nothing, Kea writing fervently in her notebook. Each person present had a cup of tea sitting in front of them.</p>
<p>"Looking at the numbers…" Kea looked up at Kyoya. "If this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our 'Brotherly Love' package. We're down one pair of loving brothers."</p>
<p>'<em>Can't you think of people as something other than tools to further your own interests?</em>' Kea thought.</p>
<p>"Oh! Haruhi!" She looked at Kyoya. "I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible."</p>
<p>'<em>There's that signature smirk again.'</em></p>
<p>"Even though it was your tactless comment, that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place. Right?"</p>
<p>Haruhi sweatdropped, while Kea mentally glowered, knowing actually glaring wouldn't improve the situation. '<em>That jackass. He said that simply so she </em>would<em> feel responsible!'</em></p>
<p>"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Takashi nodded in agreement with his cousin.</p>
<p>"They've never fought before?" asked Haruhi.</p>
<p>"I've known… Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them <em>always</em> played together."</p>
<p>At the head of the table, Tamaki looked out the window. "Yeah that's true." Kea silently closed her notebook, thoroughly interested. "I mean I've only known the twins since they were in middle school… but they, definitely stood out." From the glassed over look in Tamaki's eye, he was remembering something in the past. "It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other." A nostalgic smile pulled at Tamaki's lips.</p>
<p>"Believe it or not they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit." Tamaki crossed his arms, his smile turning nostalgic to happy. "We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."</p>
<p>Haruhi looked out the window at the setting sun. '<em>Who knows? Maybe it is a turn for the better. But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?' </em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kea stared into her tea, a finger absentmindedly rubbing the outside of the cup… A slight smirk pulling ever so slightly at her lips.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Tamaki hunched over, his entire body twitching and covered in a cold sweat. Kyoya wrote in his notebook. Takashi and Haruhi stood silently, watching. Watching what, you ask?</p>
<p>Watching the twins throw everything in sight and/or reach at each other, which ended up being everything in Music Room #3. Thankfully, the Host Club was closed for the day, having not been opened since the brothers started fighting. If you're wondering where Mitsukuni is, he was sitting on top of the massive pile, holding Usa-chan. Kea was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Tamaki straightened, holding his left arm while using his left hand to support his head as he tried to keep himself under control. "Don't you guys think that maybe, it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane!" The last part was more or less whispered, but everyone else still heard it.</p>
<p>"What'd you say? It's driving <em>you</em> insane! Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now!?" Hikaru ducked his head before speaking again. "Every time I look in the mirror I see <em>his</em> face! I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is… I hate your guts!"</p>
<p>Kaoru frowned. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He reached inside his uniform. "In fact I hate you so much I bought <em>this!</em>" He pulled out a very distinctive object. "Beelzenef the Curse Doll!"</p>
<p>Tamaki screamed in horror.</p>
<p>Kaoru held up a permanent marker. "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back." Hikaru gritted his teeth. "From this day forward you're going to experience nothing, but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru shouted as he wrote on Beelzenef's back.</p>
<p>What happened next wasn't expected. Haruhi ran out… and hit both of the twins on the head.</p>
<p>"Would you guys knock it off!?" She grabbed Beelzenef from Kaoru. "What do you think you're doing!? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!" She glowered at the twins. "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now I'm never going to let you come over to my house! Have I made myself clear!?"</p>
<p>The twins stared up at her in shock... Before identical, mischievous and self-satisfied smiles grew at their faces. They hummed in satisfaction. Haruhi, on the other hand, was lost.</p>
<p>"So then what you're saying Haruhi is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" they asked in unison while circling her. Coming around to her back, they hooked an arm around each other's shoulder…</p>
<p>Put a hand on a hip…</p>
<p>And crossed a leg…</p>
<p>Mirroring the other perfectly. Haruhi looked at both twins before turning the curse doll over. On his back was written…</p>
<p><em>BLANK</em>.</p>
<p>Haruhi screamed in horror upon realizing that everything had been nothing more than a gag.</p>
<p>The twins highfived, before hugging each other. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you! I'm not fit to be your brother!" Hikaru cried as he held Kaoru close.</p>
<p>"Don't say that, Hikaru! I was so worried! I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I'd hurt you!" Kaoru sobbed as he cupped Hikaru's face.</p>
<p>"Kaoru I'll never let you go again!"</p>
<p>"Hikaru!"</p>
<p>The Host Club paled at the realization they had been had. They were snapped out of it when Beelzenef slipped from Haruhi's hand.</p>
<p>"You've gotta be kidding!?" Mitsukuni was sliding up and down, waving his arms frantically as he freaked out. "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time!?" Tamaki fell on his face, twitching. Haruhi was on her hands and knees, shock and despair written all over her face. Takashi and Kyoya were the only ones who were still standing.</p>
<p>"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored!"</p>
<p>'<em>They totally fooled me!'</em> Haruhi thought despondently. <em>'Now I </em>have<em> to let them over to my house sometime!'</em></p>
<p>"That reminds me…" Haruhi looked over her shoulder. Panic was written all over her face. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't looking at her. Instead, they looked over their shoulders, cupping a hand around their mouth.</p>
<p>"Hey Kea!" If possible, everyone paled further than they did the last time. "Did you get all of that?"</p>
<p>"YES!" Kea came running out of the back. A huge grin split her face as she made a beeline for the twins.</p>
<p>"<em>KEA!?"</em> Everyone yelled.</p>
<p>She didn't look at them, instead jumping on Hikaru, Kaoru jumping on her. Hikaru swung them around in circles, all three of them cackling in glee. They momentarily stopped when Hikaru fell to the floor, but they continued soon enough. Kea and Kaoru got off of him, sitting up and letting Hikaru do the same.</p>
<p>"So? How were we?"</p>
<p>"You two were amazing!" Kea's entire face was taken up with her grin. "All I have to do is edit out that little part about Hikaru mentioning the script, and that'll make the makeup scene all the more emotional!" Kea rolled on her back, her legs and arms pumping the air. Thankfully, she was wearing her pant suit uniform instead of her Hostess dress.</p>
<p>Everyone could only stare in horror as the trio regained their feet, joined hands, and began chanting "We did it! We did it! We did it!" while skipping in a circle. Haruhi fully sunk to the floor, her head spinning. Kyoya dropped his pencil, his mouth agape. Takashi's eyes were wide, and Mitsukuni was collapsed on his face on the floor. Tamaki had a ghost floating above his head.</p>
<p>Kyoya growled at Kea. "How long did it take you to come up with this?"</p>
<p>Kea hummed, tapping her chin. "Well, Hikaru called me last Saturday night. I wrote the script the next day when I went over to their house, so…" she shrugged. "A couple hours?" She grinned. "Not to worry, I took all expenses into account."</p>
<p>"But-."</p>
<p>"Everything the twins threw at each other were silicon replicas of the real thing. Here! Look." Taking a vase out of the mountain, she slammed it on the ground. Instead of shattering, it bounced around the room until landing at Kyoya's feet. He stopped it with a foot, still staring at her.</p>
<p>She giggled. "Besides… wasn't it you that said we needed more money making items?" Kaoru hugged Kea around the waist, while Hikaru looped his arms around her shoulders. "I thought making a film about the twins doing the impossible, fighting, would be huge. After all, the last one was a huge success." Blowing a kiss at him, she winked at the subtle blush that stained his cheeks before turning to the twins. "C'mon guys, let's get that dye out of your hair."</p>
<p>Tamaki was barely able to lift his head up to stare at the cackling twins an Assistant Manager. '<em>Twins, and Kea, with too much time on their hands…'</em> Both twins and Kea pulled down an eyelid while sticking their tongues out.</p>
<p>'<em>Are the devil.'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya refrained from growling as girls flocked into the Host Club earlier than normal. Thankfully, everything was set up, so that wasn't the issue. No, that wasn't the issue at all. The issue was that all the girls were surrounding Kea and the twins. Discretely, the rest of the Host Club crept closer to hear what was going on.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you two made up!" a girl said to Hikaru and Kaoru.</p>
<p>Their hair was back to normal, but both held something in their hands behind their back. They looped arms around the other, smiling. "We were actually never mad at each other." Hikaru told her.</p>
<p>Kaoru shook his head. "See, we really wanted to do another movie, but we couldn't come up with a script. So we asked Kea for help."</p>
<p>"You mean they were acting?" The girls asked. </p>
<p>Kea nodded, hugging her notebook to her chest, but not self-consciously. "Yeah. Only we three knew it was a ruse."</p>
<p>The girls gasped again. "Why didn't you tell the others?"</p>
<p>Kea smiled at the speaker. It was Chidori. "Well, we had to make it realistic. If the others knew it was fake, then they wouldn't have let it go for as long as it did. I wanted to make sure the twins were in their natural element."</p>
<p>This time, instead of gasping, the girls squealed. "You're amazing, Kea! I never could have come up with a script like that! How do you know the twins so well?"</p>
<p>She giggled, looking over at the twins. "Simple." The trio said in unison. "All of us are devils when we want to be."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Azamuki leaned against the wall. He winked at some passing girls, making a few swoon. A couple just looked away in disgust.</p>
<p>He frowned to himself. '<em>Ever since that Suou guy joined, girls haven't looked twice at me!'</em> His frown deepened. <em>'I know sis is going after Kea, but I want Tamaki to suffer. I don't get what's so special about him anyways. He's not even fully Japanese!'</em></p>
<p>The door next to him opened, snapping him from his thoughts. Azamuki entered the Black Magic Club, narrowing his eyes in an effort to see. Candelabras all around were suddenly lit, making him blink in pain. A cloaked figure approached him.</p>
<p>"Well? Was she there?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately no."</p>
<p>Azamuki growled. Reaching out, he grabbed Nekozawa by the throat. "Then tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck."</p>
<p>"Because I know something!" he choked out.</p>
<p>Azamuki loosened his grip, letting Nekozawa step back. "Explain… while you still can."</p>
<p>"It seems that this girl-."</p>
<p>"Kea."</p>
<p>"Kea, is very close to the Hitachiin twins."</p>
<p>Azamuki's eyes widened. "But those two idiots were just fighting!"</p>
<p>"It seems it was all a ruse." Nekozawa lifted a Beelzenef Curse Doll. On the back was written "Blank" in Kaoru's handwriting. "When Kaoru-san bought this from me, he said it was to curse his brother. However, as you can see, that was a lie."</p>
<p>"So how does Kea fit into this?" Azamuki asked, his patience wearing thin. Nekozawa was known for taking as much time as possible to explain his point.</p>
<p>"She was the one who orchestrated the whole thing. She wrote the script the twins followed."</p>
<p>Azamuki's eyes widened. "For what purpose?! What could she gain by having the twins pretend to fight?"</p>
<p>"Simple." Nekozawa flicked an ear of the curse doll. A recording began to play.</p>
<p><span class="u">"Besides… wasn't it you that said we needed more money making items?"</span> Azamuki smirked, licking his lips at the sound of Kea's voice. It was clear she was talking to someone, most likely Kyoya Ootori. <span class="u">"I thought making a film about the twins doing the impossible, fighting, would be huge. After all, the last one was a huge success."</span> </p>
<p>The sounds faded out from there, but Azamuki had heard enough. "I see. Thank you Nekozawa. If I have need of your services again, I'll be sure to call."</p>
<p>Nekozawa nodded, bowing to Azamuki as he left. Once the door closed, the cloaked boy breathed a hefty sigh. "I'm the leader of the Black Magic Club, and even <em>I</em> am scared by him."</p>
<p>Outside, Azamuki dialed a number, lifting the phone to his ear. It rang twice before the called picked up.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>"Kea hasn't met Nekozawa yet."</p>
<p>A growl sounded through the device. <span class="u">"So what's the good news?"</span> </p>
<p>Azamuki sighed, walking out of Ouran Academy. "There isn't any."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"What are you talking about!? Surely something good came of this!"</span>
</p>
<p>"It seems that the fight between the twins was a fake. They were acting." He could practically hear her eyes widening.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Who came up with the script? Those two dimwits couldn't have possibly done it, and none of the Host Club was in on it."</span>
</p>
<p>"That's the worse news. The one who came up with the script… was Kea." Azamuki held the phone away from his ear as his sister ranted. He sighed again, knowing she wouldn't stop for two hours. If he was lucky. "Look, sis."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"What!?"</span>
</p>
<p>"Maybe we need to stop being subtle." That quieted her down. "It's obvious that Kea's outsmarting us at every turn so far. Subtle isn't working."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"What about her side?"</span>
</p>
<p>"From what I can tell, it's not bothering her."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"But the blade was poisoned."</span>
</p>
<p>"I know. But somehow it's not affecting her." Ayanokouji sighed through the phone. Azamuki heard her bed creak.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"So how do we go about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>"Well, you can come back to school for starters. I think you've been 'sick' long enough."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"True. Alright. I'll come to school tomorrow. But how do we get Kea to come to us?"</span>
</p>
<p>"We don't." A sick smirk twisted Azamuki's lips. "That's the whole point of not being subtle. <em>We</em> go to <em>her</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief description of wounds</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea hissed as she pulled off her shirt. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the white garment, frowning at the stain on the left side. She tossed it onto the ground with a huff, walking over to the mirror. With a shaking hand, she brushed her fingertips along her side. The wound she had received during the physical exam was healing, but it was extremely slow going. That was to be expected though, considering the blade that had wounded her was coated in a toxin.</p>
<p>"I wonder what Ayanokouji's endgame is." Kea muttered to herself. Her eyes clouded over in thought. "What could she gain by injuring me? What does she hope to achieve?"</p>
<p>The night after the exam, Kea had called the board, asking them which nurse attended to Haruhi. After getting a name, Chizuru Akihiro, she asked for her to be sent to her dorm room. Chizuru was very compliant. Though she had a bit of remorse about it, Kea did bribe the woman with a hefty sum of money (in dollars, not yen) for her silence on the matter.</p>
<p>Once the agreement was made, Chizuru had stitched Kea's side back up. The procedure lasted two, excruciatingly long and painful hours. In the end, it was worth it, though, by the time it was over, Kea had almost passed out from pain and blood loss. Chizuru was very well aware of the pain Kea was in, and gave her a numbing drink, one Kea gratefully took. In the past month, Kea ensured that only Chizuru knew the extent of Kea's wound…</p>
<p>Including her blood poisoning.</p>
<p>The toxin that the blade had been coated in wasn't meant to kill Kea. Instead, it was a poison specialized for slowing the healing process, ensuring the victim would die of blood loss. And, for the past month, Kea had felt the effects of the poison. It was creeping through her system, hindering her body from healing the gaping gash in her side. But, thanks to Chizuru's masterful job of suturing, the wound stayed closed, despite the occasional stabbing pain when she stretched her skin too far. After a bleeding incident here and there, Kea learned to wrap her side in bandages.</p>
<p>Speaking of those, Kea winced as she undid the butterfly closures, unwrapping her midsection. The discolored white strips pooled at her feet. The cerulean-eyed brunette sighed to herself, dragging her fingers just outside the stitches, frowning at the sight of the discolored skin and pronounced purple veins running up and down her side. Just then, two knocks sounded at the door.</p>
<p>"Come in." The door opened enough to let the familiar figure in. "Hey Chizuru-san."</p>
<p>"Hello, Miss Kea. How are you healing?"</p>
<p>"Not much better than last week. It seems the poison is spreading."</p>
<p>Chizuru frowned, walking over to the girl. She kneeled next to the teen, inspecting the scar. Kea watched her face as she inspected the healing wound. "You're right." Chizuru sighed, standing. She walked over to her bag, taking out a fresh roll of bandages and a tube of soothing cream.</p>
<p>Kea stood still, sighing to herself as Chizuru repeated the process she had already done four times before. "Why do you think it's spreading so far?"</p>
<p>"Do you want my opinion as a doctor… or as a friend?"</p>
<p>"Both, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>The woman chuckled softly, lifting her chocolate brown eyes to look into Kea's cerulean ones. "That's good, cause they're the same."</p>
<p>"And they are?"</p>
<p>"You've been moving too much." Kea lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe you should consider taking a break from visiting the Host Club."</p>
<p>"Chizuru, I know you know I'm not a client."</p>
<p>"I realize that, Kea-san. But you must realize that the continued exertion of your body is preventing you from chasing the toxins from your body. If you want to heal more quickly, you must not walk around as much."</p>
<p>"I can't help it that my classes are all over the place."</p>
<p>"Who else knows how badly you've been hurt?"</p>
<p>"Only you." Chizuru stared up at Kea, shock written all over her face. "I don't want a lot of people knowing. It'll only cause for more problems."</p>
<p>The woman huffed, planting her hands on her hip. "Can't you at least tell Miss Fujioka? I'm sure she'll help you."</p>
<p>"Haruhi can't keep a secret to save her life. As much as I trust her, I can't tell her about this."</p>
<p>"And why not?"</p>
<p>"Because she would go straight to the Host Club… all of whom have reputations to loose. Especially Tamaki."</p>
<p>Chizuru sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose that's true."</p>
<p>Kea looked down, brushing her fingers over the new bandages as Chizuru picked up the old ones. "Even I know how much a scandal it would cause if word got out that a student was wounded on campus, during a physical exam no less." Kea sighed, taking her pajamas from Chizuru. She let the woman put the shirt on her so she wouldn't strain her side.</p>
<p>Chizuru patted Kea's shoulder. "I left a bunch of antitoxin on your desk. I want you to take one vial every meal, okay? It'll help diffuse the poison in your blood."</p>
<p>Kea nodded, smiling softly at the woman, even though she was secretly dreading having to drink the horrible tasting medicine. "Thank you, Chizuru." Kea turned around, staring at her reflection. "You haven't told anyone about this, have you?"</p>
<p>"No. I've bought everything I've used on you with the money you gave me."</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "Thank you. I mean it when I say I don't want anyone else knowing about this."</p>
<p>Chizuru bowed to Kea, picking up her bag. As she grabbed the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder. "You know Kyoya-sama will figure out something's wrong."</p>
<p>"I know. He's already suspicious, so I don't doubt he'll confront me about it sooner rather than later." Chizuru chuckled. "Don't worry, Chizuru. I won't let him know you've been helping me."<br/>"Thank you, Kea-san. Goodnight. And try to get some sleep." With that, Chizuru left.</p>
<p>Kea didn't do anything, instead continuing to look over her form in the mirror.<em>'My skin has definitely paled in the past few months. No… in the past few weeks.'</em> Her eyes narrowed. <em>'I'm starting to get bags under my eyes as well.'</em> </p>
<p>"Maybe the poison is taking a bigger toll on me than I thought." Sighing, Kea stripped of her dress pants, pulling on her flannel pajama ones. "I could always sit down in the Club instead of walking around, I guess."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Tamaki looked up, grinning when he saw Kea. Calling out her name, he waved her over excitedly. He noticed she deflated slightly, but he didn't think anything of it.</p>
<p>She stopped in front of him, looking up at him. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"The results came in yesterday for our cosplay today!"</p>
<p>Kea sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "And?"</p>
<p>Tamaki held up a paper, all but shoving it in her face. "We're doing an Arabian theme!" He laughed as Kea took the paper, reading it. He knew the second her eyes narrowed what she was thinking. "Don't worry. We have your costume in back."</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I'm worried about."</p>
<p>Tamaki laughed, latching onto her shoulders. He started to push her into the back. "I told you not to worry! The twins gave me all of your likes and dislikes, so I'm not going to make you wear that dancers outfit again."</p>
<p>Kea stopped short, making the taller boy crash into her back. She immediately regretted it, as pain wracked her spine. She hid it by looking over her shoulder at him. "You… actually listened to them?"</p>
<p>Tamaki looked wounded. "Well, I was the one who asked them." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I didn't like you mad at me, so…"</p>
<p>To his surprise, Kea started laughing. "Thanks Tamaki. That's sweet."</p>
<p>He grinned, giving her another, but much more gentle, push towards the changing room. "Don't, don't mention it. Now hurry up. You're hosting with me today, by the way."</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "Okay." Stepping inside the room, her eyes widened at the outfit. "Wow. I've worn some elaborate things in my life, but good gracious." She shook her head, slowly taking her vest off, placing it beside her on the bench. "He sure doesn't spare any expense for dressing up, that's for sure."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded through the abandoned front entrance of Ouran Academy. A small figure, dressed in a green blazer and shorts, looked around, trying to get his bearings. He looked up at the massive, red-carpeted staircase that stretched up before him. Taking a deep breath, he began to ascend.</p>
<p><em>'The top floor of the south building.'</em> His footsteps, though slow, had a strong purpose to them. <em>'At the end of the north hallway.'</em> He looked up at the massive door, reading the sign above it.</p>
<p><em>'In a music room that's never used.'</em> He smiled to himself. <em>'This is it! This is the place!'</em> With a determined nod, he opened the door. Immediately, rose petals flew out to meet him. He fell back in surprise.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." Eight voices chorused. The boy could only stare in shock. Trying to gain some semblance of sanity, he looked over each and every person, starting with the one on the far left.</p>
<p>This one was tall, very tall. He wore no shirt. Instead, a scarf was draped over his left shoulder and fastened to his waist by a brown belt. This belt also held up his purple pants and a very real-looking dagger. On his arms were golden gauntlets. A purple turban was wrapped around his head, and he wore no shoes.</p>
<p>The boy standing directly in front of him, in all honesty, kind of looked like a girl. His brown eyes were a lot larger than most, giving him a feminine look. His outfit didn't help any, either. He was dressed as a servant, holding a golden teapot. A cream pashmina was held to his head by a soft red tie. His tunic was cream as well, with a burgundy coloring on the edges of the sleeves, and a pink scarf with golden tassels was wrapped around his neck. His pants and his shoes couldn't be seen on account of the third figure squatting in front of him.</p>
<p>This boy looked no older than he was. He wore a pink scarf around his blonde head, the fabric barely keeping up the wrap that was supposed to go over his head. His shirt was a dark blue in color with orange cuffs. His pants were red, and he wore light bluish-grey tipped shoes.</p>
<p>The boy standing in the back was also dressed as a servant, though one of higher standing. He wore a very light purple turban, which matched the pashmina that was draped over his left shoulder, like the boy on the far left. Unlike the boy on the left, he was wearing a long-sleeve, black tunic that matched his pants. He also wore glasses, and held a basket of fruit in his right hand.</p>
<p>The next two were obviously twins. Their faces were identical. Each wore a dark blue pashmina held to their head by a golden band. Underneath their open-faced, light green-with-dark-green-siding shirts was a golden chest piece. They wore orange pants and light green, pointed sandals. But it was the figures in the middle that took the cake.</p>
<p>The first the observer saw was the male, who was reclining on a bed of furs. His blonde hair peeked out from underneath his red turban that had a white pashmina hanging from it, as well as two chains with different shaped charms on either side of his head. On his right wrist were several golden bracelets, matching the necklaces around his neck and the ring on his left middle finger. He wore a soft orange-and-red ensemble with a white fabric underneath, giving the impression of royalty. Another white pashmina was around his waist. His shoes were light brown sandals. His outfit was by far the most elaborate of all of them, save maybe the girl that had her arms wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her outfit absolutely screamed royalty. A headdress of burgundy coloring went around her chocolate brown hair, two pieces of translucent dark burgundy fabric hanging at the sides, hiding her ears and accenting her cerulean eyes that sparkled from behind gold-rimmed glasses. The headdress had a red jewel in the middle; from this distance, he couldn't tell if it was real or not. On her shoulders were fabric guards with golden embroidery along the edges. A gold bracelet was on each bicep and wrist, an almost black translucent scarf connected to each pair, draping over the boy's shoulders that she had her arms around. From here, he could only see a bit of her torso and pants: a formfitting, almost corset-like burgundy top with golden embroidery and golden coin-like charms, and shiny, burgundy, loose pants that had golden sides and hugged her ankles. On her feet were strappy golden heels.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I heard that the Host Club likes to dress up, but I never imagined this! And to think that they have a girl with them!'</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, it's just a kid." He heard one of the twins remark.</p>
<p>"Not only that, it's just a boy." The other one said.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, little boy? Did you come to my palace in search of something?" The voice from the male in the middle made him snap out of his daze. As the blonde held his hand out, the boy stood up, walking into the room.</p>
<p>"A-are you the king of this place?" he asked. The surprise on the blonde's face was obvious. He sighed in delight, slightly creeping the boy out. "W-well are you?"</p>
<p>"Come closer, lost one." The boy stepped forward till he was standing directly in front of the blonde. "What was it you just called me, little boy?"</p>
<p>"The king." He stated. The blonde gasped in dramatic glee. He struck a pose, one hand over his heart, the other on his forehead. In doing so, he kind of threw the girl off of him, but, from what the boy could tell, she expected it, since she wasn't at all surprised. <em>'How long has she been a member of the Host Club?'</em></p>
<p>"The king! Yes! I am the king of the Ouran Host Club!" The blonde's purple eyes had stars in them. "Long live the Host King!"</p>
<p>The boy took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I'm an elementary 5th year, Shiro Takaoji!" The blonde pressed his fingers to his cheeks as he stared at Shiro. Lifting a hand, he pointed his finger directly at the peculiar male. "I want the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"</p>
<p>No one expected that. Blushing in surprise, the blonde once more touched his cheeks as his eyes swam with excitement. Grinning wildly, he hugged the small boy. Shiro squawked in surprise.</p>
<p>"Of course!" The blonde set Shiro on his feet. "From now on, I, Tamaki Suou, will take this little boy on as my apprentice!"</p>
<p>Shiro nodded. "When can we begin?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow. Be here after school ends."</p>
<p>"I will." Shiro nodded again, leaving the Host Club. As he closed the door, he smirked to himself. <em>'Now that I'm the King's apprentice, I'll be able to tell her.'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Kea screamed at Tamaki. The Host Club had closed, and now Kea was free to speak her mind. She still hadn't changed out of her outfit. No one had, actually, since she had started wailing on Tamaki the second the doors closed. Everyone was standing off to the side, not wanting to get involved.</p>
<p>"But Kea! I have never before been called the King of the Host Club, never mind having someone want to be my apprentice!" Tamaki defended.</p>
<p>"But he's a kid! He's probably not even ten!" Kea was absolutely fuming.</p>
<p>"Actually, 5th year elementary students are usually around the age of twelve."</p>
<p>Kea fixed her glare on Kyoya. He immediately ducked his head, remembering why it wasn't a good idea to be the target of her anger. "Regardless…" she ground out. "I don't think it's a wise idea to bring a child in to all of this."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with it?" the twins asked simultaneously. All flinched back as Kea groaned <s>snarled</s> as she threw her arms up in the air, her scarves flying with the force of it.</p>
<p>"I give up! You are all just… GAH!" She stomped to the back. "Call me when it's important. And NOT before."</p>
<p>Tamaki shivered. "What's her problem?"</p>
<p>Kyoya shrugged. "She's American. What are we supposed to do-OW!" Everyone whipped their head around to see Kyoya holding his own.</p>
<p>Looking at the ground, they saw a blunt pencil bouncing on the tile. "Diss klironomiá mou kai páli, kai tha sas deíxo ó, ti éna thymoméno amerikanikí gynaíka boreí na kánei, Ootori!<strong>1</strong>"</p>
<p>The twins looked at each other, shrugging. "Anyone care to translate?"</p>
<p>"Nope." Came the instantaneous answer from everyone.</p>
<p>"Neither do we."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Shiro stared up at Tamaki as he entertained a young woman. As Tamaki had instructed, he had come back the next day. Thankfully, everyone was dressed normally. Shiro wasn't too keen on wearing a ridiculous outfit. On the other side of the room, Haruhi sweatdropped as she watched Shiro's 'training'.</p>
<p>"Don't you think it's weird he's having the kid observe him up close like that?"</p>
<p>"There is a theory that people are considered more beautiful the closer they are viewed. Tamaki seems to live by that theory." Kyoya stated, a slight laugh in his voice. He turned his head, writing in his notebook. <em>'And it's certainly true for Kea. Gai! Don't think that!'</em></p>
<p>"Well! Let's leave them alone." He could feel Haruhi's quizzical stare. Thankfully, the light was reflecting on his glasses, hiding his expression. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter.</p>
<p><em>'Damn. Ever since I cornered her that day, I can't get her out of my mind!'</em> His pencil moved faster, his ears involuntarily hearing everything that went on while his thoughts went haywire. <em>'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so worried about her?'</em></p>
<p>Kea hadn't come to the Host Club that day. Yesterday, she had hosted with Tamaki, and, from what Kyoya could tell, she quite enjoyed it. Of course, considering she had acted in a blockbuster movie, he didn't doubt she was putting on a show for Tamaki's benefit. It was this belief that set Kyoya's heart at ease, another disturbing thought.</p>
<p><em>'Why would I care? Yes, she's my assistant, but that doesn't mean that I own her. After all, she joined the Host Club of her own free will. It's not like anything's keeping her here.'</em> His eyes narrowed behind his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Why do I feel like this about her?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p><em>'Stupid Host Club! Stupid Tamaki!'</em> Shiro ran out of Ouran, trying to fight back the tears. He ground his teeth together as he ran, forcing the thoughts of the Host Club from his mind.</p>
<p>"What's wrong kid?" A soft voice stopped Shiro in his tracks. Turning around, he saw a girl leaning against the wall, one leg propped up, her arms crossed under her breasts. Her eyes were closed, and her outfit was different, but he recognized her hair and glasses. "Host Club not what you thought it was?"</p>
<p>"You… you're that girl from yesterday." She chuckled, opening her eyes to reveal cerulean-irises. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a Host too." She snorted harshly, surprising him.</p>
<p>"As if. I'm actually the Assistant Manager, but that's beside the point." She pushed off the wall, walking over to crouch before him. Taking a handkerchief out of her pants pocket, she wiped off the remaining marker from his cheek. "Let me guess: Renge tried to turn you into a Host Type, am I right?"</p>
<p>Shiro nodded. "If you're talking about that crazy French girl, then yeah."</p>
<p>The brunette in front of him winced, grimacing slightly. "Sorry about her. She's not exactly sane."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it. She said I was the "Naughty Type", whatever that means."</p>
<p>The girl chuckled. "Actually, that suits you." She sighed. "Again, beside the point." Shiro ducked his head as she stood. "You look like you could use a cup of tea." He looked up to see she had extended a hand to him. "Care to join me?"</p>
<p>Shiro fervently shook his head, crossing his arms for effect. "No way! I'm not going back to the Host Club!" He looked up in surprise when she started laughing. It sounded like the soft peals of bells, making him blush.</p>
<p>"I was talking about my dorm room, actually."</p>
<p>Shiro blushed, averting his gaze. "Oh. I… I suppose."</p>
<p>"Come on then." She held a hand out again. "Don't worry, Shiro. I don't bite." He glanced at her when she said his name. It was… gentle. Motherly almost.</p>
<p>"O, Okay." He took her hand, letting her lead him away from the south building. "By the way, what's your name?"</p>
<p>She looked down at him, her eyes soft. "Kea. My name is Kea."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Here you go." Shiro took the cup from Kea. This one wasn't nearly as elaborate as the ones they had in the Host Club, but it was still fancy. "In case you were wondering, I brought this set with me from America." He lifted his brown eyes to meet her cerulean ones. "So don't break it, got it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got it." He took a sip of the tea. "This is good."</p>
<p>Kea smiled at him. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Is this an American tea?"</p>
<p>"Imported, but, yes."</p>
<p>Shiro nodded. "It's really good. What is it called?"</p>
<p>"Caramel Almond Ameretti. It's my favorite." Kea smiled, taking a sip of the steaming drink. Shiro smiled slightly as well, drinking the tea. "So…" Kea started as both set the teacups down. "Who's the lucky girl?"</p>
<p>Shiro recoiled in the chair. The movement carried him back until he and the chair crashed to the ground. He rolled off, rubbing his head while staring wide-eyed at Kea, who hadn't moved a muscle. Unless you count the muscles in her face, which were twitching on account of the amused smirk on her face. She wasn't fazed by his reaction in the slightest, since she had expected it. When he opened his mouth, she spoke first.</p>
<p>"Don't bother denying it. If you didn't like anyone, you wouldn't have fallen over like that." Shiro shut his mouth with a clack, looking away. "So… who is she?"</p>
<p>"Don't want to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Then tell me why you ran out of the Club with marker and bandages all over you."</p>
<p>Shiro snorted. "It was that psycho French girl-."</p>
<p>"Renge."</p>
<p>"And those homo twins-."</p>
<p>"Hikaru and Kaoru, and they're just really affectionate towards each other."</p>
<p>Shiro gaped at her. "You mean you accept the way they act!? It's totally homo! Besides that, it's insectuous!"</p>
<p>Kea snorted in amusement. "The proper word is 'incestuous', and I just think they're affectionate."</p>
<p>"How can you say that?!"</p>
<p>"Do you have siblings, Shiro?"</p>
<p>"Do you?!" he shot back.</p>
<p>"Yep." Kea interlaced her fingers, resting her elbows on her armrests. "Which is why I can understand the twins."</p>
<p>Shiro looked down. "Oh."</p>
<p>"Now pick up the chair." He did. "Sit down." He listened. "Now tell me about the girl."</p>
<p>"Well, her name is Hina Kamishiro, and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met…"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi peaked out around a corner.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, Haru-chan! It was so easy to sneak in!" Mitsukuni peaked out around the parallel corner. "And wearing this uniform I really look like I'm in elementary school!"</p>
<p>"Yeah you do." Haruhi agreed. "I can understand why they wanted you to wear an elementary school uniform. I mean we are sneaking in to an elementary school and you totally fit in Senpai…" Mitsukuni looked over at Haruhi. "What I don't understand is why they made me dress up in this middle school uniform."</p>
<p>Oh! I should probably explain.</p>
<p>You see, after Shiro left the Host Club in a huff and Haruhi explained everything, Tamaki came up with a plan to help Shiro. It involved sneaking into his school to find the girl he liked and see what she liked, so they could help Shiro become the kind of boy she liked. With Shiro's statement the previous day of Mitsukuni looking like an elementary student, he was the obvious choice. However, the rest of the club had also chosen Haruhi to accompany him, despite her being too old to be in elementary school. Which left the middle school uniform, which was conspicuous to say the least.</p>
<p>She was in an elementary school after all.</p>
<p>"Why did he even bother with disguises!? We stick out like a sore thumb!" Behind the two, a door opened to reveal the remainder of the Host Club hiding in the shadows. Tamaki and Hikaru hid next to the door, having the best view.</p>
<p>"Oh there's a reason. A damn good reason." Tamaki chuckled to himself as Mitsukuni dragged Haruhi off by the arm.</p>
<p>"Isn't she the cutest?" the twins gushed.</p>
<p>"Oh! Look at her in that miniskirt! Haruhi looks like a little doll!"</p>
<p>Behind Tamaki, Kyoya resisted the urge to slap the blonde upside the head. "So basically you just wanted to see her dressed up like that." Tamaki sweatdropped, confirming Kyoya's suspicion. <em>'That idiot.'</em> </p>
<p>Down the hall, Mitsukuni opened a door. "This is it! Shiro-chan's classroom!" The duo snuck in. "When I was in elementary school this was my classroom too!" Mitsukuni ran around with his arms out, looking very much like an excited elementary student.</p>
<p>Haruhi followed at a more leisurely pace. "There's nobody here." She rested a hand on a desk.</p>
<p>"So the kid's classroom is empty is it?" Haruhi gritted her teeth at the sound of Tamaki's voice.</p>
<p>"This sure takes me back." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked in at the head of the group. Kyoya and Tamaki were behind them, with Takashi bringing up the rear. "I wonder if doodles are still on my desk." Kaoru continued.</p>
<p>"Doubtful. The school changes out the desks every year." Haruhi could feel a vein pulsing in her forehead. She started twitching as the Host Club started chatting like they owned the place.</p>
<p>"Hey!" She whisper-yelled. "If you're just going to barge in here like that, then why we'd wear these stupid disguises!?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it!" Hikaru said.</p>
<p>"There's no one here to catch us." Kaoru stated. Just then, footsteps sounded in the hall. Haruhi whipped around, panic written all over her face. They all ducked behind a desk. "If the teacher finds us…"</p>
<p>"We'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck in."</p>
<p>Haruhi rolled her eyes. "SHH! Shut up guys!" They all looked at her. "Just keep your lips zipped!" She mimicked the motion of zipping with her fingers across her lips.</p>
<p>Tamaki and the twins copied her movement, though their faces were beet red. <em>'Haruhi's the cutest thing I've ever seen!'</em> </p>
<p>Once the footsteps passed the room, Haruhi peeked out the door. A man in a black suit with black business shoes was walking by, talking with a young woman wearing a plaid, long-sleeve shirt, knee-length grey skirt, white pumps, and a gray clutch slung over her right shoulder at his side. Haruhi tilted her head, trying to figure out why the girl looked familiar.</p>
<p><em>'Focus. I'll think about that later.'</em> "It's alright, he's gone. But you guys!" They all stood, looking at her. "We came her to get the scoop on Shiro, so what do you think we should do now?"</p>
<p>"Well, here's something interesting." Everyone looked over to see Kyoya and Mitsukuni looking at a wall covered in pictures.</p>
<p>"What'd you find?" Kyoya simply pointed to a picture. It was a photograph of Shiro playing piano with a young girl. Both were smiling.</p>
<p>"Hey! That's Shiro!"</p>
<p>"So he's in the Classical Music Club."</p>
<p>"He looks like he's enjoying himself." Haruhi was right. Not only was Shiro smiling, but his eyes were alight with joy, and a slight blush stained his cheeks. "It's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I had no idea he could look so sweet."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Tamaki softly agreed.</p>
<p>Kyoya led them out of the classroom, heading down a few corridors till they arrived at another room. This one was obviously a music room. A familiar figure sat on a windowsill.</p>
<p>"There he is!" Mitsukuni exclaimed softly. "There's Shiro-chan!"</p>
<p>The boy was looking out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked over when a little girl called out to him. "I'm sorry, but have you been practicing the new piece teacher gave us?"</p>
<p>"The new piece? N-not really."</p>
<p>"If you want I can show it to you! Do, you wanna come play it with me?"</p>
<p>"No thanks. You go ahead. After all, there's only one grand piano. You should use it, Kamishiro."</p>
<p>The girl blushed slightly. "Thank you! I will then. And if you want to join me just let me know." Still smiling, she set up her stuff on the piano. Taking a deep breath, she began to play. As she did, everyone stopped talking, listening to her play. What was most evident was the peaceful, and blissful, smile on Shiro's face.</p>
<p>Tamaki looked over as a little girl exited the room. "Pardon me, mademoiselle." She looked up at him. He offered her a white rose, making the little girl blush. "I've never seen a rose more lovely than you, my dear. Here. This is for you."</p>
<p>"Uh… thank you." She took the rose, blushing prettily.</p>
<p>Tamaki smiled softly. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about that young lady playing the piano. Do you know her?"</p>
<p>The girl nodded. "That's Hina Kamishiro."</p>
<p>"Her name is Hina?"</p>
<p>"That's right. But you'd better not fall in love with her."</p>
<p>"Why?" Everyone crowded behind Tamaki.</p>
<p>"Didn't you know? Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany, so they have to move there at the end of the week."</p>
<p>A door opened. "What do you think you're doing!?" Everyone looked up to see a very angry Shiro. "I want you idiots to leave! Immediately!"</p>
<p>Instead, Tamaki picked up the boy, slinging him over his shoulder. Ignoring his protests, the Host Club King began to walk out, the Host Club following behind him.</p>
<p>Hina came out of the room, a worried look on her face. A soft hand on her shoulder looked up. A young woman with deep blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that draped beautifully around her face and shoulders was kneeling next to her. Hina blushed softly, smiling.</p>
<p>"Hi sweetheart." The mysterious young woman's voice was soft as she talked to Hina. "Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Hina looked down the corridor, where the group were fading specks. "Some high school students just came and took Shiro."</p>
<p>The young woman looked up, following Hina's gaze. A gentle chuckle rumbled in her throat. "Don't worry about it, little one. Shiro will be alright."</p>
<p>Hina looked back at the teen as she stood. "How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>"I just am." The young woman looked back at Hina, smiling softly. Reaching inside her gray clutch, she pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Hina.</p>
<p>"Here. This is for you." Hina looked down at the envelope. Opening it, her eyes widened at the words.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are invited to a private recital at 3pm on April 3rd. We would be honored by your presence. Sincerely,<br/>Kea, Assistant Manager of the Ouran Academy Host Club</em>
</p>
<p>When Hina looked up, the young woman was gone. She ran down the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of the woman. She was nowhere to be seen. Smiling softly, Hina clutched the card to her chest. "Okay. I'll come. It sounds like fun."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kea waited in the hallway of Ouran's south building. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn to the elementary school so as to make her easier to identify. Of course, she had her glasses on, instead of contacts, and her hair up in a ponytail. She wasn't about to go without her glasses whilst in Ouran. Looking up, she smiled softly at the sight of a small figure walking timidly down the lane. Kea stepped out into the sun, waving to the girl.</p>
<p>She smiled back, picking up her pace. She stopped in front of Kea, looking up at the taller brunette. "Hi! You're the one who gave me the letter, aren't you?" Hina tilted her head. "Why are you wearing glasses?"</p>
<p>"I am, and I usually wear them. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Hina nodded. "Yeah. Although, I have to ask… why me?"</p>
<p>Kea giggled softly, extending a hand to the girl. Hina slipped her small hand into Kea's slightly larger one. "You'll see soon, darling. Come on now. We don't want to be late."</p>
<p>Hina smiled, closing her eyes. "Okay!" She gripped Kea's hand. As they walked up the stairs, Hina couldn't help but feel nervous. She looked up when Kea squeezed her hand slightly in comfort.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, little one. You're going to be fine." Hina could only nod. Finally, they stood in front of the doors to Music Room #3. "Do you want to open the door?"</p>
<p>"O, okay." Slipping her hand from Kea's grasp, she clasping the handle. When she looked back, Kea smiled gently, nodding.</p>
<p>"Go ahead. They're waiting for you." Hina smiled back, taking a deep breath as she entered the room. An amazing sight met her.</p>
<p>Rose petals flew out as the doors flew open. On her right was an attractive young man with auburn hair, a tall, black-haired teen, and a cute blonde who looked like he was in grade school hanging off his shoulders. On her left was another attractive young man who looked identical to the first on her right, another black-haired boy, though he was shorter than the other blackette and wore glasses, a brunette teen with large brown eyes, and a tall blonde boy with purple eyes. All wore matching cream-colored tailcoats with a pink undershirt and brown pants with red-and-yellow striped ties… and all were smiling.</p>
<p>"Welcome princess." They said in unison. "We've been waiting."</p>
<p>The tall blonde kneeled in front of her. His eyes were closed as he began to speak. "I present to you… Shiro Takaoji's…" He held out a hand, pointing behind him. If possible, Hina's eyes widened further than they already had. There were two grand pianos… and Shiro was sitting at one of them. "Piano recital."</p>
<p>Hina blushed as she realized that this is why Shiro hadn't been around for any breaks the past week. She glanced back at Kea. The taller brunette nodded, a sweet, caring smile on her face. She motioned slightly with her head for Hina to turn around. Doing so, she saw the taller blonde pull out the chair sitting in front of the second piano.</p>
<p>"If you please, princess." Hina gasped softly, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Shiro turned to look at her, a smile on his face as well. "Let's play together, Hina."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes as her smile grew. "Okay!" She sat down at the piano. Exchanging a glance with Shiro, they began to play. The notes flooded the room.</p>
<p>On the side, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Takashi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kea watched the two elementary school sweethearts play. Kea smiled to herself, a blush on her cheeks as well. Her eyes were soft as she watched Hina and Shiro, the former with a truly happy smile on her face, and the latter with joy in his eyes. She sighed softly, catching Kyoya's attention.</p>
<p><em>'I recognize that look.'</em> He mentally smiled. <em>'It's the same look she had in her eyes when we helped Kanako and Tohru.'</em> He slid behind her, his chest just about touching her back. This way, he could ensure his voice was a soft whisper. "It seems you have a soft spot for children."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled softly. To his surprise, she leaned against him. He was thankful he was taller than her so he could look straight forward. "Who doesn't?" She responded in an equally soft voice.</p>
<p>Kyoya looked down, and was immediately met with her cerulean gaze. "It would seem you have a soft spot for them as well, Kyoya. Or… perhaps…" she stood on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "It's a simple matter of you simply liking to help people."  Kyoya blushed, turning his head away. Kea's faint chuckles reached his ear as she stepped down, turning around to look at the two. "I thought so."</p>
<p>He took a step back, cutting off the contact. Not that he didn't enjoy having her pressed against him. He was just afraid that she would be able to feel his heart beating. It felt like it would pop out of his chest at any moment. And, if he was honest, he would rather die than let her know he was embarrassed. Well, let her know any more than he already had.</p>
<p>"We did a good thing."</p>
<p><em>'I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Tamaki.'</em> Kyoya thought in relief. Everyone's attention, well, audio attention, was directed towards Tamaki, so no one noticed the look of relief that crossed his face.</p>
<p>"He loves with all his heart." Haruhi mused. "So I guess, that's one more way Shiro takes after you. Huh, Senpai?"</p>
<p>Tamaki looked down at Haruhi, smiling. "Why yes. I'd say so."</p>
<p>Haruhi smiled softly up at him. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around. Kea was smiling down at her. Haruhi returned the grin, letting Kea pull her to rest on her shoulder. Kea rested her plaid-covered arm over Haruhi's shoulders.</p>
<p><em>'Wait a minute. PLAID!?'</em> Haruhi recoiled, looking over Kea's attire. <em>'I knew it! She</em> was <em>at Shiro's school!'</em></p>
<p>"Something wrong, Haruhi?" Kea glanced at Haruhi, a confused look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh. It's nothing."</p>
<p>Kea smirked, pulling Haruhi back so the shorter girl's head rested on her shoulder again. "Good."</p>
<p><em>'She's just like Kyoya-senpai.'</em> Haruhi spared a glance at the bespectacled Host. To her surprise, his pinky finger was wrapped around Kea's. <em>'I wonder… do they like each other?'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"So? You've been exchanging emails with Hina every day now that she's in Germany?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, more or less. I like her but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary school girl." He stated with no small amount of pride. "She'd be upset if she knew I was with you ladies, so let's keep this our little secret."</p>
<p>Shiro wasn't Tamaki's apprentice for nothing. It was only his tenth day, and he was already entertaining eleven women at once.</p>
<p>Across the room, Kea groaned, leaning her forehead on her fingers. "What has he done with that child?" Kea wasn't the only one upset at Shiro's transformation. Tamaki was irritated as well… but for an entirely different reason.</p>
<p>Shiro had stolen all of Tamaki's customers.</p>
<p>"You little brat! What are you doing? Those are my guests!"</p>
<p>Shiro looked over the back of the couch, a smug look on his face. "Heh. Well it looks like they found someone they like better! It's so easy to steal your customers." Shiro's eyes glinted. "I think there's a new Host King in town."</p>
<p>Tamaki screamed in rage. Kea bit her lip, choking slash snorting sounds escaping her throat. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped themselves around Tamaki, trying to hold him back.</p>
<p>"I'd thought he'd make it through without exploding this time!" Kaoru was straining to hold the 2nd year back.</p>
<p>"We should've known he was going to blow up sooner or later!" Hikaru wasn't doing much better than his brother.</p>
<p>Kea offered no help, instead relishing in the sight of Tamaki's overabundance of pride backfiring in his face. Kyoya was writing, seemingly oblivious to it all.</p>
<p>Haruhi sighed. "Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki-senpai. I get the feeling that senpai was also a spoiled brat when he was a kid."</p>
<p>Tamaki, who was currently ranting in the arms of the twins, stopped. He turned best he could to look at Haruhi. "I was not a spoiled brat! I was nothing like him when I was a kid! I was a sweet, innocent, precocious, adorable child! You hear me!?"</p>
<p>Shiro just chuckled, closing his eyes while smiling and holding up two fingers in the 'Victory' sign. Kea shook her head affectionately at the child. Despite his spoiled demeanor and attitude, Shiro was a rather cute kid.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kea." She looked over at Kyoya, humming softly in questioning. "Did you happen to take a day off of school a couple weeks ago?"</p>
<p>She hummed in recollection, tapping a finger on her chin. "Well, I take every weekend off of school. So… yes. Quite a few actually." Kyoya groaned, letting his head fall. Kea giggled.</p>
<p>"Honestly Kyoya." She walked in front of him, her eyes glinting in amusement. "You take everything too seriously."</p>
<p>"You know what I meant."</p>
<p>Kea smirked. "I know. Which is why you are so easy to tease."</p>
<p>"Oh? How so?"</p>
<p>Kea's smirk widened, looking immensely self-satisfied. Kyoya felt a slight twinge of fear in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. "For example, I know exactly how to make you embarrassed."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you go about doing that?"</p>
<p>"Like this." Leaning up, Kea kissed his nose. His cheeks turned bright red at the brief contact. "Told you."</p>
<p>Kyoya was frozen as Kea sauntered off, a satisfied sway in her hips as she walked. It was only once a door closed did he snap out of his daze. Lifting a hand, he clutched his nose. Using his fingers, he started to rub it before remembering that Kea didn't wear makeup. Feeling like a fool, he took a few deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat.</p>
<p><em>'Kea… you are certainly not making this easy. How am I supposed to figure out what you're doing to me when all you do is twist me into different positions I don't want to be in?'</em> Sighing, he shook his head, returning his attention to his book. <em>'I'll sort everything out when I get home. Right now, I need to focus.'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kea grinned to herself as she laid on her bed. Holding the piece of paper above her head, she reread the words that she had already read dozens of times before. Even though what they said was no longer a surprise to her, she still loved reading them. Little giggles echoed around the room.</p>
<p>"Who knew you could be so sweet, Kyoya?" Kea bit her lip, despite her grin growing. "And idiotic." Rolling over, she flattened the paper, trying for the umpteenth time to smooth out the creases. "Everyone knows you don't throw private thoughts like these away… lest someone read them."</p>
<p>Kea finally let her laughter out, burying her face in her pillow. Once her amusement had subsided, she rolled over, looking up at her ceiling. "Of course… it isn't fair for me to keep this to myself." A blush stained her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Hopefully he'll realize that I'm not just teasing him soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>1) Diss my heritage again, and I'll show you what an angry American woman can do, Ootori!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘Let’s see.’</em> Kea tapped the end of her pencil on her cheek, looking over the paper her French teacher had given her. <em>Write a poem in French, or memorize the French national anthem.</em> “Oh please. As if a poem will be a challenge.” Even though it wasn’t due until the following Friday, she intended to turn it in on Monday.</p>
<p>“Um… Kea-senpai?”</p>
<p>The brunette looked up at the soft voice. She smiled softly at the girls. “Hello Chidori, Momoka. How are you two?” The two smiled at her, leaning on Kea’s desk. She closed her binder, putting it in her schoolbag.</p>
<p>Even though Chidori was in Kyoya’s grade, one ahead of Kea and Momoka, she was hanging out with the transfer student and rich girl because of all the classes being canceled. Evidently, Ouran was hosting a cultural festival for all of the surrounding schools. And by all the surrounding schools, I mean the ones that taught the offspring of the filthy (and stupid in some cases) rich. It was open to drama and theater clubs from all of those schools.</p>
<p>Kea had overheard some girls explaining it to Haruhi before she had been ushered out of the room by the twins, who were going on about instant coffee or something. <em>‘Just another thing I don’t understand about rich kids.’</em> Kea mentally sighed. <em>‘Another thing I don’t get is why these girls address me with the honorific ‘senpai’. It’s not like I’m in a higher grade than them. I’m the youngest person in the school!’</em></p>
<p>Chidori’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. “We’re fine.” Chidori smiled back at the Assistant Manager. “How are those cameras working for you?”</p>
<p>“Wonderfully. They were absolute lifesavers in shooting the movie the twins and I produced.” Kea’s smile grew slightly. “I can’t thank you enough for letting me use them.”</p>
<p>“But of course, Kea-senpai!” Chidori giggled. “I told you I wanted to pay you back for helping me.”</p>
<p>“As did I.” Momoka blushed as she reached inside her schoolbag. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to give these to you.” Kea lifted an eyebrow as the girl handed her eight slips of paper. Her eyes widened when she read them. Momoka smiled at the surprise on Kea’s face.</p>
<p>“Not much? Momoka, these are private membership passes to your family’s ski resort!”</p>
<p>Momoka nodded, grinning. “I didn’t know if you skied or not, but I thought that I would give these to you anyways.” Her blush deepened. “Since I was already gonna give you and Haruhi one, I thought I would ask my parents if it was alright to get one for the entire Host Club. They said yes, obviously.”</p>
<p>Kea grinned, looking up at the girl. “Thank you darling. I actually don’t ski though.” Before Momoka could look disappointed, Kea continued. “I snowboard.”</p>
<p>Momoka’s eyes lit up. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never heard of a girl snowboarding!” Chidori gushed. “I would love to see you. How skilled are you?”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. “Well… I don’t want to brag, but…”</p>
<p>“Oh please tell us, Kea-senpai!” The two chorused.</p>
<p>“I can navigate a black diamond fairly easily. Of course, that depends on how fresh the powder is, what the weather’s like, how many people are on the slope.” Kea shrugged. “My family has made a habit of staying at a ski resort every winter over Christmas and New Year’s since I was four, so I’ve gotten a lot of practice in over the years.”</p>
<p>Momoka clapped her hands. “Is there anything you can’t do, Senpai?”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, interlacing her fingers before resting her chin on them. “Well… I can’t fly.” The trio chuckled softly. A shadow fell over Kea. Looking up, she saw one of her classmen, Satoru Igarashi. “Hello, Igarashi-san.”</p>
<p>The five-foot ten-inch brunette chuckled. “I see you’re settling into Japanese culture well, Kea-chan.”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “Well, it helps that everyone here is so friendly and eager to help.”</p>
<p>Satoru smirked. “May I?” He gestured to a chair, indicating he would like to sit.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He nodded, pulling it up and backwards so he could rest his forearms on the back. He pressed his chest to the back, looking at the girl. “Is there something you wished to ask?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you know my sister, Ayumi. She’s one of Kyoya-senpai’s regulars.”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “I do. Very sweet girl.”</p>
<p>Satoru smiled. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to tell her you said so. In any case…” He tilted his head. “She told me you and Kyoya are quite close. Is that true?”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged slightly. “I don’t know. It depends on how she defines ‘quite close’.”</p>
<p>“Dating.”</p>
<p>Kea’s eyes widened, a slight blush staining her cheeks. “Of course not!” Kea shook her head, her ponytail whipping around with the movement. Satoru sat back a little in an attempt to get away from the swinging hair. “What ever gave her that idea?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re always together, according to her.”</p>
<p>Chidori hummed. “Now that I think about it, you and Kyoya seem to be very close indeed, Kea-senpai.” Chidori smiled. “Are you <em>sure</em> you’re not dating?”</p>
<p>“Why would I lie? I have nothing to hide.”</p>
<p>Satoru smirked. “So… you wouldn’t be averse to staying after school to help me with my English studies?” Kea’s eyes widened. “Or, rather, Kyoya-senpai wouldn’t be opposed to you staying after school for non-Host Club activities?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I am.” Everyone jumped in surprise. Kea looked over her shoulder to see Kyoya standing there. “You’re late. You were supposed to be at the Host Club ten minutes ago.” Not giving her a chance to protest, he picked her bag up with one hand and grabbed her arm with the other one, dragging her out of the room.</p>
<p>After about a minute of Kyoya dragging her, Kea finally regained her balance. “Kyoya! What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Taking you to the Host Club.” Kea frowned. Yanking her arm from his grasp, she grabbed the shoulder fabric of his jacket. Whirling him around, she let go, grabbed his tie, and yanked him forward till their noses were touching. Reaching up a hand, she took his glasses off, staring directly into his eyes. “What!?” he barked.</p>
<p>Kea just shook her head, smirking. “You’re not helping.”</p>
<p>“Not helping what?” He narrowed his gray-black eyes at her.</p>
<p>“Just before you barged in, they were asking whether or not we were together. As in, <em>together</em> together.” Kyoya’s eyes widened, a blush staining his cheeks. “Because of your little outburst back there,” she motioned with her head towards her classroom. “Now that’s going to be even harder to refute.”</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, letting his body relax. “I… I’m sorry, Kea.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He blinked, before wincing slightly as she tapped his glasses against his forehead. “Just use that big brain of yours next time, uh? Save both of us the trouble.” Not waiting to hear his response, she walked off.</p>
<p>Sighing, Kyoya put his glasses back on. “Save both of us the trouble?” He scoffed slightly. “As if you’re one to talk… considering you’re still being targeted.” He straightened his glasses, falling in behind his assistant.</p>
<p>Behind them, in the shadows, a figure glared at the duo before turning around and heading the opposite way.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kea jumped out of the way as the girls from Lobelia twirled out of the Host Club. She had been listening in the entire time, and boy was she pissed off. She had been tempted to jump in several times, but she knew that she would only make the situation worse. A door closing snapped her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Haruhi came out of the room, looking very angry. Exchanging a glance with the cerulean-eyed First Year, she nodded. The two walked out of the school together, Kea’s arm around Haruhi’s shoulder as she carried both of their book bags.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Thanks for having me over, Haruhi. You didn’t have to.” Kea slipped off her shoes, stepping up onto the tatami-mat covered floor.</p>
<p>Haruhi, who was already heating up tea for water, laughed softly. “You don’t need to thank me. I wanted to.” Haruhi put two cups on the counter, scooping a spoonful of tea leaves into each. “Dad often works late, so I wanted some company. Especially after today.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, ruffling the shorter girl’s hair. On the way to Haruhi’s house, the shorter brunette had told Kea what had gone on inside Music Room #3. Evidently, the girls from Lobelia had waltzed in, insulted the Host Club, and demanded that they “free” Haruhi. Things finished by the girls leaving, saying they’ll return tomorrow for Haruhi’s decision. Of course, Kea already knew that, but Haruhi didn’t know that she already knew.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe them.” Kea sipped her tea, glaring into the drink. The girls were sitting at the table, still in their uniforms. “To think that they have the audacity to do something like that.” Haruhi hummed softly. “What?”</p>
<p>“It’s just… you sounded a lot like Kyoya-senpai when you said that.”</p>
<p>Kea tilted her head. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Haruhi set her teacup down. “Hey Kea?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you… like Kyoya-senpai? As in, like like him.”</p>
<p>Kea’s eyes widened. “Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“Well, when we were helping Shi-.” The door opened, cutting her off.</p>
<p>“I’m home Haruhi!”</p>
<p>Kea blinked in surprise at the figure standing in the door. <em>‘A woman? But I thought Haruhi said her mom was dea-.’</em></p>
<p>“How was your day at school?”</p>
<p><em>‘Oh.’</em> Kea thought as the transvestite’s eyes met hers. <em>‘This explains SO much.’</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“So you’re from America? I’ve always wanted to visit!” Kea laughed softly at the man. Ryōji Fujioka, or Ranka as he insisted she call him, was staring at her with stars in his amber eyes. “What’s it like?”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. “Well, it’s different than Japan, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Ranka tilted his head. “How so, Kea-san?”</p>
<p>“We don’t use honorifics, for one thing.” Haruhi glanced over her shoulder from where she was making dinner. “Well, I shouldn’t say that. We do use honorifics, but not nearly as much as you do.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, glancing at the older brunette. “I don’t know. We use honorifics for those older than us or in higher authority, but we don’t use them for our peers.” Kea chuckled softly, taking a sip of her tea. “That was just one of the many things I’ve had to get used to.”</p>
<p>“Haruhi tells me that the customers of the Host Club call you Senpai.” Ranka interlaced his fingers, resting his chin on them. “Is that true?”</p>
<p>Kea nodded, sitting cross-legged with her elbows resting on her knees, her arms limply resting in her lap. “It is, but I don’t know why.” She snorted. “I’m actually the youngest in the school.”</p>
<p>Ranka’s eyes widened. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Mh-hm. I was only 14 when Suou-sama.”</p>
<p>“How old are you now?”</p>
<p>“15.”</p>
<p>Haruhi started, almost spilling the noodles. “You mean you had your birthday… here… during the school year… and you didn’t tell us?”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, taking a bowl from Haruhi as she sat down. Ranka had gotten his own. “I’m not big on birthday parties. Besides, 15 isn’t that big of a deal.”</p>
<p>Haruhi narrowed her eyes. “No but 16 is. When was your birthday, Kea?”<br/>“Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Haruhi rolled her eyes. “So we can do something for you! 16 is a big number, Kea! Remember the party you threw for me? I want to help do something like that for you.” Haruhi was practically begging at this point. “Please?”</p>
<p>Kea sighed. “September 22nd.”</p>
<p>Haruhi grinned. “Great!” Kea rolled her eyes, shaking her head fondly.</p>
<p>Ryōji smiled fondly at the two. Though he didn’t say it, he was extremely grateful to Kea. <em>‘It’s wonderful for Haruhi to have a friend her age.’</em> He watched as the two laughed about something. Kea closed her eyes, hiding her mouth behind a hand. <em>‘She’s younger than Haruhi, and yet she’s just as mature.’</em> A thoughtful glint shone in Ryōji's eyes. <em>‘I wonder… could she have lost someone as well?’</em></p>
<p>“Say, Haruhi?” Kea’s voice snapped Ryōji from his thoughts. “Why were you so angry when you left the Host Club today?”</p>
<p>Haruhi’s eyes widened, as did her father’s. “What did that idiot Tamaki do now!?” he screeched.</p>
<p>Haruhi slapped a hand over her father’s mouth, silencing him. “They sold a mechanical pencil I had dropped.”</p>
<p>Kea sat back slightly, blinking. Ryōji froze as well, copying Kea’s movement. “Was… that pencil a keepsake or something?”</p>
<p>Haruhi shrugged. “No. It wasn’t that I was mad at them for selling my pencil as they didn’t tell me they were selling it.”</p>
<p>Kea hummed. “It was probably the twins. I’ll talk to them about it.” The cerulean-eyed teenager took a sip of her tea. “How much did it sell for?”</p>
<p>“30,000 yen.”</p>
<p>Kea did a spit-take, hitting her chest several times to regain her breath. Ranka stared in shock. “What!? Who would pay 300 dollars for a mechanical pencil!?”</p>
<p>“Is that what it would be in dollars? Huh.” Haruhi shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.” She frowned. “I’m still upset about it though.”</p>
<p>“Hey wait.” Kea grasped her chin, crossing her arm underneath her elbow. “This might actually be a good thing.” She grinned slightly, creeping Haruhi out.</p>
<p>“Uh… Kea? You’re kind of scaring me.”</p>
<p>“No, no! Hear me out!” Kea grinned, putting her hands on the table. “You know how you need to get rid of your debt?” Haruhi nodded, looking rather put off at the reminder. “Well, you can pay it off by selling some of your stuff!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Ryōji and Haruhi chorused.</p>
<p>“You said the pencil went for 30,000 yen, right?” Haruhi nodded again. “Well that can be deducted from your debt, putting it at 5,303,332 yen! That’s 30,000 yen knocked off with the sale of a mechanical pencil!” Kea’s eyes were shining. “Imagine what a notebook or even your glasses would go for! You could pay it off before you graduated high school!”</p>
<p>Haruhi exchanged an excited look with her father. Laughing, she reached across the table, strangling Kea in a hug. Ryōji ran to the cupboards, saying something or other about celebrating. Kea couldn’t hear him correctly on account of Haruhi saying thank you over and over.</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely right! Now that I know about the website, I can sell a whole bunch of stuff I don’t need anymore!” Kea grinned, pushing the older girl off so she could look into her eyes.<br/>“And, since we’re still doing the pictures, those will be a <em>huge</em> seller.”</p>
<p>A cake appeared in front of the girls. Ryōji sliced it up, handing each girl a slice. “Here’s to Kea’s brilliant mind!” The trio laughed together, the mood suddenly much lighter than it had been before.</p>
<p>Ryōji grinned as the girls began to eat. <em>‘Kea…’</em> he thought as the younger girl stuck a piece of cake in her mouth, snorting at Haruhi’s joke. <em>‘Thank you.’</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>As students spilled out of the auditorium, one would be able to find Kea and Haruhi walking down the halls of Ouran’s main building on their way to the Host Club. The two were talking animatedly about what they could sell in order to pay off Haruhi’s debt. The pleasant mood was broken, however, when they saw three figures standing further down the hallway with their backs to them. When she recognized the uniforms, Kea had to suppress a snarl.</p>
<p>“Hi young maiden.” Benibara greeted.</p>
<p>“We’ve come for your decision! Are you prepared to leave?” Hinagiku asked. Kea narrowed her eyes at that.</p>
<p>“We’re ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all!” Suzuran declared. If Kea was frowning before, she was full on glaring now.</p>
<p>“Set what straight?” Haruhi wondered out loud.</p>
<p>Benibara slid over, resting an arm on Haruhi’s shoulder. “That you should come, with us. And go to school with your own kind!”</p>
<p><em>'This chick is a female version of Tamaki! Great. As if one wasn’t enough to deal with.’</em> Kea cleared her throat loudly, alerting the visiting girls to her presence. “Yeah, hi. Care to explain who you are, what you’re doing here, and what your interest in Haruhi is?”</p>
<p>The girls from Lobelia froze… before fawning all over the American. “Such authority in your voice! Such power in your eyes!” Benibara gushed, cupping Kea’s chin with her hand.</p>
<p>“What flawless skin! The softness puts silk to shame!” Hinagiku exclaimed, rubbing her face on Kea’s arm.</p>
<p>“What luxurious hair! So thick!” Suzuran gushed, running her hands through Kea’s auburn hair. “I have never seen hair this color before! It’s beautiful!”</p>
<p>Having had quite enough, Kea spun out of the fangirling girls’ clutches, brushing off her uniform. “While I appreciate the compliments, I would prefer you to answer my questions, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>They nodded, striking poses. “Saint Lobelia Academy, High School Second Year, Benio Amakusa.” Benibara introduced herself, bowing at the waist.</p>
<p>“Second Year Student, Chizuru Maihara.” Suzuran announced, curtsying.</p>
<p>“First Year Student, Hinako Tsuwabuki.” Hinagiku presented, curtsying as well. Kea sweatdropped, resisting the urge to facepalm. Barely.</p>
<p>“We are the Zuka Club, and we are here…” Benibara took Haruhi’s hand, pulling the shorter girl to her chest. “To set this young maiden free!”</p>
<p>Kea blinked. “Uh… free from what, exactly?”</p>
<p>Suzuran and Hinagiku gasped in horror, holding each other “Oh no!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes!” Each took one of Kea’s hands, clutching them tightly. “You have been seduced as well!” they cried in unison.</p>
<p>“Do not fear, beautiful maiden.” Benibara cupped Kea’s chin again, bringing their faces close together. “We shall set you free as well! Come!” Taking one of Haruhi’s hands, she dragged the shorter girl to Music Room #3, while Suzuran and Hinagiku did the same to Kea.</p>
<p>Upon arriving, Hinagiku and Benibara opened the doors. To everyone’s surprise, the room was entirely dark. Kea was immediately afraid something had gone wrong while she stayed the night at Haruhi’s house. That was… until she saw the pile in the middle of the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What is-?’</em>
</p>
<p>“Ouran~!” Kea cringed at the high pitched, off tone singing. It only got worse as more voices joined. When the lights came on… Kea just about had a heart attack. The entire Host Club, save Takashi…</p>
<p>Was dressed up as women. Even Kyoya. For the first time upon entering Ouran High School Academy, Kea’s entire being, face, hair, clothes and all, turned sheet white.</p>
<p>Tamaki came up to them, deliberately keeping his voice high-pitched. “Oh Haruhi. Welcome back!”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni twirled around him, putting a hand on his chin. “Look Haru-chan! I’m a princess now! Aren’t I cute?”</p>
<p>Benibara jumped up, disgust clear in her voice and body language. “What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of womenkind?!”</p>
<p>“What?” Tamaki gasped dramatically. “Now that’s not it at all! Everything’s going according to plan?”</p>
<p><em>‘Huh?’</em> Kea could only shamelessly gape as Tamaki explained.</p>
<p>“Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile! It’s the Freebie Campaign! Aha!” Snapping out of her daze, Kea whipped out her phone, typing furiously on the screen. “My dears. You all have lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak.”</p>
<p><em>‘Uh-huh. Whatever floats your boat.’</em> Kea tapped a few more times on her phone screen before pausing. <em>‘Nah. That one gets us in it.’</em></p>
<p>“They have a weakness for free things.”</p>
<p><em>‘Who doesn’t?</em>’ Kea swiped left. <em>‘Oh that one’s good. Really accents Kyoya’s lipstick.</em>’</p>
<p>“Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka Club,”</p>
<p><em>‘More like disgusted. Speaking of which, delete. Don’t need </em>those <em>being shown.’</em></p>
<p>“But choose us, and you gain not only a Host Club full of brothers, but sisters as well!” Kea’s cheeks puffed out as she tried to contain her laughter. She stuck her phone back into her bag, her job done. “See? This way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the Host Club!” Tamaki twirled around. “Isn’t that a great idea? Aren’t I pretty?”</p>
<p>He slid out, letting Hikaru and Kaoru take his place in front of Haruhi. “We’re the Hitachiin sisters! Which one of us is prettier?” they said in unison, their voices incredibly high. “I’m just teasing you.” Hikaru said. Kaoru laughed, though it was incredibly fake. They slid out, Mitsukuni taking their place.</p>
<p>“Listen, Haru-chan!” He leaned in really close. “You can call me big sis from now on.” Next up were Takashi and Kyoya. Takashi was the only one still dressed like a boy, and shook a tambourine. Kyoya had somehow been convinced to dress up as a woman. Neither spoke.</p>
<p>“What are you-?” Benibara exploded. “Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this!? I’ve had enough of your fooling around!!” As soon as she stopped yelling…</p>
<p>Kea and Haruhi lost it. Kea fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as tears streamed down her face. Haruhi was still standing and capable of talking somehow. Though laughter made up three-quarters of it.</p>
<p>“This is too much!!” Haruhi finally fell, clutching her stomach. “I don’t even get what you’re trying to do!!!” The two rolled onto their backs, laughing their lungs out.</p>
<p>“I... I can’t handle this!!” Kea gasped out, her eyes blurry with tears. She was able to take her glasses off, tossing them onto her bag before collapsing again. “You… you’re a bunch of idiots!!” Covering her eyes, she curled up into a ball as she started to laugh so hard no sound came out.</p>
<p>“I know, right!?” Haruhi glanced at her prone friend. “I knew they were a bunch of goofballs but geez~! Hahahaha~!!” The girls from Lobelia could only stare in shock. Kea and Haruhi were finally starting to calm down when the Hitachiins and Mitsukuni put the icing on the cake.</p>
<p>“Are we really that funny?” they asked simultaneously in their high pitched voices, sending Kea and Haruhi into another laughing fit. The three started to chase the girls around as they crab walked away from them, trying to get them to stop while still laughing. “Call me big sister! Come on do it!” they said in unison, again in their ‘girl’ voices.</p>
<p>Kea finally stopped when searing pain ripped through her side, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Mitsukuni. He stopped chasing her around, instead helping her sit up as she gripped her side. The twins continued harassing Haruhi, though.</p>
<p>“Come on! Cut it out!” She gasped for air, still sitting on the ground. “What were you thinking? What’s gotten into you guys?” Hikaru turned away, putting his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>“We did this because we don’t want you to leave the Host Club Haruhi.” Haruhi smiled softly, her cheeks warming slightly at Hikaru’s words.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni smiled as well, before redirecting his attention to Kea. “Are you alright?” Kea opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hiss of pain.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni motioned for Takashi to come over, who did rather quickly. After explaining what happened, the tallest Host placed a gentle hand on Kea’s side.</p>
<p>His eyes widened when his hand came back slightly damp and red.</p>
<p>“And what about you, young maiden?” Kea looked up at Benibara. Mitsukuni quickly gave her her glasses, putting them on for her. She flashed him a grateful smile before returning her gaze to Benibara.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I don’t really get along with girls.” Kea chuckled lightly. “I’m going to be staying here, if you don’t mind.” Benibara scoffed slightly. “Oh, and one more thing.” When Benibara looked at her, Kea smirked. “You might want to change that name of yours; first time I heard it, I thought you were a fanclub for Zuko.”</p>
<p>“Hold on! If you knew you weren’t going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday!?” Takashi, Mitsukuni, Kea, and Benibara looked over at Tamaki who was pointing at Haruhi, emphasizing his words.</p>
<p>“How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you!? I really liked that mechanical pencil! It was easy to write with!”</p>
<p>The blonde flinched at Haruhi’s yelling, pulling an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.” He pulled out a mechanical pencil with a bear on top. “But I was nice and offered my teddy bear pencil in return and you said you didn’t want it!”</p>
<p>“That’s right and I still don’t want it.”</p>
<p>Kea snickered. “Hey, Haruhi.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“The definition of stealing <em>is</em> taking something without asking permission. You can’t steal something from someone if you ask if you can have it.”</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked. “Oh. Right.”</p>
<p>“We’re not going to give up on you, maidens.” Kea and Haruhi looked at Benibara. “I swear this to you: someday we’ll come and rescue you from this place! And when we do, we’ll abolish the Ouran Host Club!” Kea’s eyes widened as Benibara smirked. “Well, adieu.” The Lobelia girls twirled away, laughing.</p>
<p>Kea sighed in relief, immediately regretting it when a fresh wave of pain wracked her spine. Mitsukuni steadied her, his eyes shimmering with worry. She gave him a reassuring smile, though it came out more as a grimace. Takashi stayed by her left side, hiding it from view. Not that it would matter.</p>
<p>The lights turned off again as Renge rose from the floor, wearing a traditional yukata. She was holding a banana. “And so a new rival, the Zuka Club, has appeared.”</p>
<p>Kea rolled her eyes, trying to stand. Takashi caught her when she stumbled, picking her up bridal style. She blushed lightly, hiding it by looking at Renge as she began to peel the banana.</p>
<p>“From this point on the story’s going to get even more exciting. What’s going to happen to our beloved Host Club boys next? Hang in there Host Club! Don’t give up boys!”</p>
<p>“Hey! It’s not your job to cook things up!” Tamaki slipped on a banana peel as he stepped forward, landing on his back. His eyes spun in circles as everyone gathered around him.</p>
<p>“She does have a point though.” The Host Club, including Renge, looked at Kea. She ignored the fact that she was still being held by Takashi. “What are we going to do next? The Cultural Festival is over, and school is ending in two weeks.” Everyone looked at each other, none having any idea.</p>
<p>“Well…” Kyoya started, causing everyone to look his way. “My family just opened a jungle-themed spa. After recent events, I think everyone could use a rest. I know I’ll be looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>Kea giggled softly. “That sounds wonderful, Kyoya. I’m in.” Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, grinning. Takashi and Mitsukuni glanced at each other, the shorter cousin grinning from ear to ear, earning a small hum of approval from the kendo practitioner. Haruhi helped Tamaki up, both sporting excited expressions as well.</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled! The Host Club… will start their summer break early!!” He froze, seeing Kea in Takashi’s arms. “Kea! Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She waved him off. “Yeah. Just have a cramp in my side from laughing too hard.” Takashi turned, taking her out of the room. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” she called over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Bye!!” Mitsukuni waved as he skipped out of the room, Kea’s bag slung over his shoulder. The Host Club waved back, smiling. Only Kyoya wasn’t.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Where is it?”</p>
<p>“In the second drawer on the left hand side.”</p>
<p>“Got it!” Mitsukuni ran over to Kea, handing her the vial. She smiled gratefully, uncorking it. “What does that taste like?”</p>
<p>“The worst possible taste you can imagine.” Kea pulled a face at the taste as she finished the tonic, sticking her tongue out. “Ouch!”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Takashi muttered. He was kneeling at her side, rebandaging her side. After exiting the Host Club, the cousins had made a beeline for Kea’s room, avoiding as many students as possible. For the two, stealth was an integral part of their training, so no one saw them. Which was very impressive, considering they hadn’t changed out of their outfits until after they were in the safety of Kea’s dorm room.  Mitsukuni had helped her take off her vest and undershirt before taking them to the washers while Takashi set to redoing her bandages. Thankfully, she hadn’t torn any stitches.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni sat on the bed next to Kea, watching his cousin work. He knew that Takashi was better at taking care of wounds than he was. After all, Takashi practiced with real swords, and had cut himself a lot in his younger days. He had the scars to prove it.</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>Kea looked down at the darker-haired –Nozuka, who had just finished wrapping her side. “Hm?”</p>
<p>“How long have you had this wound, Kea-imōto?”</p>
<p>Kea sighed softly, in relief as the medicine started to work, but mostly in defeat. “I… I got this during the physical exam.” Takashi took out a shirt from her dresser, helping her put it on. “You don’t have to dress me, you know.”</p>
<p>“I want to.” He responded as he pulled the soft fabric over her shoulders before clasping the buttons down the front. His stormy grey eyes met hers briefly before returning to her shirt to finish buttoning it up. “Why hasn’t it healed?”</p>
<p>“The blade was coated in a toxin. That toxin was specially designed to slow down the immune system so the victim would bleed to death.”</p>
<p>“Who hurt you, Kea?” Mitsukuni said. His voice was completely void of all things cutesy, showing he wasn’t kidding around. He wanted a straight answer, and he wasn’t leaving without one. “We know you’re being targeted by the Seika siblings.” Kea glanced at him. “Kyo-chan asked us to keep an eye on them.” Mitsukuni’s honey-brown eyes glinted. “You weren’t very smart, sending those pictures to Ayanokouji.”</p>
<p>“She asked for proof.”</p>
<p>“They have a lot of dangerous friends, Kea-imōto.”</p>
<p>“I have you two, don’t I?”</p>
<p>The cousins glanced at each other. “Yes, but we’re not in the same class as you.” Takashi sat on Kea’s other side, placing his arm around her shoulders. His large hand completely dwarfed her arm as he began to rub it gently.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni reached out, placing his smaller hands on one of hers. “Please, Kea. Tell us who hurt you.”</p>
<p>Kea sighed again, ducking her head so her hair hid her face. “It was Azamuki.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Azamuki growled to himself as he shut off his phone. Nekozawa hadn’t told him anything of importance. Well, anything <em>he</em> considered to be of importance. He could care less if Kea was an item with Kyoya. It wasn't Kyoya Azamuki wanted writhing as his ego was torn down around him. Groaning, he flopped onto his bed.</p>
<p>His sister had returned to school, but it seemed that their agenda was no longer unknown. The cousins, Mitsukuni and Takashi, had been watching them the entire time. Each sibling had a class with one of the cousins, and they could feel their eyes on them the entire time. It terrified him, but, if he was perfectly honest, Azamuki knew he was to blame.</p>
<p>“If I hadn’t cornered Kea that day, no one would know we’re targeting her.” He snickered to himself, pushing himself up. Opening his bedside table drawer, he pulled out a blade, grinning at it. Running his finger along the flat of the blade, he grinned at his reflection.</p>
<p>“Of course… they still don’t know she’s hurt.” Snickering again, he stood, throwing a coat over his shoulders as he silently padded down the stairs and out of his house, sticking the blade into his belt. “Maybe all isn’t lost after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ne, Takashi?” The six-foot-four male turned to see Kea sweep her auburn over her shoulder as she turned around. “Could you tie this for me?” This referring to the necktie for her bathing suit.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Walking over to her, he deftly tied the stretchy fabric into a perfect bow. Patting her shoulder, he watched as she turned, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Reaching over, he picked up her sarong, holding it up. She nodded, allowing him to tie it around her waist. He was careful to avoid her side while still covering it up.</p>
<p>“Do you do this often?” He lifted an eyebrow. “Dress others I mean.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Takashi used to dress me when I was younger though.” Mitsukuni skipped into the room, already wearing his bathing suit. “You forgot this.” He handed Kea her overshirt.</p>
<p>She giggled softly, taking it from him. “Thank you Mitsukuni.”</p>
<p>“Can I put it on you?” He asked hopefully, his honey brown eyes wide. When she nodded, he giggled in glee, climbing up the back of the couch to help her put her arms through the sleeves, tugging it over her head.</p>
<p>After they had found out the truth, Takashi and Mitsukuni had taken Kea home with them, packing a few essential items before leaving her dorm room. Kea hadn’t thought it was necessary, but when both fixed her with a glare that said “We dare you to try to convince us otherwise”, she had relented. If she was entirely honest with herself, however, she was flattered and grateful for the concern. It had been taxing, keeping the truth from them.</p>
<p>Of course, Yorihisa Haninozuka, Mitsukuni’s father, wasn’t too happy about his son and nephew bringing a stranger home with them. Mitsukuni had spoken on Kea’s behalf, pleading with his father to let her stay the night. Takashi had, surprisingly, spoken up as well, offering to give up his room in order for her to have a place to sleep. Yorihisa had finally consented after two hours of negotiation.</p>
<p>Though, the three students knew it was Mitsukuni showing him Kea’s wound that was the largest factor in his changing his mind. After seeing the laceration and obvious toll it was taking on Kea’s body, Yorihisa had provided Kea with a guestroom directly across from Mitsukuni’s room. Mitsukuni and Takashi weren’t happy with not being able to stay in the same room as Kea, but had relented when Yorihisa provided guards to stand watch outside her door and window.</p>
<p>Like his son, Yorihisa wasn’t too pleased with Kea’s decision to keep the extent of her injury a secret. Also like his son, however, he respected her decision, and ensured she would be safe through the night. Naturally, when he heard she was planning on going to the park with the Host Club the following morning, he tried to talk her out of it. Takashi and Mitsukuni finally placated him, saying they would be with her every step of the way.</p>
<p>Starting with helping her get dressed in the morning. Female maids helped her slip out of her pajamas and into her bathing suit before leaving, which is where Takashi stepped in. Currently, he was walking back with her sandals while Mitsukuni was braiding her hair back so as to keep it out of her face.</p>
<p>Kea was frowning at her phone, reading a message. She switched it off when Takashi got back. “Thanks you guys.” Kea smiled at the cousins. “You didn’t have to do all of this, you know.”</p>
<p>“Of course we did, Kea-imōto!” Mitsukuni smiled brightly. “We want to help you in any way we can so you can get better!” Takashi nodded, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>Kea laughed lightly, ruffling Mitsukuni’s hair. “Well then, we’d best get going.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Mitsukuni held up her glasses. “Aren’t you going to wear these?”</p>
<p>Kea shook her head. “Nah. Knowing Kyoya, he’s probably using us as guinea pigs for his new resort thing, so I don’t want to risk them getting damaged. Besides, I have these.” She held up a pair of sunglasses as she slung her bag over her shoulder. “Just in case.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Kay~!” Taking her hand, he gently led her outside where a limo was already waiting. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Laughing softly, Kea climbed in after Mitsukuni, sitting beside him as Takashi closed the door behind them. Kea sighed, relaxing into the soft leather as Mitsukuni gave instructions to the driver. She was already asleep by the time they pulled out of the driveway.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!” Kyoya looked up at the shout. Mitsukuni was running towards him, with Takashi and Kea following behind.</p>
<p><em>‘That explains why I couldn’t reach her this morning. She wasn’t in her room.’</em> Kyoya narrowed his eyes briefly. <em>‘Does that mean she stayed the night at their place? Come to think of it… Kea has been sleeping off-campus a lot more lately. I wonder why.’</em> “Hello, Honey-senpai.”</p>
<p>“This place is great!” Mitsukuni twirled around, looking at everything. Kyoya couldn’t help a twinge of pride at the praise. “It’s so realistic!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Honey-senpai.”</p>
<p>“He’s right.” Kyoya looked over his shoulder to see Kea standing behind him. She wasn’t looking at him though. She was observing her surroundings. “This place is beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Kea. You can place your things there, if you’d like.” He pointed to a table. She smiled in thanks, walking over to it. Kyoya couldn’t help but stare.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her hair had been braided into a low French braid, the end draped over her left shoulder as she bent down to place her bag on the ground. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of her head, versus her normal glasses. She wore a loose, white over-shirt with tan along the base of the shirt and sleeves. It hung off her right shoulder a little bit, showing off the black tie for her swimsuit underneath, most likely a bikini. A light blue, tribal patterned sarong was tied around her waist, reaching to her feet that wore leather sandals. The slit in the side where the two pieces were tied was open to her hip, revealing the pale skin of a thin, but muscular and shapely, leg. He blushed lightly, turning his head away.</p>
<p>“Kea!” Tamaki ran up to her, throwing his arms around her shoulders. “You look stunning!”</p>
<p>Kea laughed lightly, returning the hug. “Thanks Tamaki.” Her eyes sparkled freely, considering she wasn’t wearing her glasses.</p>
<p>He grinned back, taking her hands. “So… what do you think?” He gestured widely, encompassing the entire park. “This is so magnificent.”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “Yes… it is.”</p>
<p>“You like this kind of thing?”</p>
<p>Kea turned around, smiling broadly. “Haruhi! You’re here!” She hugged the shorter girl. “Mitsukuni told me you forgot.”</p>
<p>Haruhi shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets. Kyoya noticed she was wearing a yellow pullover and green plaid shorts. He didn’t doubt who made her wear it. “Yeah, I did. But the twins dragged me here.”</p>
<p>Kea made a noise of understanding. “Speaking of which, where are the-KYA!!”</p>
<p>Kyoya looked sharply at Kea as she yelped. Her back was soaking wet, a stark contrast to two seconds earlier. All eyes turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru holding water guns. Hikaru was grinning, while Kaoru was still pumping his gun.</p>
<p>“Gotcha!” Hikaru laughed.</p>
<p>Kea chuckled darkly, removing her sunglasses from the top of her head, handing them to Haruhi. Kyoya wordlessly handed her another water gun, one she started pumping slowly. “Bad move darlins. Bad… move.”</p>
<p>The twins gulped, looked at each other… and bolted, with Kea right on their heels. Haruhi burst out laughing alongside Tamaki and the others, watching as Kea utterly obliterated the twins. Somehow managing to take one of their guns, she began pelting them with double fire, chasing them around the current pool. They finally surrendered, cowering on the floor. Kea smirked triumphantly, tossing her hair over her shoulders with a flick of her head.</p>
<p>“We give up!”</p>
<p>The American teen rested one gun on her shoulder, while tossing the other back to Kaoru. “Good. Next time I’ll do worse than soak ya’, get me?” They nodded, watching in fear as she sauntered back to the group. She handed the gun back to Kyoya. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>He could only wordlessly nod and take the gun while she took her glasses back from Haruhi, put them on, and laid down on a lounge, proceeding to then relax and fall asleep. The Host Club sweatdropped in fear, looking at everyone else. They learned a valuable lesson that day: never, <em>ever</em>, challenge Kea to a water gun fight.</p>
<p>You will lose.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Haruhi groaned to herself. Today, she had been at school, doing her normal thing. The Host Club wasn’t there, but she welcomed the respite. She had been walking to her next class when the next thing she knew, she was being dragged off by the twins and voila! She was here. Not that she knew exactly where here was.</p>
<p>“This place is a brand-new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, runs. It’s called the Tropical Aqua Garden.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals, and that they’re focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai.”</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked lightly. “Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as  healing facility.” Haruhi frowned, looking around at the extravagant surroundings. “It’s therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked who would just <em>love</em> a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off, or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. “The Ootori group’s primary concern…” Kyoya pushed up his glasses, somehow sparkling himself. “has always been for the good health and wellbeing of the general public.”</p>
<p>Haruhi sweatdropped. <em>‘It sounds suspicious to me.’</em></p>
<p>“The park doesn’t officially open till next month, but the Host Club was given a special advance invitation.”</p>
<p>Tamaki sighed, running a hand through his hair. “This is so relaxing! We don’t have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It’s truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that’s what you’d call it.”</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. “If you’re still not convinced it works, Haruhi,” She looked at Kyoya, who was motioning off to his right. “Just take a look at Kea.” Haruhi did.</p>
<p>The American teen was sitting at the edge of the pool, watching the others play in the water. Her sarong was pulled up to her hips, keeping it dry as she let her legs soak in the warm water, her sandals resting beside her. Her weight was rested on her hands which were positioned behind her. As Kea tilted her head back, Haruhi could see the peaceful smile on her face as her eyes closed in contentment when she took a deep inhale of breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah… she does look relaxed.”</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked. “See?”</p>
<p>Haruhi shrugged. “I guess.” Her attention was redirected when Mitsukuni called her name.</p>
<p>“Haru-chan~! Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of the mango cake?”</p>
<p>Haruhi couldn’t resist. “Yeah sure. I’ll have some coconut juice with you.” He twirled her around, laughing. Hearing a bird call, Haruhi looked to her left to see Takashi following after a bird. He turned around, making eye contact with her.</p>
<p>“Haruhi!” Kaoru called, causing her to focus on someone else. Again. “You wanna go check out the water slide?”</p>
<p>“Hang on.” Hikaru frowned. “What’s the deal with that pullover you’re wearing?”</p>
<p>Haruhi sweatdropped. “Oh this thing? Tamaki-senpai gave it to me.”</p>
<p>Hikaru tossed aside his banana peel. “So… you’re not going to swim?”</p>
<p>“Hold on. You <em>do</em> swim, don’t you.”</p>
<p>“I can swim just as good as the next guy but this isn’t my idea of fun. I’m not big on waterparks. We’re just going to spend all day goofing off.” She sighed. “Honestly, I’d rather be at home. I don’t understand what’s so great about this place anyway. I mean, all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool.”</p>
<p>“A plastic pool? What’s that?”</p>
<p>Haruhi hummed thoughtfully. “Let’s see. I guess they’re about this big, round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air.” She motioned with her hands to emphasize her point.</p>
<p>“You duntz.” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>“That’s an inflatable boat dummy.” Kaoru stated.</p>
<p>“There’s no way something that small could be used as a pool.” Hikaru continued.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Guys! It’s a small pool. Haven’t you ever seen little kids playing in one?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Tamaki jumped down from nowhere and took the twins aside. “You idiots!” Tamaki clearly thought he was whispering. “If Haruhi thinks it’s a pool, it’s a pool, got it!? Don’t go embarrassing her! She can’t help she’s an ignorant commoner!”</p>
<p>“So are we supposed to lie to her? Is that what you want?”</p>
<p>Haruhi was more miffed at being called an ignorant commoner than anything else. A gentle chuckle surprised her. “Pay them no mind, Haruhi.” Kea smiled gently down at her. Even flat-footed, she was still at least four inches taller than the Japanese girl. “They don’t know any better. Come on.” She took Haruhi’s hand. “Let’s go get you some coconut juice; Mitsukuni’s been waiting.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right.” At hearing Kea refer to Mitsukuni by his first name, Haruhi piped up. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Kea.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Well… why do you call Honey-senpai by his first name? You don’t even use honorifics.”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, clasping her hands behind her. “I did at first, but they said it sounded weird for me to call them my senpais.” Kea laughed softly. “At first I thought it was because I said it wrong or something.”</p>
<p>Haruhi titled her head. “So what was it?”</p>
<p>Kea smiled down at her. “They said I was like family to them, so I don’t need to use honorifics with them when addressing them in any sense.”</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked. “Really? Since when?”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. “Well… Mitsukuni has been calling me imōto since I hosted with them. So… at least six or seven months.” Kea smiled lightly. “I don’t mind. If I’m completely honest, it’s nice having elder siblings looking out for me.”</p>
<p>Haruhi smiled lightly as well. “I see.”</p>
<p>Just then, Mitsukuni attached himself to her arm. “Haru-chan~! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?”</p>
<p>“Nah. I’m not going to swim today.” It was then that she noticed the floaty around his waist. “Hold on. You know how to swim. Do you still need that float?”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni shook his head. “Just looks cuter this way, you know?”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, taking Mitsukuni’s hand. “I won’t swim, but I’ll stick my feet in with you.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “Kay~!” He skipped off, pulling her alongside him.</p>
<p>Haruhi smiled. “He’s right. Those bunnies are pretty cute.”</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind her. “He’s so innocent.”</p>
<p>“No way! You got it all wrong!” Renge appeared out of nowhere, somehow still having her motorized platform.</p>
<p>“How does she do that? It’s like the rig follows us!” Haruhi could only stare blankly as Renge went off on another fangirling streak, explaining who it was she was cosplaying as this time. Frankly, she looked nothing like the person she was pretending to be. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”</p>
<p>“Listen up boys! You obviously need help understanding Haninozuka’s hidden motives. Look!” The French girl pointed towards where Mitsukuni had just jumped into the current pool, splashing Kea and Takashi, who had joined the American sometime before. Both smiled softly at the short blonde as he drifted past.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Tamaki was incredulous that Renge could possibly think that Mitsukuni could have ulterior motives. That was Kyoya’s department. Maybe Kea’s as well, now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>“Think about what he said to you earlier.” Renge was referencing when Mitsukuni mentioned how cute his bunny float was. “He’s not being as sweet and innocent as you think.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” Kyoya butted in, pushing his glasses up. “Try putting the word ‘I’ at the beginning of that sentence.”</p>
<p>Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru gripped their chins, humming in thought. When they realized what he meant, all bore identical expressions of shock and disbelief. “He planned that!?” they exclaimed.</p>
<p>“That’s Haninozuka for you.” Renge continued. “In the last episode, he felt threatened by another loli-boy type so he’s taken steps to keep his rank.” Her rig began to go down, taking her with it. “I should give him more credit. He’s a lot smarter than I thought.”</p>
<p>Just then, Mitsukuni’s voice rang out across the courtyard. “Hey! Look at this everybody!” Everyone looked at him. He was sitting on Takashi’s back, who was swimming against the current. “Check it out! Look! Even though we’re swimming really fast we never go any further then we are now!”</p>
<p>He had a perfectly innocent look on his face whilst saying all of that.</p>
<p>“So what’s up with him?” Tamaki wondered.</p>
<p>“Could he really be that smart?” Haruhi marveled. Hearing the sound of a water gun being pumped again, Tamaki looked up in time to get a shot to the face.</p>
<p>Hikaru grinned. “I gotcha!”</p>
<p>“Come on boss! Let’s go! Let’s have a water gun fight.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?” Hikaru challenged.</p>
<p>Tamaki rubbed his face dry. “Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?”</p>
<p>The twins’ eyes glinted. They grabbed Haruhi, jumping back and forth with her in between them. “Haruhi I think it’s time we got married.”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll honeymoon in Otomi.”</p>
<p>A dark aura grew around Tamaki as he began to furiously pump a water gun. “Do you really think I’d ever let Haruhi marry you guys?!” He turned around, his eyes glinting. “Daddy says, NO!!”</p>
<p>Haruhi was barely able to get out of the way before Tamaki sprayed them. Sighing, she sat in the shade of an umbrella, sipping a glass of coconut juice as Tamaki chased the twins around.</p>
<p>Another shadow fell over her, prompting her to look up. Takashi was standing there, hitting his head to dislodge water in his ears. Directing her attention to the current pool, Haruhi saw Mitsukuni swimming against the current on his own. Kea was still watching him, resting all of her weight on her right hip and hand, her left arm draped across her side.</p>
<p>“Taking a break, huh?” Takashi glanced at Haruhi as she held out a glass. “You want something to drink?”</p>
<p>“Yeah thanks.” He took it from her, taking a sip. Looking up again, he locked gazes with Kea. She smiled lightly, blinking. He nodded slightly.</p>
<p>Kyoya noticed. He frowned slightly. Ever since they had hosted together, he had noticed Kea and the cousins were much closer than before. Naturally, he assumed part of it was from Renge targeting Mitsukuni when she first arrived and Kea wasn’t too appreciative of that.</p>
<p><em>‘But I didn’t realize they were close enough for her to be allowed to stay the night. At Honey-senpai’s house no less.’</em> Kyoya narrowed his eyes, looking over at Kea. His facial features softened slightly at the sight of her reclining comfortably next to the current pool as she watched Honey-senpai swim while Mori-senpai took a break. The artificial sunlight reflected on her hair, making it shine. Her sunglasses sat on top of her head instead of over her eyes, letting everyone see her pure blue orbs. Kyoya didn’t want to admit it, but he was slightly jealous.<br/>He had wanted to be the only one who saw her eyes unobstructed.</p>
<p>A crash startled him out of his thoughts. Tamaki had crashed into a tiki pole. The eyes lit up red, before some technology turned on. When a cup dropped, Kyoya looked over at Mori-senpai. His stance was akin to what he used before a fight.</p>
<p><em>‘That’s not good.’</em> Hearing a rumble, Kyoya’s eyes widened. A massive wave was bearing down on the current pool… where Kea and Mitsukuni still were. Before he knew what he was doing, Kyoya was running towards the current pool. “Kea!!”</p>
<p>“Honey-senpai!” “Mitsukuni!” Haruhi’s and Mori-senpai’s voices drowned his out, something he would be grateful for later. By the time the two males made it to the edge of the pool, the duo had been swept away.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen!” Mori and Kyoya looked at Tamaki. “We’re going after Honey-senpai and Kea! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!!”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Kyoya called. “I wouldn’t go-!”</p>
<p>The group stopped short upon seeing there were live alligators in the pool. “Okay! So we can’t use that pool!” Tamaki pointed in a new direction. “Then let’s try this way next!” He yelped when he was met face to face with another alligator.</p>
<p>“They’re here too!” the twins yelped, running away from the animals.</p>
<p>“And here!” Pretty soon, the Hosts were cornered by alligators. They leaned their hands on their knees, panting. “What’s with all the alligators?”</p>
<p>“Beats me.”</p>
<p>“Those alligators belong to park’s tropical animals exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild.” Kyoya tapped his pencil on his chin. “Though… the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I’ll have to have a little chat with our designers.” Kyoya closed his notebook with a snap. “Thanks a lot you guys! I got some great data today.”</p>
<p>“You what!?”</p>
<p>Takashi sweatdropped. <em>‘Kea was right. He </em>is<em> using us as guinea pigs.’</em> His heart dropped further as his eyes widened. <em>‘Kea!! She can’t swim with her side!’</em> He followed silently as Kyoya led them to a map.</p>
<p>“This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden. This, is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that’s where Honey-senpai and Kea probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there we’ll have to make it through this jungle area here in the southern block. Distance wise… we’re talking about 800 meters.”</p>
<p>Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. “Looks like there’s a lot of undeveloped areas. Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?”</p>
<p>“Since they’re still being developed I’m afraid I don’t know.” Kyoya’s heart clenched slightly at the thought of Kea running into something dangerous. He knew Honey-senpai could take care of himself, but Kea… that he didn’t know. She could be bit by a poisonous snake for all he knew.</p>
<p>“Alright! Now this is a mission of survival. I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Honey-senpai and Kea!” The Host Club nodded. “Onward!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Mitsukuni hauled himself out of the water, coughing. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was in the middle of a jungle. Not only that, but he was alone.</p>
<p>“Kea!” Mitsukuni cupped his hands around his mouth. “Kea-imōto! Where are you!?” Climbing a tree, Mitsukuni tried to find her.</p>
<p>He couldn’t, but he did notice something glinting in the bushes. Jumping down, Mitsukuni ran over to where he saw the object. Pushing through the bushes, he crouched at the item. Picking it up, he felt his heart drop.</p>
<p>It was Kea’s sunglasses.</p>
<p>Just as he was running towards the main plaza, the sky darkened. The air smelled like rain. Ducking under a bush with large leaves, he waited out the storm, all the while clutching Kea’s sunglasses to his chest.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni nibbled his lip in worry. <em>‘How is she going to fare? She can’t swim with her side still injured like that. And if she got knocked out by the wave or if she hit her head on the side, then she could drown!’</em></p>
<p>He shook his head. “No. Kea will be fine. She’s strong. She can take care of herself.”</p>
<p>Looking up, Mitsukuni realized the rain had stopped. Continuing to run towards the plaza, he heard the sound of multiple feet running to his right. Turning on a dime, Mitsukuni jumped up into the trees, using the vines to swing from each one to the next. It wasn’t long before he saw who was causing the commotion. Takashi and Haruhi were surrounded by men in black battle armor. When Takashi was forced to defend himself, Mitsukuni jumped in.</p>
<p>“Takashi! Haru-chan! Out of the way!!” He swung down on a vine, screaming a Tarzan yell. Kicking one man in the face, he backflipped, landing in a crouch. When the men came after him… he simply smirked.</p>
<p>In no time at all, all of the men were on their backs, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“You guys should be more careful who you mess with! Picking on my friends is bad!” He wagged his finger at them for emphasis. “Got it?”</p>
<p>“Haruhi!” The trio looked over to see Tamaki leading the twins and Kyoya towards them. “Haruhi! Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Hey it’s Tama-chan!”</p>
<p>The twins stopped and stared in shock. “Oh wow.” “You okay senpai?”</p>
<p>Tamaki made a beeline for Haruhi, hugging her. The twins didn’t care, instead crouching down to poke at two men who had had their face plates destroyed. “I’m not sure what happened here but at least they’re still alive.”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty amazing that this in Honey-senpai’s work.  He must have really been holding back.”</p>
<p>Haruhi pinched Tamaki’s hand, prompting him to stop hugging her. “What do you mean he was holding back?”</p>
<p>“So then…”</p>
<p>“You don’t know about senpai? The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces, but they’ve also worked with several overseas militaries.” Hikaru explained.</p>
<p>“Honey-senpai in particular has been called the Dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school he’d become the national champion in both karate and judo.”</p>
<p>Haruhi stared in shock at Honey-senpai. He smiled innocently back.</p>
<p>“Mori-senpai’s no slouch either.” Haruhi glanced at Tamaki. “He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school.”</p>
<p>Haruhi’s eyes widened as she looked at the taller cousin. He returned the stare. <em>‘Holy crap.’</em></p>
<p>"So how were you able to find us, Honey-senpai?” Kaoru asked.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t hard. It didn’t take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys.” He looked around. “By the way, have you seen-?”</p>
<p>“We humbly apologize.” The teens looked over to see the men bowing to Mitsukuni with their foreheads glued to their forearms. Even their armor was sweating nervously. “I am a second-generation student of the Ishizuka dojo.”</p>
<p>“I’m a student of the Todoroki dojo!”</p>
<p>“And I’m from the Otake dojo. We are in your debt.”</p>
<p>“Why? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir. We’re so sorry sir. We were unaware we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We’ve committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation, but my dojo will be so excited to hear that I’ve come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment!”</p>
<p>Haruhi could only stare in shock. <em>‘So he is smart! He’s deeper than I could have imagined!’</em></p>
<p>“Takashi!” Mitsukuni patted his cousin’s forehead. “You did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan. I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?”</p>
<p>Takashi looked away briefly. “I don’t know if I’d say that.” Mitsukuni giggled. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>The blonde cousin looked down at his hand. “Oh yeah! I had forgotten about these.” He looked at the others. “You guys wouldn’t have happened to see Kea, have you?”</p>
<p>Everyone froze.</p>
<p>“I thought she was with you!” Tamaki exclaimed.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni shook his head. “When I was able to get out of the pool, I tried looking for her. All I could find was this.” He held up her sunglasses. Kyoya felt his heart drop into his stomach. “I hoped she was with you.” The others looked at each other, expressions of deep concern on their faces.</p>
<p>“I dispatched two squads.” All eyes were on Kyoya. “One was to look for Honey-senpai, the other for Kea.” He gripped his chin. “They haven’t reported in yet, so they haven’t found her yet.”</p>
<p>“How may we help?” The bespectacled teen looked up to see the squad standing at the ready.</p>
<p>He nodded, turning his gaze to Mitsukuni. “Can you show us where you found her glasses?"</p>
<p>The blonde third year nodded. “This way!” He ran off, the others quickly following. Kyoya kept pace with Takashi, who was running right behind Mitsukuni. In no time at all, they reached the end of the current pool. “I found them over there.” Mitsukuni pointed to where he had found her glasses.</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “Okay. Everyone fan out! Kea has auburn hair, blue eyes, a white and tan overshirt, and a blue tribal patterned skirt! Find her!”</p>
<p>“Right!” Splitting into groups of two, the men spread out, searching everywhere. Tamaki went with the twins, Takashi and Mitsukuni searched together, and Kyoya and Haruhi teamed up.</p>
<p>As they pushed through the bushes, Haruhi looked at Kyoya. “We’ll find her, Kyoya-senpai.”</p>
<p>He started, glancing at her. He eventually nodded. “I know that.” He sighed, his breath shaky. “It’s <em>how</em> we’ll find her that worries me.”</p>
<p>“Master Kyoya! Over here!” Kyoya and Haruhi turned around, bolting towards the voice. One of his men was holding up a piece of fabric. “We found this.”</p>
<p>“That’s Kea-imōto’s sarong!” Mitsukuni ran up, his expression falling. “Part of it anyways.”</p>
<p>Kyoya took the fabric from the man, his heart falling at the red stain on the fabric. “She’s been wounded. Look for any sign of a struggle!”</p>
<p>“Here!” Takashi waved them over to where he was standing. The foliage all around him was trampled down in places, broken jaggedly in others, and untouched in still other places. All signs pointed to a struggle, and a very violent one at that.</p>
<p>It only worsened when blood was discovered.</p>
<p>“Master Kyoya.” The 17-year-old looked up at the man who spoke. “There’s too much blood here to belong to just one person. If it was only one…”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “There would be a body.” His eyes flashed in anger. “Which means that Kea was attacked.” He pulled out his phone, fully prepared to call in the full force of his family’s private police force. He was stopped…</p>
<p>By a bloodcurdling scream ripping through the air. The Host Club looked at each other. All of their faces were paler by three shades… because they recognized the voice.</p>
<p>“Kea!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea looked down as her phone vibrated. Pulling it out of her bag, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a new text message.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni looked over her shoulder, catching a glance at the screen. He tilted his head slightly. “Who is Cat, Kea?”</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, glancing at him. “A friend. He’s just checking in.”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni lifted an eyebrow. “He?”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “Yeah. His favorite animals are cats, so I call him that just to annoy him.” Mitsukuni nodded in understanding, returning his attention to her hair.</p>
<p>Kea unlocked her phone, reading the text. <span class="u">You will be receiving a visit from some guests today. Hope you’re prepared.</span></p>
<p>Kea narrowed her eyes. Typing a quick reply, she shut her phone off just as Takashi came back with her shoes. As they walked to the car, Kea couldn’t help but think about what the message meant.</p>
<p><em>‘So they’re finally coming out in the open to face me, huh? Well then…’</em> she thought as she fell asleep against the lush leather seats. <em>‘I think it’s about damn time we finish this.’</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea coughed as she hauled herself out of the current. Leaning on her hands and knees, she coughed up a fair amount of water before sitting up, trying to catch her breath. Reaching up, she took her glasses off her head, which had somehow remained attached to her head whilst she was being thrown around underwater. The reason became apparent when several strands of hair were yanked out when she took them off her head.</p>
<p>“When I see that blonde idiot I’m going to have his head.” Kea growled as she stood. Looking around, it was immediately obvious she was in one of the lesser developed areas of the amusement park. “Well that’s just fucking perfect.” Huffing in anger, Kea stuck her hands on her hips, immediately regretting it when she slammed her hand onto her wound. A wince and growl of pain passed her lips.</p>
<p>Her mood only worsened when it started to pour. Kea glared up at the sky as it began to rain. Growling under her breath, she ignored the rain, instead lifting her overshirt and tankini to inspect her side. Thankfully, there was no blood.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well.” Kea whirled around at the voice, dropping her shirt. A guttural snarl rumbled in her throat as two figures came out of the shadows. Lightning flashed, illuminating all of their faces.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji and Azamuki, both wearing dark pants, shirts, and jackets, smirked back at her. “Look at this, brother. It seems the little commoner is hurt.”</p>
<p>Azamuki licked his lips, trailing his eyes over Kea’s form. Her soaked white overshirt clung to her curves, the fabric now transparent and showing off the tankini underneath. Her sarong was equally soaked, sticking to her legs, while her hair was mussed up and sticking out at odd angles or plastered to her face. The rain continued to pour down, soaking all of them. “It seems she is.” His eyes glinted. “And soaking wet to boot.”</p>
<p>Kea snorted at him. “Well it’s not hard to see where your mind is, Azamuki.” He just grinned. Kea narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”</p>
<p>Ayanokouji shrugged. “Worker’s entrance, and do you really need to ask what we’re doing here?” Her blue-grey eyes were filled with hate. “We’re here for you.” She took out a blade from inside her jacket, Azamuki doing the same. “And this time…”</p>
<p>“We’re going to finish you.” Saying nothing else, Azamuki leapt at her, brandishing his blade. Kea was barely able to dodge. Ducking under his swipe, she managed to get on guard, blocking his next few strikes. Azamuki cackled as he continued to attack. “What’s wrong?! Not so confident now are we!?”</p>
<p>Kea quickly box-stepped, blocking his reverse slash with an Iron Fortress block. They were locked in a standstill, neither giving way. Hearing the squelch of mud, Kea looked over her shoulder to see Ayanokouji bearing down on her. Narrowing her eyes, she waited till the last second before moving. The siblings had no way to stop their strikes as Kea spun out of the way. Instead of slicing her, they ended up slicing each other’s arm, signaling they had pulled back.</p>
<p>Backflipping, Kea landed in a low crouch, facing the siblings. If they were angry before, they were pissed off now. Kea knew it was a risk, but she knew how to fight efficiently, even in pouring rain. The siblings didn’t. At least, she hoped not.</p>
<p>“You’re going to pay for that, you little bitch!” Azamuki screamed. Kea just smirked, standing. “What?! Not going to say anything?!”</p>
<p><em>‘Since it obviously aggravates you, no. No I’m not.’</em> Instead of saying her thoughts, Kea lifted a hand, teasingly beckoning the siblings to come at her with two fingers. Both rushed her, giving into her taunt.</p>
<p>Ducking under Ayanokouji’s arms, Kea grabbed her chest cloth and pant leg. Using the girl’s momentum, Kea flung her towards the current pool. She didn’t bother to see if she landed in it, instead whirling around to use a double downward palm block as Azamuki stabbed at her stomach. Twisting his wrist, Kea deftly spun under his arm, pinning it behind him. He gritted his teeth in pain, trying to stand on his tiptoes to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder. Kea didn’t let him, instead kicking the back of his knee, forcing him down.</p>
<p>She leaned in close, making sure he could hear her over the rain. “What is it you want, Azamuki? Your fame back? Your popularity with women restored?”</p>
<p>His ebony eyes widened. “How did-AH!”</p>
<p>Kea twisted his wrist harder, making him shut up. “I have my ways. I also know you’ve been targeting Tamaki for those very reasons.” Kea shifted so she could look him in the eye without sacrificing any control. “This is your only warning: Back… off.”</p>
<p>Azamuki cackled. “You don’t scare me, <em>peasant</em>!” His right arm moved. Before she could react, Azamuki flung a handful of mud into her face.</p>
<p>Kea reflexively let go of his arm, wiping her eyes. While she was blinded, Azamuki kicked her in the solar plexus, sending her flying. She crashed through a hedge before tumbling down an incline, sliding to a stop.</p>
<p>Finally getting the gunk out of her eyes, Kea looked up to see Azamuki sliding down the slope straight towards her, Ayanokouji right behind him. Taking a deep breath, Kea stood up and readied her stance, finally willing to take them seriously. Not even bothering to slow down, Azamuki stabbed at her again. Spinning out of the way, she used a knife-hand block to move his arm out of the way. Grabbing his wrist, she applied pressure to the ridge of her hand, making his wrist flex the opposite way it was meant to and consequently lock his entire arm out. Without skipping a beat, she spun her entire body towards him, putting her entire momentum and body weight into the strike as she slammed her forearm into his elbow. A sickening crunch, as well as the tearing of fabric, was the immediate result.</p>
<p>Azamuki roared in pain, thunder cracking at the same time. Kea yanked his arm down, bringing her knee up to connect with his nose. The force of the attack caused his head to pop up and, with the combined yank on his arm, Azamuki was spun around to face Kea. Planting the leg she had used knee Azamuki's face, she spun in the mud, her left leg coming around faster than Azamuki could react. Kea let his wrist go seconds before slamming her heel into his jaw, cracking it. Between the strike and the mud, Azamuki didn’t stop until he crashed into some bushes. Lightning flashed again, showing the darker stains on the concrete.</p>
<p>“Brother!” Kea didn’t move as Ayanokouji ran past her, slipping and sliding on the slicked ground. Her heart clenched at the redhead’s shout, a memory flashing before her eyes. Shaking her head to clear it, Kea watched as Ayanokouji looked over her brother.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji’s eyes widened at the wound. He had a compound fracture, his ulna sticking out of his forearm, the white bone contrasting sharply with the dark fabric of his jacket. Even in the low light, she could see he was bleeding profusely. Cutting off a sleeve of her own jacket, she wrapped it around the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.</p>
<p>“Ayanokouji.” She looked up, her worried blue-grey eyes meeting Azamuki’s pain-filled black ones. He handed her his blade. “Finish this.” Swallowing, she nodded, taking the knife. He nodded back, standing to run through the bushes.</p>
<p>Kea watched, not bothering to go after him; he couldn’t fight anymore, so he was of no consequence. His sister was her main problem now.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji stood, turning to face Kea. Lightning flashed, illuminating the American’s face. Ayanokouji felt her heart grow cold at Kea’s expression.</p>
<p>Her eyes, sparking with anger just moments before, were now dull, holding no light until lit up by lightning. Her face was a blank slate, holding no emotion whatsoever, and was made even more terrifying by the thunder that rumbled across the sky.</p>
<p><em>‘Something’s not right.’</em> The redhead looked over Kea’s entire body. Her right foot was back, the heel slightly raised and braced firmly against the ground. Her left was planted firmly in the mud, the brown sludge being washed away as the rain continued to pour down. Her drenched clothing clung to her frame, which was poised and prepared. Add all of that to her emotionless expression framed by soaked hair… Kea looked like a completely different person.</p>
<p><em>‘This isn’t at all like when we cornered her during the Physical Exam.’</em> Kea breathed out slowly, her hot breath creating a white mist in the chilled air around her face. Ayanokouji’s eyes widened. <em>‘She wants revenge for what we did to her.’</em></p>
<p>Instead of running, Ayanokouji grinned. “So be it.” Twirling her blade in her right hand, Ayanokouji prepared herself. “Here I come, commoner!! Prepare to die!”</p>
<p>Kea didn’t respond, instead lowering herself into a guard stance. Waiting until the next lightning strike, Ayanokouji rushed Kea.</p>
<p>Ducking under the strike, Kea grabbed Ayanokouji’s left hand. Locking it out, she threw the girl over her shoulder into a patch of bushes. Running after her, Kea jumped up into the air, barrelrolling before throwing a reverse axe kick where Ayanokouji’s head was. Ayanokouji rolled out of the way, sliding to a stop. Kea straightened, not bothering to square her shoulders to her opponent right away.</p>
<p>The redhead spat out some mud, wiping her mouth. “Where did you learn to fight, commoner? Don’t tell me you slutted it up with the –Nozuka cousins for lessons.” Kea’s eyes widened, letting Ayanokouji know she hit a nerve. “Oh wow. I didn’t realize you were such a who–.”</p>
<p>A fist slammed into her jaw, cutting her off. Growling, she sliced at Kea’s legs, catching the outside of her left calf. Slamming the knife into the ground through Kea’s sarong, Ayanokouji jumped out of the way.</p>
<p>Kea was crouched on the ground, clutching her leg. Ayanokouji laughed, her eyes alight with madness. It disappeared when Kea reached back, yanking the blade out of the ground, tearing her sarong in the process. Breathing heavily, she stood, twirling the blade into a military grip.</p>
<p>Feeling something warm in her mouth, Ayanokouji spit into her hand. Her blue-grey eyes widened when the sight of blood and a tooth registered. Looking up, she saw Kea staring right back. The American’s cerulean blue eyes once more had emotion in them, but it wasn’t anger or even hate.</p>
<p>It was resolve… the resolve to fight. To win.</p>
<p><em>‘She’s not giving up.’</em> Ayanokouji realized. Grinding her teeth, the redhead took a step forward. “Why are you fighting?! I’ve already won!”</p>
<p>“Won what!?!” Kea shot back, speaking to her for the first time during the fight. “What have you won, Ayanokouji?! My hate?! My anger!?” Kea pointed the blade at her. “If you think this is going to get you back into the Host Club you’re dead wrong!”</p>
<p>“The Host Club?!” Ayanokouji laughed. “You think that is what this is about!?” She clenched her fists. “I hate you because you made me look like an idiot!! You helped Haruhi take Tamaki away from me! He was <em>mine</em>, and <em>you</em> and that <em>damn commoner</em>,” Ayanokouji gripped her remaining blade, running at Kea. “Took him away from me!!”</p>
<p>Kea blocked the knife with her own. Twirling, she slammed her elbow into Ayanokouji’s side. As the girl doubled over, Kea’s elbow connected with her jaw moments before a palm slammed into her chest, sending her sprawling back. “He was never yours!!” Kea swung at Ayanokouji, nicking her cheek with the blade.</p>
<p>The redhead screamed in pain, stumbling back to hold her cheek. She lifted her knife, blocking Kea's next strike. Kea gritted her teeth, bearing down on the girl. Ayanokouji's eyes widened. <em>'How is she overpowering me?!' </em></p>
<p>Kea's eyes flashed with resolve and a fierce light Ayanokouji couldn't place. The auburnette put more strength behind her knife, causing the two blades to shake. If they weren't wet, Ayanokouji didn't doubt there would have been sparks.</p>
<p>“Tamaki isn’t an object you can own! He’s his own person!” The American teen tightened her grip on the knife handle.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji glared back, tightening the grip on her own blade. She planted her feet, swinging a fist at Kea's side. The auburnette jumped back, skidding in the mud. Unlike Ayanokouji, who had to regain her balance in the mud, Kea stayed standing. “He <em>will</em> be mine!! And you’re going to die!!”</p>
<p>The sky had long since cleared, shining light down on the girls. Neither noticed, their gazes locked with the other’s.</p>
<p><em>'So that is where this strength is coming from.'</em> Ayanokouji glared at Kea. The younger teen was breathing deeply, keeping her oxygen levels under control. <em>'She's fighting to keep Tamaki from me!'</em></p>
<p>“Try it.” Kea growled out.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji screamed, lunging at her. Kea sidestepped, slamming the hilt of the pommel into the side of the elder girl’s neck. Ayanokouji gritted her teeth, wrapping an arm around Kea’s waist as she fell. The American’s eyes widened as she fell backwards, unable to twist out of the hold.</p>
<p>A bloodcurdling scream ripped from her throat as she fell on top of the knife, the blade going all the way through her body.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji scrambled up and away from the American, watching as she writhed on the ground. She had missed her original target, which was Kea’s heart. However with a blade all the way through her body, she knew Kea wasn’t getting up anytime soon.</p>
<p>Or so she thought.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji could only stare in horror as Kea rolled over to sit up on her hands and knees. Reaching back, Kea gritted her teeth, pulling the blade out of her. Another scream ripped from her throat as she did, but it was eventually out.</p>
<p>Looking up, she realized Ayanokouji had started to run. <em>‘She’s going after Tamaki!’</em> Kea bit her lip as she struggled to her feet. <em>‘I have to stop her before she gets to him.’</em> Whether it was adrenaline or willpower that got her to her feet, she didn’t know.</p>
<p>Shutting her eyes briefly, Kea cleared her mind, forcing the pain to the back of her thoughts. Taking a few deep breaths to steady her heart, she began to limp out of the clearing. Once she was alright with putting her injured leg on the ground, she started to pick up speed. In less than a minute, she was tearing after Ayanokouji, intent on bringing her down…</p>
<p>No matter what it took.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Master Kyoya!!” Kyoya skidded to a stop as the team he had originally sent after Kea emerged. They had someone in their clutches, but it wasn’t the American girl. It was Azamuki Seika.</p>
<p>“You!!” Marching over to him, Kyoya grabbed him by the collar, yanking the third year as close as possible. “What the hell are you doing here!?” Azamuki laughed, blood spraying out of his mouth and onto Kyoya’s shirt. Out of reflex, the seventeen-year-old dropped him, stepping back. It was then that he saw the injury: a compound fracture on his right arm. “What happened?!” Kyoya demanded.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what happened.” By now, everyone had gathered around. Takashi hauled Azamuki to his feet, none too gently either. The shorter third year glared, but continued talking. “Your little girlfriend is quite the fighter. Though…” the redhead chuckled darkly. “I guess I should say <em>was</em>, judging by that scream.”</p>
<p>It took all Kyoya had to not punch Azamuki in the face.</p>
<p>“Where… Is… Kea?” He demanded, his voice saturated in rage.</p>
<p>Azamuki shrugged. “What? You didn’t find her body?”</p>
<p>Kyoya clenched his fists. “No. We didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Then I have no idea.” Takashi tightened his grip on Azamuki’s left arm, causing him to groan in pain.</p>
<p>Kyoya snorted, motioning to three of the guards. “Take this piece of shit away. I want him ready for questioning.” They saluted, taking the injured teen away. The rest continued to follow Mitsukuni, who was following a sporadic trail of blood.</p>
<p>Kyoya’s heart was in his throat as they tore through the jungle. All he could see was the blood on the ground. All he could hear was Kea’s scream. All he could think about were Azamuki’s words.</p>
<p><em>‘Kea….’</em> A picture of her flashed through his mind. It was of when they were dancing together… the first time he heard her laugh…</p>
<p>The first time he saw her smile…</p>
<p>The first time he had held her close.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Kea please. I’m begging you.’</em>
</p>
<p>Another scream ripped through the air. It was different this time. It wasn’t Kea’s voice. The party made a sharp ninety degree turn, running with renewed vigor towards the source.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Please… Please be alive. Please.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Ayanokouji pushed through the foliage, ignoring the branches that slapped her face. Hearing heavy breathing behind her, she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Kea bearing down on her. Returning her gaze to the path in front of her, Ayanokouji stopped short when she came to the edge of a cliff.</p>
<p>Kea didn’t.</p>
<p>Barreling into the redheaded girl, she sent both of them over the edge. Ayanokouji screamed in terror as they tumbled down the side before skidding to a stop in the bottom of the ditch. Kea slid to a stop, landing in a feline-like crouch. Ayanokouji rolled until her back hit a stack of building materials.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, her blue-grey eyes focused in time to see Kea’s fist coming straight for her face. Dodging out of the way at the last second, she pushed the American girl into the building supplies, causing sheets of plywood to fall on top of her. Backing up, she turned around and started running towards the side. Unfortunately, the rain had made the already steep sides extremely slippery, making them impossible to climb up.</p>
<p>“Ayanokouji!!” The redhead whipped around, meeting Kea’s gaze. The American was clearly struggling to stay on her feet. She was favoring her left leg, and her right side was coated in blood and muck. Nevertheless, her stare held nothing but the will to fight. The will to live.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just die already!? You’re never going to survive your wounds!!”</p>
<p>Kea scoffed. “Maybe not!” She started to run towards Ayanokouji. “But I refuse to let you get anywhere near my friends!!”</p>
<p>Ayanokouji screamed in rage, tackling Kea into the mud. Rolling so she was on top, she started to punch Kea’s face. The American blocked, grabbing one arm. Swinging her leg around Ayanokouji’s neck, Kea forced her down onto her back, still holding onto her arm. Realizing what Kea was about to do, Ayanokouji tried to get out of the hold, but she wasn’t fast enough. Kea swung her other leg around the elder girl’s torso, locked her ankles underneath Ayanokouji’s opposite shoulder, and bucked her hips while wrenching her arm back and to her left at the same time.</p>
<p>Ayanokouji screamed as her arm was pulled out of its socket. Kea let go, back-handspringing away from the girl to land unsteadily on her feet. Ayanokouji rolled to her knees, holding her dislocated arm. Looking down at the limb, her blue-grey eyes widened when she saw some of her carpals were sticking out of her skin.</p>
<p>Kea panted, trying to stave off her inevitable blackout. Already, the black spots were getting larger. Standing, she winced as her left leg protested, the wound stretching with the movement. The wound in her right side hadn’t stopped bleeding, despite the fact that it was mostly clogged with mud and her clothing. Licking her lips, she tasted the telltale copper of blood. Her legs gave out, causing her to fall to her knees.</p>
<p>“KEA!!” Both girls looked up to see the entire Host Club, as well as several dozen men in black body armor, lining the edge of the slope. Ayanokouji’s eyes widened in horror, while Kea’s narrowed in relief. Kyoya jumped down the slope first, everyone else following after him. “Kea!!” He slid to a stop in front of her, falling to his knees to cup her face. “Oh my gosh, Kea!”</p>
<p>“I… I’m fine… Kyoya.” She coughed, blood spraying from her lips.</p>
<p>“No you’re not!!” His voice was frantic. He began to lightly slap her cheeks as her eyes drifted shut. “No, no! Kea stay with me!”</p>
<p>“I’m… not… going…” her voice started to trail off as she fell forward. Kyoya barely caught her. “Anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Medic!!” Kyoya screamed. “Someone call a medic!!” He looked to his right. “Takashi, take her up the steps on the south side. We have to get her out of here and to a hospital now!”</p>
<p>“Right.” Slipping his arms under her knees and arms, Takashi easily lifted the girl. With great effort, she blinked open her eyes to look up at him. He swallowed, looking down at her as he ran up the steps on the south side of the building site, Kyoya and six men right behind.</p>
<p>“H.. hey.”</p>
<p>Takashi smiled softly. “Stay with me, imōto. You’re going to be fine.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You have to be.”</p>
<p>“No… promises.” Kea was unable to keep her eyes open any longer.</p>
<p>“Kea!” Takashi yelled, but it was too late. She had finally slipped into unconsciousness. Gritting his teeth, Takashi ran faster towards the exit, ignoring the sticks and stones that dug into his bare feet.</p>
<p>An ambulance was waiting already for them by the time they emerged. Nurses wasted no time in putting down the ramp and pulling a stretcher out. Takashi gently set Kea down on the stretcher, brushing her hair out of her face. Kyoya began giving a breakdown of what they thought happened as the nurses strapped Kea in.</p>
<p>“I see.” The woman nodded. She looked over Kea’s body, narrowing her eyes at the lack of movement in her chest area. “Oxygen!! I need oxygen!” Another nurse ran over, giving it to the head nurse. She strapped the mask over Kea’s mouth and nose, ensuring the gas was flowing before she began chest compressions. By the time Kea's breathing was steady, the stretcher had been put back in the ambulance which was running. The brunette looked up, resting a gentle hand on Kyoya’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Master Kyoya. We’ll do everything in our power to save her.”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, swallowing. “Thank you, Chizuru. I know you will.”</p>
<p>Nodding, she closed the doors. Hearing, the driver floored it, speeding down the driveway. Kyoya and Takashi exchanged a glance before turning around. The extremely concerned faces of the Host Club greeted them.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni was crying as he hugged Kea’s sunglasses to his chest. “Is… is she going to make it?”</p>
<p>Haruhi gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hands. Hikaru hugged her, pulling her to his chest as she started to cry. Kyoya shook his head, unable to speak.</p>
<p>Takashi was the one who had to answer. “I… I don’t know Mitsukuni.” He swallowed harshly, clenching his fists. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>#~#~#~#</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keagan!!” A young girl, no older than five, laughed as she ran across the lawn into the open arms of a teenager. His bright sky blue eyes glinted in mirth as he swept the little girl up into his arms, spinning her around. Her light laughs floated across the massive lawn, her auburn hair flying behind her as she was spun around. </em>
  <em>“Faster Keagan!! Faster!!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He laughed, picking up his pace a little. Eventually he fell back, the little girl landing on top of his chest. They laughed breathlessly, both incredibly dizzy. Lifting his head, Keagan was met with pure blue eyes. </em>
  <em>“Are you okay Kea?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea tilted her head adorably, resting her chin on her hands. </em>
  <em>“What do you mean, Keagan?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sat up, cradling the girl on his lap. He threaded his hands through her hair, dislodging a few leaves. </em>
  <em>“I’m worried about you. You’ve been quiet lately.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She frowned slightly in disbelief, quirking an eyebrow for effect. </em>
  <em>“I’m always quiet.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan laughed, poking her nose gently. </em>
  <em>“I mean more than usual.” Kea averted her gaze. Keagan tilted his head, trying to catch her gaze. “Kea?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighed, looking at her hands. </em>
  <em>“I’m… I’m being bullied again. At school.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan’s eyes widened. Gripping her chin softly, he pulled it up so she had to look at him. </em>
  <em>“Who is it?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea shrugged. </em>
  <em>“Just some girls in my class.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Names Kea. I want names.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Samantha Harper, Juliana Strauss, and Michelle Luiz.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan narrowed his eyes. </em>
  <em>“Are these the same girls that started bullying you after you wouldn’t invite them to your birthday party?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea nodded. </em>
  <em>“They said that I’m too mature to be friends with them.” Kea looked up at him. “Am I too mature?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan sighed, taking his time. </em>
  <em>“Kea… it is true you’re more mature than your classmates.” She ducked her head, but he forced her to look at him again. “But that’s not a bad thing.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea tilted her head. </em>
  <em>“But I don’t have any friends at school.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kea, you’re going to find that no matter where you go, people aren’t going to like you.” The 15-year-old smiled gently, tucking some of her bangs behind her tiny ears. “You’re not always going to have friends with those who are popular, and that’s a good thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why? Isn’t it good to be popular?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan hummed slightly. </em>
  <em>“Well, that depends on what you’re popular for. Let’s take those girls for instance. What are they popular for?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea shrugged. </em>
  <em>“They have nice clothes and rich parents.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So do you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But I don’t have clothes like they do.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan smiled. </em>
  <em>“True, but what is something you have that they don’t?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea didn’t even have to think. </em>
  <em>“I have the best grades in the class, and I’m friends with all of the teachers.” Her crystal blue eyes widened. “Oh.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan smiled. </em>
  <em>“See?” He shifted his grip on her as he stood so he was holding her in the crook of his elbow as he started to walk towards the house. “You may not have any friends in your peer group, but you have a good relationship with the people that’ll make a difference in your life.” Opening the door with one hand, he set the little girl on the counter before opening the fridge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But isn’t it good to also have friends in your peer group?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan nodded as he took two bottles of iced tea out of the fridge. He handed on to the little girl, waiting until she had opened the top before taking it from her and throwing it in the recycling. </em>
  <em>“It is, but there is a difference between friends and acquaintances.” Kea tilted her head, taking a sip of the drink. “For instance, you’re friends with me, right?” Her shoulders drooped as she lifted an eyebrow over the rim of the cup. Keagan chuckled, ruffling her hair. “Yes or no, Kea.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. Duh.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kay. So what makes me different from the girls? Aside from the obvious.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea set her iced tea down, thinking. </em>
  <em>“You genuinely care about me. They don’t.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan smiled gently. </em>
  <em>“That’s the difference. You’re always going to have acquaintances, Kea. But you have to make the choice to take that one step further.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What if I don’t want to take it further?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan shrugged. </em>
  <em>“I can’t answer that for you. That’s something you’re going to have to decide for yourself when the time comes.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea pouted. </em>
  <em>“Why can’t you make it for me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan sighed, setting his iced tea down. Picking her up, he held her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of her tiny hands reached up to play with his shaggy, dark brown hair. </em>
  <em>“I’m not always going to be there for you Kea. And, eventually, you’re going to have to learn to make decisions on your own.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea sniffled, snuggling deeper into his embrace. Keagan swallowed slightly, resting his cheek on her head. </em>
  <em>“I don’t want you to leave me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan kissed the top of her head, petting her hair gently. </em>
  <em>“I don’t want to leave either. But know that I’ll always be in your heart… so long as you remember me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea smiled against his neck. </em>
  <em>“Of course I’ll always remember you Keagan.” She tightened her grip on his neck. “I love you big brother.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too baby sister. I love you too.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>#~#~#~#</em>
</p>
<p>“She’s stable! We’ve got her!”</p>
<p>Several doctors bustled around the figure on the bed. Tubes were hooked up to her lungs, allowing her to breathe artificially. An IV drip was attached to her left arm. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, pumping an anesthetic into her lungs, keeping her asleep while the doctors operated.</p>
<p>One pulled on surgical gloves, pulling his mask over his face. “Alright, what’s the damage?” A brunette woman handed him a clipboard. He whistled as he read the list. “Blood poisoning, several lacerations, one impalement wound, bruised ribs, and severe blood-loss from external and internal bleeding.” The man shook his head. “What did she do: go head to head with a bear?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I don’t know that yet, Doctor Kurosaki. Master Kyoya is interrogating the suspects now.”</p>
<p>The man nodded. “Well, while he does that, let’s get to work.” Threading his needle, he began the tedious task of sewing the injuries back together. “Chizuru. Put something peppy on.” The brunette woman nodded, switching on the radio. The latest pop song called <em>Kiss Kiss Fall in Love</em> came on. “Perfect.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>The entire Host Club had gathered in the hallway outside of Kea’s hospital room, anxiously awaiting any news, good or bad. Mitsukuni was still holding her sunglasses, Takashi holding his cousin. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi sat together, the twins on either side of the girl. Tamaki was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands; he hadn’t moved since he sat down three hours ago. Kyoya had joined them a few minutes prior and was currently pacing the hallway, too antsy to do anything else. He looked up as the door opened.</p>
<p>Everyone else sprang up as a woman exited, gently closing the door behind her. Once it was shut, she turned to the teens, all bearing identical expressions. She took off her surgical mask, sticking it in a pocket of her lab coat. Lifting her head, she met each of the teens' eyes before speaking. “She’s alive.”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni broke down in grateful tears, holding onto Takashi. The taller cousin shed a few tears as well as he held Mitsukuni close, petting his hair. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Haruhi as if their life depended on it; she returned the embrace, hiding her face in Hikaru’s shoulder. Tamaki sighed deeply, sinking to his hands and knees, muttering thanks and praises in French.</p>
<p>Kyoya could have shouted for joy and cried and jumped all at the same time. He settled for a grateful smile. “Thank you Chizuru. Can we see her?”</p>
<p>Chizuru shook her head. “The next 48 hours are going to be critical. She’s heavily sedated, and, should her body be put under any more stress, it is very likely she’ll go into cardiac arrest. If that happens, I highly doubt we will be able to save her."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, licking his lips. “What was the extent of her injuries?” Behind him, the others calmed down enough to listen.</p>
<p>Chizuru pulled her clipboard out from underneath her arm, reading off the list. “Well, first and foremost, she had suffered a prior injury to her left side. It had been expertly stitched back together, and, from the scarring, it had happened months ago.” Chizuru pushed up her glasses, looking at the Host Club. “Do any of you know anything about that?”</p>
<p>“We do.” Everyone looked at Mitsukuni. “Kea told us what happened when she stayed at our house yesterday night.” His honey-brown eyes glinted with rage. “It was Azamuki that hurt her during the Physical Exams.”</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. “But that…” Kaoru started.</p>
<p>“Was months ago!” Hikaru finished. Both looked at Mitsukuni. “You mean she’s been suffering for that long!?” They chorused. He nodded sorrowfully.</p>
<p>“I see.” Chizuru hummed. “That would explain it.”</p>
<p>“What else, Chizuru-san?” Kyoya redirected the discussion to the matter at hand.</p>
<p>She nodded, looking back at her clipboard. “She suffered a cut to her lower left leg. Thankfully, it didn’t slice any muscle, instead scraping along her bone. She had several cuts and abrasions all over her body, but these appeared to be from a rock or stick instead of a knife, as the cuts weren’t clean.” Chizuru sighed. “However, it was the injury on her right side that caused the most damage.</p>
<p>“She was stabbed all the way through.” Tamaki gagged, covering his mouth with his hand. Chizuru shook her head. “In all reality, that blow alone should have killed her.”</p>
<p>“So why didn’t it?” Kyoya pressed.</p>
<p>The woman shrugged. “Somehow, the only internal injuries she suffered was the tearing of her muscles, which lead to internal bleeding, and a few bruised ribs.” She handed the clipboard to Kyoya, who flipped through it. “Miraculously, all internal organs, major arteries, and major veins were unharmed.”</p>
<p>“So… she’s going to live?” Haruhi piped up, her voice laced with hope.</p>
<p>Chizuru sighed, taking off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. “We have done everything we can for her, Fujioka-san. At this point, her life is in God’s hands. But, I have high hopes for her recovery."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “Thank you, Chizuru. You’re dismissed.” The brunette bowed, turning to walk down the hallway. Kyoya turned around, facing the Host Club.</p>
<p>“Did Azamuki talk?” Tamaki asked.</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, setting the clipboard on a nearby chair. “He did. Evidently, they had been targeting Kea from the second Ayanokouji was kicked out of the Host Club.” Kyoya gritted his teeth. “Also, it seems Azamuki was jealous of you, Tamaki.”</p>
<p>The second-year blinked in surprise. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Your popularity with the ladies.” Tamaki glanced at Mitsukuni. “Before we made the Host Club, Azamuki was the most popular with the ladies.”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “You stole his thunder.”</p>
<p>“So why did they go after Kea?” Hikaru asked. He had an arm around Haruhi’s shoulders, rubbing them slightly. Kyoya briefly wondered if he was even aware he was doing that.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. My chief investigator took over the interrogation. He’s questioning Ayanokouji as we speak.” Kyoya sighed, sitting heavily in a chair. “I only wish the security system was up. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”</p>
<p>Tamaki rested a hand on Kyoya’s shoulder. “This isn’t your fault, Kyoya.”</p>
<p>“I knew she was being targeted, Tamaki. I <em>could </em>have avoided this if I had paid more attention.” Kyoya’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair. “I just… I trusted her to take care of herself.”</p>
<p>“We all did.” Kyoya looked up at Takashi.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni nodded, agreeing with his cousin. “Kea-imōto was always strong and independent. She wanted to handle things on her own.” He frowned, looking down at the pair of sunglasses before locking gazes with Kyoya. “We’re all at fault, Kyo-chan.”</p>
<p>“In any case, we have a new objective.” Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Kyoya looked at Tamaki. He was staring at the door leading to Kea’s room. “We’re going to be there for Kea until she wakes up. And… when she does…” Tamaki turned his violet eyes to his friends, letting them see the tears that threatened to spill over. “We’re going to show her that we can be counted on to help in any way we can.”</p>
<p>The Host Club nodded. “Right.”</p>
<p>Tamaki nodded. “Come on men. Let’s see if they have any blankets. It’s going to be a long night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see. Thank you.” Kyoya closed his phone, sticking it back in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Well?” The blackette looked at Tamaki. “Did they talk?”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “Ayanokouji and Azamuki told my investigators everything.”</p>
<p>“So why were they after Kea?” Hikaru asked from the couch, where Kaoru and Haruhi were asleep against him.</p>
<p>“It was Kea who gave the pictures of Ayanokouji throwing Haruhi’s bag into the pond to Ayanokouji. They knew she knew the truth, so they tried to silence her by attempting to kidnap her during the Physical Exams. When she fought back, Azamuki pulled a blade on her.”</p>
<p>Takashi and Mitsukuni glanced at each other as Kyoya sat down heavily in his chair. “That’s how she got hurt!” Takashi nodded at Mitsukuni.</p>
<p>Kyoya ran a hand through his hair, mussing his normally expertly combed locks. “They don’t know how she survived the blood poisoning though. According to Azamuki, the toxin was created so that the immune system would be drastically slowed. In doing so, the body wouldn’t be able to heal as quickly as normal, which means…” Kyoya took a shaky breath, glancing to his left. “She should have bled to death.”</p>
<p>Tamaki stood, walking to the opposite side of the bed. Reaching up, he gently brushed some stray strands of hair away from the feverish forehead. Noticing, he wrung out the rag that sat in the basin of cool water before softly dabbing at her face and neck, cooling her down. Sighing, he sat down, pulling the chair closer so he could keep patting away the sweat. “So why is it affecting her so much now? Those blades weren’t poisoned, were they?”</p>
<p>Kyoya shook his head, taking a look at the monitors. “No. This time around they were intent on killing her, instead of kidnapping her or letting her bleed to death.”</p>
<p>Takashi tightened his fists, his knuckles turning white. Everyone who was awake shared the same sentiment as they watched Kea fight for her life.</p>
<p>If she didn’t pull through, Azamuki and Ayanokouji would be the ones who would be hunted down… without a second thought.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed to himself, shutting his laptop. Cracking his neck, he set the device on the bedside table next to him. Getting out of the extremely comfortable couch, he stretched his arms above his head as he walked over to the bed in the center of the room. After checking the monitors to ensure nothing had changed in the two minutes since he last checked, he turned his gaze to the occupant of the bed.</p>
<p>Kea’s already pale complexion was now sheet white, matching the sheets of the hospital bed. Much too closely for Kyoya’s liking. Her fever was finally going down, but it was taking too long for Kyoya. She still required the oxygen mask, as well as several IV drips and a heart monitor. The fact that she was still unconscious four days after the initial attack didn’t sit well with him either.</p>
<p>“You know…” he started slowly as he sat down on the bed next to her, careful to not jostle her. “You’re so much trouble, Kea.” He snorted softly. “Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been about you?” Reaching up, he gently brushed away some sweat-slicked hair.</p>
<p>“Why now? You were able to keep it a secret for months, and now you’re fighting for your life.” He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands in his lap. “No… that’s not what I want to know.”</p>
<p>His knuckles turned white. “Why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me? I know I’m manipulative. I mean, that’s the reason I have the nickname “The Shadow King”. But…”</p>
<p>He bit his lip, reaching out again. This time, he cupped her cheek. “I wouldn’t have used your injury against you. I would have helped you in any way I can.” His thumb stroked her cheek. “But I…” He swallowed harshly. “I suppose the fault lies with me.</p>
<p>“I should have realized you weren’t yourself. When I saw the footprint… when I saw you were favoring your side… I should have done something. Anything.”</p>
<p>Kyoya took a deep breath. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Please Kea. I don’t normally do this, but I’m begging you…” He took a deep breath. “Stay here. Stay with us.</p>
<p>“Stay with me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>#~#~#~#</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Haha!!” A young girl jumped up, her arms raised in celebration. Beside her, a young man in his early twenties groaned, sinking into the couch as the girl danced in place. “In! Your! Face!” She used her hands to punctuate her point, jabbing her fingers at his face.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh hush up Kea.” He threw a pillow at her. Unsurprisingly, she bent forward to raise her foot up behind her to catch the pillow with the bottom of her foot before bringing it down fast enough to fling the pillow up onto the instep of her foot seconds before kicking back at him. It landed on his face, much to her amusement. </em> <em>“Showoff.” He mumbled around the fabric. </em></p>
<p><em>Giggling, Kea tossed the game controller onto the couch before sitting on his lap, pulling the pillow away from his face so she could look into his eyes that were a darker shade of blue than hers. "</em> <em>You’re just jealous you’re not as flexible as me.” He rolled his eyes, resting his arms on the back of the couch. “Besides, how many times before this have you beat me at Battlefront, Keagan? Like… every time?” </em></p>
<p><em>Keagan hummed, looking up at the ceiling of their basement. </em> <em>“True.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Exactly.” Kea giggled, poking his toned chest through his cotton T-shirt. “So let me have this victory, alright?” Her mood immediately sobered. “It’ll be the last for a while.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>Keagan groaned, tilting his head up so he could look at her again. </em> <em>“Kea. You know I don’t want to talk about that right now.” </em></p>
<p><em>She pouted. </em><em>“Keagan, you’re </em>leaving<em>. For… a long, </em>long<em>, time!” Her bottom lip quivered. “You don’t want to talk about it, but you’re not doing anything to change it.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Kea…” Keagan sighed. “We’ve had this conversation.” He sat up fully, pulling her closer onto his lap. Even though she was tall for her ten years of age, Kea was still small enough to fit perfectly on his torso. “You know I have to go.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“No you don’t! You can sign up for the Coast Guard or something! You’d still be doing what you loved, and you’d be closer to the </em>people<em> you love.” She sniffed. “You’ll be closer to </em>me<em>.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m shipping out tomorrow morning, Kea. You know that. I know that. My bag’s already packed.” Keagan lifted a hand, threading his fingers through her shoulder-blade length hair. “I don’t have a choice in the matter.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“But…” Kea flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “This isn’t like boot camp. You’re going to be gone for </em>years<em>, Keagan. Years!” </em></p>
<p><em>Keagan returned the hug, burying his face in her hair. </em> <em>“I know Kea. I know.” He swallowed harshly. “If there was any other way, you know I would take it. Right?” Kea didn’t respond. </em></p>
<p><em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg4zxY1vF1w">When</a> Keagan felt the warm drops on his bare neck, his heart shattered. </em> <em>“Oh Kea. Please. Please don’t cry.” His own eyes started to burn. Kea still didn’t respond, instead pressing herself harder against him. “Eilith…” Taking a deep breath, Keagan began to rock her back and forth.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Cover my eyes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cover my ears.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tell me these words are a lie~.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It can’t be true,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I’m losing you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sun cannot fall from the sky.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Can you hear heaven cry?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an angel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an aa-aa-aangel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an angel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an aa-aa-aangel.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea vainly tried to stave off the tears as her brother sang to her. To their family, singing was so much more than sustaining notes for a prolonged period of time or having a talent for ranges and pitches. It was something sacred; something to be cherished with every fiber of their being. By singing to her now, Keagan was apologizing for all the pain he was putting her through… and telling her just how hard it was for him as well. Swallowing, she began to sing as well… letting him know she wasn’t mad… but that didn’t mean the pain was lessened by any means.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop every clock.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The stars are in shock.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The river would run to the sea.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won’t let you fly.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won’t say goodbye.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won’t let you slip away from me.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Can you hear heaven cry?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an angel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an aa-aa-aangel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an angel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The tears of an aa-aa-aangel."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their voices melded together as they sang like so many times before. Ever since Kea was a baby, singing… singing was everything to them. Even more so than it was to the family, who held singing as a tradition and family heirloom, so to speak. To Kea and Keagan… it was more than a melody of their voices. It was a physical embodiment of the bond they shared. The bond they had shared since Kea’s first moments.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So hold on.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Be strong.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every day, hope will grow.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m here.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t you fear.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Little one,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t let go-oo-oo!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oo-oo-ooh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t let go-oo-oo!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oo-oo-ooh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t let go-oo-oo!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oo-oo-ooh!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Cover my eyes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cover my ears.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tell me these words are a lie~.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan held Kea for as long as he could. It would be the last time for two years. Eventually, she fell asleep on him, but he didn’t care. As she slept, he could only stare at the ceiling… wondering if he would ever come back… and if Kea would ever forgive him if he didn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>#~#~#~#</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced up at the CCTV for the second time that half an hour. Growling to himself, he shut his laptop, setting it on the table. As he stood, he cracked his back, stiff from sitting in the same position for hours on end. Groaning, he looked down at the figure on the bed.</p>
<p>“When do you plan on waking up?” he asked quietly, exasperated. “What happened to that fighting spirit, Kea?” He placed his hands on the bed, leaning some of his weight on them.</p>
<p>“Are you seriously going to let this beat you? Are you going to let Ayanokouji win?!” Kyoya didn’t raise his voice. He was too smart for that. But his tone did grow harsher. Ducking his head, Kyoya’s hands clenched, fisting themselves in the white fabric.</p>
<p>“Do… do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been about you?” His tone became less harsh and more weary. “You’ve been asleep for five days now. Five… days… Kea.” Taking a shaky breath, Kyoya fixed his gaze on the comatose girl once more.</p>
<p>“You know I haven’t left your room once in that time? I… I couldn’t.” He bit his lip.</p>
<p>“You need to come back to me Kea. If…” His eyes burned. “If only to call me an idiot for worrying. To call me a moron for blaming myself. To… to call me <em>anything</em>…” The tears threatened to spill over, but he ignored them. He was beyond caring if anyone saw him cry or not.</p>
<p>“I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. I <em>hurt</em>, Kea… and I never hurt.” Kyoya licked his lips. “Not when I have to stay up until 5 AM finishing paperwork, or when Tamaki and the twins are driving me insane… that doesn’t hurt me. But you…” he took one of her hands, lifting it to gently press it against his chest. “You’re able to hurt me here. And I want it to stop.</p>
<p>“I <em>need</em> it to stop. I…” His voice broke as a stray tear fell down his cheek. “I need you back, Kea. I need <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hm?” Chizuru looked up as the CCTV monitoring Kea’s heartbeat sped up. Walking over, she gasped at the sight that greeted her, dropping her clipboard as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Running to the wall, she slammed her hand down on the button before returning to the bedside. Her hands gripped the side of the cot in excitement. “Hello miss. Can you tell me your name?”</p>
<p>“K…” A light pink tongue swiped out to lick chapped and pale lips. Being as gentle as she could, Chizuru removed the oxygen mask. The occupant of the bed took a deep breath, wincing slightly in pain. “Kea.” Chizuru smiled, gasping in happiness as a few tears spilled over. “How long have I been out?”</p>
<p>“Five and a half days.” Chizuru’s smile grew as her cheeks quickly became stained with tears. “Welcome back Miss Kea. We’ve all been so worried.”</p>
<p>Kea looked around, her brow furrowing in confusion. “Where am I?”</p>
<p>“You’re in the hospital. Master Kyoya ensured you had the best room we could offer.”</p>
<p>Kea snorted softly. “No kidding. This place looks like a five-star hotel.” A sudden coughing fit wracked her body, causing her to painfully gasp for air. Chizuru helped her sit up, giving her a glass of water when the fit had passed. Kea gratefully took it, sipping the cooling liquid. “Where…?”</p>
<p>“Master Kyoya had to leave for a meeting, I believe.” Chizuru’s smile gained a slightly mischievous aspect. “You know…” Kea glanced at her. “He never left your room until a few hours ago. He slept on the couch over there.”</p>
<p>“Wh… why?”</p>
<p>Chizuru chuckled, standing. “That’ll be for him to tell you. Right now, there are some others who will be extremely happy to see you’re awake.” As soon as she finished talking, the door burst open, revealing several doctors and nurses. All were flustered and panting.</p>
<p>The lead doctor, a man with brown hair and brown eyes, smiled broadly. “Miss Kea! What a wonderful sight!”</p>
<p>Kea scoffed lightly. Now that she was awake, her voice was quickly returning to normal. “Don’t patronize me. I haven’t had a shower in almost six days. I can’t look ‘wonderful’.” All present laughed at her quip.</p>
<p>“Master Kyoya said you had a sharp wit. I’m so glad to see he’s right.” The doctor bowed. “I am Doctor Kurosaki. You’ve already met Chizuru.” Kea nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Doctor Kurosaki was the one that operated on your side.”</p>
<p>Kea glanced down at her right, brushing her hand over the hidden stitches underneath the hospital gown. “Arigatō, Doctor Kurosaki.”</p>
<p>He smiled, glancing at Chizuru. “Chizuru. Would you be so kind as to call Master Kyoya?”</p>
<p>She bowed at the waist. “Of course.” Turning to Kea, she placed a gentle hand on the girl’s. “It is wonderful to have you back, Miss Kea.”</p>
<p>Kea returned the smile. “It’s good to be back.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Kyoya-senpai?” Kyoya glanced at Haruhi. They had all gathered in Music Room #3 after school, but they weren’t holding the Host Club. They hadn’t for the past week.</p>
<p>The news of Kea’s injuries had spread like a wildfire. In the end, Yuzuru hadn’t had to suspend the Seika siblings, as they had walked out of the school. The reason was because of the amount of persecution they received on all sides. Not only from their own classmates, but from their teachers and lower classmen as well. The entire school turned against them.</p>
<p>Kyoya prided himself on being on top of the activity of the school, but he couldn’t deny the utter shock he received when he saw how large of an impact Kea had made on the school. Everyone from those in lower classes of first years to third years to teachers to board members all pitched in to help in some way or another. In talking to each person that visited Kea while she was comatose, he was utterly astounded at the stories he had heard. In a way, he felt ashamed about not knowing about it.</p>
<p>Each person he had talked to had either been directly helped by Kea, or someone close to them had been helped by her. And it wasn’t just Host Club members. In the time Kea had been his assistant, the number of guests that attended the Host Club had almost tripled. He had always wondered why, and now he knew. They didn't join for his sake, or Tamaki’s, or the twins’, or the –Nozuka cousins’, or even Haruhi’s.</p>
<p>They joined for Kea’s.</p>
<p>Each girl that was new to the Host Club had been helped by Kea in some form: schoolwork, relationship advice, or simply being there to lend an ear to listen to whatever it was they had to say when no one else would. Kyoya would sit through hours and hours of one-sided conversations, listening to how Kea had helped these girls through anything and everything. Even parents came to pay their respects to the American transfer student. It was humbling to Kyoya, seeing just how famous Kea had been…</p>
<p>And yet she had never flaunted it. In fact, up until that point, not even the twins nor Haruhi, or even Yuzuru, knew just how popular she had been in the school. And now that she needed help, the entire school was pitching in. Already, they had raised more than enough funds to cover her medical expenses for the next eighteen months.</p>
<p>“Yes Haruhi?”</p>
<p>The short-haired brunette swallowed, staring into her teacup. “Have… have you heard any news about Kea?”</p>
<p>Kyoya shook his head, looking into his own tea. “Unfortunately no. I was promised that if there was any change in her condition at all, however, that I would be notified immediate-.”</p>
<p>His phone rang.</p>
<p>Takashi stopped practicing with his kendo sword mid-swing, Mitsukuni stopped playing with Usa-chan, Hikaru and Kaoru paused halfway through their chess game, and Tamaki’s entire body froze. Kyoya wasted no time in whipping out his phone and pressing it to his ear. All everyone else could do was stare as he took the call.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Haruhi swallowed in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Yes it is.”</p>
<p>Tamaki lifted his head from the table to stare at Kyoya.</p>
<p>“Hello Chizuru-san.”</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru stood, walking over to the main table to stand behind Haruhi.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni hugged Usa-chan to his chest, daring to not breathe.</p>
<p>“I see. We’ll be over shortly.”</p>
<p>Takashi walked over, resting a hand on Mitsukuni’s shoulder as Kyoya closed his phone, sticking it back in his pants pocket. He stood, pushing his chair back with his hands as he stared at the table. Everyone began to worry, especially when his hands clenched into fists.</p>
<p>“Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi tried softly.</p>
<p>“She’s…” Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Kyoya lifted his head… letting everyone see the tears in his eyes. “Kea’s awake.”</p>
<p>You could have heard a pin drop.</p>
<p>“She’s awake!!” Kyoya let out a very un-Kyoya like laugh. A laugh filled with pure joy. “Kea’s awake!! And we’re cleared to see her!!”</p>
<p>“Yes!!” Tamaki leapt up, pumping his fists. “Let’s go!!!” The entire Host Club ran out of Music Room #3, completely ignoring everyone as they tore out of the school. No one had to ask.</p>
<p>The beaming grins of pure elation were answer enough. Another bout of news spread through the school like wildfire that afternoon. In no time at all, everyone knew the news. And this time… they were crying with happiness.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Kea!!!”</p>
<p>The cerulean eyed girl looked up to see the entire Host Club barrel into her hospital room. A light laugh of joy passed her lips as Mitsukuni jumped up onto her bed to wrap his arms around her neck and promptly start sobbing into her shoulder. She too started crying as she gingerly returned the embrace. “Hey Mitsukuni.”</p>
<p>“You’re awake. You’re awake. You’re awake!” The words fell from his mouth like a prayer, almost as if he didn’t believe it.</p>
<p>Kea nodded, petting his soft blonde locks. “Yeah. I’m awake. I’m here.”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni sniffled, pulling back to sit on his knees. Kea looked up to see Takashi standing there, tears threatening to spill over his eyes as well. She smiled softly, lifting her arms like a child that wanted to be held.</p>
<p>He needed no further urging. Setting his knee on the bed, Takashi embraced Kea’s frame in his arms, pulling her gently to his chest. Hikaru and Kaoru joined in on the hug, crying into Kea’s hospital gown. Tamaki had collapsed on the floor, prayers of thanks in French falling like water from his mouth. Haruhi had gotten in on the hug as well, while Kyoya hung back by the door. No one noticed him wiping his eyes.</p>
<p>“We were so worried!” The twins cried, their faces identical. Takashi nodded, pulling back to wipe Kea’s cheeks.</p>
<p>She laughed softly. “I’m so sorry guys. I didn’t mean to worry you.”</p>
<p>Tamaki stood up, wiping his eyes. He walked over, giving her a hug himself. “It’s okay Kea. We’re just so happy to have you back.”</p>
<p>Kea gripped his sleeve, hiding her face in her shoulder. “Thank you Tamaki.” Tamaki pulled away, wiping his eyes. “Thank you all.” She smiled at them, her gaze landing on Kyoya last. “I really am sorry about worrying you so much though.”</p>
<p>Haruhi laughed slightly. “Well, you were seriously hurt. It’s only natural you would take a while to heal.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which…” Everyone turned to see a doctor had joined them. “She won’t be fully healed for a while. And that process starts with a <em>lot</em> of rest.” He fixed the Host Club with a pointed look. They nodded, surprisingly.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni sat up, gently kissing Kea’s cheek. “We’ll visit you tomorrow, imōto. Okay?”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “Okay. It’s great to see you guys again.”</p>
<p>They grinned. “We’ll bring you some games!” The twins called over their shoulders.</p>
<p>“And some cake!” Mitsukuni added, earning chuckles from the rest. The doctor escorted them out, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Well… Kyoya did, actually. He had hidden behind it.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Kea said softly. Kyoya didn’t say anything, causing Kea to look at her lap. “Are you mad?” She heard him push off the wall. Out of reflex, she swallowed. “Kyoya…”</p>
<p>“Kea.” Kea looked up to see Kyoya standing right next to her, an unreadable expression in his gaze. She watched as he sat down next to her. When he lifted a hand, she closed her eyes out of reflex. When he gently cupped her cheek, she opened her eyes again, only to have a double take at what she was seeing.</p>
<p>Kyoya was crying. Legitimately crying. He was stroking her cheek, his expression that of disbelief as tears streamed down his face.</p>
<p>“You’re really here.” His voice was filled with disbelief. He spoke so quietly… it was if he was afraid this was a dream. That if he spoke too loudly, he would wake up.</p>
<p>Little did Kea know that was exactly how Kyoya was feeling.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kea covered Kyoya’s hand with her own, closing her eyes. She pressed her cheek into his palm, relishing in its warmth. “I’m here.” She opened her eyes slightly to gaze into his. “I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Kea!” Kea gasped in shock as Kyoya pulled her into a tight embrace. Not tight enough to hurt… but tight enough that she felt the desperation in his arms. “You… you almost died.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She swallowed. “Chizuru and Doctor Kurosaki told me. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“From now on I’m assigning you a security detail.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. “That’s going overboard, Kyoya. I don’t nee–.”</p>
<p>“No.” Kyoya pulled back, cupping both of her cheeks so she had no choice to look at him. “I’m not taking anymore chances, Kea. Least of all with your life on the line.”</p>
<p>“But Ayanokouji and Azamuki are locked up.”</p>
<p>“They paid bail, actually.” Kea’s eyes widened. Kyoya swallowed. “That’s one of the reasons I’m having you assigned a security team.”</p>
<p>“One?” Kea questioned.</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed. Pulling on her head slightly, he leaned her head forward until their foreheads were pressed together. Kyoya closed his eyes, licking his lips. “I almost lost you Kea.” He opened his eyes slightly, staring down into her cerulean pools. “I’m <em>not</em> going to risk losing you again. I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Kyoya…” Kea said softly.</p>
<p>He shook his head, cutting her off. “Kea… you’re… you’re so much more than a pawn to me.” Her eyes widened. “You’re more than assistant to me. You’re more than a tool to be used for my own personal gain.” He swallowed nervously. “You’re… you’re special to me. And I always protect that which is precious to me with everything I have at my disposal.”</p>
<p>“Kyoya…” Kea stared into his eyes. For once, they weren’t guarded. He meant every word he said… every one. “I…” she smiled softly. Breaking the contact with their foreheads, she tilted her head to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Kea.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled lightly. “Your lips are chapped.”</p>
<p>Kea rolled her eyes. “Thank you for that Captain Obvious.”</p>
<p>Kyoya laughed. Her eyes widened at it. “What?”</p>
<p>“Oh. It’s nothing. It’s just… I’ve never heard you genuinely laugh before.”</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled lightly. “Well, I never had a reason to genuinely smile before.” He smirked at the blush that sprung up on her pale cheeks. Leaning up, he gently kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, Kea. I’ll come back tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He let his hand trail across her cheek as he stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, Kyoya realized he was still smiling… but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>Kea was awake… and she was going to be just fine. He would make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kea groaned in pleasure as she bit into the Oreo cheesecake. True to his word, Mitsukuni had brought her a whole bunch of cake when he visited her the next day. She had immediately chosen the Oreo cheesecake, while he munched on a slice of strawberry shortcake. Takashi was eating a piece as well, surprisingly.</p>
<p>“Is it good, Kea-imōto?”</p>
<p>Kea nodded, swallowing. “It’s amazing.” She stuck her fork into the confection again, swirling it in the middle of a dollop of whipped cream. “Oreo cheesecake is one of my favorites.”</p>
<p>Mitsukuni smiled. “I’ll remember that.” Takashi nodded, swallowing his bite of shortcake. He reached out, cleaning Mitsukuni’s face of crumbs. Mitsukuni giggled, letting his cousin clean his face. Just as Takashi sat back in the chair, the door burst open, startling the trio.</p>
<p>“We’re back~!” Hikaru’s voice came from around the towering pile of board games.</p>
<p>“We brought all the games we could find!” Kaoru said as the twins dumped the pile on the ground. “We didn’t know what type you liked, so we brought all of them.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, hiding her lips behind her hand. “Thanks you guys. That’s sweet.” She smiled gently.</p>
<p>“Did you save any cake for us?” Hikaru asked as he stuck his head in the box.</p>
<p>“Help yourselves, Hika-chan! Kao-chan!” Mitsukuni grinned. “We’ve got plenty.”</p>
<p>“Hikaru! Kaoru!” Tamaki burst into the room, looking absolutely furious. “Is it true that you molested Haruhi?!”</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru turned around, a fork sticking out of each of their mouths. “What are you talking about?” they asked simultaneously. “We haven’t seen Haruhi all day.”</p>
<p>Tamaki was about to go off on them again, when he was kicked to the floor. “I said that they <em>hugged</em> me <em>yesterday</em>, Tamaki-senpai.” Haruhi’s forehead was covered in tick marks. “That’s not molestation.”</p>
<p>“But my darling daughter!! Those shady twins could have been trying to steal your innocence!”</p>
<p>“Tamaki, could you please lower your voice?” Kyoya piped up from behind Haruhi. “You <em>are</em> in a hospital after all.” Kea watched the entire interaction, a smile on her face. Everyone looked at her as she suddenly started laughing. “Kea? What is it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, i-it’s nothing.” She wiped her right eye, getting rid of a tear. “It’s just…” she smiled at them, closing her eyes. “I realized how much I missed you guys.”</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru lightly glomped the American, crying about how much they missed her too. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other before smiling. And Kyoya…</p>
<p>He was just glad no one saw him blush.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Chizuru nodded, smiling at the joyful tone in Kea’s voice. “Orders are that you use a wheelchair until at least your leg has fully healed, but yes. You will be cleared for release tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, fixing her eyes on Kyoya. The ravenette smiled back, lifting a hand to gently rest it on her shoulder. “That is wonderful news, Chizuru-san.” He glanced at his watch. “Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?”</p>
<p>Chizuru bowed. “Of course. Please excuse me.”</p>
<p>Once the brunette had left, Kyoya sat on Kea’s bed, bringing him down to eye level with her. The American tilted her head. “What is it, Kyoya?”</p>
<p>“Have you had any contact with your family of late?”</p>
<p>Kea shook her head. “Unfortunately no. The doctors haven’t let me anywhere near a phone.” She smirked. “Well, technically they would be the bodyguards you assigned to me <em>disguised</em> as doctors.”</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked. “How…?”</p>
<p>“Oh please. Even if they were a field medic no doctor carries themselves like a battle-hardened soldier.”</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. “Of course. I should have known you’d catch on.”</p>
<p>“In any case, why do you ask? Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p>Kyoya shook his head. “I’m actually relieved to hear you haven’t had any contact with your family, because that would make what I’m about to tell you irrelevant.” Kea tilted her head. “Yuzuru Suou, Tamaki’s father, called your parents the night he heard about your condition.”</p>
<p>The American’s cerulean eyes widened. “Is he alright?”</p>
<p>Kyoya sat back slightly. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“Yuzuru-sama. Is he alright?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine.” Kyoya’s voice was filled with confusion. “Why?”</p>
<p>Kea sighed in relief. “It’s just… my dad is extremely protective of me.”</p>
<p>Kyoya made a small noise of realization. “I see. Yes, Suou-sama is fine. In fact, he has insisted that he pay for all of your medical bills.”</p>
<p><em>“What!?”</em> Kyoya winced at the pitch in Kea’s voice. “That’s insane! He doesn’t need to do that!”</p>
<p>“He already has.” Kyoya rubbed his ear. “You didn’t need to shout, you know.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. It’s just…” Kea looked down at her hands. “It wasn’t necessary for him to stick his neck out for me like that.”</p>
<p>“Evidently your father said the same thing.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly. “I’m not surprised. Everyone always said I was my father in a female body.”</p>
<p>Kyoya tilted his head. “Really?”</p>
<p>She nodded, looking out the window. She smiled softly. “Yeah.” Kea sighed, tucking her bangs behind her ear. “Hey, Kyoya?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” He looked at her as she shyly lifted her eyes.</p>
<p>“Is… is it true that you didn’t leave my room once while I was asleep?” Kyoya’s eyes widened. Clearing his throat slightly, he pushed his glasses up out of habit. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p><em>‘Dammit. I forgot she could read me.’</em> He sighed, letting his hand drop. He kept his eyes closed however. “Yes… it is true.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Kyoya opened his eyes to see Kea’s were filled with confusion.</p>
<p>“Why did you stay? I mean, wouldn’t it have been easier if you had just assigned guards in the first place?”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “Yes…” he replied slowly. “However, as I told you yesterday…” reaching out, he plucked her bangs from behind her ear, twirling her silken strands around his fingers. “You are precious to me, Kea. I couldn’t leave overseeing your wellbeing to just anyone.”</p>
<p>Kea lifted a hand, entwining her fingers with Kyoya’s. “Kyoya…” She laughed softly, shaking her head. “Has… has anyone ever told you how…?” Sighing, Kea snorted softly. “Ah screw it.”</p>
<p>“Ke-?” Kyoya’s voice was cut off as Kea yanked him towards her. His face ended up in her chest, his cheeks bursting into flaming red. It only worsened when he felt her wrap her arms around him.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Calming himself, Kyoya shifted so his chin rested on her shoulder. He returned the embrace, burrowing his face into her hair. He would later brush it off as wanting to hide his blush. “You’re welcome Kea.”</p>
<p>“No… I mean thank you for being here for me.” Kyoya opened his eyes slightly, listening to her. “Since that night…”</p>
<p>“What night?” His voice was little more than a whisper.</p>
<p>“The night I first told you I was being targeted.” Kea swallowed. “You’ve done nothing but protect me and look out for me… and I still didn’t trust you enough to tell you everything.”</p>
<p>“Kea…” Kyoya pulled back, gently resting his hands on either side of her hips. “You don’t need to apologize.” Lifting his hand, he tucked her bangs behind her ear. “I can understand why you did it. If anything, I must apologize for not taking a greater interest in your troubles.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“I trusted you to take care of yourself, and because of that I was careless.” Kyoya felt his throat start to constrict. “I didn’t even think that the Seikas might take a more physical approach, and that left you vulnerable and alone. For that… I could never apologize enough.”</p>
<p>Kea’s eyes softened. “Well, you’ve more than made up for it now.”</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled softly. Leaning forward, he touched his forehead to hers, sighing softly. “Starting tomorrow, I swear I will never let you out of my sight. I swear on my life that no one will ever hurt you like this again.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed lightly, rubbing her nose on his. “You’re going to have to every once in a while.” Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. “I can’t go to the bathroom with you with me.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Kea’s cheeks flared, earning throaty chuckles from the male.</p>
<p>“Oh you-!” Kea lightly shoved him away, glaring. Kyoya laughed, leaning forward to quickly peck her cheek. She yelped slightly, earning a smirk. “Kyoya!”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kea.”</p>
<p>“Coward!”</p>
<p>Kyoya just waved over his shoulder as he left her room. Nodding to the guards positioned outside it, he was walking down the hallway when he came face to face with someone he never expected to see. The figure looked up from the shadows of his cloak.</p>
<p>“Kyoya Ootori?”</p>
<p>Kyoya narrowed his eyes, fingering the phone in his pocket. “Umehito Nekozawa. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping to be able to see Kea-chan, actually.”</p>
<p>Kyoya narrowed his eyes to slits, his pupils sparking. “And what makes you think you’ll be able to?”</p>
<p>Nekozawa shrugged, using Beelzenef to enunciate his words as always when he spoke. “This may come as a shock to you, but Kea-chan and I actually get along quite well, and I have been most worried about her.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. That does shock me…” Kyoya lifted his phone from his pocket. “And I don’t believe you for a second.”</p>
<p>“If you’re planning on calling security, you should know that Kea-chan wouldn’t forgive you if you prevented me from seeing her.” That froze Kyoya mid-movement. Nekozawa smirked. “Now…  can I see her?”</p>
<p>Kyoya silently weighed his options. “Tomorrow.” Nekozawa’s hooded head lifted slightly. “Come back tomorrow, and I’ll take you to see her. However…” Kyoya’s eyes glinted. “Do not mistake this as a gesture of trust. If I find that you are merely pretending to be an acquaintance of Kea’s, I will have you arrested and thrown in jail.”</p>
<p>“I’d expect nothing less. Well, till tomorrow then.” With that, Nekozawa melted into the shadows.</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, sticking his phone back in his pocket. “I hope I didn’t just make a big mistake.”</p>
<p> <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong></p>
<p>“So you’ll be able to make the summer ball?” Kea nodded, smiling as Haruhi grinned. “That’s awesome!!”</p>
<p>“I’m going to be in a wheelchair, but yeah. I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, expressions of joy on their faces. “Does that mean…” Kaoru started.</p>
<p>“That we can design a dress for you?” Hikaru finished.</p>
<p>Kea laughed lightly. “Sure thing guys.” They whooped, jumping up in the air and fistpumping.</p>
<p>Tamaki rolled his eyes at them. “Hey, Kea?” She hummed, looking over at the amethyst-eyed blonde. “Have you seen Kyoya today? He didn’t come to school.”</p>
<p>Kea’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, I haven’t. I noticed he wasn’t with you guys.” She looked down at her lap. “I wonder where he is.”</p>
<p>“Right here.” Tamaki screamed, jumping up onto his tiptoes at Kyoya’s voice. He was standing in the doorway, but he wasn’t alone. Once again, Tamaki screamed, though this time in fear instead of surprise.</p>
<p>“Ne-Ne-Nekozawa-senpai!! Wha-wha-what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>The cloaked teen chuckled darkly, moving Beelzenef around. “Visiting Kea-chan. What else?”</p>
<p>Kyoya fixed his gaze on Kea. Only she could see that he was silently begging her to turn him away. “Kea, Nekozawa-senpai told me you guys know each other. Is that true?”</p>
<p>Kea smirked. “Yep.” She turned her gaze from her shell-shocked friend to her cloaked one. “Hey Cat. Been a while.”</p>
<p>The cloaked teen chuckled, silently gliding across the floor to her bedside. “I don’t think my dark mind will ever be used to your obscure nicknames.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, shaking her head. “Oh lighten up.”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>“Um… Kea?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” She glanced at Mitsukuni.</p>
<p>“Why did you call him ‘Cat’?”</p>
<p>She smirked. “You remember that text message I got the day of the attack, don’t you?” He nodded. “Well….” She drawled. “Nekozawa was the one who sent it.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Mitsukuni yelled.</p>
<p>Kyoya couldn’t believe his ears. “What do you mean Kea?”</p>
<p>She chuckled, fixing her cerulean gaze on her friend. “I mean that this entire time Umehito has actually been working for me.”</p>
<p>“Since when?” the twins chorused.</p>
<p>“Since your fight, actually.” They gaped as Kea sighed. “In all honesty, one of the main reasons I orchestrated that whole thing was to learn who Azamuki was getting involved in this mess. When Tamaki reacted the way he did…” the American gestured to the blonde, who was hiding behind Takashi. “I knew that Umehito would be a prime target for Azamuki. With Tamaki’s irrational fear of him, along with his Black Magic Club, no one would dare investigate him should he start sniffing around. Not even the teachers.”</p>
<p>“When Kea-chan approached me after Kaoru-san bought a Beelzenef curse doll from me, I was immediately intrigued.” Beelzenef moved in time with Umehito’s words. “She was unafraid of the darkness of Black Magic, so when she offered a partnership against the Seika siblings, I couldn’t resist the challenge. It turned out to be a very profitable partnership for both of us.”</p>
<p>Kyoya narrowed his eyes. “Oh? How so?”</p>
<p>“I was able to get inside information on Azamuki and Ayanokouji, while Umehito was given access to several… items, I had used in the past.” Kea chuckled. “I <em>was</em> a vampire, if you remember correctly.”</p>
<p>Tamaki finally stopped shivering, peeking out from behind Takashi’s legs. “So... Nekozawa-senpai isn’t here to curse you?”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, covering her eyes with a hand. “N-no, Tamaki.” Kea snorted, shaking her head. “Honestly. You can be such a child sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I have an offer I’d like to make to the Host Club.” Immediately, everyone was at attention. Kea couldn’t help but notice Kyoya slip his hand into his pocket, clutching something. “I understand that you decided to not hold your usual club activities whilst Kea-chan healed. Is that correct?”</p>
<p>Tamaki nodded. “Y-yes.”</p>
<p>“I also understand that Fujioka-san is interested in going to the beach.”</p>
<p>Tamaki immediately jumped out from behind Takashi, pointing a finger at Umehito. “If you think I’ll let you taint my daughter’s innocence with your vile magic, I refuse!!!”</p>
<p>Haruhi hit him over the back of the head. “You idiot. Let him finish.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Fujioka-san.” Beelzenef bowed a few times. “Now, as Kyoya-san knows, my family owns a resort, as well as a private beach.”</p>
<p>Kea’s eyes widened. “Umehito… you’re not actually offering what I think you’re offering.”</p>
<p>Beelzenef nodded. “Indeed, Kea-chan. I am offering to let the Host Club stay overnight at my family’s beach resort. Whenever you decide to do so is up to you. So long as it is within this summer.”</p>
<p>The Host Club looked at each other, all incredulous. “You… you’re serious.” Kyoya let his hand fall from his pocket.</p>
<p>“I am. You are also welcome to hold your Club activities on the same day as well, should you choose.” Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. Haruhi glanced at Kea, who nodded. Pretty soon, everyone was grinning.</p>
<p>“Thank you Umehito.” The cloaked teen looked at Kea. She smiled back at him. “We’d be honored.”</p>
<p>He bowed to her. “When would you like to visit?”<br/>“How about two days after the start of summer vacation?” Mitsukuni offered, hugging Usa-chan. “That way everyone can rest up after the party and we can send invitations to all of the guests!”</p>
<p>“That’s a wonderful idea Honey-senpai!” Tamaki struck a pose. “It’s decided! We Host at the Beach!”</p>
<p>“Summer break has to start first, senpai.” Haruhi reminded him.</p>
<p>“Oh. Right.” Everyone laughed with Tamaki, the mood significantly lighter. Kyoya stole a glance at Kea, only to see her staring back.</p>
<p>Her smirk said it all. <em>‘Glad you let him see me now?’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Companion Piece, "What We Didn't See", is up now! Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383524/chapters/58812094</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Hey Haruhi?” The brunette glanced at her American friend. “What are you going to wear to the ball?”</p><p>Haruhi shrugged. “Hikaru and Kaoru already picked out an outfit for me. They’re bringing it here so we can get dressed together.” Kea nodded, looking down at her hands. “What is it?”</p><p>“Oh! It’s nothing.” Kea smiled, but it was far from convincing.</p><p>Haruhi narrowed her eyes. “Come on Kea. What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“Well…” Kea sighed. “I was supposed to go home this summer. But… I don’t think that’ll be possible.”</p><p>Haruhi blinked. “Why not?”</p><p>“Well, I did the math last night, and my medical bills will have eaten up a fair amount of my savings once I’m released. I could go and come back, but that’ll be insanely expensive, even with perks.”</p><p>Haruhi nodded. “Well, maybe Kyoya-senpai will help you with that.”</p><p>Kea scoffed slightly. “I don’t doubt it. It’s just <em>how</em> he’ll help me that I’m concerned with.”</p><p>Haruhi nodded. <em>'</em><em>So they haven’t told her. I’ll be sure to mention it to Tamaki-senpai so they can tell her.’</em> “Well, you never know. Something could come up.”</p><p>Kea smiled, flashing a grateful look at the elder girl. “Thanks Haruhi.”</p><p>Haruhi smiled back. “You’re welcome Kea.” A knock at the door surprised the girls. “Come in.” The door opened, revealing the twins and four female maids.</p><p>“Hey!” Kaoru pulled out a dress bag from behind his back, handing it to Kea. “This is your outfit…”</p><p>Hikaru pulled out a box as well, handing this one to Haruhi. “And this is yours!” Haruhi took the box, pretending not to notice when her fingers brushed Hikaru’s. He did as well. “Okay! We’ll let you get changed!”</p><p>“Kea? These girls have offered to help you change.” Kaoru gestured to two of the maids, both brunettes.</p><p>They bowed to her, Kea bowing her head in return. “Thank you boys.”</p><p>Kaoru smiled, dragging his brother out of the room. The other two maids, a redhead and a ravenette, went over to Haruhi and started helping her. Kea’s maids helped her out of the bed, one partially carrying her while the other carried in the clothes bag before starting up the bath.</p><p>“Is this really necessary?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, miss. Doctor’s orders are to not let your stitches get wet. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Kea shook her head, letting her undo the ties of her hospital gown. The fabric dropped to the floor, leaving the American in her underwear. The younger brunette’s eyes softened at the sight of white bandages wrapped around Kea’s middle section and entire left calf.</p><p>“We are sorry for what you had to go through, Miss Kea.”</p><p>Kea waved it off, lifting an arm as the elder began to sponge bathe her. “It’s alright. It was worth it.” She smiled, earning one from both maids.</p><p>“Well, if you’re certain. Now, let’s get you dressed.”</p><p>影女王</p><p>Haruhi looked up as the door to the bathroom opened again. Her eyes widened as Kea came back into the room, with the help of the maids. The maids helping her finally finished brushing lint and dust off of her tailcoat and pants, standing as well. They immediately started gushing over how Kea looked.</p><p>“Oh my goodness!!” Kea blushed, looking down. “You look lovely, Miss Kea!” The redhead exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes yes you do! Masters Hikaru and Kaoru chose the best outfits as usual!” The blackette began ushering her friend out. “Well our job is done. It was a pleasure, Fujioka-san.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Will you be alright, Miss Kea?”</p><p>Kea nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed. “I’ll just sit here while I wait for the wheelchair to come up.”</p><p>The brunettes nodded, bowing in unison. “It was a pleasure, Kea-sama.”</p><p>Kea lifted an eyebrow at the honorific, but brushed it aside for the time being. “Thank you girls.” Once they had left, Kea turned to Haruhi. “Does it really look okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Haruhi looked over the outfit. The twins had chosen a Damson purple gown with golden chains sewn onto the straps and around the midsection. They weren’t that thick, so they probably weren’t that heavy, hence the reason Kea didn’t seem to be in pain. It reached to the floor when she was standing, the fabric draping over her feet now that she was sitting. On her feet were sparkly golden flats.</p><p>The maids had teased Kea’s hair into an updo, pinning the top portion of her hair to the middle of her head. Her bangs had been pulled to the left, and were pinned behind her ear in a rose-like swirl. What was left hanging was curled, and a lavender rose had been placed behind her left ear.</p><p>On top of it all, they had done her makeup as well. A golden brown eyeshadow was winged out slightly, with a black eyeliner following the same pattern, accenting her crystal blue eyes that sparkled from behind her glasses. A cherry red lipstick had been applied to her lips as well. From what Haruhi could tell, they had skipped on blush. Kea already had a natural coloring that was perfect.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Kea.”</p><p>Kea’s cheeks darkened slightly. She averted her gaze, her curled hair draping over her shoulder. “Thanks Haruhi.”</p><p>Haruhi smiled. When someone knocked on the door three times, the elder brunette opened the door. “Hi Kyoya-senpai.”</p><p>“Is Kea dressed?”</p><p>“Yes!” Kea called, earning chuckles from Haruhi and a half-smirk from the second year.</p><p>“Everyone is waiting in the lobby, Haruhi.”</p><p>She nodded. “Okay.” Looking over her shoulder, she waved to Kea. “I’ll see you later, Kea.”</p><p>“See you Haruhi.” Kyoya stepped in, pushing a wheelchair in front of him. After closing the door, he looked at Kea, his eyes widening behind his glasses. “Do I really look that different?”</p><p>Kyoya smirked softly. “It’s a good different, Kea. You look almost normal.”</p><p>Kea scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Great. I must have looked half-dead before.”</p><p>Kyoya grimaced slightly, pushing the wheelchair to the edge of the bed. “Well… you technically were.”</p><p>Kea glared at him. “Really?” she deadpanned.</p><p>He shrugged, looking her over. “You look beautiful.” Kea blushed, ducking her head. Kyoya smirked at the sight of a lavender rose in her hair. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Kyoya reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. “I have something for you.” He handed the box to her, smiling at her awed expression. “To be perfectly honest, we had this outfit designed for you before all of this.”</p><p>“So what’s this?”</p><p>Kyoya smiled softly. “Open it.” He said softly. Kea regarded him for a few moments, before doing so. His smile grew at her soft gasp.</p><p>“Oh Kyoya.” Inside was a jewelry set. The earrings were golden treble clefs with diamonds along the middle bar. At the base of each was a pure amethyst, cut into the shape of a heart. The matching necklace was a golden heart with diamonds along the base on the right side. A heart-cut amethyst was held in the middle as well. “They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“I had them made specifically for you about a week ago.”</p><p>Kea’s eyes widened, her head lifting to stare into Kyoya’s eyes. “But… I was still…”</p><p>“I know.” Kyoya pushed up his glasses. “You would sometimes talk in your sleep. Except this one time… you sang.” Kea’s eyes widened. “You never told me you could sing.”</p><p>“You never asked.”</p><p>Kyoya chuckled softly. “Touché.”</p><p>Lifting a hand, Kyoya brushed a stray strand of hair away from her ear. “May I?”</p><p>Kea’s eyes widened for a moment, before she nodded. Smiling softly, Kyoya took the box from her, lifting an earring from the soft black velvet. Undoing the clasp on the back, he gently pushed the earring through her pierced lobe before fastening it, repeating the process for the other ear. When he took out the necklace, Kea moved to sweep her hair out of the way.</p><p>“It’s alright. I won’t get your hair.”</p><p>Kea blushed as Kyoya leaned towards her, her face practically pressed into his chest. Out of reflex, her eyes closed. <em>‘Hm… Michael Kors, huh? I didn’t know Kyoya wore cologne. Must be the occasion.’</em> Feeling hands in her hair, Kea leaned back slightly as Kyoya pulled her hair out of the chain, careful to not muss her curls. She leaned back fully, looking up at him.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>Looking down, Kea lifted a hand to cradle the pendant in her palm. When it was hanging free, it reached halfway down her sternum. “Thank you Kyoya.” She looked back at him. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”</p><p>“I know.” He lifted a hand, trailing a fingertip over her jawline. <em>‘But I wanted to.’</em></p><p>Smiling softly, he broke the contact with her chin, walking over to grab her jacket: a white evening jacket with a belt that had a golden buckle. It was still warm enough that she didn’t need it, but he intended to carry it just in case. Draping it over the back of the wheelchair, he pushed it close enough so she just had to slide off the bed into the cushioned seat. Kyoya helped her, of course.</p><p>“Thank you, kind sir.”</p><p>Kyoya chuckled under his breath, making sure she was situated before wheeling her out of the room.</p><p>“You’re welcome, my lady.” Kea looked up at him, flashing a perfect smile. He returned it with a soft smile of his own. <em>‘My lady, huh. I like the sound of that.’</em></p><p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p><p>Kea bowed her head to the chairman, smiling as he returned the bow. Tamaki smiled at the two, watching his father leave to engage in conversation with some board members. She returned the smile, directing her attention to the table. She was sitting with the Host Club as they celebrated their summer break.</p><p>The beginning of the ball was very formal. The chairman issued a speech, telling how proud he was of the students. To Kea's surprise, no one had cheered or applauded. She supposed it was a Japanese culture difference she hadn't been exposed to yet.</p><p>After the speech, a very American like party ensued, much to Kea's delight. People were still dressed in their formal regalia, but peppy music was playing, most were dancing or standing around and talking and laughing with their friends. Some of the upperclassmen had come by, paying their respects to the –Nozuka cousins. Other classmen came by, speaking for a while with one of the other Hosts before going their own way. Kea had received a few wellwishers as well, but she didn’t mind that most didn’t speak to her.</p><p>It allowed her to think. <em>'</em><em>What am I going to do? I promised Mom I’d be home for the Festival, but I don’t know if that’ll be possible now.’</em></p><p>Kyoya, who was seated on the American’s right, noticed her thoughtful, but slightly tortured expression. Nudging Tamaki, Kyoya nodded his head slightly in Kea’s direction. Tamaki smiled, poking Kaoru, who poked Haruhi, who nudged Hikaru, who poked Mitsukuni, who looked up at Takashi. All of them smiled.</p><p>“Hey, Kea.”</p><p>“Yeah Tamaki?” She looked up, noticing for the first time that everyone else was smiling. “Okay what’s going on? Why are you guys smiling?”</p><p>“Well…” Hikaru started.</p><p>“Haruhi was telling us that you don’t think you’ll be able to go home for the summer this year.” Kaoru finished. Kea nodded.</p><p>“We have a surprise for you, Kea-imōto!”</p><p>Kea looked at Mitsukuni. “A surprise?”</p><p>“Yep!” Tamaki shook Kyoya’s shoulder. “Tell her Kyoya.”</p><p>“While you were still comatose, a few of the guests of the Host Club held a fundraiser.” Kea’s eyes widened. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, hiding his amusement. “They went around the school, collecting funds to pay for your medical bills.”</p><p>“They… I… What?”</p><p>Hikaru laughed, hugging Haruhi. “Your bills have already been paid, Kea! <em>And</em> there’s enough left over for you to go home and come back without having to dip into your savings!”</p><p>Kaoru grinned. “Isn’t that awesome!?”</p><p>Kea gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “I… I can’t believe it. You… you guys are serious?”</p><p>“You think we’d joke about something like this?” Kyoya deadpanned.</p><p>Kea shook her head, smiling shakily. “I can’t believe it.” She smiled brightly. “Thank you guys! Thank you so much!” Mitsukuni laughed, climbing over Takashi to hug her. She returned the hug, biting her lip to keep from crying.</p><p>“We… do have a condition, however.”</p><p>Kea groaned good-naturedly, glaring at Kyoya. “Why am I not surprised?” She sighed. “Alright. What is it?”</p><p>“We come with you.”</p><p>Kea pretended to think it over. “Well… it seems I don’t have a choice.” She sighed, shrugging. “Fine. I guess you guys could come to America with me for the summer.”</p><p>“Alright!” Hikaru fistpumped, high-fiving his twin. “We’re going to America! We’re going to America!”</p><p>“BUT!” Kea’s voice froze them. “You have to clear it with your parents first.”</p><p>“Already done.” They grinned, interlocking their arms over Haruhi’s shoulders. “They said we’re free to go so long as you agree.”</p><p>Kea shook her head. “Of course they did. I just hope you can survive living with an <em>audacious</em> American <em>commoner</em> for three months.”</p><p>Kyoya smirked, clearly remembering when he had said that to her. “I think we’ll be able to manage.”</p><p>Kea smiled at him, shifting Mitsukuni so he sat on her right leg. “Well then, I’ll book the flights. <em>After</em>, we go to the beach.”</p><p>“Done!"</p><p>影女王</p><p>"So this is your house, huh?"</p><p>Tamaki nodded, pushing Kea's wheelchair into the massive home. "Welcome home, Master Tamaki. Welcome, Miss Kea." Maids lined each side of the carpet, bowing in respect. "Congratulations on the start of your summer vacation."</p><p><em>'Well that doesn't seem rehearsed at all. Wow.'</em> </p><p>Two maids came over, each holding a hand out to Kea. She placed her hand in theirs, letting them pull her to her feet. "We'll take care of her, Master Tamaki."</p><p>Tamaki pouted a little, but nodded. Kea frowned slightly. "Why don't you show me around, Tamaki? I need to work off all that sugar I ate."</p><p>The blonde immediately brightened, sweeping the American up into his arms. "Right!" He marched off, telling two maids to prepare Kea's room. Kea giggled, wrapping an arm around Tamaki's shoulders. He was a lot stronger than she anticipated.</p><p><em>'That... or I've lost a lot of weight.'</em> Tamaki didn't seem to notice her thoughts, instead telling her all about the house. She noticed he deliberately skipped over his family relations. <em>'Bad memories, perhaps?' </em></p><p>After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to Kea's room. When a maid opened the door, Kea couldn't hide a gasp of awe. The room was beautiful.</p><p>"Like it?" Tamaki asked gently.</p><p>Kea could only nod. "It's beautiful, Tamaki. Thank you." He smiled, gently placing her on the bed. Instead of leaving, he sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his. "What is it?"</p><p>"I wanted to apologize, Kea."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For not realizing the extent of the danger you were in." His purple eyes swam with unshed tears. "It was because of my decision to kick Ayanokouji out of the Host Club that you were targeted."</p><p>Kea sighed. "Tamaki..."</p><p>"Please let me finish." She nodded, letting him continue. "I..." Tamaki licked his lips. "I know I often come across as flamboyant and shallow, but I truly care for you Kea. You are a very dear friend to me. I see you as a daughter as well, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for putting one of my little girls in danger."</p><p>Kea smiled softly. "You were always there for me, even when it was obvious you didn't like me." Tamaki chuckled nervously. "You never minced words with me, even if they stung. I was hurt at the time, but when I realized that you were just looking out for me, I welcomed your rebuff with open arms. You showed me how to make myself a better person. For that I thank you."</p><p>"Tamaki..." Kea lifted a hand, cupping his cheek. "The reason Ayanokouji targeted me to the extent she did is because I bore not only the target meant for me but the one meant for you as well." His eyes widened. "I know Kyoya told you why Azamuki was targeting you. I knew it as well, and I refused to allow you to be put in danger. You have so much to live for: your father, your future, and your friends. I wasn't about to let a jealous upperclassmen jeopardize that."</p><p>"Kea..." Reaching forward, Tamaki gently enveloped the girl in a hug, drawing her to his chest. "Thank you."</p><p>Kea returned the embrace, hiding her face in his shoulder. "You're welcome Tamaki."</p><p>A gentle knock at the door brought the two back to reality. A maid walked in, smiling softly. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?"</p><p>"No it's alright. I was just bidding Kea goodnight." Tamaki stood, smiling at Kea. Lifting one of her hands, he kissed her knuckles, smiling. "Goodnight, Kea."</p><p>Kea smiled, bowing her head. "Goodnight Tamaki. Sweet dreams."</p><p>"Sweet dreams."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here we are!"</p>
<p>Kea smirked as she looked around before bending down to smile at the driver. "Thank you for doing this."</p>
<p>He smiled back at her, tipping his hat. "Of course, Kea-sama."</p>
<p>The auburnette blinked in surprise. "Sama?"</p>
<p>The driver nodded. "Umehito-sama thinks very highly of you, and any friend of the master's is to be respected with no less than we show him or the mistress."</p>
<p>Kea blushed softly. "I see. Please tell Umehito I said that is very kind of him next time you see him for me?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Enjoy your stay, Kea-sama."</p>
<p>Kea nodded, stepping back to allow him to drive away. Maids had taken their bags in while she was talking, the Host Club staring in awe at the vacation home.</p>
<p>It was truly a resort, and overwhelming for the common eye. A quick glance at Haruhi told Kea she was feeling exactly that. She chuckled softly, imagining exactly what Haruhi was thinking. Her amusement disappeared when she was swept up in someone's arms.</p>
<p>"T-Takashi?"</p>
<p>"You're not supposed to be walking."</p>
<p>Kea puffed out one of her cheeks, pouting. Even though her leg was almost healed, the "almost" part had Kyoya insisting she use her wheelchair to get everywhere. Unfortunately for him, once out of the hospital, Kea wasn't the most compliant of patients.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Takashi." The teen didn't answer her, instead following after the group. "You're ignoring me, aren't you." Still nothing. "Brat."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Sorry we're late! Kea wouldn't sit still while the maids did her hair."</p>
<p>"More like you insisted to wear something over your swimsuit." Kyoya turned to his left, his eyes softening behind his glasses at the sight of Haruhi helping Kea down the stairs. The older girl had one of Kea's arms wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her steady as they made their way downhill. "I told you I can walk."</p>
<p>"Not a chance. Kyoya-senpai would kill me if I let you walk on your own."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. "That's a very likely possibility."</p>
<p>Kea fixed him with a glare, but there was a playful element to it that made it far less threatening. He smirked, letting his gaze travel over both girls. Haruhi was wearing a blue T-shirt with brown shorts and brown sandals, effectively covering up her swimsuit. He didn't doubt it was the ruffled one the twins had wanted her to wear.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kea on the other hand was wearing a sheer, white coverup, showing off her royal blue, ruffled tankini and black bikini bottom. Her sandals had a turquoise triangle pattern on the straps. Her sunglasses rested on top of her head, where the top half of her hair had been pulled back into a fishtail braid. A canvas bag with the words "Hello Summer" painted on the side hung from her left shoulder; from the look of it, it had a few books in it.</p>
<p>"Where'd you get that super cute outfit, Kea?" Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I've always had it. My other one was totally destroyed, so this is the only one I have left." Kea chuckled. "Hopefully today I won't go through another outfit."</p>
<p>Despite the seriousness of the insinuation, the Host Club each shared in the amusement. <em>'At least she's able to laugh about it. Though...'</em> Kyoya's thoughts sobered. <em>'It's definitely not a laughing matter.' </em>Shaking himself, he tapped his pen on his clipboard. "Alright people. We have a busy day ahead of us, so let's get to it."</p>
<p>"Right!"</p>
<p>Haruhi handed Kea off to Kyoya, who held a hand out to her. She took his hand, her cheeks darkening the slightest bit when he interlaced their fingers as he led her to a shaded table. "My lady." He helped her sit down on a lounge, settling himself in a chair next to her. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>Kea smiled, shifting so she was more comfortable. "I'm fi-."</p>
<p>"Kea-senpai!" Both looked up to see Momoka and Chidori running towards them.</p>
<p>"Momoka! Chidori! Hello girls."</p>
<p>They stopped in front of her, smiling. "Hi! How are you doing? We visited you in the hospital, but this is the first time we've seen you up and about."</p>
<p>Momoka nodded. "We tried to talk to you during ball, but we just got swamped with family and friends."</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly, waving them off. "It's quite alright. I'm flattered you took time to visit me when I was still comatose."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Chidori took one of Kea's hands. "We were so worried about you. We thought you might not make it."</p>
<p>"I almost didn't, to be honest. But." Kea smiled brightly. "Thanks to Kyoya's family's achievements, I'm back on my feet."</p>
<p>The girls grinned, before their expressions sobering. "Do... do you mind if we ask to see your leg?"</p>
<p>Kea shook her head. "Not at all." She pulled her cover-up up, allowing them to see the bandages surrounding her left calf. "I should be able to take the bandages off tomorrow."</p>
<p>Momoka nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I knew the Seikas were bloodthirsty, but I never thought they'd go that far."</p>
<p>Kea waved it off. "What's done is done. No use cryin over spilled milk, as my dad says. Besides, it all worked out in the end." Kea smiled. "Now please: enjoy the beach."</p>
<p>"Okay!" They waved as they ran off, each returning to their own group.</p>
<p>A soft chuckle directed Kea's attention to the male next to her. To her surprise, he was watching her. "What?"</p>
<p>"They didn't even notice me. That's a first."</p>
<p>Kea lifted an eyebrow. "And that's a problem?"</p>
<p>"Quite the opposite, actually. I'd rather them pay more attention to you."</p>
<p>Her eyebrow arched higher. "Oh? And why is that?"</p>
<p>Kyoya shrugged, reaching inside his shirt pocket. "You deserve it, considering all you've done for us and the school. Speaking of which... here." He handed her a slim black box.</p>
<p>"Kyoya..." Kea took the box from him. "You've already done so much for me. You didn't need to."</p>
<p>"It's not from me." Kea blinked in surprise. "It's from my sister."</p>
<p>Kea's lips parted slightly. After regarding him for a few seconds, she opened the box. Her soft gasp made Kyoya's lips twitch. "It's beautiful!"</p>
<p>Inside was a silver nautilus with opal embedded in the last three shell rivets. It hung from a delicate silver string that was coiled behind the pendant. Kea picked it up, the silver sparkling in the sunlight. "Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this?"</p>
<p>"She insisted." Kyoya set his notebook down. "May I?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded, handing him the necklace. Kneeling in front of her, Kyoya unhooked the clasp. Just like he had done at the hospital, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, ensuring he didn't get any of her hair caught in the metal. Once it was secure, he gently pulled her hair out of the strand.</p>
<p>"There." Kea looked down, cradling the pendant in her palm. It glittered against her pale skin, the opal accenting her eyes. "She wasn't able to visit you, so she wanted to give you something to make up for it."</p>
<p>"She didn't have to." Kea's voice was soft. Kyoya smiled to himself, standing. "Tell her I said thank you next time you see her, will you?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Now." He picked up his notebook, tucking it under his arm. "I have a club to run, and you have some sunlight to soak up." His tone left no room for argument, but had a playful underlying tone in it as well.</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, saluting with two fingers. "Sir yes sir." Taking her sunglasses out of her hair, she set them over her eyes before picking a book out of her bag and opening it to her bookmark. Kyoya smirked, nodding as he walked away. Tamaki was already busy entertaining the girls on a rock just barely out into the water.</p>
<p>Thankfully, there weren't any major waves.</p>
<p><em>'Tamaki's taken care of, Hikaru and Kaoru are keeping their customers busy, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are the last people I need to worry about, and Kea's reading.'</em> He quickly scribbled a note down in his book, smirking. <em>'If everything goes according to plan, we should have a wonderful two days at the beach before we head off to America. Perfect.'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hey Kea!" The auburnette looked up to see Hikaru waving at her. "Come over here!"</p>
<p>Sighing, she stuck her bookmark into her book's spine to keep her page before standing and walking gingerly over to the boys. Her leg wasn't hurting; it was just asleep. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"We just came up with a new game..." Hikaru started.</p>
<p>"And we want you to join in!" Kaoru finished.</p>
<p>Kea lifted an eyebrow. "Oohh... kaay. What is the game?"</p>
<p>The twins grinned. "The Who Can Find Out Haruhi's Weakness Game!!" Kea's eyebrow arched higher. "The boss and we are competing."</p>
<p>"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya held up pictures of Haruhi from when she was in middle school. Meaning... she still had long hair and wore the girl's uniform. Kea had to bite back a snicker at the shocked looks on Hikaru's, Kaoru's, and Tamaki's faces.</p>
<p>"We wanna play too!" Mitsukuni spoke for himself and Takashi. Kea barely resisted facepalming.</p>
<p>"I guess that means we're all competing." Kyoya had to keep moving his hand so Tamaki couldn't look at the pictures, but finally he had to lift his arm above the blonde's head.</p>
<p>"Hey wait a minute. Where <em>did</em> you get those pictures, Kyo-chan?"</p>
<p>Kyoya started to lower his hand to put the pictures in his pocket. Just before he could, Kea swiped them from his hand. He didn't even notice. "I have my sources." Kea scoffed to herself, looking over the pictures. "How about we just leave it at that for the moment?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Kea drawled, shifting the pictures in her hand to get a better view of the one where Haruhi was playing volleyball. Kyoya's hand immediately flew to his pocket. "Since I'm not competing, I'll just hold onto these."</p>
<p>"Wha!?" Tamaki pointed a finger at her. "Why aren't you competing, Kea?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Hikaru frowned, bending over at the waist to glare at her. "This is right up your alley, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Normally yeah." Kea shrugged.</p>
<p>"Sooo..." Hikaru drawled.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you competing?" Kaoru pressed.</p>
<p>Kea smirked, showing off some of her teeth. "Simple." She stuck the pictures in her bathing suit bust. "I already know what Haruhi's afraid of."</p>
<p>"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Kea!"</p>
<p>The auburnette looked up from the card game she was playing with Hikaru and Kaoru (they had gotten bored of the "Who Can Find Out Haruhi's Weakness Game" after every strategy had failed) to see Momoka running towards her. The frantic look on her face told her she wasn't coming with a pleasant update. Kea stood up, ignoring the protest of her previously asleep legs. "Momoka? What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's Haruhi!"</p>
<p>Kea's eyes widened. She whirled on the twins. "Go get Tamaki."</p>
<p>"But-."</p>
<p>"Now!!" Not wasting any more time, Kea ran after Momoka, praying that they weren't too late. "Where is Haruhi?"</p>
<p>"On top of that rock!" The brunette was close to tears. "We were hanging out up  there when some guys just came up and started harassing us! Haruhi tried to stop them, but-."</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'll handle it." Kea gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "You stay here and wait for the others."</p>
<p>"Okay." Momoka didn't try to argue as Kea climbed the rock.</p>
<p>Once she got to the top, she brushed off her skirt, taking a few deep breaths to steady her breathing. Rounding a corner, she felt her blood boil at the sight. "Hey!"</p>
<p>The boy messing with Haruhi stopped yanking on her shirt, turning his head to look at Kea. His friend, who had his arms around the other girls' shoulders, blinked in surprise. Haruhi's harasser dropped her, a glint in his eyes. "Ho-h-ho! Check this chick out, man! She's hawt~!" He catcalled, earning a disgusted grunt from Kea.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I ask who you are, what you're doing here, and how you got onto this beach?"</p>
<p>The redhead chuckled. "Not at all... if you tell me who you are."</p>
<p>Kea hummed, looking down at her feet. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is a private beach, is it not?"</p>
<p>The blackette stood up, taking his arms off of the girls. "What of it? The owners aren't here."</p>
<p>"True enough. However, it just so happens that I am good friends with the owners, and I know for a fact they don't take kindly to trespassers." Kea kicked a can at her feet. "Especially the drunken kind."</p>
<p>"You're bluffing."</p>
<p>"Oh am I?" Kea looked up, locking gazes with the redhead. <em>'Clearly the leader and the more wasted of the two. Perhaps I could talk some sense into the other one.'</em> "How old are you, by chance?"</p>
<p>"What's it matter?"</p>
<p>Kea smirked. <em>'Defensive. That's a good sign.'</em> "Well, from your attitude and defensive tone I'd say you guys are minors, which means you illegally acquired this beer, either through lying about your age or stealing it." Kea smirked, placing a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>"That's a petty crime in of itself. You'd only have your driver's license revoked and you'd each have to pay a fine, based on how much each of you drank. However..." Kea's smirk disappeared, her expression immediately becoming hostile. "Trespassing is another matter, and then there's the charges of sexual harassment."</p>
<p>The blackette's face paled considerably. "We weren't sexually harassing anyone!"</p>
<p>"I think the girls would beg to differ. And, considering all of the outstanding evidence against you, I can't say the odds would be in your favor."</p>
<p>The redhead glared. "It's your word against ours."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you didn't know these girls went to Ouran Academy, the private institution." This time, the redhead's face paled as well. "The same school where Umehito Nekozawa, the heir to the Nekozawa family, attends. It just so happens that this is also a private resort owned by the Nekozawa family. We were invited here on the good will of Umehito Nekozawa himself. These girls in particular," Kea gestured to them with a hand. "Are very important to me, and as such to him."</p>
<p>"What are you, his girlfriend or something?!"</p>
<p><em>'Panic. Very good.'</em> "Not quite, but I <em>am </em>very close to the Nekozawa family. So close in fact..." Kea reached inside her bathing suit, pulling out her phone. "That I have Umehito's number on speed dial. One push of a button and I'll have the might of the Nekozawa private guard brought down on your head."</p>
<p>The redhead clenched his fist. "Y-you're bluffing!" Kea shrugged, tapping her phone screen a few times. "What are you-?!"</p>
<p>"Umehito?" That one word froze both of them. "Yeah hi. It's me. ... Yeah you could say that. Tell me, do you know a redhead and a blackette? Both around 179 centimeters?"</p>
<p>"H-hey! Shut up!"</p>
<p>"You don't? ... They're harassing some of the customers and Haruhi. ... Not yet. They're pretty drunk though. I'm seeing... one, two... four beer cans strewn around the area."</p>
<p>"You little-!"</p>
<p>"The rock on the east end. ... Yeah that's the one. ... Thanks."</p>
<p>As soon as Kea had put her phone back in her pocket, her arm was roughly grabbed. The redhead yanked her towards him, almost squashing their faces together. "If you think you're going to get away with-."</p>
<p>He never got to finish his threat.</p>
<p><em>"Hey!"</em> The boy barely looked up before a fist slammed into his face, sending him flying.</p>
<p>As Kea was falling back, a warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her protectively towards a firm and heaving chest. As she looked up, the setting sun glinted on glass, reflecting into her eyes. Frowning in discomfort, she lifted a hand to block it. Her eyes widened at the sight. Kyoya was the one holding her, and if there was any way to describe the look on his face...</p>
<p>Pissed. Off.</p>
<p>His eyes had narrowed considerably, and his eyebrows were twitching. A vein pulsed slightly in his left temple, while he ground his teeth together. His arm, which she figured out by now was his left one, tightened around her, bringing her closer to him. She had no choice but to rest her head on his shoulder while the Host Club swarmed around them, checking on the girls. His chest was heaving, droplets of sweat dripping off his chin, showing how fast he had been running to get there.</p>
<p>"Are you insane?" His voice was little more than a hissed growl. "What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed, resting her temple on his shoulder. "I was thinking that I was buying time. I was the only one close enough to do something."</p>
<p>"So why not bring Hikaru and Kaoru with you?" His thumb started stroking her hip.</p>
<p>"Someone had to tell you guys were we were. And, knowing you, you wouldn't be in the same place as Tamaki, which meant that it would take at least two people to-eep!" Kyoya tugged on Kea's waist, making her follow him down the path. "Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"Shut up. We're going inside."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"You don't have to hover, you know."</p>
<p>Kyoya didn't even look up at Kea. "I'm not hovering."</p>
<p>"Riiight. And I'm not American."</p>
<p>"You're not?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed, glancing at Hikaru. "I was being sarcastic, Hikaru. Shadow King over here isn't giving me any space."</p>
<p>Kaoru shrugged. "You can't blame him. You scared all of us pretty bad." Kea frowned softly, picking at her shawl. "On another note, where'd you get that?"</p>
<p>"Get what?"</p>
<p>Hikaru pointed to her outfit. "That."</p>
<p>"Oh! This?" Kea looked down at herself. She was wearing a sheer knee-length dress with golden embroidering all across the front, sides, biceps, lower back, and the shadows of her legs with a thin black leather belt for decoration. Over it she wore a sheer white shawl that reached to her elbows and covered the back of the dress. She had done a simple underbraid with a few strands of hair, bringing it over her head to act as a hairband. "I've always had it."</p>
<p>"Seriously!?" The twins jumped up, their eyes wide. "Why haven't you worn it before now!?" </p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "It's kind of summery, don't you think? Besides, it shows off my legs, and I'm not overly fond of showing everyone where I got hurt."</p>
<p>Hikaru nodded, Kaoru making a soft sound of realization as they sat down. "Okay."</p>
<p>Kea smiled softly, before looking around. "Where's Tamaki? I haven't seen him since the beach."</p>
<p>"He's over there." Kea looked where Kaoru was pointing. Almost immediately, she could feel a bead of sweat appear on her forehead. Tamaki was breeding shadows... again.</p>
<p>Kea sighed, glancing at Kyoya. "Care to fill me in?"</p>
<p>"Tamaki had an argument with Haruhi. When she wouldn't admit that what she did was wrong, he refused to talk to her until she did."</p>
<p>Kea hummed, looking down at her lap. "Let me guess: he's regretting that now."</p>
<p>"Big time." Hikaru and Kaoru said.</p>
<p>"Tada~!" Mitsukuni's voice broke the somber air, something everyone was immediately grateful for. "Here you go! Don't they look yummy?" The blonde and his cousin were each holding plates full of steaming crab.</p>
<p>Kea smiled, her mouth watering at the sight. "Umehito sends his apologies, since there weren't any maids to help you guys cook. He had everyone called in for questioning after today's incident."</p>
<p>"It's no big deal. We just appreciate that he's letting us stay here."</p>
<p>Kea smiled, glancing over at Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru. How about you go get Haruhi for dinner? I'd do it but I'm kind of under house arrest right now." She gestured to Kyoya with a thumb, emphasizing her point.</p>
<p>The elder twin laughed, standing. "Sure thing." Kaoru waved, watching his brother leave.</p>
<p>"You're not going with him, Kao-chan?"</p>
<p>Kaoru shook his head, exchanging a smirk with Kea. "Nah. Hikaru will be fine on his own. Unless he gets lost that is." The Hosts laughed, knowing that was very possible.</p>
<p>"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh." Kea looked out the window, standing to walk over to Kyoya's side. He was standing next to Mitsukuni, who was leaning on the table. "It looks like it's going to rain."</p>
<p><em>'I hope not.' </em>"Outside isn't the only place that's gloomy." Kea chuckled under her breath.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Tamaki's breeding shadows again." Mitsukuni nodded, trying to find Tamaki. Kea pointed to where he was hiding behind a pillar.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place." Kaoru admonished. As much as she hated to admit it, Kea actually had to disagree with Kaoru on this one. Just then, the doors opened, revealing Hikaru and Haruhi. Everyone gasped, except Kea who lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Haruhi was wearing a frilly pink sundress, something Kea distinctly remembering Haruhi <em>didn't</em> pack.</p>
<p>"Haruhi where'd you get that dress?"</p>
<p>"From my dad. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru held up double thumb's up, once again in sync now that they were in the same room again. "That's awesome! Way to go Dad!"</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, Kea saw Tamaki staring at Haruhi, a blush on his cheeks. <em>'Idiot.'</em></p>
<p>The mood dissipated as soon as everyone sat down. The tension between Haruhi and Tamaki, who were sitting together (thanks to Kyoya's seating arrangement), was permeating the very floorboards. Mitsukuni was sitting next to the girl, Takashi next to him. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kea, and Kyoya mirrored their positions.</p>
<p>"Well this is uncomfortable."</p>
<p><em>'Thanks for that, Captain Obvious.'</em> Kea sent a glance towards Mitsukuni, silently begging him to say something.</p>
<p>He got the memo. "Let's dig in Haru-chan! These are the crabs we caught! I bet they're delicious!"</p>
<p>Haruhi picked up a crab leg, snapping it at the joint. Kea lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged it off in favor of starting on her own plate of crab. Her eyebrow twitched when she realized her crab legs were already cracked for her. <em>'That little.... ugh.'</em> Pretending nothing was wrong, Kea stabbed a piece of crab meat, sticking it in her mouth.</p>
<p>"These crabs." Snap. "Taste in<em>crab</em>able!" Snap. "Get it?" Snap.</p>
<p><em>'Six. Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven.'</em> Kea mentally shook her head. <em>'Alright. Now she's just doing it to be annoying.'</em> Snap. <em>'Twelve.'</em></p>
<p>"Don't you think you've had enough?" Snap.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Thirteen.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Give it a rest!"</p>
<p>"Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me." Snap. This time, a piece of exoskeleton hit Tamaki upside the chin.</p>
<p><em>'Fourteen. She is </em>definitely <em>going to have stomach issues later.'</em> Kea bit into her fourth crab leg, moving the tender meat around on her tongue before swallowing. Looking around, she realized none of the Hosts were paying any attention to them. <em>'No one's going to say anything to her. Well, Kyoya might, but not while everyone else is around.'</em> She sighed. <em>'Looks like I'm going to have to be the bad guy here, aren't I?'</em> </p>
<p>A hand slammed down on the table snapped her from her thoughts. "Okay fine I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?"</p>
<p>The bespectacled Host daintily wiped his lips with a napkin before standing. Exchanging a glance with Kea, who glared at him, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "No problem. Well, excuse me everyone."</p>
<p>It was only once the door closed did Haruhi place her fifteenth crab leg down on her plate. "Maybe he's right." Kea glanced at her friend. "Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself." Kea sighed, setting her fork down.</p>
<p>"So that's it." The twins chorused. "He got to you, huh."</p>
<p>"Well it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something." Hikaru continued.</p>
<p>"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it." Kaoru sighed.</p>
<p>"Besides that's not the real issue here." Once again in sync, the twins tilted their heads.</p>
<p>"To be honest, we were all a little worried." Hikaru's voice was strangely serious. "About how recklessly you acted."</p>
<p>"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, shrugging.</p>
<p>"That's not true, Haru-chan."</p>
<p>
  <em>'Please be forward with her Mitsukuni!'</em>
</p>
<p>"I think you should apologize. Kay?" The expression on Haruhi's face was one of pure confusion. "You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."</p>
<p>"So you, were worried about me? But why?" Mituskuni sighed in defeat, a sweatdrop appearing on his right temple.</p>
<p>"Are you really that dense?" Kea stated more than asked. Everyone looked at her. "Did you really think nothing would happen if you went in, guns blazing?"</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked. "But... I didn't have any guns."</p>
<p>Kea surprised everyone by groaning, throwing her hands up in the air before raking her fingers through her hair. "That's not the point!" Kea pushed her plate back, leaning her forearms on the table. "What did you think was going to happen, Haruhi?" When she didn't answer, Kea pressed the issue. "I'm asking a legitimate question, Haruhi. What was going through your mind when you climbed up there?"</p>
<p>Haruhi shrugged. "I figured I'd just tell them off and they'd leave those girls alone."</p>
<p>"That right there is your problem." Haruhi blinked. "You said "I figured" and "I'd just". You didn't bother to think."</p>
<p>"There wasn't time!"</p>
<p>"There's always time!" Kea knew she was shouting now, but she didn't care. "You could have called for me or Hikaru or Kaoru! We were right there!"</p>
<p>Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "You ran in just like I did!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I ran in. But I thought through my plan beforehand!" Kea sighed, running her hand through her hair again. "Look. When you intervened, you said you thought you'd just tell them off and they'd leave you alone, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then why didn't that work?"</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked in surprise. "I... don't know."</p>
<p>"It didn't work for several reasons." Kea held up a hand, counting them off. "One is basic: all guys base whether or not they'll listen to you on whether or not they <em>respect</em> you. And you are the <em>last</em> person any random guy is going to respect! You're short, you're a girl, you're weak, and you have no backing to anything you say. You can't physically enforce anything on anyone." Haruhi swallowed. "Second, they were drunk. And drunken men are even <em>less</em> resonable then sober men."</p>
<p>"But these guys-." Haruhi glanced at Mitsukuni and Takashi.</p>
<p>"Are the cream of the crop, Haruhi!" Kea glared at her friend. "Tamaki, Kyoya, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Hikaru, and Kaoru have all come from homes that enforce respect and discipline. Ordinary boys don't have that! Especially in today's day and age! Not only that, but these guys <em>adhere</em> to the lessons they've been given ever since they were able to walk!</p>
<p>"Take Azamuki for example. He grew up in a wealthy home, had everything given to him on a silver platter. But he decided to take matters into his own hands when things didn't go his way. He is <em>exactly</em> the kind of guy those two were!"</p>
<p>"No he's not."</p>
<p>"Haruhi the only difference between him and them was their background. That's. IT." Kea shook her head. "Those boys were drunk. Not only that, but they clearly were sexually driven. Do you know what that means?</p>
<p>"It means they were going to <em>rape</em> those girls and quite possibly <em>you</em>." Haruhi's face paled. "If they didn't do that to you, there was only two other options that they could have possibly done.</p>
<p>"One was they throw you off that rock. I don't doubt that you can swim well enough to keep your head above water, but falling from that height will knock the wind out of you, causing your body to go into shock. You don't have the mental or the physical training to fight your way through your body's natural reactions and get your head above water, which means that instead of inhaling oxygen, you would have been breathing in water. Which means only one thing." Kea's eyes flashed. "You would have drowned."</p>
<p>She dropped her hand, letting it rest on her arm. The second option is they would have knocked you out or somehow held you hostage and forced you to watch while they had their way with those girls."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't they have let me go?"</p>
<p>"No way in hell." Haruhi flinched. "When caught doing something you aren't supposed to be doing, would you let a witness go?"</p>
<p>"I-."</p>
<p>"Would you!?"</p>
<p>Haruhi flinched again, sinking into her chair. Hikaru started to open his mouth, but Kaoru stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Mitsukuni and Takashi for help, but they just shook their heads. "I..." Haruhi stared at her lap. "No." Her voice was small... weak.</p>
<p>Kea sighed, fixing her hair. "Look, I don't like yelling, and I don't like being the "bad guy"." She used air quotes to emphasize her point. "But you have to realize something." Haruhi glanced up at the American, feeling it was safe to do so now that her voice had calmed.</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> a girl, whether you think you are or not. And, whether you think it matters or not, that holds no importance anywhere. In this world, people will <em>always</em> look down on you because of your gender. A female lawyer will have to work ten times as hard as to earn the same amount of respect a male lawyer gets the second he walks in the room." Kea sighed, leaning back in her chair.</p>
<p>"Fact of the matter is, no one gives a shit about what you think, especially if you're a girl." Haruhi blinked. "The world is prejudiced like that. And if you have this nonchalant, I-don't-care-what-gender-other-people-perceive-me-as attitude, it's only going to make things that much harder for you. If you don't accept that you <em>are</em> a girl, no one else will either. They'll take advantage of you. They'll use your naïveté against you, and one day you'll wake up with nothing left; not even your innocence.</p>
<p>"Also, since you're a girl, you are <em>always</em> going to be weaker. Maybe not in willpower, but absolutely in strength." Kea chuckled ruefully. "I mean, just look at me. I wasn't able to escape unscathed from my fight with the Seikas, first and second. That's because no matter what kind of training and how much of it, a guy will always be able to physically overpower you. Training helps like you wouldn't believe, yes.</p>
<p>"But you have to be smart. You can't just run in, guns blazing, and expect to come out on top. That may happen once or twice, but it won't last forever." Kea sighed, pushing her chair back as she stood. "You've been exceedingly lucky so far, Haruhi. But luck runs out... and you better hope and pray it doesn't happen anytime soon." The American sighed again, opening the door.</p>
<p>"Because when it does... we're not going to be there to pull your ass out of the fire." With that, she closed the door, letting everything she said digest in their minds. The hallway was dark and empty, the perfect setting for an ambush or a horror movie. Kea chuckled to herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Haruhi... but that had to be done."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p><em>'Well that was a waste of a good meal.'</em> Haruhi turned off the water, putting the towel back. Opening the door, she looked around the room. <em>'I was in such a hurry I ran into the closest room I could find. Where am I?'</em></p>
<p>"Are you okay?" A masculine voice rang out, startling the girl. A shirtless man was sitting in a chair by the window, rubbing his hair with a towel.</p>
<p>"I apologize sir. I didn't mean to intrude." Haruhi bowed in apology.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly. It's just me."</p>
<p>Haruhi blinked in surprise. "Kyoya-senpai." She clasped her hands together. "Senpai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everyone worry about me today."</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced at her from behind the towel. <em>'The twins and the cousins must have gone easy on her. Dammit, why do I always have to be the bad guy?'</em> "Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." He sipped his water, sighing to himself. "Although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks." Kyoya couldn't resist a small chuckle. "They almost beat them half to death."</p>
<p>Haruhi sweatdropped.</p>
<p>"And because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize." Kyoya started walking towards the light switch. "They'd been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."</p>
<p>"I'll pay you back for the flowers Senpai."</p>
<p><em>'That's so like her.'</em> Kyoya placed his hand on the light switch. "Each bouquet cost me 50,000. That's a grand total of 600,000 yen, Haruhi." He turned the lights off.</p>
<p>"Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?"</p>
<p><em>'Still so naïve.'</em> He bent down, making him eye level with her. "If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." With that, he grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the bed, crawling on top of her. "Surely you aren't so naïve that you believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."</p>
<p>Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyoya watched as she attempted to move her legs, but found it futile, since his knees were pinning down her dress. With his hands by her head and his body looming over hers, she was completely at his mercy. He could do anything he wanted with her. Anything at all.</p>
<p><em>'So that's it.'</em> Kea's words at the dinner table came crashing down on Haruhi's head. Kyoya's actions just now made her realize what Kea said before... she wasn't trying to scare her. She was trying to warn her. "You won't do it, Kyoya-senpai." His head leaned back in surprise. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."</p>
<p>Kyoya hid his mouth behind his hand. "You're right." He got off of her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi."</p>
<p>"But," Haruhi sat up. "I've learned something from this. I guess I never realized, what a nice guy you are, Senpai."</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced at her. She noticed he had put his glasses back on. "I know what you're doing." Haruhi held one of her arms. "You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai and Kea said earlier." Kyoya stood, not looking at Haruhi as his thoughts trailing off. "I know that you're trying to prove their point, that you're just posing as the bad guy."</p>
<p>Kyoya didn't say anything, not that he had a chance to. A knock at the door snapped both of them from the current situation.</p>
<p>"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice came through the door seconds before he opened it. "Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I-." His voice trailed off upon seeing Haruhi on Kyoya's bed, which was messy and missing a blanket, Kyoya standing next to the bed shirtless, and the lights were off. His thoughts immediately took a turn for the worse. "You bastard-!"</p>
<p>Kyoya stuck a bottle of lotion in his friend's mouth, cutting off what he wanted to say. "Here. Use as much as you want, you big goof." Kyoya closed the door behind him, his vest back in place on his body. As he walked down the hall, Haruhi's words came back to him.</p>
<p>"Nothing to be gained from it, huh? An interesting thought, in it's own way." Looking up, he realized he was in front of Kea's room. The light was on, meaning she was inside. <em>'That's right. Haruhi said Kea spoke to her as well.'</em> Lifting a hand, he gently knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>"It's Kyoya. Can I come in?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Kyoya opened the door, looking around. Umehito had given Kea one of the nicer rooms, signaling just how much he thought of her. It made Kyoya's chest tighten at the thought of Umehito Nekozawa getting too close to Kea.</p>
<p>Speaking of her, she was sitting on the bed, one of her pant legs pulled up. She was in the process of unwrapping her leg wound. Kyoya closed the door behind him, walking over to her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, even though it was still wet, which mean that she had just finished taking a shower. Kea looked up at him, smiling softly. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hey." Kyoya looked down at her leg. "Mind if I have a look?"</p>
<p>Kea shook her head, scooting back so he could have some room to sit down. He sat down on the bed, lifting her foot to place it in his lap so he could have a better angle to examine her leg. It was healing nicely, but it would definitely leave a scar. He gritted his teeth, lightly dragging his fingertips along the jagged white line that stood out against her skin. He could clearly see where the bandages had been wrapped, her skin as pale as marble compared to the lightly tanned skin around it.</p>
<p>Kea tilted her head, noticing his change in demeanor. "Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Kea."</p>
<p>To his surprise, Kea groaned, flinging her upper body back so it collided roughly with the mattress. "Would you just <em>shut up</em> about that!?" She sat up, taking her leg from his lap. "For the last time it wasn't your fault, Kyoya." He lifted his gaze to look at her, before turning it back to his lap. "Hey. Look at me."</p>
<p>"Haruhi said you talked to her. Is that true?"</p>
<p>Kea pursed her lips. <em>'Nice change of topic.'</em> "Yeah. I take it you talked to her too."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. "It seemed like you were hard on her."</p>
<p>Kea nodded, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her leg. "Well, no one else was going to."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked, turning his head to stare at her. "You talked to her while everyone was around?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "Save you and Tamaki." Kyoya blinked again, earning soft laughter from the auburnette. "What? What's that look for?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing."</p>
<p>"Spill."</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, pulling a leg up to rest his arm on it. "I'm just surprised you had the guts to speak to her in front of everyone like that."</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly. "I think the others were as well." She stood, taking the old bandages with her. "I've never seen Mitsukuni pale like that."</p>
<p>Kyoya swallowed. "What, exactly, did you say to her?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, tossing the bandages into the waste bucket next to the desk. She opened a drawer, pulling out a small bottle. "The truth. Harsh reality, if you will." She quickly downed the liquid, pulling a face at the taste. "Ugh. You guys really need to find a way to make this taste better."</p>
<p>Kyoya stood, walking over to her. He extended his hand, silently asking to see the bottle. One sniff had him recoiling in disgust. "You actually swallow this stuff?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, downing half a bottle of soda before answering him. "Why do you think I always have one of these or tea or something with me?"</p>
<p>Kyoya shrugged, dropping the bottle into the waste bucket. "Good point. Wait... you started carrying water bottles around about six months ago."</p>
<p>"I've always had one with me, actually." Kea shrugged. "I just started carrying more around after this." She placed a hand on her side where the first scar was finally starting to heal as well. Kyoya averted his gaze, looking down at his feet. Kea stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. After a few minutes, she started to feel worried. "Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"Are you wearing a bra?"</p>
<p>Kea's cheeks flared red. "Wh-wh-what!? What kind of question is that!?"</p>
<p>Kyoya met her gaze evenly. "A legitimate one." Kea hunched her shoulders in embarrassment, but nodded. "Good. Take your shirt off."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haaaaaah!?!"</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I want to look at your other wounds." Kea glared at him, her shoulders still hunched. Kyoya sighed. "Please?"</p>
<p>Kea regarded him for a few moments, finally relenting with a huff. "Fine." She lifted her arms, letting him pull the soft fabric off of her torso. She was wearing a sports bra underneath, though it was obvious it was too small. Kyoya willed himself to look lower, focusing on her stomach. To help with that, he kneeled, unwrapping the white bandages covering her lower abdomen.</p>
<p>Kea swallowed, gripping the edge of the desk as Kyoya unwrapped her stomach. He wasn't going to try anything. She trusted in that. Still... it was unnerving to have a man in the same room as her while she was shirtless. She hadn't been shirtless in front of anyone of the opposite gender for a while, so it was embarrassing. More than she'd admit.</p>
<p>Even though she had been shirtless in front of the cousins when they had originally found out, it felt… different, around Kyoya. More… intimate. The fact he was kneeling in front of her, his fingers dancing across her skin as he unwrapped her bandages, did not help matters at all.</p>
<p>Kyoya felt his heart slow for a moment as the last of the bandages came off, revealing Kea's flat stomach. Now that she was active again, he could clearly see her muscle tone coming back. However, she was still so thin that he could count every one of her ribs without having to guess where any of them were. It sickened him, knowing she had been suffering so much right under his nose.</p>
<p>The slash on her left reached from her hip bones, which were far more defined than he would have liked, to just under her belly button. A flash of terror ripped through him when he realized Azamuki could have easily slit so many vital organs, including her uterus. He knew he shouldn't have been thinking about it, and there was the medical proof showing that nothing vital had been injured, but it didn't help the fact that she could have been injured in such an important place. When she stiffened under his touch, Kyoya realized he had been tracing the scar with his fingertips, sending shivers up Kea's spine.</p>
<p>He didn't stop.</p>
<p>Trailing his hand across her stomach, which was starting to show the shadows of a six-pack, he traced the scar on her right side, where the knife had exited her body. It was healing, but he still hated the sight of it. He dragged his fingertips on either side of the scar, before shifting so he could look at the one on her back. This one was larger and more jagged, signaling that the weapon that had been used to injure her had serrated edges towards the hilt of the blade.</p>
<p>Kyoya gritted his teeth, his free hand clenching on his knee. <em>'She will bear these scars for the rest of her life. Scars that I…'</em> His hand pressed to her hip, feeling the difference between the scar and what her skin used to feel like. A soft palm enclosed his fingers, a gentle thumb stroking the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Hey." Kea called to him softly. He looked up at her to see her eyes were soft as she looked down at him. "It's not your fault, okay?"</p>
<p>"Kea..." Swallowing, Kyoya directed his attention back to her stomach. Leaning forward, he kissed the scar above her right hip, earning a surprised gasp from the girl. "I know this isn't like me," he murmured against her skin, keeping his eyes closed. "I know you told me not to blame myself..." his lips trailed across her stomach to kiss her other scar. "But I can't help it." He stood, taking her hands in his.</p>
<p>"I take failure very seriously, Kea. And when <em>I</em> fail, I don't let myself forget it." He searched her eyes, lifting one hand to tuck her bangs behind her ear. "At some level, I <em>am</em> at fault for what happened to you. I failed to ensure the security system was in place, which placed Honey-senpai's life and your life in danger. For that I can't forgive myself." He picked her shirt up off the chair, helping her put it back on. Once it was back in place, he gently pulled her hair out of the fabric, draping her damp braid over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Kyoya." Kea shook her head, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. "I don't care. I want you to stop blaming yourself for everything that happened to me."</p>
<p>"But-."</p>
<p>"No." Kea cut him off, using her hand for emphasis. "Listen to me and listen well. <em>Azamuki</em> and <em>Ayanokouji</em> attacked me during the Physical Exam. <em>Azamuki</em> was the one that hurt me. <em>Azamuki and Ayanokouji</em> were the ones that attacked me at the water park. <em>They </em>are the ones that sent me to the hospital.</p>
<p>"Not you. Not your family. Not your security team. <em>Them</em>. Azamuki Seika and Ayanokouji Seika. No one else. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Kea..." Kyoya searched her eyes for a moment. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have done a better job of protecting you."</p>
<p>Kea sighed, burrowing her face into his shoulder. "If anyone needs to apologize it's me." Kyoya glanced down at her to see her tracing random patterns in his vest. "I kept the truth from you because I didn't want it to harm your reputation. You had so much to lose, especially if word got out that one of your doctors injured a student."</p>
<p>"But they weren't-."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. They managed to get into the Physical Exam, which, to everyone else, meant that they were on your family's payroll. It would strike a crippling blow to your family, and I wasn't going to let that happen. Even if it meant that I had to deal with this on my own."</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, resting his cheek on her head. He knew she was right. If word had gotten out that someone had impersonated doctors on his family's payroll, the result would have been crippling, the shockwaves catastrophic. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. That didn't change the sense of guilt he still carried in his heart.</p>
<p>"Kea..." She hummed softly, closing her eyes as he stroked her back. "When we go to America, I'd like to talk to your parents in person."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I want to apologize personally."</p>
<p>"Kyoya-."</p>
<p>"Please." Kyoya pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. "I know you don't want me to blame myself, but... I have to apologize to your parents. It's not you; it's me. I know that... I'll never be able to forgive myself."</p>
<p>"Kyoya..." Kea sighed, looking down at her feet. "The thing is... I know the chairman has already called my parents and told them, but I'm afraid that that was enough to convince them to not let me come back to Ouran." Kyoya's fingers tightened slightly. "I might be able to talk my father out of it, but my mother..."</p>
<p>"That is exactly why I need to talk to them." Kea looked up at him. "If nothing else, I need to apologize for my lack of attentiveness and putting you in danger."</p>
<p>"Kyoya you've done nothing but protect me!" Kea covered his hands with hers. "You assigned guards to me long before you knew for sure something was wrong. You even went out of your way to ensure I had the best medical treatment your family could offer!"</p>
<p>"And it wasn't enough!" Kyoya lifted his hands from her shoulders, cupping her face. "Please Kea. Let me talk to them as soon as I can. In private, where I can apologize without the idiots breathing down my neck. If you aren't allowed back to Ouran, I will understand completely. But please, for my sake. Please let me speak to them."</p>
<p>Kea searched his eyes, trying to find a reason to deny him. There were plenty, but none she was willing to say out loud.. which meant she couldn't say no.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll find a time for you to speak with them as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled softly, dropping his hands from her face to grip her waist and pull her into another hug. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Kea smiled softly, returning the embrace. Out of reflex, Kyoya tightened his hold on her, burying his nose in her hair. The scent of her strawberry-and-mint body wash was still prevalent, making him smile slightly. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Alright. Everyone know the drill?" The Host Club nodded, hoisting their carry on bags onto their shoulders. Kea smiled. "Good. Follow me."</p>
<p>They were in Naha Airport in Okinawa, walking towards the security so they could get screened and make their connecting flight to Tokyo International Airport, where they would get on a plane for their direct flight to Los Angeles International Airport. It was going to be a fifteen hour flight, which is why Kea and Kyoya had decided to spend the extra money and reserve first-class seats. They had spent their second day at the beach free of customers and drunken perverts, much to the relief of everyone. Kea and Kyoya were especially glad for the respite, finally having the time to actually relax before the hectic day that was herding the Host Club into the planes in a timely manner.</p>
<p>Neither of them had told the others they'd be traveling for twenty-four hours straight.</p>
<p>They had all checked a bag, keeping their carry-on bags with them. Kea had drilled it into everyone's heads the do's-and-don'ts for entering America the previous night and had quizzed them on it while en route to the airport. She had even personally gone through everyone's bags, ensuring everything was as it should be so going through security and eventually customs would be a breeze. Since they were going to her home country, no one had questioned her overattentiveness, even if they were a little unnerved by it.</p>
<p>Okay. Very unnerved by it. They knew better than to mention it though.</p>
<p>Thankfully, security went very smoothly, a female officer patting down Kea when the bandages on her stomach and leg showed up on the X-ray. A doctor's note and a show of passports helped smooth out the process. They were in and out and on their way to their gate in less than 10 minutes, something that took Kea by surprise. Not that she was complaining.</p>
<p>Kea smirked to herself as Hikaru and Kaoru started writing down everything they wanted to do while in America. Tamaki joined in as well, making a point of reminding them that they weren't sightseeing the entire country. Mitsukuni occasionally added his two cents, Takashi nodding along. Even Haruhi got in on it. Kyoya sat by Kea, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.</p>
<p>"Relax." Kea patted Kyoya's knee. "It'll be fine."</p>
<p>He flashed her a look, squeezing her hand for a moment. "I know. I just can't relax when those idiots are around."</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly, nodding. "Just try. We're going to have a long trip."</p>
<p><em>"Now boarding first-class patrons for flight 2216, service to Tokyo International Airport, at Gate E26."</em> </p>
<p>Kea stood, lifting her bag to her shoulder. "Alright kids." Kea grinned. "Ready to see where I live?"</p>
<p>Everyone grinned, picking up their own bags as well. "Yeah!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hikaru calm down!" Kea laughed at the older Hitachiin who was literally bouncing in his seat. "The plane doesn't land for another ten minutes!"</p>
<p>"I know~!" he whined. "But I can't wait to see what Ros... Lll-os, Los An-ger... gell...-is, Angelis is like!"</p>
<p>Kea laughed, shaking her head. Ever since the plane had lifted off, the Host Club had been working on perfecting their English. She found it to be very sweet that they would use all of the fifteen hours and thirty-seven minute flight to work on her native language. Well, most of the flight anyways.</p>
<p>The last two minutes were spent bouncing in their chairs from barely contained excitement.</p>
<p>"Well, if you look out the window, you might be able to catch a glimpse of it." Almost immediately, the entire Host Club was glued to the windows on the left side of the plane. Kea sweatdropped. "Geez you guys. You're acting as if you've never seen it before."</p>
<p>"On TV!" the twins clarified.</p>
<p>Kea held up her hands in surrender. "Yeah yeah." She settled back into her seat, smirking at the boys and Haruhi. <em>'I think... I'm actually looking forward to having them stay with me. It'll definitely be interesting.'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Alright! Everyone have their bags?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>Kea smiled, wheeling the luggage carts around. "Good. Put the biggest ones on the carts and we'll get moving."</p>
<p>The Host Club nodded, placing their check bags and backpacks on the carts. Takashi started pushing one of them, Hikaru and Kaoru insisting they take the other. Kea didn't say anything, but she suspected they wanted to do it because that particular cart held Haruhi's bags.</p>
<p>"Okay everyone. Stick with your buddy and follow me. LAX is a massive airport, so it's very easy to get lost, especially if you're new." The boys and Haruhi nodded, following after the native. During the landing cycle, Kea had set everyone up with buddies: Tamaki with Kyoya, Takashi with Mitsukuni, Hikaru with Kaoru, and Haruhi with her. That way every group had at least one cellphone and could reach her if needed. However, since she had insisted they all wear easily recognizable outfits, and everyone was insistent on staying as close to her as possible, she doubted they would get separated.</p>
<p>Tamaki was wearing a mint green, light cotton sweatshirt over a black T-shirt and light blue jeans. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing identical dark green pants, Hikaru with a light green sweatshirt tied around his waist and Kaoru with his belt hanging off his left hip. The younger twin was wearing a red-with-yellow-trim T-shirt with a white collared vest while Hikaru wore a longsleeve white hoodie underneath a red-with-yellow-trim vest. Mitsukuni wore dark blue jeans with a white-and-blue sailor shirt over a pink shirt.</p>
<p>Takashi had settled on a purple tank top covered by a black-and-white collared vest and black pants. Kyoya was wearing a maroon tank top with a dark brown vest over it, paired with khaki pants. Haruhi was wearing a pink sundress over a white T-shirt and jeans, her handbag draped over her shoulder. Kea was wearing black sweatpants with a teal, low-cut T-shirt, her hair tied up in a simple ponytail, her purse held securely on her left shoulder.</p>
<p>Needless to say, with their appearance, not to mention the two carts overflowing with luggage, they made quite the scene in the bustling airport.</p>
<p>"Hey Kea-imōto!" She glanced back at Mitsukuni, who was sitting on top of the cart Takashi was pushing. "How many people do you think are here right now?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "Well, last year almost seventy-one million people departed and arrived in LAX." Tamaki's eyes bulged from where he walked next to Kyoya. Kea noticed Kyoya had his hand in Tamaki's pocket to ensure the blonde didn't wander off. "Which means that, on average, a little over 193.5 thousand people came in and out of these gates per month. I can only imagine that number will grow as this year progresses. Over thirty-seven million people have already passed through these gates, which is an increase of three million visitors from this time last year. Give or take."</p>
<p>"Wow Kea-imōto!" Mitsukuni's eyes glowed. "You're so cool, remembering all of that!"</p>
<p>Kea blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Not really. I just have a knack for numbers, you know? I'm not as good as Kyoya though." Kyoya hummed, looking away.</p>
<p>"Kea."</p>
<p>"Yeah Haruhi?"</p>
<p>"We just passed the loading docks."</p>
<p>Kea nodded, expertly weaving her way through the crowds. "My family actually lives a fair distance from LAX, so we're going to be taking a cab to a local, privately owned airport."</p>
<p>Hikaru lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Couldn't we drive there?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded, sidestepping a janitor's cart. "We could, but, between the distance and the traffic, we wouldn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon, even if we drove all night."</p>
<p>"Say what!?" Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't believe their ears.</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "LA is notorious for having <em>terrible</em> driving conditions. You're better off walking most places. Unfortunately, I live too far away to do that. So we're going to be flying with an old friend of the family. He has a private plane that's more than big enough for all of us and our luggage, and he's agreed to fly me home for free."</p>
<p>Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like quite the friend."</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "He and my father are very close. They grew up together." Kyoya resisted the urge to sigh in relief, knowing that would attract unwanted attention from the blonde at his side. "Ah! Here we are!" Kea exited the airport, waving to someone.</p>
<p>The Host Club fanned out, watching as a blonde woman, who was holding a sign and had previously standing in front of a limo, walked up to them. "Miss Kea?" Kea nodded, sticking her hand out for the woman to shake. "My name is Michelle. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>"Likewise. This is Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suou, and Kyoya Ootori."</p>
<p>Michelle nodded to them. "If you'd please put your luggage in the back, we'll get moving as soon as you are all settled. Miss Kea? Could you please ride up front? There's a few things I need to discuss with you."</p>
<p>"Of course. Takashi?" Kea glanced back at the blackette. "Can you handle things?" He nodded silently, placing Mitsukuni inside the limo before walking to the back to put the luggage in the trunk. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya climbed in after him, spreading out on the leather seats.</p>
<p>Tamaki crawled over to the privacy window, knocking on it a few times. It slid open, revealing Kea. "Is everything okay?" Tamaki tilted his head, very concerned.</p>
<p>Kea smiled softly, reaching through to poke his nose. "I'll be back there in a moment. Now sit down." He nodded, closing the window. True to her word, Kea was climbing into the back to sit next to the blonde as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Takashi joined them.</p>
<p>"What was that about?"</p>
<p>Kea shook her head, waving it off. "Stupid American regulations. Nothing to be concerned with." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "They were a formality, nothing more Kyoya. Now hush up and enjoy the ride." Kea smiled softly at him, reassuring him that everything was alright.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya looked out the window, watching as the clouds flew past. They had met the pilot, a middle-aged man by the name of Adam Fenner, who was very happy to see Kea. She had called him "Uncle Adam", signaling that they were indeed close. For some reason, he was happy upon seeing Adam was far too old for Kea.</p>
<p><em>'Why am I feeling like this? I know I care for Kea, but... to what extent? In what way?'</em> His fist clenched. <em>'This is so frustrating.'</em> Movement in front of him snapped him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>Tamaki had slid into the seat in front of him. "Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"What is it, Tamaki?"</p>
<p>Tamaki leaned forward, leaning his arms on the table in between them. "I need your advice."</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced at his best friend, though he'd never admit that out loud. "On what?"</p>
<p>Tamaki swallowed, looking down at his hands. "I... I want to talk to Kea's father."</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened behind his glasses. He lifted his head from his hand involuntarily. "About what?" His voice was almost hesitant, making him curse himself.</p>
<p>"I want to apologize in person for what happened to her, but I don't know how." Kyoya sighed in relief, looking down momentarily. "What was that for?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." Kyoya leaned back in his chair. "What did you want to say to Kea's father?"</p>
<p>Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know!" he hissed. "That's why I need your help!"</p>
<p>"It's your apology, not mine." Kyoya pointed out. He sighed again as Tamaki started giving him the puppy dog eyes. "What do you want to apologize for?</p>
<p>"Well..." Tamaki started poking his fingertips together. "I want to apologize for making her join the Host Club in the first place, I want to apologize for overworking her..." he glanced over his shoulder at the auburnette, who was talking with Haruhi about something. "And... I want to apologize for not protecting her better."</p>
<p><em>'Unbelievable. He feels the same way I do.'</em> Kyoya hummed softly. "Try writing all of that down."</p>
<p>Tamaki's eyes lit up. "That's a good idea! Thanks Kyoya!" Tamaki quickly stood, walking back to his seat to pull out a notepad and pencil and started writing.</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked softly. "What I'm here for." He glanced down at his bag, which also held a notepad. <em>'I know it worked for me.'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Hey Kea?" Kea glanced back at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were riding in the back of the SUV with Haruhi. After they had unpacked themselves from the plane, an SUV was waiting for them. Adam had helped them unload the plane before handing Kea the keys to the SUV, saluting, and flying off. Kea explained he lived on a farm several miles to the west. Currently, they were driving down a dirt road through a forest. They had passed through a gate what seemed to be several miles back, but they weren't anywhere near their destination.</p>
<p>Kea also had to give a lengthy explanation about how she was legally able to drive even though she was only fifteen. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"How long until we get to your house?"</p>
<p>Kea chuckled softly. <em>'Well, time to let the cat out of the bag.'</em> "We're on my family's property right now, actually."</p>
<p>"Hah!?" Tamaki exclaimed from where he sat next to Mitsukuni. "We are?!"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "That gate back there was at the very edge of our property." Kea glanced up in the rearview mirror, smirking at the reflection. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. "My great, great grandfather came to America in 1899, just a few years after Idaho became a state. Back then, land was extremely cheap, so he bought a massive lot of land for a handful of money."</p>
<p>"What did your grandfather do, Kea?" Haruhi piped up from the backseat.</p>
<p>"He was a cattle farmer and an entrepreneur. The beginnings of World War One were in place, and he got his family out of Europe before it could explode. By buying up a whole bunch of land here, he felt like he would be far enough from the war to make a living while providing work and shelter to anyone who wasn't so lucky. In fact, in just, a few... moments... ah! There we are!" Kea pointed out towards the left, where the trees were starting to thin.</p>
<p>Everyone looked out the windows best they could, trying to see where she was pointing. An old-time town stood in the middle of a field, looking like something straight out of a western movie. A saloon, church, several shops, and a city hall lined the single street. Kea felt a twinge of pride in her heart at the awed looks and sounds of the Host Club.</p>
<p>Tamaki looked at her first, eyes sparkling. "Could we?" Kea shrugged, pulling over. The Host Club wasted no time in jumping out, running towards the town. Well, Tamaki was. Everyone else was walking.</p>
<p>"Don't get too close, Tamaki!"</p>
<p>The blonde stopped just outside of the remains of a corral, looking around in awe. "This is amazing, Kea!"</p>
<p>The auburnette shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets. "During the World Wars and eventually The Great Depression, the survivors lived here." Kyoya looked back at Kea. "My ancestors provided jobs, food, and shelter to those who sought out asylum from the world's terrors. Blacksmiths, leatherworkers, shopkeepers, clergymen, you name it. If you had an occupation, you could find work here."</p>
<p>"I thought there wasn't much money in the United States during the Depression."</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, bending down to pluck a wildflower from the grass. "There wasn't, which is why my great grandfather reinstated trading." At the confused looks, Kea sighed. "Think about it like this: let's say you're a carpenter, and you need someone to look at your horse because you think something is wrong with her. So, you go down the street to the local vet and ask if he could look at your horse and, in return, if there was something you could do for him.</p>
<p>"Well, it just so happens that the vet needs a new kennel because a dog just gave birth to a litter of puppies, and his old one is in severe disrepair. Now that's something you, as a carpenter, can do." Kea shrugged again, tucking the wildflower behind her ear. "You helped your neighbor, and in return he helped you. No money was exchanged, but you found ways to help each other stay in business through trading work."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. "Makes sense. Your ancestors were smart."</p>
<p>Kea blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks." She coughed, clapping her hands. "Alright kids back in the truck. We've got a little while longer before we get to the house, and Grandma will tan my hide if I make you late for dinner." Everyone laughed, piling into the SUV again.</p>
<p>"Just out of curiosity..." Kea glanced at Kyoya. He had called shotgun, much to the chagrin of everyone else. "How much land does your family own?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "Originally my great great grandfather bought over fifteen thousand acres."</p>
<p>"What!?" Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes bulged.</p>
<p>"As the economy got better, we've sold some off in parcels. A hundred acres here, fifty acres there." Kea shrugged. "Some of the better pieces of property off to the west that we don't have time or the manpower to take care of we've kept as rental property, so we have income coming in from the land and we personally don't have to take care of it. Back in 2008 we had been contemplating selling off a bit more, but then the market crashed and we decided to hold of on it. Besides, it's not like the land is costing us an arm and a leg or anything."</p>
<p>Mitsukuni tilted his head. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Kea smirked. "America has some pretty nice land laws, if you know how to use them to your advantage." She gestured out the window with her left hand, leaving her right on the wheel. "Let's say you wanted to buy a lot of farmland the same size as what my family has kept. Here, in this state, it would cost you over two hundred thousand dollars. That's baseline price, and it's pretty cheap when compared to most states."</p>
<p>"What about other states?" Kyoya piped up.</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "Name one."</p>
<p>Each of the Host Club started thinking. "Ooh! Ooh!"</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. "Yes Hikaru?"</p>
<p>"What about California? I've heard it's beautiful down there."</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "That it is. However, it is insanely expensive down there, especially in Southern California." Kea smirked. "For the same type of land and for the same size, you'd pay <em>seven</em> hundred thousand dollars. That's an increase of five hundred thousand dollars for the same lot of land."</p>
<p>Hikaru's jaw dropped. "I think I'll buy here."</p>
<p>Kea laughed. "Now just hold on." Each looked at her. "Remember: that was the <em>baseline</em> price. With amenities that goes up exponentially. Timber, access to water, potential for development, that all adds value to the property, and with value comes money. The more value a lot of land has, the more it'll cost you to get it."</p>
<p>"That's insane." Tamaki crossed his arms. "You Americans sure are greedy."</p>
<p>Kea laughed, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "We can be. But if you're smart, you'll find all kinds of loopholes. Take my family for instance," Kea grinned. "We still own the best land of the original fifteen thousand acres, as well as everything that came with it, <em>and</em> we still own the house my great great grandfather built back in the early 1900's. We were smart with our money, still are, and because of that we're paying nickles and dimes for a beautiful piece of property that can, quite literally, support a town. Ordinarily, you'd have to pay hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of dollars if you bought something like this nowadays."</p>
<p>"That's incredible Kea." Haruhi blinked. "Come to think of it, you never told us how much land your family kept."</p>
<p>"I didn't?" The Host Club shook their heads. "Oh. Well, since the market crashed, we've kept exactly ten thousand acres for ourselves."</p>
<p>This time, all seven jaws fell to the ground. "You aren't <em>really</em> a commoner, are you?"</p>
<p>Kea smirked. "Nope." Kyoya scoffed softly, glaring out the window. "Eating those words now, Ootori~?"</p>
<p>His shoulders tensed, before slumping in defeat. She wasn't going to forget those words, and he was going to go through hell for saying them.</p>
<p>"What is that!?" Tamaki jumped up into the front seat, pointing out the windshield.</p>
<p>"Would you sit back!?" Kea shoved him into the back by his face, making him sit down roughly.</p>
<p>"Sorry. But look!" Up front, the tree were starting to thin out, revealing a structure in the distance. Kea smirked to herself. "What is that, Kea?"</p>
<p>"You'll find out." Everyone leaned forward, trying to find out what it was.</p>
<p>"It looks like some sort of fort."</p>
<p>"You duntz. If it was a fort we wouldn't be able to see it yet."</p>
<p>"Oh. True."</p>
<p>"Hey! You think it's some kind of castle?!"</p>
<p>"You're right, Honey-senpai! It <em>is</em>!" The twins looked animatedly at Kea. "You have a castle on your property? Could we visit it?"</p>
<p>Kea smirked.</p>
<p>"Sure~!" <em>'We were going to anyways.'</em> As they got closer, the boys and Haruhi crowded around the windows. Kea pulled Mitsukuni up front, putting him on Kyoya's lap so he could see better, the seventeen year old giggling like he was seven. Eventually, she slowed down so as to prevent kicking up dust.</p>
<p>Tamaki gasped in awe as they drove around the gardens. They were arranged like a maze in front of a massive fountain. The car drove around, stopping in between the fountain and the castle.</p>
<p>Kea grinned, turning around in her seat. "Alright. <em>Before</em>, anyone gets out..." everyone begrudgingly sat back. "You guys need to know something."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I have some... unusual pets, and they hang out around here a <em>lot</em>." She gestured with her hand out the front. "There's going to be a lot of new people, a lot of new scents, and a lot of new noise, so it's going to freak them out. They're likely to come running the second we open the doors, so when you see a whole bunch of things running at you, don't freak out. Don't scream, and don't make any sudden movements. Alright?"</p>
<p>"Right!" Tamaki and Takashi slowly opened their doors, stepping out onto the gravel. Kyoya followed, placing Mitsukuni on the ground, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi putting the seats down so they could get out of the car as well. Kea climbed out to straighten her back, stretching her arms over her head.</p>
<p>It was like they appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Um... Kea?" Kea shut the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru pressed up against the side of the SUV. "What, is that?"</p>
<p>Looking where they were pointing, Kea smirked at the dust cloud coming straight for them. "You'll find out." She started walking towards the cloud, pausing a few yards in front of the group.</p>
<p>Takashi's eyes widened when he recognized her stance. <em>'It's like she's preparing to be attacked.'</em> He wanted to help, but Kea's earlier warning made him stand still.</p>
<p>Turns out, it was a good thing, because there wasn't much he could do against this kind of attack. Then again, none of them could.</p>
<p>Kea was swarmed by a pack of what looked like wolves. They were acting like puppies as they ran around her, some of the skidding for a few feet because they were running so fast. Kea laughed as they started climbing over each other to get to her, some jumping up to lick her face and clothes. Her laughter was momentarily stopped as she was pushed over, but it continued soon enough, telling everyone she was alright.</p>
<p>"Okay okay! That's enough you crazy canines! Get off~!" She managed to lift one of them off of her, much to its chagrin (if the whining was anything to go by), taking her glasses off to wipe them. "Haha~! Mama missed you guys too." Her voice trailed off into baby talk as she fondled one of the wolves' ears while scratching the chin of another.</p>
<p>"Um... Kea?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Tamaki?" The auburnette looked up, smirking. "I told you I had some unusual pets."</p>
<p>"We were expecting like a... dog, or something." Hikaru finished lamely.</p>
<p>Kea snickered. "Turkish Kangals <em>are</em> dogs." When she was met with confused stares, she elaborated. “Turkish Kangals are guard dogs bred in the Appalachian mountains in Turkey for the purpose of protecting sheep and other livestock from wolves, bears, and the like. They are extremely protective of those they see under their charge.”</p>
<p>"How did you train them?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up, hiding his eyes.</p>
<p>"It wasn't so much as I <em>trained</em> them as we established a mutual understanding." Kea lifted a hand. Immediately, all the Kangals backed off, letting her straighten her clothing and rejoin them. "I'm Alpha, and they know that. Anyone I bring into the pack is to be tolerated and treated as one of their own."</p>
<p>"What happens if a Kangal challenges you?"</p>
<p>"I remove them from the pack and release them into the wild. If they’re particularly ornery, I shoot them." The Host Club sweatdropped at how nonchalantly she said it. Kea pulled her backpack out of the SUV, hoisting it onto her shoulders. "Most of these Kangals are rescues after their breeder abandoned them. Despite the rigorous oversight of the breed, some still manage to find ways to get around the regulations.”</p>
<p>One of the Kangals started nuzzling Kea’s leg. "Take Akita for instance. I found her while on a winter ride. Her leg was caught in a poacher's trap. Thankfully, it was very recent, so I was able to get her out of it without having to amputate her leg." Tamaki winced, looking down at the Kangal. Her crystal blue eyes regarded him guardedly.</p>
<p>"Hold your hand out like this." Tamaki looked up to see Kea had turned her hand over, palm up. Tamaki copied her movement. "Place it close enough to her nose so she can see it before smelling you."</p>
<p>Tamaki nodded, following her instructions. He smiled when Akita sniffed his hand, looked at Kea, and returned her attention to his hand to lick his fingers. "Wow."</p>
<p>Kea smiled. "Akita is Beta of the pack. She keeps them in check when I'm not around."</p>
<p>Hikaru peeked around Tamaki. "So, if Akita accepts us..."</p>
<p>Kaoru looked around the other way. "The pack will?" He finished.</p>
<p>"Yep. One at a time though. I don't want you overwhelming her." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, the elder twin offering his hand to Akita first. Kaoru went next, followed by Mitsukuni, Takashi, and finally Kyoya. Kea laughed to herself at Kyoya when he extended his hand toward Akita, an uncharacteristic hesitance about the gesture. She didn't say anything to him though, knowing that would kill the mood.</p>
<p>"Alright." Akita nuzzled Kea's leg one last time before trotting over to the back and leading them into the gardens. Kea smiled, turning her attention to the Host Club. "Get your bags out of the car and we can go inside."</p>
<p>Tamaki blinked. "I thought we needed to go to your house."</p>
<p>"We did." Kea smirked, watching as it dawned on the group.</p>
<p>"<em>You live in a castle!?"</em> </p>
<p>Kea laughed, nodding. "Yep! Let's go!" She turned around, almost skipping the few yards it was to the steps before taking two at a time. Tamaki followed after, his bag flopping after him. That was enough to snap everyone else out of their stupor and follow suit, not even bothering to put their bags on correctly as they ran up the steps to join Kea at the massive glass-and-redwood French-style doors. "You guys ready?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>Kea opened the doors, grinning. "Welcome to my home!" The Host Club gaped in shock. If they thought the outside of the house was stunning, the inside was drop-dead gorgeous. If that was possible.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A crystal chandelier hung from a domed ceiling, hanging over the dual staircases that lead from the landing on the second floor. The railings were elaborately styled iron stained black, while the stairs appeared to be made of wood and were covered in a lush carpet. In front of the stairs was a black marble table with a massive bouquet of freshly picked lilies and roses. To the right was a parlor with a fireplace and a plasma television mounted on the wall. To the left was a sitting room with a business table and matching chairs. Lining the walls just inside the door were couches, for decoration or practical purpose they didn't know.</p>
<p>The floor was a beautiful white marble that sparkled from the natural light that filtered in from the windows. White marble columns separated the foyer from the two rooms, the crown moldings likely made of the same stuff. Now that they looked closer, it appeared that the very walls were made of marble, having the same shine and luster as the floor. Two murals adorned the walls, one above each room, containing some sort of paper with writing on it. The landing above the stairs was home to five sets of paired columns, in between them iron railing that matched the stairs. This was the home of no commoner. No...</p>
<p>It belonged to a princess.</p>
<p>"C'mon you guys." The Host Club turned as one to look at Kea, who had a hand on a hip as she smirked in amusement. "Keep your mouths gaping like that and the songbirds will nest in them."</p>
<p>Tamaki shook from his stupor first. "Kea your home is <em>beautiful</em>! Why haven't you shown us pictures?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, taking her shoes and socks off, setting them by a coat rack. "You never asked."</p>
<p>Tamaki opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he realized she was right.</p>
<p>"It seems awfully quiet." Kea snorted. Hikaru glanced at her, lifting an eyebrow. "Well it does."</p>
<p>"Three... two... one."</p>
<p>"<em>KEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"</em> The visitors flinched back as two shrill voices ripped through the air. Turning towards the stairs, they saw two figures bounding down the stairs, making a beeline for Kea.</p>
<p>She laughed, crouching down to them. "Heeyy!!! OOF!!" The two tackled the teen, sending her sliding across the marble floors. She laughed as she collided with the wall, a grin splitting her face. "I missed you guys so much!!"</p>
<p>"We missed you too!" Kyoya could tell whoever was talking was a young male.</p>
<p>"We cleaned the floor all by ourselves! Are you proud of us?" This was a young female.</p>
<p>Kea gaped at them, pushing them off of her so she could see them clearly. "Are you serious?"</p>
<p>The girl, who was sitting on Kea's right, nodded her head. "Well, Kai did most of it, but I helped!"</p>
<p>Kea's eyes shone with pride. "That's amazing Kaia! I'm so proud of you two!" Kea suddenly gasped, making the Host Club worry something was wrong. "Hang on..." The teen whirled on the little girl she had called Kaia. "You... <em>ran</em>, down the stairs... by <em>yourself</em>!?"</p>
<p>Kaia grinned, nodding. "Yeah!"</p>
<p>Kea squealed, wrapping the younger girl in a hug. "I'm so proud of you! That's amazing!! How long have you been able to do that?"</p>
<p>"A few weeks." Kaia giggled. "Kai told me you were coming home, and I wanted to greet you normally, so I asked him to help me."</p>
<p><em>'Help her? Why would she need help descending the stairs?'</em> Kyoya crept closer, trying to get a better angle on the children. <em>'She ran down those stairs like a bullet, so it's not a physical deformity.'</em> His eyes widened when they met hers...</p>
<p>But she didn't acknowledge him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'She's blind.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh!" Kea stood, helping the two younger children up. She turned them towards the visitors, smiling. "Guys, I want you to meet my little siblings, Kai," she placed a hand on the boy's head. "And Kaia." Kea rested her hand on Kaia's shoulder.</p>
<p>Kai waved. "Hello."</p>
<p>Kyoya looked over the child. <em>'He couldn't be older than five, light blue eyes, red hair, a few faint freckles on his cheeks, mark on his chin... it looks like ink. Was he drawing?'</em></p>
<p>"Hello young man." Kyoya shook hands with the young American.</p>
<p>"You must be Kyoya Ootori."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked in surprise. "Yes, I am." He glanced at Kea, only to be met with her smirk. It said everything she wasn't going to. He glared at her, but that only resulted in her smirk growing wider.</p>
<p>"This is Tamaki Suou," The blonde smiled, nodding his head to the child. "Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin."</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure." they chorused.</p>
<p>"Takashi Morinozuka," the tallest Host bowed at the waist. "And his cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Mitsukuni copied Takashi's greeting.</p>
<p>"And Haruhi Fujioka."</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>"Hi yourself."</p>
<p>Kea smiled, patting Kaia's shoulder. She nodded, clearing her throat. "Excuse me?" Her soft voice caused everyone to look at her, giving her their undivided attention. "I hate to impose, but I do have a favor to ask all of you."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Haruhi asked gently.</p>
<p>"I'm blind, so I can't see what you look like. I might be able to recognize your voices, but I'd like for each of you to bend down so I could um, well, feel your face. That way I'll be able to have a better mental image of you."</p>
<p>All eyes softened, Kea's shining with pride. "Of course, Princess. Who do you want to go first?" Tamaki's voice was gentle and genuine.</p>
<p>"Well, how about you?"</p>
<p>Tamaki nodded, kneeling in front of the little girl. Gently taking her hands, he placed them on his cheeks. "My name is Tamaki Suou, Princess."</p>
<p>Kaia giggled, smoothing her palms across Tamaki's face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tamaki." Her sightless eyes widened as her hands trailed up to his nose and eyes. "You have a beautiful face, Tamaki." His cheeks heated up under her hands, making her giggle. "Are you blushing?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes. It's not often I get complimented by someone as special as you, Miss Kaia."</p>
<p>Kaia smiled, her own cheeks tinting pink. "T-thank you." She let her hands drop from his face. "Um, how about you next? If you don't mind."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked in surprise when Kaia turned her head towards him. Kea motioned with her head for Kyoya to kneel down. He took it slow, not wanting to frighten her. "Hello, Kaia. My name is Kyoya Ootori."</p>
<p>Kaia's face brightened as she lifted her hands to grope for his cheeks. He helped her, guiding her to his face so she didn't poke him in the eye. "It was your family that helped my sister?"</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded slowly. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much. Oh! You have glasses too!" Kaia giggled, pushing them back onto his face. "Just like Sis." Kyoya chuckled softly. Kaia smiled, nodding as she let her hands fall.</p>
<p>"May I go next?" Kea nodded at Hikaru, who kneeled in front of the little girl, Kaoru right behind him. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaia."</p>
<p>Kaia smiled, letting him lead her to his face. "I like your nose."</p>
<p>Hikaru's cheeks flushed red, making everyone laugh. "Th-thank you." He silently cursed himself for stuttering.</p>
<p>Once Kaia was done observing his face, Kaoru shuffled in front of the girl. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm Hikaru's younger brother."</p>
<p>The second Kaia touched his face, she gasped, a delighted look lighting up her face. "You two are identical twins! Just like me and Kai!" She giggled, letting her hands roam his face gently. "Though I like your ears better." They heated up under her hands, making her giggle more.</p>
<p><em>'Identical twins, huh?'</em> Kyoya glanced at the two of them. Kai was silently watching his sister, scrutinizing every move the males made around his sister. <em>'That explains a lot.'</em> Now that he thought about it, they did look similar.</p>
<p>Both had freckles on their cheeks, pale skin, and blue eyes, although Kaia's were almost clear. The only main difference, besides their gender, was their hair color. Kaia was a pure redhead, while Kai's hair had streaks of brown. If he had to categorize them, Kea was a brunette with red highlights, Kai was a redhead with brown highlights, and Kaia was a redhead through and through.</p>
<p>A squeal broke Kyoya from his thoughts. Glancing over, he saw Kaia examining Mitsukuni's face. "You're as tall as me!"</p>
<p>The short blonde giggled. "Yep~! But I am older than you."</p>
<p>Kaia laughed softly. "Obviously. You go to school with my big sister."</p>
<p>Mitsukuni grinned. "I call her Kea-imōto. Imōto means "little sister" in Japanese." Kaia smiled. "Takashi does too."</p>
<p>"Takashi?"</p>
<p>"He's my cousin. His full name is Takashi Morinozuka. Here." Mitsukuni pulled his cousin down so Kaia could 'see' him.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as he bent down. "Wow. You're tall."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened further when he spoke. She smiled softly, memorizing his face. "You don't talk much do you?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>Kaia smiled. "Okay." She patted his forehead, giggling. "I think there's one more, right?"</p>
<p>"That'd be me." Haruhi kneeled in front of the girl, smiling softly. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka."</p>
<p>Kaia lifted her hands to her face, tilting her head as she memorized the last face. "Why'd you cut your hair so short?" Haruhi blinked in surprise. "Your bangs are really short."</p>
<p>"Ah. Before school started, a boy in my neighborhood stuck gum in my hair. It's a pain to get out, so I just cut it all off."</p>
<p>Kaia hummed softly. "That's a pity. I'm sure it'd make you even more pretty."</p>
<p>Haruhi scratched the back of her neck. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"Are you done, sweetheart?" A new voice made everyone whirl around in surprise. A man and woman stood at the top of the stairs, the man's arm around the woman's waist, her hands on his chest.</p>
<p>"Máthair! Athair!" Kyoya blinked, not recognizing the language that rolled off of Kea's tongue nor the meaning of the words. The man and woman smiled, walking down the stairs together.</p>
<p>"Hello darling." The man's voice was deep and commanding, practically demanding everyone pay attention to him. Kyoya swallowed nervously at the look he received from the man, Tamaki almost shivering from it.</p>
<p>Kea was unfazed, literally throwing her arms around the man's neck. "I missed you Daddy."</p>
<p>Kyoya exchanged a glance with Tamaki. <em>'DADDY?'</em></p>
<p>"And I you, darling. I take it you are feeling better." Kea's father pulled back, gingerly tracing her side. "Mr. Suou called me the night of your incident. Are you healing alright?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded, smiling. "I'm alright Father. Kyoya and his family took very good care of me." Kea turned to gesture to Kyoya. As Kea's father's dark blue eyes turned to him, he involuntarily stood straighter, fixing his glasses before sticking his hand out.</p>
<p>"It is an honor to meet you, sir."</p>
<p>Kea's father nodded, shaking with Kyoya. "My name is Kaden, but you may address me as Mr. Kaden or sir."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded somberly. "Understood. This is my friend, Tamaki Suou."</p>
<p>Tamaki bowed at the waist, staring at the ground. "An honor, Mr. Kaden."</p>
<p>Kaden nodded, turning his gaze to the Hitachiin twins, who bowed in unison. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru rose from his bow to extend his hand so he and Kea's father could shake.</p>
<p>Once they did, Kaoru rose from his bow. "I am Kaoru Hitachiin."</p>
<p>Kaden lifted an eyebrow slightly, but nodded. <em>'Totally see the resemblance now.'</em> Kea had inherited the same look.</p>
<p>"Takashi Morinozuka." Takashi introduced himself, bowing with his hands clasped in a martial arts bow.</p>
<p>Mitsukuni copied him. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka."</p>
<p>Haruhi was last, shaking hands with Kea's father. "Haruhi Fujioka."</p>
<p>Kaden nodded, sweeping his gaze over all of them. "So you all are the Host Club of Ouran Academy. I cannot say you are different than I expected."</p>
<p>Light titters of amusement came from the woman standing by Kea. She was barely taller than Kea. "Alright dear. You don't have to intimidate the poor dears." The woman smiled at them. "My name is Kaitlynn. I'm Kea's mother, something I'm sure you've figured out by now."</p>
<p>Tamaki smiled softly, walking over to kiss Kaitlynn's hand. "It is an honor to meet you as well, Madam."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn laughed softly, taking her hand back. "The pleasure is all mine, Tamaki Suou." She smiled at her daughter. "My daughter has told me all about all of you, but I'd like to say a few words, if that's alright."</p>
<p>"Of course, Madam." Kyoya urged softly. "It is your home. You need not ask us for permission."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smirked softly. "I suppose you're right. Well, I'd just like to say thank you." Kaitlynn's cerulean eyes shone with her sincerity. "For showing my daughter such hospitality in a foreign land, and for helping her through such devastating times." Kyoya felt a twinge in his heart.</p>
<p>"You are most welcome, Madam and Sir, but..."</p>
<p>Hikaru smiled, taking over Tamaki's sentence. "It is us that must thank you."</p>
<p>Kaoru smiled. "For letting your daughter attend our school." He looked at Kea, who was fascinated with the flowers on the table. "I truly believe she has made a positive difference not only in our lives, but the lives of everyone in the school as well."</p>
<p>"That's true." Mitsukuni piped up from where he sat on Takashi's shoulders. "Kea has been super fun to be around." He giggled. "She makes really good cakes too."</p>
<p>"She's very caring." Takashi added his own two cents.</p>
<p>"Not to mention she's a wonderful friend and study mate." Haruhi smiled.</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded along with his friends. "Kea truly has been a blessing in our lives. I honestly don't know what we'd do without her."</p>
<p>Kea's cheek matched her mother's hair. "Alright alright!" Kea threw her hands up into the air, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to go say hi to Nonna."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn giggled, watching as her daughter escaped around the stairs. "She must really think fondly of you all."</p>
<p>Hikaru tilted his head. "Really?"</p>
<p>Kaden nodded. "Ordinarily she only gets embarrassed like that if family compliments her." Kaden looked over all of them once more. His eyes widened momentarily, before he reached into his pocket to pull out a phone. He sighed, tapping a few onscreen buttons. "Apologies. I will be seeing you at dinner."</p>
<p>The way he said it left no room for argument.</p>
<p>"Do what you have to, dear." Kaitlynn stood on her toes to kiss her husband's cheek. "I'll show them around." Kaden nodded, glancing at the Host Club once more before putting the phone to his ear and walking off. "Now..." everyone looked at the matriarch of the household. "Would you like a tour or would you like to be shown your rooms first?"</p>
<p>"Tour please."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn laughed softly at the simultaneous response. "Very well then. Let's get right into it, shall we? Currently, you're standing in the foyer of our home..."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya collapsed onto his bed, thoroughly worn out from the day's events. He hadn't expected Kea's younger brother to be so... lively. Well, he hadn't expected her to have any younger siblings at <em>all</em>, let alone identical twins. Though, in hindsight, it explained so many things about her. Like how she dealt with the Hitachiins as easily as she breathed for one thing. Kyoya chuckled to himself, rolling over to grab his notebook.</p>
<p>It had been an eventful day. After Kea's mother had shown them around the house, which was freaking massive (twenty-six bedrooms with thirty bathrooms [including the six powder rooms], not to mention the several parlors, a ballroom, and an Olympic size <em>indoor</em> pool, as well as a whole bunch of other stuff), they had met Kea's grandmother, Eleonora, who had insisted on all of them calling her Nonna. She and Kea had been babbling away in a language Kyoya soon recognized as Italian when they entered. Kaitlynn had left them with her mother-in-law, as Kyoya was told, and from there it was exhausting event after another.</p>
<p>He had to give her points: Eleonora was very active for her old age. Her hair was almost silver, her back slightly hunched from old age, but she walked freely and her piercing blue eyes saw everything. Every, last, thing. Kyoya wondered if that was due to having to watch over several young grandchildren.</p>
<p>In any case, once they had been <em>thoroughly</em> introduced to the old woman, Kai had dragged him off to a private study to ask about Kea's studies. Kyoya found it, regrettably, endearing, that Kea's younger brother was so adamant about protecting his elder sister. Kai had insisted on knowing every last detail, leading Kyoya to sit with the child for two hours while he told him everything he thought the child should know. There were certain things he left out, for sure, but that was because he had no intent on telling them to anyone other than Kea's parents.</p>
<p>Speaking of them, they weren't what he had expected at all.</p>
<p>Kaden was a brute of a man, standing at what he assumed to be at least 200 centimeters, since he was easily three centimeters taller than Mori. His entire form screamed military, from the way he carried himself to the obviously well-toned upper body that was hidden underneath his business attire. His hair was dark brown, whereas Kyoya distinctly remembering he had thought Kea's father would have been recessive, and his dark blue eyes held more authority than he had seen in a while. If he was honest, Kaden was more intimidating than his own father. Of course, that could just be who he was related to.</p>
<p>Kea's mother, on the other hand, was very different. From the second she spoke, Kyoya knew she wasn't American by birth. The more he tried to place her accent, the more he thought she was of Irish origin. He'd have to ask Kea about that though.</p>
<p>Her hair had been a fire-red, just like Kaia's, and her eyes were a light sky blue. Unlike her youngest daughter's, Kaitlynn's eyes followed every movement, which meant that she wasn't blind. Her cheeks and nose were splashed with fading freckles, and her skin was pale, but not unhealthily so. She had been significantly shorter than her husband, but she was at least Hikaru's height.</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled to himself. "With her parents, Kea could easily be my height or taller than me. That'd make things awkward." He chuckled to himself again, closing his notebook. Sitting back, he looked around the room.</p>
<p>It was very nice, he had to admit. It had a bit of an old-timey feel to it, but Kyoya found he didn't mind. It was different, and he was here for different. He smiled to himself, observing the room in a relaxed manner.</p>
<p>He was sitting on a king-sized canopy bed that was situated in the middle of one of the far walls. A bedside table was on his left and right, a dresser on either side as well. On the right hand side from where he was sitting, he had two windows that looked out over the front yard that was bathed in the last light of the evening sun. On the left was a desk next to the dresser and then the door that led to the hallway and the other guest bedrooms.</p>
<p>In front of him was a fireplace with a television on the mantle. Two chairs were situated in front of it, a small glass table in between them. To the left of the TV was the door to the bathroom, which he had yet to check out, and to the right was a bookshelf that was home to books, CD cases, and the electronic components for the television. Kyoya sighed, pushing himself off of the plush bed to open the dresser. He had placed his bags in the bottom of the wardrobe, not bothering to unpack just yet. Not that he had to; everything he needed immediately was on top.</p>
<p>Kea had told them while they walked back from dinner that the floors didn't drain, so if they wanted to take a bath they'd have to make sure that the water didn't spill over, or else they'd have a massive mess to clean up. Kyoya smirked to himself, knowing he'd never do that. Taking out his nightclothes and toiletries, he opened the mahogany door to the bathroom. He didn't know why he was surprised, but he was.</p>
<p>The bathroom was lined with redwood that had been primed and painted with a clear lacquer, making it shine. Another door stood off to the right of the sink, confirming it was where the toilet was when he couldn't see it right away. The tub, floor of the shower, tub, counters, and floor was pure black granite. He had to admit: he liked it. He wondered if Kea had picked out each of the rooms specifically because of their own personal likes and dislikes. He wouldn't put it past her.</p>
<p>Deciding to just take a shower, he placed his things on the top of the tub along with his glasses before stripping down and tossing his dirty clothes into the basket directly across from him. Opening the glass door, he briefly wondered if he should have asked Kea how to use the shower, but thought better of it. He did still have some pride left. He could figure out.</p>
<p>Hopefully he didn't burn or freeze his skin off before that happened though.</p>
<p>It turned out to be very simple to use: pull and turn to the right or left depending on what temperature you wanted. Smirking, he quickly washed himself of the filth that had no doubt accumulated over the past thirty-two hours before turning the water off and grabbing the towel that hung on the outside handle of the door. His eyes widened momentarily at the softness. Shrugging it off, he dried himself off, using the towel to dry his hair once he had changed.</p>
<p>By the time he finished brushing his teeth and cleaning his glasses, the sun had already set. Thankfully, he had remembered to leave the lamp on one of the bedside tables on, so he didn't have to stumble in the dark. Placing the towel on the hook on the back of the door, Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked back to the bed. He practically collapsed onto the pillows, barely having the strength to turn the lights off before pulling the covers up to his shoulders.</p>
<p><em>'All of that traveling must have gotten to me.'</em> His eyes cracked open to look at the waning moon peeking out from behind the clouds. A soft smile twitched at his lips. <em>'Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to speak to Kea's parents. I just hope they let her come back.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just want to clarify something: I don't mean to be racist or judgmental at ALL towards Japan and it's culture. Fact of the matter is, they don't have an "L" in their alphabet, so it's hard for them to say it. That is all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was poking his cheek. Groaning, Kyoya cracked open an eye, fully intending to glare the soul out of his awakener. A shock of red hair put a stop to that plan. Fumbling for his glasses, Kyoya soon found them right where he had left them on the bedside table and put them on.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Kea's younger brother, Kai, was the one standing next to his bed. "Wow. I thought Sis was the only one who slept that soundly."</p>
<p>Kyoya sat up, covering his mouth to hide a yawn. "Kai? What is it?"</p>
<p>"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I was told to wake you guys up so you wouldn't be late."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, sliding his legs out of the warm solace of the bed. "Do I have enough time to get dressed?"</p>
<p>Kai lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Everyone's going to be in their pajamas."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked in surprise, standing to follow the young child out of the room. "Really?" Kai nodded. Now that the sleep was disappearing from his mind, Kyoya could see that Kai was indeed still in his pajamas. They were blue with turtles that had weapons and different colored bandanas wrapped around their eyes strewn across the shirt and pants. <em>'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I believe.'</em></p>
<p>"Yeah. We may have a really fancy house, but we're not so sophisticated that we get dressed first thing in the morning. Well, Mom and Dad do sometimes, but we don't."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked, surprised at the choice of terminology. "How old are you, Kai?"</p>
<p>"Kaia and I will be turning six next month."</p>
<p>"What grade are you and your sister going in to?"</p>
<p>"We would technically be entering our third year."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "Technically?"</p>
<p>"Well, my sister and I are homeschooled. We have been our entire lives. Because we have never set foot in a traditional school building, we aren't your average third graders. Mom pushes us really hard, so we're pretty advanced for our age. Or so she says."</p>
<p>"I would agree with that." <em>'If Kea was homeschooled as well, that would explain her advanced placement despite her young age.' </em>As they rounded the corner, the Japanese teen saw his friends standing by the stairs with Kaia.</p>
<p>Her head perked up, turning towards them. "Good morning Kai. Good morning Kyoya."</p>
<p>"Good morning Kaia." Kyoya returned the greeting, glaring at his friends who were staring at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"</p>
<p>"We… didn't expect you to be up." Tamaki shivered.</p>
<p>Kyoya shrugged. "I can get up early if I want to." Realizing someone was missing, he started looking around for her. "Where's Kea?"</p>
<p>"She, Mommy, and Daddy are talking in Daddy's office." Kaia explained softly.</p>
<p>"Mommy woke Kea up really early this morning. Her room is across the hall and one door down from mine, so I could hear Mommy talking to her. They've been in Daddy's office ever since."</p>
<p>"What time do you think it was, Kaia?" Kai asked softly.</p>
<p>"Um… well, the birds were starting to sing when they walked down the hall, but my room wasn't warm yet."</p>
<p>"So before sunrise, which means around five in the morning." Kai shrugged. "Well, there's not much we can do. Come on. Let's go have breakfast."</p>
<p>"Okay." Everyone chorused.</p>
<p>As Kai helped his sister down the steps, Tamaki fell back to walk beside Kyoya. "Yes Tamaki?"</p>
<p>"Do you think Kea and her parents are talking about her returning?"</p>
<p>A stab of panic seized Kyoya's heart. "It… is possible." Tamaki swallowed. "If you're going to talk to them, I suggest you do it today."</p>
<p>The blonde nodded. "I will."</p>
<p>
  <em>'As will I.'</em>
</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kaden looked up from his desk when the door opened. Kaitlynn stood there, the Host Club behind her. He nodded, standing to walk over to the chair that rested in front of two couches. Kaitlynn ushered the boys and Haruhi to the couches, all of them sitting down in silence. Once everyone was settled, Kaden spoke. "Kea told me everything that happened, both at the Physical Exam and at the water park."</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, Haruhi looked at the others, and Tamaki hung his head. Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi were the only ones that kept his gaze.</p>
<p>"She went on to say she doesn't blame any of you for what happened." Kaitlynn stated softly. "However, it does not change the fact that we are very concerned for her continued safety."</p>
<p>"I take full responsibility." Tamaki lifted his head, glancing between both parents. "It is my father's school, and as such the fault is also mine to bear." Tamaki swallowed, obviously trying to keep the tears back. "It is because of my lack of attentiveness that-."</p>
<p>"Hold on Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted him. "You're not solely at fault!"</p>
<p>"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are right, Tama-chan." Mitsukuni added his own two cents. "We're all at fault for not paying better attention to Kea-imōtō."</p>
<p>"Don't forget she was my assistant." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "I should have pressed for more answers."</p>
<p>"Kea spent a lot of time at my house." Haruhi spoke up. "I noticed her in pain a couple times, but she said it was cramps. I believed her, so that makes me even more at fault for not pressing the matter."</p>
<p>Tamaki shook his head. "But I asked her to do so much! She was hurt, and I had her running all over the campus!"</p>
<p>"And we asked her to help us with that movie." the twins noted somberly.</p>
<p>"I didn't let up on any of her paperwork." Kyoya's shoulders slumped the slightest bit.</p>
<p>"We agreed to train her too." Mitsukuni twiddled his thumbs, Takashi's normally impassive face despondent. Whilst trying to prove they were more at fault than their friends, the teens had entirely forgotten about Kea's parents.</p>
<p>Kaitlynn looked over at her husband, smiling softly. Kaden nodded, clearing his throat. All of the teens jumped. "Kea emailed me profiles she had made of each and every one of you two months after she started attending Ouran." Everyone gaped at him. "I had asked her to keep me informed, so I am very well aware of each of your backgrounds and your families."</p>
<p>Kaden held up a file. "I knew all along what each and every one of you was doing whilst interacting with my daughter, and how you were treating her." The Host Club paled as one. "I know about the paperwork, the customers, the errands, everything."</p>
<p>Kaden put the file back on his desk. "I have no qualms admitting I am very displeased with the number of errands she was made to run whilst in her condition. I cannot condone my daughter being treated as if she were an unpaid intern." Tamaki opened his mouth, but soon closed it, realizing there was nothing they could say. "However…" Kaden turned his back to the Host Club, looking out the window.</p>
<p>"However?" Kyoya echoed.</p>
<p>"I also know my daughter better than any of you." Kaden's right hand rested on the file, fingertips tapping it. "Even though you have known her for less than a year, I am certain there is something we can all agree on when it comes to Kea." Kaden's voice was almost regretful.</p>
<p>"She never does anything without a valid reason." All of the teens turned their heads towards Kaitlynn. "If it was any other group, we would not hesitate to bring every asset we possess down on your heads for neglecting Kea. But we know that you are in no way to blame for anything that transpired."</p>
<p>"Kea told us that any time she showed any type of weakness, one or more of you would rush to her side and help her." Kaden turned, fixing the Host Club with an intense gaze. "She has always been sacrificial, but she also is very independent and stubborn. Which is why, as much as we dislike it, we understand why Kea did everything in her power to keep the severity of her situation a secret. She was protecting not only your reputations, but your persons as well."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn sighed. "This is not the first time Kea has been targeted, which is why we aren't as surprised as we should be." The teens gaped at Kea's mother. "The first time she was, we barely made it in time to save her life. When we asked her why she hadn't reached out for help, she said one sentence."</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled softly. "It wasn't your fight." Kyoya shrugged when all eyes turned to him. "She told me the same thing when I asked her that very question."</p>
<p>"Kea purposely kept her situation a secret, and to ensure it stayed that way, she pushed herself far beyond her limits in order to keep up with everything." Kaden glanced at Kaitlynn, who nodded. "Which brings me to my next point: what each of you did when you found out."</p>
<p>"Takashi." The tallest Host looked at Kea's mother. "It was you that carried our daughter to the ambulance?" He nodded. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru." All three looked at Kea's father. "You helped her with her homework."</p>
<p>They nodded. "Tamaki-senpai helped as well. He talked to all of her teachers and convinced them to lighten up in her last assignments."</p>
<p>Kaden and Kaitlynn stared at Tamaki. "Did they?"</p>
<p>Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck. "They dropped them entirely. They didn't count her last few weeks at all. Since she was one of their best students, they didn't feel it would be right to deduct her points because of a situation she couldn't have predicted."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Kaitlynn said softly. She turned her attention to Kyoya. "Now, we were told that you personally guarded her while she was comatose. Is that true?"</p>
<p>"I stayed with her, yes." Kyoya laced his fingertips together. "When I couldn't be there I had my best officers from my family's private police force guard her. Sometimes Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai lent their attention as well."</p>
<p>"Why did you leave?" Kaden asked.</p>
<p>"I helped Hikaru and Kaoru with the fundraiser for Kea's medical funds."</p>
<p>The six-foot-five man turned his blue eyes to the twins. "You started that?"</p>
<p>Both blushed. "Well…" Hikaru started. "Actually…"</p>
<p>"Nekozawa-senpai did." At the confused looks he received from the Americans, Kaoru clarified. "Umehito Nekozawa. He is a third-year-student and a close friend of Kea's."</p>
<p>"Remind me to email the family." Kaden nodded at his wife.</p>
<p>"There is one more thing." All eyes were glued to the patriarch. "We are allowing Kea to return to Ouran."</p>
<p>"Yes!!" Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other, squashing Haruhi between them, Mitsukuni and Takashi smiled, Tamaki started speaking in French, and Kyoya visibly deflated in relief.</p>
<p>"However." Kaitlynn broke through the celebration, her voice hard. "You must promise us that you will keep a close eye on Kea. We do not want another incident."</p>
<p>"If there is, Kea will not only never return to Ouran. She will never return to Japan." Kaden's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>"Transparently." "Yes sir." "Perfectly." "You can count on us."</p>
<p>Kaden nodded. "Good. Then we have reached an understanding."</p>
<p>The Host Club stood as one, bowing at the waist. "Thank you sir. Madam." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi left first, followed by Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Kyoya. Tamaki paused at the door, turning around. Kaitlynn tilted her head.</p>
<p>"Tamaki?"</p>
<p>He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I meant it, what I said before." Kea's parents both lifted an eyebrow. "I take full responsibility for what happened to Kea. It is my fault she is involved with the Host Club in the first place, and because of my actions then I will never be able to forgive myself for putting her in danger now. But…" Tamaki bowed at the waist, keeping his position as he continued to speak. "Thank you, for giving us, for giving me, another chance."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smirked. "You wouldn't happen to be infatuated with our daughter, would you Tamaki?"</p>
<p>Tamaki's posture immediately straightened, his face turning red. "No! Well that's not to say she isn't a very attractive young woman inside and out, but I'm not infatuated with her! I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she has several admirers, but I see her as a daughter!"</p>
<p>Kaitlynn laughed, waving the flustered teen off. "I am pleased to hear that."</p>
<p>Tamaki stopped waving his hands frantically. "Pleased to hear what?"</p>
<p>"That you care for our daughter so much." Kaden answered for his wife. "Thank you, Tamaki."</p>
<p>The blonde smiled, bowing. "You're very welcome." Still smiling, he closed the door behind him, leaving the parents alone.</p>
<p>"A fine group of young men, wouldn't you agree, dear?" Kaden nodded. "I am pleased Kea is finally starting to open up to others."</p>
<p>"As am I. As am I."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Nonna?"</p>
<p>The elderly woman looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Ciao, dear. What-a can I do for you? Is there-a something you wanted to eat?"</p>
<p>Kyoya shook his head. "No, I am alright. I just wanted to talk."</p>
<p>Eleonora nodded, motioning to her left. Kyoya followed the elderly woman to the sitting room, settling himself in a chair across from her. "What-a did you want to know?"</p>
<p>"If I might ask, where were you born?"</p>
<p>"Ah." Eleonora smiled. "I was-a born in Sicily, Italia."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked in surprise. "Italy?"</p>
<p>"Si. I-a came here after I was-a married to Kea's grandfather. Such a wonderful man he was."</p>
<p>Kyoya mentally flinched. "I apologize for bringing up painful memories."</p>
<p>Eleonora smiled, reaching over to pat his knee. "It is alright. Her-a grandfather was-a ready to go." She chuckled. "His body was failing, but he kept his mind till the very end."</p>
<p>Kyoya patted the woman's hand. "Was he Italian too?"</p>
<p>"Mamma Mia no!" Kyoya blinked in surprise. "He was a… what-a is it you call Tamaki?"</p>
<p>"A… halfer?"</p>
<p>"Si, si, that's-a it." Eleonora smiled. "Edward had a German papa, but his mama was Austrian." Kyoya's eyes widened as Eleonora sighed, leaning back into her chair. "Such a mixed family we are. I am-a pure Italian-o, but my husband was-a German and Austrian. Our son inherited all of-a that, and he-a married an Irish girl."</p>
<p>"So Kea's mother is Irish?"</p>
<p>"A purebred, just-a like me." Eleonora laughed. "Such a mixed familia." she mused again.</p>
<p>Kyoya shook his head, trying to understand all of the information given to him. "So then Kea… what does that make her?"</p>
<p>Eleonora smirked at him. "You are a smart boy, Kyoya. Figure it out."</p>
<p>Kyoya gripped his chin, thinking. "Irish blood from her mother, German, Austrian, and Italian from her father, and American by citizenship and place of birth." Kyoya huffed softly, mentally sorting through Kea's genealogy. "I assume she is fluent in German, Italian, and Irish as well?"</p>
<p>Eleonora nodded. "My-a son insisted his-a children learn the-a languages of their-a ancestors." Eleonora sighed, looking up at the TV on the fireplace's mantle. "The only ones who had a true talent for it was-a Kea and her brother. The twins… ai mama. They were not-a as lucky, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Kyoya tilted his head in surprise. "Kea had another brother?"</p>
<p>"She-a didn't tell you?" Kyoya shook his head. "Well, then I'm-a not going to either. That is for-a her to tell." Eleonora flashed him a knowing look. "Now-a go and-a have fun. Kea is out in the barn. I-a believe your friends are-a out with her."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, standing. "Thank you, Nonna."</p>
<p>"You're-a welcome, Kyoya." She watched him leave, closing the front door behind him. "Such a fine young man." </p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya stuck his hands in his pockets, walking to the barn. His head was still spinning with everything Nonna had told him. He didn't know why he was surprised, though. It explained a lot about Kea.</p>
<p>Her fascination with other countries for one thing.</p>
<p>"She never ceases to amaze me." Hearing hoofbeats, Kyoya redirected his course from the barn to the round pen. It turned out to be the right decision, because all of his friends and Kea's younger siblings were there. Kaia turned to face him first, surprising him. <em>'It must be her hearing. It's better than average because she doesn't have her sight.'</em></p>
<p>Mitsukuni, who was standing next to the girl, turned around as well. He smiled, waving Kyoya over. The hoofbeats started becoming louder as Kyoya walked closer, his eyes widening when a massive horse ran by. To his surprise, no one said a thing.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" he asked softly once he joined the group.</p>
<p>Kai pulled on his vest, making him look down. "Sis is breaking in the new stallion."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened, traveling to the pen in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the massive black horse that ran past again. The animal was easily as tall as Takashi at the withers, making him twenty-three centimeters taller than Kea. Not only that, but as Kyoya looked closer, he realized the horse was likely a draft breed, making him very thick as well. An intimidating creature, to say the least.</p>
<p>But it was the horse that was being intimidated.</p>
<p>In the center of the ring stood Kea. All of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, save for a few strands that stuck to her face. She was wearing a white T-shirt with dark blue patterns on the chest, a red-and-black flannel over it, unbuttoned in an effort to have some kind of airflow. Her jeans were loose, brushing over the instep of her boots. She wasn't wearing her glasses, her blue eyes fixated on the massive animal. In her right hand was a rope.</p>
<p>Kyoya couldn't understand what was going on. Kea was staring at the animal, and somehow that was enough to make the horse practically glue itself to the railing of the pen and gallop around. If it slowed down, Kea would forcefully stomp with one of her feet or flick the rope at the animal, and it was off again. Kyoya tapped Kai's shoulder, kneeling down so he could speak in the boy's ear.</p>
<p>"What is she doing?"</p>
<p>"Asserting dominance." Kai didn't remove his eyes from his sister. "It's taking a lot longer than normal. She's been at it ever since she stopped talking with Mom and Dad. I don't think she's even had breakfast."</p>
<p>"Can't she take a break?" Mitsukuni asked.</p>
<p>Kai shook his head. "She can't and she won't. Not until the stallion submits."</p>
<p>Tamaki glanced down at the child. "What if he doesn't?"</p>
<p>Kai shrugged. "He's going to want to eat or drink some time. Eventually he's going to have to make a choice: accept Kea as alpha, or starve and or dehydrate. In this sun and with that coat, I bet it's going to be the former."</p>
<p>"How long have they been out here, exactly?" Haruhi asked.</p>
<p>"Three hours. Kea brought him out before breakfast, which was at eight."</p>
<p>"What about her?" Kaoru asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"The longest she's ever gone is five hours, so Kea's got a good two hours left in her."</p>
<p>"At least." Everyone turned around to see Kaitlynn standing there. "I remember when she stayed up all night to gain Akita's trust." She smiled softly. "Once Kea has her mind set on something, it takes something practically life-threatening to make her change it."</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. "I can vouch for that." He looked up, surprised to see the stallion start to lower his head.</p>
<p>"Told you." Kai sang softly. The Host Club watched as the horse dropped his head, making chewing motions with his mouth. As Kea turned around, they all saw the triumphant smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Kea averted her gaze, looking somewhere else on the stallion's body. By the time they stopped moving, Kea was parallel to the Host Club. She turned her shoulders to the stallion, looking at the barn. Kyoya held his breath as the stallion started to slowly walk towards Kea.</p>
<p>She didn't move.</p>
<p>The massive animal crept closer to her, yet she remained still. Kyoya involuntarily licked his lips. The horse was close enough to her that he could see the stallion's head was as long as Kea's torso. She still didn't move, not even when he sniffed her ponytail. When the animal touched his nose to her shoulder, Kea smiled a smile Kyoya had never seen before. Not looking at the animal, she rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, she took a step forward… and he followed. A step to her left; he copied the movement.</p>
<p>Kyoya couldn't resist the pride that swelled in his chest as he watched the stallion follow Kea around the pen like a lovesick puppy, no leash required. "Wow." Kyoya breathed.</p>
<p>"Isn't she amazing?" Kai could barely contain his excitement.</p>
<p>"She's not done." All eyes turned to Kaitlynn. "She's going to ride him now."</p>
<p>Back in the arena, Kea walked to the edge of the pen towards the tack hanging on the top board. Picking up some western reins, she showed them to the stallion, letting him sniff them before tossing them over his head. Next, she took a bitless bridle off the post, repeating the process before slipping it on. Kyoya watched in awe when the stallion dipped his head, allowing her to slip the crown-strap over his ears. She loosely secured the bridle, clipping the reins onto the noseband.</p>
<p>"It's hard to believe that's the same ornery stallion that tried to dominate the handlers." Kaitlynn wondered softly. "He's entirely different around her."</p>
<p>"Kea has that effect on everyone." She glanced at Kyoya. "She changes people, simply by being around them." Kea tossed the saddle blanket over the horse's back, letting him sniff it before letting his head drop, snorting. To Kyoya's surprise, Kea placed her hands on the stallion's back, seemingly just leaving them there.</p>
<p>"She's letting him get used to having weight on his back."</p>
<p>Kyoya stared in shock at Kai. "You mean that horse has never been ridden?"</p>
<p>"That stallion is barely a year old." Kyoya's head whipped up to stare at the stallion, while everyone else stared at Kaitlynn. "Kea is going to be the first rider he's ever had."</p>
<p>"But he's massive!" Tamaki's voice was filled with concern and disbelief. "What if he bucks her off? Or-?"</p>
<p>"This isn't Kea's first rodeo." Kaia piped up. "She knows what she's doing."</p>
<p>"Still…" Tamaki's purple eyes returned to Kea, watching in concern as she literally draped herself across the horse's back. The stallion's head turned, his eyes staring into her's. She stared right back, not giving an inch mentally or physically. Everyone held their breath, letting it out in a simultaneous sigh when the stallion broke eye contact to return his head to its original position. Kea slid off his back, landing lightly on her feet. Kyoya felt his eye twitch in annoyance when she picked up the saddle, the weight causing her to stumble two steps before she caught herself. Once again, she let the stallion sniff the tack, waiting until he moved his head before putting it on his back.</p>
<p>"This is the most dangerous part." No one dared to interrupt Kai. "Sis has to tighten the cinch, and some horses hate it. Especially horses with a personality like this one."</p>
<p>"Has…" Hikaru swallowed. "Has Kea ever gotten hurt?"</p>
<p>To their horror, Kaitlynn nodded. "A few years ago, she was saddling a mare maybe half the size of this stallion. When she went to tighten the girth, the mare freaked out." Kaitlynn inhaled shakily. "Kea almost died."</p>
<p>"What?!" Kyoya hissed. "How?!"</p>
<p>"The mare kicked Kea in the left leg, breaking her entire lower leg. She couldn't get out of the arena fast enough, and the mare crushed her against a post, shattering her sternum." Kyoya could feel his face pale. "She was on life support for almost a year, and it took her another two years to return to independence. For the longest time she wouldn't be able to walk up or down the stairs without having to take a break or be carried." Kaitlynn released another sigh. "It's been almost four years since the initial injury, and she's still not back to where she used to be."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Kyoya watched as the stallion shifted his weight, getting used to the saddle on his back.</p>
<p>"Kea was on life support for seven months initially. Two days after she was taken off it, her left lung collapsed. The doctors put her back on life support for three weeks, before taking her off it again. This time, she stayed in the hospital to see if it would happen again."</p>
<p>"Did it?" Kea tugged on one of the stirrups, catching the stallion's attention.</p>
<p>"Yes, but this time it was her right lung." Kaia tugged on Kyoya's pants. Looking down, he saw her raise her arms, wanting to be picked up. When he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. "The doctors were given two choices: keep her on life support for the rest of her life, or replace both of her lungs."</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced at Kaitlynn over her youngest daughter's head. "I take it they went with the second option."</p>
<p>"We prayed every day for a solution. We didn't want Kea to have to suffer of life support for the rest of her life; it would kill her." Kaitlynn wiped her eyes, smiling shakily. "I still remember what I was wearing the day it happened.</p>
<p>"We were all by Kea's bedside. She was sleeping. Kaden hadn't even finished praying when there was a soft knock at the door. When we opened it, our pastor and his wife stood there.</p>
<p>"They said they had a family member who was passing away and wanted to donate their organs. They ran a test, and she would be a perfect match for Kea." The Host Club gaped. "We hadn't told anyone about what happened. We hadn't even told anyone we were looking for replacement lungs."</p>
<p>"How did they know?" Kaitlynn smiled.</p>
<p>"The Lord works in mysterious ways." Her smile grew. "The surgery was successful. Kea was home within three days of her birthday."</p>
<p>"Wow." Mitsukuni's eyes were strangely serious. "Kea-imōtō has been through so much. What about her leg?"</p>
<p>"Thankfully that healed without complications." Kaitlynn scoffed. "The doctors wanted to amputate, but her father and I threatened to sue if they did. It scared them enough to cast her leg and monitor it."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled, watching Kea measure the stirrups. "Her father is quite intimidating."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smirked. "Well he is ex-military. Marine Corps, to be exact."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked, Eleonora's words coming back to him. <em>'I wonder…'</em></p>
<p>"Here she goes!" Kai whispered, clasping his hands in front of his chest. Everyone held their breath as Kea bent down, having to put her upper body underneath the stallion's belly in order to grab the cinch. Kyoya bit his lip, his arms tightening slightly around Kaia.</p>
<p>The stallion's ears flicked back.</p>
<p>Kea straightened, bringing the cinch with her. She undid the leather strap, threading it through the ring one time, tightening it so it just brushed against the animal's belly.</p>
<p>Both ears flattened.</p>
<p>Kea stopped, waiting one minute before threading the end of the strap through the loop on the saddle. She repeated the process, tightening it a little more each time. Tying it off, she slid her hand in the front of the cinch, testing the tightness.</p>
<p>"This is where the mare freaked." Kaitlynn's voice was filled with fear for her daughter. Kyoya swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>Both ears flicked forward, the stallion releasing a sigh.</p>
<p>All of the humans followed suit, color returning to their cheeks. From the look on Kea's face, she was just as relieved. Taking the reins in one hand, she placed the other in the back of the saddle, lifting a foot to stick in in the stirrup. When nothing happened, she swung up into the saddle, gently sitting down… with a triumphant smile beaming. Shifting until she was comfortable, Kea shifted the reins to her right hand, looked up, and pressed her heels to the stallion's side.</p>
<p>He was off, trotting around the arena like he had done it his whole life.</p>
<p>"You can breathe now!" Kea called teasingly, her smile twitching with her effort to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>"YEE-HAW!!" Kai jumped, grinning from ear to ear. "Ride 'im, cowgirl!"</p>
<p>Kea laughed, looking over at her brother. "Go get my stuff, ya little whippersnapper! I wanna see what this boy can do!"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am!" The boy ran off to the stables, coming back within a minute with Kea's hat and glasses. Kea maneuvered the stallion over to the railing, taking her things from her brother. He had climbed onto the second to top rail to do so. "I'll get the gate."</p>
<p>"We'll help!" Hikaru and Kaoru ran to help the five-year-old, opening the solid wooden gate. Kea directed the horse towards it, waiting until he had come to a complete stop before allowing him to walk through. The others remained where they stood, watching Kea do a final check.</p>
<p>"Everything alright, darling?"</p>
<p>Kea smiled at her mother. "Perfect. I'm thinking I'll go check up on the guys, see how they're doing."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn nodded. "They will enjoy seeing you."</p>
<p>Kea smiled, plonking her hat on her head. "Alright big boy." She patted his neck. "Let's see what you can do." She lightly kicked his sides.</p>
<p>With a toss of his head, the stallion took off, cantering down the driveway.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Kyoya watched Kai start to run towards the house. "We have to tell Dad and Nonna!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kea laughed as her horse galloped through the woods. His gait was beautiful. It felt like she was flying. When he gathered himself for a jump over a fallen tree, she leaned forward, lifting her weight off his shoulders. She smiled when they broke the tree line, heading straight for the old town.</p>
<p>Workers looked up in shock as she got closer, their eyes widening. She grinned, slowing her horse down to a trot. She filled her hat to them, some of them waving. Others were still trying to catch flies.</p>
<p>"Howdy Al!"</p>
<p>A man whirled around, a grin splitting his face. "Kea! You're back! And you're riding!"</p>
<p>Kea laughed, stopping her steed in front of the man. "A bonefide stallion at that."</p>
<p>Alfred shook his head, tipping his hat out of the way of his sky blue eyes. "You're freaking insane, you know that?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, looking around. "How goes the preparation?"</p>
<p>Alfred grinned, taking his hat off to run a hand through his blonde hair. "Pretty good. We're ahead of schedule." He looked up at her, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare. "How's Japan been treating you?"</p>
<p>"Pretty well, actually. I miss the freedoms here though."</p>
<p>"Heck yeah! That's cause America is the land of heroes!" Alfred poked her knee. "And someone tells me you're quite the heroine. I expect a story when we both have some free time."</p>
<p>Kea laughed, nodding. "Understood, Mr. Jones. Well, I'll let you get back to it."</p>
<p>Alfred saluted. "Yes ma'am! See ya around, dudette!"</p>
<p>"Later Al. Keep up the good work, and say hi to Matthew for me!"</p>
<p>"Will do!" Kea turned her horse around, cantering out of the town. The animal snorted, pulling on the reins. "You want to go faster, huh? Alright then." She loosed the reins. "Let's go!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Here she comes!" Kai started waving from where he stood on the top step.</p>
<p>Kea, who was on the other side of the maze garden, waved back. Her horse trotted around the garden, coming to a stop in front of them. After everyone stopped clapping, she laughed, tipping her hat to them. "Thanks guys!"</p>
<p>Kaden smiled, walking down the steps to stand a few feet to the side of the horse. "I'm proud of you, Kea. Well done."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Thanks Dad. I'm going to put this guy away and then I'll come inside to clean up for dinner." Kaden nodded, waving as Kea trotted back to the barn.</p>
<p>"Who wants to help with dinner?" Eleonora asked.</p>
<p>"We will!" The Host Club chorused.</p>
<p>"Wonderful."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"What are you going to call him?"</p>
<p>Kea took a bite of her steak, shrugging. "I'm thinking something like… Kōtei."</p>
<p>Haruhi tilted her head, setting her glass of water down. "Emperor?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded, sipping her own water. "He's likely going to dominate the herd, so even though he'll be beta, he's still in charge when I'm not there."</p>
<p>"It's a fitting name." Kaden spoke up from the head of the table. "It suits his personality."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you can handle him?" Kaitlynn stared worriedly at her daughter.</p>
<p>Kea smiled at her mother. "Kōtei is still just a baby, Mom. He was taken from his mother as a young colt, so he had to grow up mean in order to survive. Now that he has me as a constant authority figure, he'll grow out of it."</p>
<p>"Hey Kea." She looked at the Hitachiin twins. "Could you take us riding some time?"</p>
<p>"Sure! That'd be fun!"</p>
<p>They grinned. "Cool!"</p>
<p>Kyoya remained silent throughout the discussion, opting to watch everyone interact. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he had never been to a dinner as lively as this one. Eleonora had gone to bed after eating while everyone else fixed dinner, but Kyoya couldn't blame her. After taking care of a family this lively for so long, he'd be tired too.</p>
<p><em>'I wonder if this is what a family dinner is supposed to be like.' </em>Kai was cleaning Kaia's face, helping her get rid of a few grains of rice she had missed. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were talking with Kea about going riding some time during their stay. Takashi and Mitsukuni were speaking with Kaden, though Kyoya couldn't tell about what. And Tamaki was discussing traditions with Kaitlynn, who seemed ecstatic that someone was interested in her culture.</p>
<p>It was a stark contrast to the usually somber and silent atmosphere of his family dinners. Once everyone had finished eating, he offered to help Kea with the dishes, an offer she graciously accepted. Everyone else tried to help as well, but Kea kicked them out of the kitchen. In the case of the Hitachiin twins, literally.</p>
<p>"Hey Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" He put the plate he was drying into the cupboard, looking at her.</p>
<p>"Why did you offer to help?"</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked. "What? I'm not allowed to help someone?"</p>
<p>Kea tilted her head, lifting an eyebrow while she glanced at him over her glasses. "Really?" He smirked again. Kea rolled her eyes, a gesture almost obscured by her bangs and glasses. "Seriously though." she said as she handed him a cup. "What did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>"What happened to the mare that hurt you?"</p>
<p>Kea started, almost dropping a plate. "So that's what Mom was talking about." She sighed, putting a bowl in the dishwasher. "She… she was put down."</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened. "Really?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded, scrubbing a knife. "I was her last chance. She had thrown quite a few riders, so her owners had decided that if I couldn't tame her they would put her down." Kea sighed, rinsing the plate off before handing it to him. "I should have gone slower."</p>
<p>Kyoya put the plate and towel down. Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her to his chest. He dipped his head, pressing his nose to her neck through her hair. Her scent filled his nostrils, the sawdust and hay underneath the strawberry and mint making him smile. It was unique…</p>
<p>Just like her.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you did the best you could, but you have to take better care of yourself." he whispered against her neck. "I was so worried when I saw you all alone in that pen with Kōtei. And when your mother told me what happened four years ago…" his arms tightened around her waist.</p>
<p>"Kyoya…" Kea covered his hands with one of her own.</p>
<p>"All I could see is you in that mud pit." His voice cracked slightly. He felt his self-control slipping, but he couldn't stop talking. "Your shirt soaked with blood, your face covered in the same mixed with mud… your eyes barely focusing on me as I begged you to stay with me." He pressed closer to her, all the while mindful of her still healing sides. "And when your mother told us…</p>
<p>"I couldn't help but see you…" Kea swallowed. "Your leg bent at an angle it never should go…" his leg slipped in between hers. "Your chest crushed against that pole…" his hand trailed up, brushing over her collarbone. "Your lips turning blue from lack of oxygen… your pulse fading." He kissed her neck, the rush of blood speeding up.</p>
<p>"Kyoya." Kea's hand came up to rest on his head. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much strife."</p>
<p>"I was petrified." His voice was barely above a whisper. The only reason she heard it was he used his nose was directly behind her ear, his lips brushing her lower lobe. "Do you feel it, Kea? How fast my heart is beating?"</p>
<p><em>'Yes… I can.' </em>It was dancing a samba in his chest, throbbing against her back.</p>
<p>"Whenever I think about you in that pit, or in that hospital bed, dead to the world, my heart races." His hands tightened on her waist. "A feeling of helplessness washes over me because I know I can't do anything to help you… and I hate it." He bit her ear slightly, making her gasp and stiffen.</p>
<p>'<em>Kyoya…'</em></p>
<p>"I meant what I said." He leaned forward, lifting his hand from her collarbone to turn her chin so she faced him. "I can't lose you, Kea. For the first time in my life I feel… I feel true care for someone I'm not related to… and I don't ever want to lose that." He sighed deeply. "I don't ever want to lose you."</p>
<p>"Kyoya…" Kea stared into his eyes, her own sympathetic and yet awed at the same time. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. His eyes widened, looking down at her in shock. "Okay." She smiled, cupping his cheek. "I promise I'll be more vigilant from now on. I won't be as reckless, but I'm still going to do the things enjoy."</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled softly. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, relishing in the softness of her skin. "I wouldn't want you to do otherwise." He unwrapped his arms from her waist. "The water's still running."</p>
<p>"Crap!"</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya walked down the halls alone. He had walked Kea to her room, giving her one last kiss on the cheek goodnight. She had blushed, escaping into her room. Kyoya chuckled at the memory.</p>
<p>A light under a door caught his attention. Looking up, he realized it was Kea's father's office. Remembering the promise he had made himself the previous night, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He waited a few moments, listening to see if anyone was talking. When he couldn't hear anything, he knocked thrice.</p>
<p>"Come in!" A female voice gave him permission. Opening the door, he saw Kaden at his desk, Kaitlynn sitting in a chair reading. She put her book down on the table. "Kyoya? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"May I come in?"</p>
<p>Kaden nodded, standing. "Please." Kyoya entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Come. Sit." Kaden gestured to be couch, bidding him to take a seat. Kyoya nodded, sitting on the couch across from Kaitlynn. Kaden joined his wife, tilting his head. "What can we help you with, son?"</p>
<p>Kyoya took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "There is something I would like to talk to you about."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read the Companion Piece here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383524/chapters/58817716</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you guys ever ridden before?" Kea glanced over her shoulder at the Host Club.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads. "We haven't."</p>
<p>"I rode with my mother when I lived in France." Tamaki offered.</p>
<p>"Takashi did it a long time ago, but I haven't ridden before." Mitsukuni rested his head on Takashi's.</p>
<p>"I have." Unsurprisingly, Kyoya spoke up confidently.</p>
<p>"I have never ridden." Haruhi blushed.</p>
<p>"Okay then. Well then that means compared to me ya'll are greenhorns." Kea reached inside her pocket, pulling out a key ring. Flipping through it, she came to the one she wanted, using it to open a cabinet. Inside were helmets. "Choose one that'll fit."</p>
<p>"Helmets?" Kyoya sighed. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Would you rather risk a concussion or worse?" Kea lifted a sarcastic eyebrow. Sighing, the elder teen shrugged in defeat. "Pick out the helmet you guys are going to wear, and then meet me in the main hall of the barn. I'll introduce you to your horses."</p>
<p><em>'I can't believe she's babying us.' </em>Kyoya yanked on a helmet, pleasantly surprised when it fit perfectly. He fastened it under his chin, walking out of the tack room. Kea was waiting for them, reading something on her phone. He watched her blow a bubble with her gum, before bringing it back into her mouth with her tongue to pop it with her teeth.</p>
<p>He shook off the thought of occupying her tongue in another manner.</p>
<p><em>'Get your head out of the gutter. Now is not the time to be fantasizing.' </em>Kyoya walked over to her. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Reading a text." She blew another bubble with her gum, turning her phone to type up a response. Kyoya's eyes widened at how quickly her thumbs flew across the screen. In less than a minute she had sent the reply. "What?"</p>
<p>He realized he had been staring. "How can you type that quickly?" Kea shrugged, lifting her shirt to slide her phone into a corset pocket. "You're wearing a corset?"</p>
<p>"I can type that quickly because I've been using touchscreen phones for a few years now. You get used to it. As for the corset, I wear it all the time."</p>
<p>Kyoya blinked in surprise. "Why?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "It provides extra storage." She smirked at him. "I'm not so vain I'm willing to put myself through Victorian Era torture simply to attain a perfect figure."</p>
<p>Kyoya couldn't resist teasing her. "Could have fooled me."</p>
<p>Kea's eyebrows lifted while her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Oh is that so? I'll have you know, I was born with this body." She gestured with her hands from her shoulders down and out, encompassing her whole form. "But the next time I need help tying my strings I'll call you, <em>Sebastian</em>." Kyoya blinked, not understanding the reference. Before he could ask, the others came out of the tack room. "All set?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>Kea smiled at the simultaneous response. "Alright then. Let's go." She led them down the main hallway of the barn, talking as she went. "I'm going to let you guys look at the horses. When you found a horse you feel comfortable with, let me know."</p>
<p>"Anything we should look for in particular?"</p>
<p>Kea turned around, walking backward so she could talk to them. "Not really. This barn houses the mares and geldings. Because these horses have very sweet temperaments, they are trained for beginners to intermediate. The more advanced horses are running around in the forest."</p>
<p>Tamaki tilted his head. "You let them run free?"</p>
<p>"Well, we do have ten thousand acres." Kea shrugged. "We have a few enclosed pastures, but those are used during the winter and breeding season." She turned around again, opening a door. Through it, the Host Club saw thirty-two stalls, sixteen lining each side of the aisle. "Take your pick!"</p>
<p>The Host Club walked past her, clearly trying to not run. Hikaru stopped before a black gelding, the horse dipping his head to let the elder Hitachiin rub his ears. "Hey Kea!" She looked up from her phone, smiling. "I think I found mine!"</p>
<p>"That's Bryson." Kea walked over to him, handing Hikaru a sugar cube. "Give him that and you'll be best friends for life."</p>
<p>Hikaru's eyes sparkled. "Cool!" He fed the horse the sugar cube, petting his forehead.</p>
<p>"Kea-imotō?"</p>
<p>"Yes Mitsukuni?"</p>
<p>He was standing next to Takashi, who was petting a large chestnut. "Is it alright if I ride with Takashi?" She nodded, walking over to them. Immediately, the horse turned to her, his ears pricking up. "What's his name?"</p>
<p>"Duke." Duke stretched his neck towards her, nuzzling his nose on hers. Kea laughed, tickling his muzzle. "He may look big and scary, but he's just a big dope." Duke nibbled her bangs, making her laugh. "See?" She separated herself from the horse.</p>
<p>"What's his story?" Takashi asked.</p>
<p>"Duke is a rescue." Kea massaged the horse's cheek fondly. "Story goes his owner lost a competition riding him. She was so furious she dumped him in the middle of nowhere. I was out riding one day when I found him by a riverbank. Poor thing was half-dead."</p>
<p>"How could someone be so cruel?" Mitsukuni's eyes swam with tears. Sensing his distress, Duke lowered his head to nuzzle Mitsukuni's hair. The short teen hugged his face. "He's so sweet!"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Kea sighed, rubbing the gelding's neck. "But he's grown happy and healthy here. He still jumps too, even though he's almost thirteen."</p>
<p>Kaoru looked up from where he had been nuzzling his face into a roan mare's mane. "Is that old for a horse?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded, patting Duke on the neck twice before addressing Kaoru. "Most horses don't live past their early teens in the wild, if they're that lucky. With humans they can live into their twenties, but that's when you start having a lot of health issues."</p>
<p>Kaoru looked at the mare he had chosen. "How old is she?"</p>
<p>Kea giggled. "This little spitfire is only three." The mare huffed, shaking her head. "Oh don't give me that, Missy."</p>
<p>Kaoru lifted an eyebrow, clearly trying to not laugh. "Missy?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "My mom bought her at an auction. She didn't have a name then, and my mom called her 'Missy' after she gave her some sass. It stuck."</p>
<p>"So she's your mom's horse?"</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, moving Missy's nose away from her pocket with a finger. "Mom doesn't ride much. She's actually going to be a breeding mare for us, but she is an absolute joy to ride."</p>
<p>Kaoru smiled, petting Missy's ears. "She's really sweet."</p>
<p>"Just don't wear scarves around her. She loves to try and wear them."</p>
<p>Kaoru laughed, bending so he could look Missy in the eye. "Scarves are for humans, silly." She nickered softly, tilting her head. "I swear you can understand me."</p>
<p>"Horses understand more than we give them credit for." Kea tickled Missy's nose, looking around. She found Haruhi standing next to a bay mare. "Found a ride, Haruhi?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Haruhi was stroking the mare's neck. "She's really sweet."</p>
<p>"Her name is Michelle." The mare's ears pricked up.</p>
<p>"Does she recognize her name?"</p>
<p>"My voice." Kea smiled fondly, holding her hands out. Michelle placed her chin in her outstretched palms, sighing heavily. "I helped deliver this girl."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "I grew up ridin' her ma. Sweetest horse you've ever met." Kea smiled softly. "Michelle here was born on my birthday."</p>
<p>"What about her mom?"</p>
<p>Kea frowned slightly. "She didn't survive the birth." Haruhi gasped softly. "We all knew that she was too old to have another foal, but we weren't willing to call it when we should have. Her dam was always a fighter, so we thought she might pull through."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Kea."</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "Stuff like that happens. I'm just glad I was there to raise this little one."</p>
<p>Haruhi looked at the mare. She was practically asleep, her chin still resting in Kea's hands. "You're her surrogate mom."</p>
<p>Kea nodded. She dragged her fingers across the mare's chin, waking her up. "She's a hoot to ride. If you let her, she'll take you across the entire property." Kea chuckled. "She just likes to have fun, don't ya sweetheart?" She blew in one of Michelle's nostrils, making the horse snort and nudge her nose against Kea's head.</p>
<p>"Hey Kea!" The auburnette looked over at Tamaki. He was standing next to a stall. "This stall is empty!"</p>
<p>Kea walked over to him, peering into the stall. "Nah. Joey's just enjoying the morning air."</p>
<p>"Joey?" Kea places two fingers in her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she whistled, the shrill note startling Tamaki. Almost immediately after, a bay gelding came trotting in. "Woah. He's beautiful."</p>
<p>"He's a Tennessee Walker." Joey bent his head, nuzzling Kea's chest. "He's about five."</p>
<p>"You don't know his real age?" Joey lifted his head, looking at Tamaki.</p>
<p>"Found him wandering in the lower pasture. No one ever claimed him, so we kept him."</p>
<p>"Cool." Tamaki scratched the gelding's neck. He tilted his head, his ears flattening while his neck stretched out. "Uuhh…"</p>
<p>"That's his version of a dog scratching his back leg."</p>
<p>Tamaki sighed in relief. "Oh. Okay."</p>
<p>Kea stepped back, looking around. <em>'Hikaru, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki… where's Kyoya?'</em> Turning her head, she saw a door was open leading to the outside. She slipped through it, looking around. Kyoya was standing next to the open pen, a massive black horse looking down at him. Kea smiled softly. "He likes you."</p>
<p>Kyoya started, turning to face her. "Kōtei truly is impressive." Kea smiled, walking over to them. The stallion lowered his head, letting Kea scratch his ears. "Though he seems to like you more."</p>
<p>"Naturally." Kea smirked smugly. She continued to scratch the stallion's ears. "Find a horse?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping to ride with you, actually." Kea glanced at the elder teen. He had his hands in his pockets, his eyes sincere. "If that isn't too much of a problem."</p>
<p>"Not at all." Kea smiled. "But that means you have to help me saddle him, unsaddle him, and sponge him down once we're done."</p>
<p>"Fine by me."</p>
<p>"Good. Let's go get the others saddled up."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Everyone set?" Kea turned around in the saddle, watching everyone get settled. Kyoya was sitting directly behind her, his hands on her hips. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were behind them, each patting their horse's neck or adjusting their weight in the saddle. Takashi sat tall on Duke's back, Mitsukuni held in front of him. Tamaki rode behind them, patting Joey's neck.</p>
<p>"Ready when you are!"</p>
<p>Kea nodded. Facing the front, she nudged Kōtei with her heels. Immediately, the massive animal started walking forward. Kyoya gasped softly, his fingers tightening on her hips.</p>
<p>"Not expecting that?" Kyoya sent her a withering glare. Kea pretended to ignore it. He sighed, adjusting so he was more comfortable in the saddle.</p>
<p>"Hey Kea!" She tilted her head, letting Hikaru know she was listening. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking I would show you the view from the forest on top of the hill. It's gorgeous at midday, and there's a lake up there." Kea smirked, looking over her shoulder. "Figured we could go for a swim."</p>
<p>"But… we didn't bring any bathing suits." Kea patted her left saddle bag. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."</p>
<p>"You're just jealous I'm more prepared than you."</p>
<p>"Brat."</p>
<p>"You love me for it."</p>
<p>Kyoya's breath hitched in his throat. Not trusting his voice, he opted to stay silent. He looked around as Kea led them up a forested path. He had to admit it was beautiful here.  The sun shone down into the forest, the massive trees casting shadows everywhere. Birds sang in the branches, and every once in a while he would see a squirrel jumping from tree to tree or the flash of a deer bouncing into the underbrush.</p>
<p>He sighed, resting his head on Kea's. "Your home is beautiful." He whispered, afraid speaking too loudly would break the spell the forest had cast on him.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Her voice was equally soft. "I'm glad you enjoy being here." His thumbs stroked her hips absentmindedly, playing with the hem of her shirt or rubbing circles in her jeans.</p>
<p>Far too soon for Kyoya, they arrived at the lookout.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Takashi put Mitsukuni on his shoulders, letting his cousin see better. "This is amazing, Kea-imōto!"</p>
<p>Tamaki nodded, stretching his arms over his head. "That breeze is heavenly." Kyoya breathed a small sigh of awe, resting his chin on Kea's shoulder. He had to agree with his friends: the view was breathtaking.</p>
<p>The sun was approaching its highest point, casting rays over the fields. From here, Kyoya could see the town on Kea's property, and beyond. The forest lined the driveway, hiding the road from sight. Kea's massive castle of a home looked significantly smaller from where they sat on horseback. Squinting, he swore he saw Kea's mother and father walking in the garden.</p>
<p>"This is amazing, Kea." Haruhi smiled up at the auburnette. "Thank you for sharing this with us."</p>
<p>Kea smiled back. "You're very welcome guys." She turned Kōtei around. "Where do you guys want to have lunch? Here or at the lake?"</p>
<p>"Lake please!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki requested. Takashi nodded.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me." Haruhi said.</p>
<p>"Let's go!" Mitsukuni cheered.</p>
<p>Kea laughed. "Lake it is." Turning Kōtei around fully, she led them back into the forest. They turned to the right eventually, following a large stream.</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened when he heard the sound of falling water. "Is that…?"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"We're here!" The Host Club fanned out, looking around in awe. The lake was surrounded on three sides by cliffs. A waterfall fell from each, constantly refilling the lake. Moss and trees lined the edge of the cliffs, soft sand covered by gently lapping water at their feet.</p>
<p>Kyoya dismounted first, landing softly on his feet. Turning around, he helped Kea out of the saddle by placing his hands on her hips and lowering her to the ground. Kea wrapped her arms around him, smiling in thanks. Far too soon for his liking, she pulled away, watching everyone else dismount.</p>
<p>"You guys can change behind the trees over there." Kea pointed to her left. "Haruhi and I will change somewhere else." Reaching up, Kea yanked on a cord. Immediately, the left saddlebag fell into her arms. She handed it to Kyoya. "Sort through and see what belongs to who."</p>
<p>"Okay." Kyoya led the boys over to the cluster of trees Kea had indicated.</p>
<p>"Here." Kea handed Haruhi a bag. "This is yours."</p>
<p>"But, I didn't pack a bathing suit."</p>
<p>Kea smiled, leading her to the other side of the horses. "I know. It's one of my old ones. It doesn't fit me anymore, but it should fit you. If it doesn't, there's also the one the twins gave you at the waterpark."</p>
<p>Haruhi sighed. "You thought of everything."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, shrugging off her cardigan. Folding it once, she tossed it over a low hanging branch. "Is that such a bad thing?"</p>
<p>Haruhi shook her head, pulling off her shirt. "No I guess not." Kea smirked, turning around to give Haruhi some privacy. Haruhi did the same. "Hey Kea?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Haruhi slipped off her shoes, flexing her toes in the sandy moss. "How are you healing?"</p>
<p>"Pretty well." Kea grunted, tossing her pants up to join her shirt and cardigan. "I mean, it still hurts from time to time, but I'm healing much quicker now that I've received proper medical attention and medicine."</p>
<p>Haruhi adjusted the strap of the tankini, smoothing her hands down it. She had to admit: the frills were cute. "How often do you…" Haruhi's voice trailed off. While speaking, she had turned around in time to see Kea pull up the skirt of her bathing suit. The Japanese girl's voice failed her when she saw the scar on Kea's right and the corner of the scar on her left.</p>
<p>Noticing her sudden silence, Kea looked over her shoulder, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "What?"</p>
<p>"Damn." Haruhi whispered. "You were really hurt."</p>
<p>Kea's eyebrows lifted in confusion, before she looked down at her torso. "Oh." She chuckled softly, bending down to pick up her tankini top. "Yeah." She put her arms through it, slipping it over her head.</p>
<p>"Here." Haruhi walked over, pulling her hair out. "Your hair is really soft."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Kea slicked it back, tying it up in a ponytail. "I have my parents to thank for it."</p>
<p>"It's really nice."</p>
<p>Kea smiled. "Thank you Haruhi." She ruffled the brunette's hair. "It's too bad you can't tell everyone you're a girl. I'd love to see you with long hair again."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll just wear a wig."</p>
<p>Kea snorted. "I can't see you doing that."</p>
<p>"Me either."</p>
<p>"Kea-imōto? Is everything okay?" Mitsukuni's voice rang out from over the horses.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Kea called back. She tossed Haruhi a towel. "Let's go." They walked around the horses, patting Kōtei and Michelle as they passed. The boys were waiting for them, wearing the same bathing suits they had worn at the beach.</p>
<p>"Cute bathing suits!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed. Haruhi was wearing a light pink tankini with ruffles and a matching bottom. Kea was wearing a white tankini with royal blue polka-dots and a black skirt. Kyoya swallowed, willing himself to not focus on how much skin Kea's tankini showed… particularly in the chest region.</p>
<p>"So how do we go in?" Tamaki asked.</p>
<p>Kea smirked. She tossed her towel onto Kōtei's back. "Like this." She ran for the water, gracefully diving under the water. She came back up a few moments later, shaking her hair out of her eyes. "Come on!"</p>
<p>"Woo-hoo!!" Hikaru ran into the water, his brother close behind. Takashi meandered into the cool liquid, Mitsukuni scouring the shallows for pebbles. Tamaki stayed with Haruhi, who was testing the waters with her feet. Kyoya followed Takashi's lead, walking into the water until he was waist-deep.</p>
<p>He smiled fondly at the sight of Kea playing in the water with the twins. They splashed her, her laughter turning into squeals. She quickly retaliated, pouncing on Hikaru and pushing him under. Kaoru jumped on her, all of them coming up gasping for air.</p>
<p>"She is so beautiful when she's having fun." Kyoya felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at Tamaki's comment. The blonde smiled knowingly at his best friend. "I know how you feel about her, Kyoya. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her."</p>
<p>"What are you saying, Tamaki?" The blackette looked up at the halfer.</p>
<p>"I'm saying if you want to keep her, you need to ask her before we go back." Tamaki's voice was unusually serious. "I don't want her ending up with some strange boy, and I don't think you do either." Before Kyoya could respond, Tamaki was running through the water towards Kea. "Can I play too?"</p>
<p>Kyoya felt his eyes widen when Kea turned, slicking stray hairs back with a hand. The sun shone through the trees, turning her hair red and making her skin glow. Her blue eyes sparkled in merriment. Water dripped off her body, the sunlight making it seem like she was covered in diamonds. "Sure!"</p>
<p>Kyoya swallowed, watching her dive under the water again to avoid a splash from Hikaru.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You know something, Tamaki? You're right.'</em>
</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Kyoya? Could you pass the soap?"</p>
<p>"Here!" Kyoya reached around Kōtei's broad chest, handing the bottle of soap to Kea. She was busy washing his left flank, while he washed the stallion's neck.</p>
<p>"Thanks!"</p>
<p>Kyoya made a small noise of acknowledgment, but he doubted she heard him. Kōtei flicked his ear towards the male teen, not bothering to look at him. Kyoya didn't mind. If the horse had looked at him, he would have received a face full of suds.</p>
<p>The group had returned from their little outing two hours after midday. The others had returned to the house after unsaddling, sponging down, and putting away their horses. Kyoya had stayed with Kea, sticking to his end of the deal. He knew she had been teasing him, but he didn't mind. Besides the fact that Kōtei was so large it took two people to wash him…</p>
<p>Kyoya just wanted an excuse to be able to spend some time alone with Kea without fear of being interrupted.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I wonder when I should ask her. Now would be opportune, but I feel… like it's too soon. But I have to ask her before we go back to Ouran. If I don't… I could lose her.'</em>
</p>
<p>A splash of cold water to the face made him snap out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Sputtering, he glared at the only possible culprit. Kea had a completely innocent look on her face, humming to herself as she scrubbed Kōtei's forelegs. Her lips were twitching, though, a tell-tale sign she was trying not to laugh. Kyoya felt a vein pulse in his forehead.</p>
<p><em>'So that's how you're going to play it, huh? Fine by me.'</em> He dipped his hand into the bucket of soap. Waiting until he thought she was relaxed, he chucked the remaining suds at her.</p>
<p>To his dismay, she dodged, flashing him a cocky smirk. "Better luck next time, darlin'."</p>
<p>"Oh we'll see about that."</p>
<p>Kea squealed, lifting the hose up in defense when he jumped at her. Sputtering, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to find her. He smirked when he saw two pale legs hiding behind Kotei's rear left. As quietly as he could, he snuck around, hoping to scare her away from the horse. Just before he could…</p>
<p>He received a face full of horse tail.</p>
<p>"Hahahahahahahaha~!!" Kea pointed at him, laughing. "Denied~!" She sang, still laughing.</p>
<p>Kyoya huffed, blowing the tail out of his face. "Really?" He fixed the horse with a glare. "You too?" Kōtei just nickered, shaking his head. "The world is against me today."</p>
<p>"Aw!" Kyoya glanced at Kea, swallowing in an effort to keep himself calm. Her hair was plastered to her wet form, her bathing suit showing off each and every curve. "Can the Shadow King not handle defeat?"</p>
<p>"Don't call me that."</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "Aye aye, mon capitan."</p>
<p>Kyoya huffed, resuming washing down the stallion. The two lapsed into silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable by any means. Kyoya smiled to himself. <em>'I'll ask her later.'</em></p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Shower's free."</p>
<p>Kyoya looked up from where he sat on the couch to see Kea walk out of the bathroom, clothed in a blue T-shirt and black shorts. She was rubbing her head with a towel, drying her hair. "You're awfully comfortable with a male being in the same room as you while you shower."</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, draping the towel around her neck. "I used to take baths with my brother all the time." She chuckled softly, walking over to the small kitchen to put a pot of water on the stove. "It was fun. We made a game of it."</p>
<p>"Kai or your other brother?"</p>
<p>Kea started, almost dropping the cup she was holding. Bouncing it around, she finally caught it, sighing in relief when she placed it on the counter. She took a few deep breaths before facing him. "How do you know about that?"</p>
<p>"Your grandmother said you and your brother had natural linguistic abilities. I had thought she meant Kai. But then she said the twins didn't inherit the ability." Kyoya shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." Kea regarded him for a while. Eventually, Kyoya began to feel uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.</p>
<p>"Yes…" she said slowly. "I have another brother."</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed in relief. "Why don't you talk about him?" Kea adverted her gaze, turning her head to start taking another teapot out of the cupboard. "Kea?"</p>
<p>"We haven't spoken in years."</p>
<p>"How come?" He knew it was dangerous territory, but thus far she was the only one giving him any information about the mystery member of Kea's family.</p>
<p>"He's in the military." Kea's voice was clipped.</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Security issues, I take it. Okay then." Kea nodded, spooning two teaspoons into the teapot. "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories."</p>
<p>"It's okay." Kea placed two cups next to the teapot, turning around to lean against the counter. "You didn't know, and you were curious. Just…"</p>
<p>"I won't bring it up again."</p>
<p>Kea smiled softly. "Thank you." Kyoya held her gaze for a moment before standing, placing the book he had been reading on the coffee table in front of him. "There's a change of clothes for you in the saddlebag."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Grabbing the clothes, Kyoya walked to the bathroom, locking himself inside. Once the shower was running, he frowned, running his hands through his hair. "I wonder what really went down between them."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"Thanks again for showing us that today."</p>
<p>Kea smiled up at Kyoya. "Of course. If you ever want to go back, I'm more than happy to take you."</p>
<p>"I'll remember that." The duo rounded the corner of the garden, walking towards the front door. A black mini-van sat in front of it. "Guests?" Kea glanced at the van.</p>
<p>Kyoya had never seen her face turn so white so quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh hell no." Before he could ask what was wrong, Kea ran ahead, making a beeline for the front door. Kyoya kept at her heels, suddenly worried. Kea burst through the doors, stopping short at the sight.</p>
<p>A brunette woman and a blonde girl were standing in the foyer, clearly upset. A tall, black-haired boy stood next to them, smiling creepily at Tamaki, who was cowering in the corner next to the Host Club. Two girls were walking towards them, but stopped when they heard the door burst open. The brunette woman's blue eyes lit up. "Ah!! It's my little niece!!"</p>
<p><em>'Niece?' </em>Kyoya glanced at Kea. Her expression was pure hatred and anger.<em> 'What is going on?!'</em></p>
<p>"What the bloody hell are you doing here, wench?!" Kea's voice was nothing short of toxic.</p>
<p>The black-haired boy turned, letting Kyoya see the scar that ran across the left side of his forehead. "You will speak to my mother with respect, insect."</p>
<p>Kea laughed darkly. "I'll speak to the slut however I choose, bastard. This is my house and I'll do as I fucking damn well please!"</p>
<p>Kyoya stepped away from the fuming teen. He had never heard her speak in such a venemous voice, never mind the vulgar language. Looking up, Kyoya locked gazes with Tamaki, who looked just as terrified as he felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>'What is going on?'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya exchanged a worried glance with Tamaki. The blonde had somewhat straightened, though he still leaned heavily on Takashi. The Morinozuka had a rather fearsome look on his face. Even Mitsukuni was glaring. <em>'Something is wrong.' </em>Kyoya fixed his gaze on Kea's supposed family members. <em>'These people… just who are they?'</em></p>
<p>"Well, if this is your house," the blonde girl spoke. "Then where is Uncle Kaden and Aunt Kaitlynn? Don't tell me they're dead too?"</p>
<p>"Ha!" Kea cocked a hip. "You don't have the luxury of knowing where my parents are, nor their current state of being."</p>
<p>The blonde visibly fumed. "Why you-!!" She stalked towards Kea. But before she had taken two steps, Kea flung her right arm forward, flicking her wrist. A flash of metal flew by the blonde's cheek, making her gasp.</p>
<p>"The next one goes through your eye." Kea snarled. The blonde froze, paling considerably and began trembling.</p>
<p>Kyoya was sure he was too. <em>'I've never seen her like this.'</em> He glanced at Kea. Her eyes had darkened until they were almost black. <em>'Was this what she was like when fighting Ayanokouji? No… then she was fighting to protect. This… this is something entirely different.' </em></p>
<p>Kyoya swallowed, clenching his fists to prevent them from shaking. <em>'This… this is pure, unadulterated hatred.'</em></p>
<p>"Now answer my question." Kea stared down the elder persons. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious?" The brunette stuck a hand on her hip. "We're here to collect our inheritance…" she gestured out with her hands. "My childhood home." Kea ducked her head.</p>
<p>"Not so tough now, are you?" The man smirked arrogantly. "You little-." He was cut off by the sound of soft laughter.</p>
<p>Kea flung her head back, cackling. Her sardonic laughter filled the foyer. It blunced off the polished marble, making it sound larger than life. It also served to make Kea sound like she was insane.</p>
<p>"What the hell is so funny?" The blonde demanded.</p>
<p>"You're pathetic!" Kea's head snapped back so she could stare down the guests. "You honestly thought you would receive anything from Grandfather's estate!?"</p>
<p>"What's pathetic about that?!" The young girl demanded. Kyoya noticed it was the first time she had spoken.</p>
<p>"Aw!" Kea cooed sarcastically. "Did your mommy not tell you?" The little kids glared. Kea grinned arrogantly, locking gazes with the kids' mother. "She was disowned from the family several years ago."</p>
<p>"What?" The girl was horrified. "Mommy! Is that true?"</p>
<p>"No, sweetheart. Your cousin is just-."</p>
<p>"Oh it's not, is it?" Kea spat. "Then how about we lay all of your crimes against this family out in the open?! Right here and now!"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't dare!!" The woman screeched.</p>
<p>"You ran away from home at sixteen because you were a dumbass and got pregnant by a drug-dealer!" Kea seemed all too willing to reveal her aunt's secrets. "You tried to make it look like you were raped, but it's kind of hard to do that when you screw on your own brother's bed!"</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
<p>"You became a cocaine addict at seventeen! You were thrown in prison, where you apparently didn't learn your lesson by getting knocked up again! This time by a child molester!"</p>
<p>Kea obviously had no intention of stopping.</p>
<p>"You played the victim again, all the while harboring said child molester in your apartment! You blatantly lied to Nonna and Grandfather and the rest of the family! You refused to take responsibility for your actions!"</p>
<p>"I said shut up!"</p>
<p>"Not only that, but you attempted to undercut Father and his company by "blackmailing" him!" Kea used her fingers as air quotes around 'blackmail'. "You sabotaged his press conference! You almost killed him! But that wasn't enough for you! You wanted him to feel utterly destroyed! You weren't capable of admitting you were wrong! So you dealt a blow to this family that killed Grandfather!"</p>
<p>"Shut the fu-!"</p>
<p>"You shot Keagan!!" Kea's voice had risen to a screech.</p>
<p><em>'What?!?'</em> Kyoya felt his heart freeze.</p>
<p>"You couldn't handle the fact that you destroyed your own life, so you tried to destroy the life of the only people who had only ever tried to help you!!"</p>
<p>"You little bitch!!" The brunette woman launched herself at Kea, bowling her over. The women flew through the front doors.</p>
<p>"Mom!"</p>
<p>"Kea!!" Kyoya stared in horror as Kea tumbled down the granite steps.</p>
<p>She flipped to her feet, skidding to a stop. "You never tried to live up to your potential!" Kea screamed at the woman. "You threw it away, and you tried to take this family down with you!"</p>
<p>"My parents never loved me!" The brunette shouted. "It was always about Kaden!" She swung at Kea.</p>
<p>"He made something of his life!" Kea ducked the punch. Twisting the woman's arm, she flipped her around, throwing her to the driveway. She cried out in pain when she collided harshly with the gravel. Kea sat on top of her, pinning her arm to her back.</p>
<p>"You never could accept that! He worked for his success! You slutted around! You sullied this family's name, and you never did anything to rectify that!"</p>
<p>"You little-!" Kea's male cousin pushed past Kyoya. "Get off of her!" The others ran towards her as well.</p>
<p>"Kea!" Kyoya tried to go after them, but a hand held him back. Whirling around, he realized Takashi was the one holding him back.</p>
<p>"This is Kea's fight." Kyoya gritted his teeth, watching helplessly. He couldn't shake the worry that she wouldn't be able to fight all of them off. He felt like he should help.</p>
<p>Until he saw her fight.</p>
<p>Kea flipped over the man's head. While in midair, she unfurled to spin around, slamming her heel into the side of his head. Kyoya winced when he heard the distinct sound of bone cracking. The force of Kea's kick, coupled with her boot and her momentum, sent the man flying. His body skidded on the gravel…</p>
<p>And didn't get back up.</p>
<p>"Jackson!" The brunette tried to get up, but Kea landed on her leg. It shattered underneath her weight. She cried out in pain, curling up to clutch her leg.</p>
<p>"Mom!" The blonde pulled out a switchblade. "You little wench!" She snarled.</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened when Kea slid into a fighting stance, her arms held up on guard, the tops of her forearms facing the blonde.</p>
<p>When she rushed Kea, the auburnette side-stepped the stab. Coming back inside, she used a downward block to redirect the blonde's arm. Continuing the movement, Kea snaked her arm around the girl's, placing a hand on her shoulder blade and forcing her head down. Kea's knee came up, violently colliding with the blonde's face.</p>
<p>"Annabelle!" The younger cousin shouted as her elder sister crumbled to the ground, clutching her nose. Kea backed up. "Die!!"</p>
<p>Kyoya gasped in horror as the twins launched themselves at Kea, both holding a knife.</p>
<p>Kea ducked one, twirling around to grab the other twin by the wrist. She whirled the younger girl around, slamming her into her twin. Both cried out in pain as they collapsed on top of their sister. Kea backed up, turning so she was on guard against any potential attacks. The angle also allowed the Host Club to see her face.</p>
<p>She was breathing a little deeper than normal, but she wasn't struggling. Not one bead of sweat could be seen anywhere on her face or neck. She licked her lips, wetting them. Her glasses hid her eyes from them.</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything, sirens pierced the air.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>"You called the police?" Kyoya sat next to Kaden.</p>
<p>The man nodded. "I saw them drive up."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>The sirens from before had turned out to be three police cars, each carrying two officers. Not long after, two ambulances had shown up. In no time at all, the front yard was overrun with paramedics and police officers. The Host Club sat with Kea's family on the front steps, watching everyone bustle around.</p>
<p>Kea's aunt had been placed in an ambulance, alongside her son and eldest daughter. The twins had been thrown in with them, the ambulance taking them to the nearest hospital. Two squad cars had gone with the ambulance, ensuring nothing happened en route to and at the hospital. The rear bumper of the remaining ambulance was currently serving as a seat for Kea, who was being tended to by a nurse. Two deputies were talking with her.</p>
<p>"I heard what Kea said." Kyoya looked up at Kaden. He sighed heavily, his voice shaking. "Every flock has its black sheep. It just so happened that ours bred."</p>
<p>"I…" Kyoya sighed, returning his gaze to Kea. A woman was kneeling next to her, doing something with Kea's leg. From the occasional wince of Kea's jaw, Kyoya suspected the nurse was stitching up a cut.</p>
<p>"My sister was always jealous of me," Kaden said softly. "I was considered a prodigy, and she lashed out because of it." His hands clenched in his lap. "I told Keagan about my sister when he was young. I assume Kea had been listening in or Keagan told her. Either way, she never trusted her, and never tried to understand her." Kaden's head fell.</p>
<p>"Over the years, my parents and I tried to reconcile with her. But every time, she said she would come back, but only if her conditions were met. We never gave in to her demands. And, in the end…" his knuckles turned white. "I had to suffer through a phone call from my heartbroken daughter, telling me her beloved brother, my son, had been shot by my own sister."</p>
<p>"There is nothing you could have done, sir." Kyoya spoke softly. "If that woman acted anything like she did today when she was younger, I firmly believe that giving into her demands would have only made things worse. I know it is not my place…" Kyoya took a deep breath, willing himself to keep Kaden's gaze. "But you did the right thing. She chose her own path. You could not have stopped her."</p>
<p>Kaden regarded Kyoya for a while. "You're right." He nodded, turning his blue eyes to Kea. She had finished speaking to the deputies, and was now being evaluated for a concussion. "You remember what you asked of us two days ago?"</p>
<p>Kyoya felt his mouth dry. "Yes."</p>
<p>"I told you I would give you an answer in three days."</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>Kaden sighed deeply, seemingly mulling over his words. "Well, I've decided to tell you a day early." Kyoya held Kaden's gaze evenly. The man stared into Kyoya's eyes, mentally seizing him. "And my answer is this." Kyoya said nothing.</p>
<p>"You have my blessing."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kyoya slipped quietly into the kitchen. He couldn't sleep, and he had a feeling he wasn't the only one restless. As he rounded the corner to the dining room, he saw his hunch had been correct.</p>
<p>Kea was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in between her hands. A second cup sat next to her, still steaming. Kyoya mentally smirked to himself. Walking over to her, he pulled out the chair, sitting down.</p>
<p>It was Kea who broke the silence.</p>
<p>"You know…" her voice was thick, akin to someone who had just finished crying their heart out. "Every time I thought of her, I didn't see the wounds she had inflicted on my grandparents. I didn't see our sullied family name."</p>
<p>Kea's voice shook. "I saw the bullet wound in my brother." A drop fell into Kea's teacup. "I saw my hands being sullied with his blood as it pooled around us." Her shoulders shook.</p>
<p>"What kind of daughter am I?" She whispered. "I didn't care about what my grandparents had gone through. I didn't care how my father had been hurt. All I cared about…"</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Kyoya slipped an arm underneath Kea's legs. He used the other one to wrap around her shoulders, keeping her close as he stood. He walked over to the couch, lying down on it. Because of the way he had been holding her, Kea ended up on top of him.</p>
<p>He held her as she cried into his chest. His hand laced itself in her hair, soothingly massaging her head. His other hand rubbed her back, mindful of her scars.</p>
<p>Kyoya sighed, nestling his nose in her hair. "You are a wonderful daughter, Kea." He whispered when her sobs quieted. "You are a wonderful sister. And you are a wonderful young woman."</p>
<p>Kea sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe her face. "But-."</p>
<p>"Look at me." He requested softly.</p>
<p>Kea glanced at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying for a much longer time than three minutes on his chest.</p>
<p>"Whatever you think you are, let me tell you who you really are." Kyoya sat up slightly, wrapping both arms around her waist. "You are talented in so many things, including writing, keeping track of myself and everyone else in the Host Club, and your studies. Your loyalty to your friends is beyond incredible. Your selflessness is to be admired.</p>
<p>"You are diligent in everything. No matter what, you give it one hundred and fifteen percent. You can see into everyone's hearts, and you know exactly how to help them." Kyoya lifted a hand, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "And if all of that isn't enough, you are angelically beautiful."</p>
<p>Kea scoffed slightly, ducking her head so it rested on his chest. "He says to the girl who has been crying her eyes out."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled, kissing her head. "I meant every word."</p>
<p>"I know." Kea shifted so she was more comfortable. One of her hands came up, her pointer finger tracing random patterns on his chest through his shirt. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Kyoya laced his hand in her hair, letting her silken strands fall through his fingers repeatedly.</p>
<p>"Remember those letters you guys wrote me?"</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled fondly, though she couldn't see it. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Remember what you said in yours? About trying to see through me?"</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. "I said 'But with you, it feels like I'm chipping at a brick wall with a toothpick', if I remember correctly."</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Yeah, that was it." She sighed softly. "When I lost Keagan, everyone said I was lucky to be alive. They said it was a miracle I had survived." Her voice shook.</p>
<p>"But they were wrong."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked softly.</p>
<p>"That night, I died alongside my brother. When he was shot, my heart was broken." Kea sighed shakily. "From that day forward, I swore I would never again let anyone mean that much to me. I created an impenetrable mask with the leftover pieces of who I had been. But… as I was lying in the hospital bed after my fight with Ayanokouji, I realized something."</p>
<p>Kea lifted her head from his chest, locking gazes with Kyoya. "I realized that a mask was both a blessing and a curse. It prevents anyone from seeing your heart… but it also prevents your heart from seeing them." Kea reached up, running her fingers through Kyoya's hair. "As I lay in that hospital bed, I remembered all of the times we had spent together. And I realized… that even with your toothpick…"</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked, lifting a hand to brush the backs of his fingers along her cheek.</p>
<p>"You had carved out a spot in my heart. Without my ever realizing it, you had become so precious to me that I couldn't bear the thought of ever putting you in danger." Kea's eyes softened as she looked down at him. "You had managed to see my heart through my mask, and I had never even noticed."</p>
<p>"It's the same for me." Kyoya said softly. "When you were comatose, I realized the same thing." He stopped stroking her cheek, instead cupping it. "I care about you, Kea." His fingers twitched against her skin. "So much."</p>
<p>Kea smiled. The amount of emotion and sincerity poured into those last two sentences made her heart swell. She had only heard him use something like it before, and she wanted to keep hearing it. But she knew there was something she had to do before that.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"For what?" Kyoya whispered.</p>
<p>"For dragging you into my family mess." Kea ducked her gaze, turning her head away slightly. "I just… when I saw her in the foyer, so close to you guys and to my family… I lost control. All logic and reason fled my mind the instant her eyes met mine."</p>
<p>"Kea…" Kyoya turned her head back towards him, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You have no reason to apologize."</p>
<p>"I dragged you into something you never needed to be involved with."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled softly. "Well, to tell you the truth, I would have gotten involved one way or another."</p>
<p>Kea tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>Kyoya sat up, using his right arm to keep her close to him. "I mean I was going to find out about your black sheep eventually." He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers. "I told you: I'm going to stay by your side." Kyoya tilted his head. "And I'm not leaving any time soon." He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger. When he pulled away, he expected her to say something.</p>
<p>She didn't. Instead, she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kyoya encased her waist in his arms, burying his face in her hair. His hands soothingly rubbed her back.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Her voice was delicate.</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kaden padded down the stairs, straightening his tie. He grumbled to himself about the ungodly hour, making himself a mug of earl grey tea before grabbing a bagel on the way out the door. Just before he did, he realized he had left his briefcase in the living room. Cursing under his breath, he briskly walked to the living room, only to freeze in place at the sight.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kea was fast asleep on the couch, curled up against Kyoya. The male had an arm supporting his head, the other draped lazily over Kea's shoulders as he slumbered. One of Kea's arms was holding Kyoya's side, while one of her legs had wrapped around his, making their position a rather intimate one to the unassuming eye, despite the fact both were fully clothed. Nevertheless, Kaden immediately felt his heart swell with a protectiveness for his daughter. Walking closer, he soon felt that melt away into gratitude when he saw the look on Kea's face.</p>
<p>She was smiling in her sleep, her breathing deep and even as she slept. One of her hands was clenched in Kyoya's shirt, keeping him close to her. His hand was pressed against her back, ensuring she was safe. Both of them were sleeping peacefully, entirely comfortable with the other.</p>
<p>Kaden smiled softly. Picking up a faux fur blanket that had fallen from the edge of the couch, he draped it back over the sleeping teens. He tucked the blanket around Kea's shoulders, careful to not wake her. He leaned over them, silently kissing her head.</p>
<p>"Thank you Kyoya." Kaden whispered as he stood. As he closed the door behind him, he swore he heard a soft voice answer,</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read the Companion Piece here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383524/chapters/58837396</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds in the kitchen woke him up. Groaning, Kyoya blinked his eyes open, momentarily confused as to why he was looking at the fireplace in the living room. The previous day's events came crashing back, causing him to sit up so fast he saw spots. Once he regained his vision, he grabbed his glasses, refolded the blanket, and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Kyoya!" Kaitlynn greeted him with a bright smile. "You're up! Would you mind helping me?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Not at all." He washed his hands, drying them on a towel. "What did you need help with?"</p>
<p>"Kea's voice coach brought a mini orchestra with him today, so I'm fixing a light lunch for them." She chuckled softly in embarrassment. "I miscalculated how many dishes I would need. So, I was wondering-."</p>
<p>Kyoya cut her off by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell me which dish you need next."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smiled in relief. "That large bowl there."</p>
<p>He nodded, picking up the purple mixing bowl. Walking over to the sink, he started rinsing the dish of the remains of raw meat. "You said Kea's singing coach was here?" He inquired.</p>
<p>"Yes." Kaitlynn laughed softly. "He's actually her cousin."</p>
<p>"Really?" Kyoya glanced over his shoulder at the woman.</p>
<p>She smirked knowingly. "Well, in reality he's the grandson of my mother-in-law's eldest sister's youngest son from his second marriage." Kyoya blinked, his face scrunching up as he tried to mentally sort through the relation. Kaitlynn laughed softly. "Cousin is easier, no?"</p>
<p>"No. I mean yes." Kaitlynn smiled, turning back around to resume chopping the vegetables. "I believe it's safe to assume he's Italian, then? Kea's cousin, coach, I mean."</p>
<p>"Either one is alright, Kyoya, and yes. His name is Feliciano." Kaitlynn smiled nostalgically. "He's five years younger than Keagan."</p>
<p>Kyoya started, almost dropping the bowl he was now drying. "Really?" Kaitlynn nodded, still looking down at the cutting board. Kyoya walked back over to her, placing the bowl next to her. "If I may ask…"</p>
<p>"Feliciano is twenty-one. Keagan is twenty-six." The present tense caught Kyoya off guard. Kaitlynn noticed, smirking softly. "When you heard Keagan was shot, you thought he was killed."</p>
<p>He gaped for a short while, trying to form words. "Yes." He eventually sighed. "That… and Kea said…" Kyoya stared at the counter, unable to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>"I know." Kaitlynn handed him a knife. He wordlessly started washing it. "Kea and Keagan… they had the strongest bond I had ever seen." Kyoya hung onto her every word.</p>
<p>"Keagan was the one who raised her, you know." Kyoya could imagine the look on Kaitlynn's face, filled with nostalgia and longing. "The only thing I did was nurse her. Kea, she didn't like me much, or her father. But she took to Keagan like a fish takes to water.</p>
<p>"He was ten, when she was born. And I swear there was never a more doting older brother than he." Kyoya placed the now clean knife next to the woman, careful to keep the blade away from her. "He bathed her, clothed her, taught her to walk and talk." Kaitlynn chuckled softly. "She learned to read by reading his textbooks while he studied."</p>
<p>"If he was ten, that would mean he would have been in the… fifth grade, right?"</p>
<p>"Seventh, actually." Kyoya gaped at Kaitlynn. "Keagan was entirely independent by eighteen months, so we started him in preschool after he turned two. He was a very advanced child. Kea took after him."</p>
<p>"Well, they had wonderful parents."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smiled up at him. "Thank you, Kyoya."</p>
<p>He smiled back. "So… what happened?"</p>
<p>Kaitlynn's eyes sobered. "You experienced first hand what my sister-in-law is like. Her eldest son is her pride and joy, and she has told him since he was a baby that he was entitled to being the first recipient of his grandfather's will after her, because he is the firstborn grandchild. That has led him to have a superiority complex and he is consumed with the ideas his mother has fed him all his life. He honestly believes he should be the favorite grandchild because he was born first."</p>
<p>Kyoya frowned when he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So when Keagan and the rest of your children were favored over him…"</p>
<p>Kaitlynn nodded, delicately dropping the sliced strawberries into the bowl of fruit. "He lashed out. Violently."</p>
<p>
  <em>#~#~#~#</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am the firstborn! I should be the favored one! Not you!" Jackson screamed as rain poured down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan pushed Kea behind him, glowering at the older man. "This has nothing to do with that, Jackson. You made your choice, Grandfather made his. You can't force him to change his mind." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackson chuckled, his eyes alit with madness. "No…" he lifted a pistol. "But I can change yours." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea clutched Keagan's sleeve, her blue eyes wide with fear. "Big brother?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan managed a small smile. "Shh. It's okay, dear heart. I'm not going to let him hurt you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How sweet." Jackson started walking towards them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stay back, Jackson!" Keagan clutched Kea. "Don't come any closer to her!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackson chuckled darkly. "If you promise to give whatever you inherit from Grandfather's estate to me, the rightful heir, I'll leave your precious little sister alone." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan's blue eyes flickered to Kea. "Don't do it." She whispered. "Don't give in to him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't lose you, Kea." She gripped his sleeve harder. Keagan took a deep breath, turning to face Jackson. "Alright. If I inherit anything from Grandfather, I'll turn it over to you. Just please," his hand squeezed Kea closer to him. "Please don't hurt her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackson smiled wickedly. "Glad you could see sense… at your end." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea's eyes widened. Before he had finished speaking, she shoved her big brother with all of her strength, hoping to move him enough. As soon as Jackson stopped talking, he pulled the trigger. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keagan's body jolted when the bullet entered his body. His knees gave out, making him crumble. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea stared in horror as he collapsed, landing harshly on his side. "Brother!!!" Jackson flung his head back, laughing insanely. Kea blocked him out, falling to her knees next to her brother. She didn't care that his blood was soaking her skirt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The bullet had entered just above his heart. Kea had reacted quickly enough. She had prevented her brother from being killed. The bullet had missed his heart, and since he wasn't coughing up blood, it hadn't hit his lungs either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he wasn't out of danger yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hang on Keagan." Kea ripped off her sweater, wrapping it around his broad shoulders so she would be able to press it to both the entry and exit wounds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hissed softly, cracking his eyes open to look up at her. "K… Ki…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ssh." Kea hushed, her eyes burning from unshed tears. "It'll be okay. You're going to be okay." She kept repeating the mantra, pressing her sweater harder to his wounds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just, close…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" Kea leaned closer, trying to hear his words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just close your eyes." He whispered. "The sun is…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea's eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to do. 'You idiot… trying to. At a time like this…' She ducked her head, calming her breathing. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfP1IMOlt_8">Lifting a hand,</a> she caressed her brother's face, unable to keep the tears at bay when she saw his face was paling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,<br/>When all those shadows almost killed your light.<br/>I remember you said don't leave me here alone,<br/>But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oi. What the hell you doin', brat?" Kea ignored the man. Tears threatened to choke her voice, but she kept them at bay. Barely, because as Keagan's eyes slowly started to lose their light, she could feel her dam start to crack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just close your eyes.<br/>The sun is going down.<br/>You'll be alright,<br/>No one can hurt you now.<br/>Come morning light,<br/>You and I'll be safe, and,<br/>Sound."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like hell you will be." Jackson cocked the gun again, leveling it with Keagan's head. "This'll finish you off, you little-."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't you dare touch him." Kea hissed, standing. Her back faced Jackson.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" His grip on the gun faltered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I said…" Kea looked over her left shoulder. "Don't you dare," she whirled. Jackson's eyes widened in terror when the distinct flash of metal caught a nearby streetlamp. "Touch him!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She slashed at his wrist, making him jump back. He cursed, leveling the gun with her chest. He wasn't expecting her to jump. Eyes widening with terror, he pulled the trigger, hoping to hit his target.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>White exploded in Kea's vision, making her scream in pain. A sense of pleasure ran through her when the blade of her knife hit something, slashing down it. She was rewarded with a cry of agony. She landed unsteadily on her feet, twisting her ankle. "Keagan!" Kea cried, her voice choked with pain and tears. "Keagan!!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirens reached her ears. "Help! Please!" She was sobbing now. She heard doors slam, quickly followed by footsteps. "My brother's been shot! Help please!" Arms wrapped around her waist. Immediately fearing the worst, she started struggling and screaming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey hey! It's okay little one! It's okay!" A female voice snapped her out of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kea stopped struggling, immediately sobbing into the woman's chest. "Big brother… my brother." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A hand stroked her head, soothing her. "The paramedics will take care of him. Now, let me take a look at your eyes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>#~#~#~#</em>
</p>
<p>"The bullet missed her, thank God, but the ignited gunpowder entered her eyes, damaging them permanently."</p>
<p>"That's why she wears glasses." Kyoya was horrified.</p>
<p>Kaitlynn nodded. "Kea was never the same after that." Kaitlynn picked up a tray of sandwiches, balancing it on one hand while using the other to carry a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses on it. Kyoya picked up the fruit bowl, grabbing the plates and napkins. "While she was in the hospital recuperating from her lung surgery, Kea admitted to me that Keagan was her whole world. And… without him…"</p>
<p>"She had nothing to live for." Kyoya finished Kaitlynn's sentence.</p>
<p>The redheaded woman nodded, climbing the stairs effortlessly. "But… now that she has gotten to know you," she smiled up at him. "I'm starting to see her again. The girl my daughter used to be."</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled softly, a feeling of meekness overtaking his heart. "I am sure I speak for all of the Host Club when I say it is my honor to know your daughter."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smiled up at him. She rounded a corner, making her way to a room. "Sh," She hushed. She softly placed a tray on a nearby table, silently opening the door. She ushered Kyoya in, placing a finger on her lips to indicate he should be quiet. He nodded, holding the door open with his body so she could enter. He used his foot to silently close the door.</p>
<p>The room was dark. A few slivers of light filtered through the drawn curtains, letting him see a few feet in front of him. Kaitlynn gently placed the trays on a table. Ushering him over, she took his things from him, arranging them on the table.</p>
<p>She tugged on his shoulder, letting him know she wanted to whisper in his ear. "If we're quiet we should be able to hear Kea singing. If she knows we're here she won't sing." Kyoya nodded. Kaitlynn took his hand, leading him to the largest curtain. They kneeled on the floor, peeking through the crack.</p>
<p>A blonde man sat at a set of electric drums. Kyoya didn't doubt it was so he would be able to adjust the loudness of the sound. Another blonde, a girl, sat at a cello, leaning it against her. A man whom Kyoya assumed to be her brother stood next to her, a violin held in his left hand. A dark haired man sat at the piano in the far corner. A brunette man was sitting at a computer, his ears covered by headphones.</p>
<p>In the center stood Kea. Half of her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, the rest curled in on itself loosely. She tucked some of her bangs behind her ear, showing off her face. Kyoya held his breath involuntarily as light hit her skin just right, making it glow. To him at least. She picked up a bottle of water that sat at her feet. Unscrewing the cap, she tilted her head back to drink a few swallows before returning the bottle to its original place.</p>
<p>The pianist turned around, smirking at her. "Tired already?"</p>
<p>Kea shot him a glare. "I'd like to see you hit those high notes, Rodrich." He scoffed, but turned around nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Leave her alone, Austrian!" The violinist barked.</p>
<p>"Basch!" Kea laughed, waving him off. "I appreciate you being protective, but I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Yeah dude! Back off!" The drummer added his own two cents. Kea groaned, leaning her forehead on her fingertips.</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced at Kaitlynn. "The drummer is Alfred Jones. He was a member of Keagan's team." Kaitlynn explained softly. "The violinist is Basch Zwingli. He's from Switzerland, and was also a member of Keagan's team. The cellist is Basch's younger sister, Lili."</p>
<p>"The pianist?"</p>
<p>"He is Rodrich Edelstein. He's Kaden's brother."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "I take it brother is simply the easiest way to explain their relation."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smirked. "They're actually distant cousins. They were childhood friends and as close as brothers growing up." She returned her attention to the people. "The brunette is Feliciano."</p>
<p>"What's he doing?"</p>
<p>"Probably going over what they've already recorded. They've been at it since eight this morning." Kyoya nodded.</p>
<p>Just then, the brunette stood. "Beautiful as-a usual, bella!" He smiled, his eyes closed. "All we-a need to do is-a run through the whole thing-a one more time and we'll-a be done!"</p>
<p>"Sweet!" Alfred lifted his hand. Basch lifted his violin, Lili prepped her cello, and Rodrich rolled his neck. "Everyone ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready when you are Al." Kea sipped her water again, placing it on the floor.</p>
<p>Feliciano lifted his hands. "One, a-two, a-." He started moving his hands. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX-JD7OVXEg">Almost immediately</a>, Rodrich started playing on the piano, Basch started on his violin, and Lili on her cello.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look at me.<br/>You may think see who I really am,<br/>But you'll never know me.<br/>Every day, it's as if I play a part.<br/><br/>Now I see,<br/>If I wear a mask I can fool the world,<br/>But I cannot fool my heart."</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya was entranced. Kea's singing voice was so different from her speaking voice. And yet, it fit her perfectly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who is that girl I see,<br/>Staring straight, back at me?<br/>When will my reflection show,<br/>Who I am,<br/>Inside?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Isn't she amazing?" Kaitlynn whispered. Kyoya could only nod as Kea closed her eyes, singing from her heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am now,<br/>In a world where I have to hide my heart,<br/>And what I believe in.<br/><br/>But somehow,<br/>I'll show the world what's inside my heart,<br/>And be loved for who I am."</em>
</p>
<p>Kea closed her eyes, losing herself in the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who is that girl I see,<br/>Staring straight, back at me?<br/>Why is my reflection,<br/>Someone I, don't know?<br/><br/>Must I pretend that I'm,<br/>Someone else, for all time?<br/>When will my reflection show,<br/>Who I am,<br/>Inside?<br/><br/>"There's a heart that must be free,<br/>To fly.<br/>That burns, with the need to know,<br/>The reason why!"</em>
</p>
<p>The others had their eyes closed as well, letting the music wash over all of them. Kyoya stared in awe as Kea sang. He had heard snippets of her singing while she was comatose, but he never imagined her voice would be this… angelic. The way she closed her eyes as she sang… the way her lips moved, her voice effortlessly hitting notes he didn't know could be sung.</p>
<p>"<em>Why must we all conceal,<br/>What we think, how we feel?<br/>Must there be a secret me,<br/>I'm forced to hide?</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>I won't pretend that I'm,<br/>Someone else, for all time.<br/>When will my reflection show,<br/>Who I am,<br/>Inside?"</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya's eyes widened when she hit another high note, effortlessly holding it for several seconds. All of the musicians began slowly winding down.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When will my reflection show,<br/>Who I am,<br/>Inside?"</em>
</p>
<p>Kea held the last note, her voice escalating a few notes as the song ended. Feliciano slowly sliced his arms across his body, circling his arms up once before repeating the movement quicker this time. Everyone stopped.</p>
<p>"Bellisima!!" Feliciano applauded, grinning. Kea laughed, taking a bow. She flamboyantly blew kisses to everyone, throwing in more dramatics than necessary just for fun. "Amazing as always, Bella!"</p>
<p>"I agree."</p>
<p>"Kyaaa!!" Kea whirled around, her eyes wide in shock as Kyoya and her mother walked out from the curtain. "How- how long have you been there?!"</p>
<p>"Long enough to convince me you're an angel."</p>
<p>Kea rolled her eyes at Kyoya. "Oh hush." She glared, but the fact that she was blushing made it far less threatening.</p>
<p>"Now now." Kaitlynn effortlessly dissolved the situation. "Kyoya and I brought lunch."</p>
<p>"Sweet!" Alfred jumped up. "Thanks Mrs. A!" He ran past her, making her jump out of the way. She laughed, motioning for everyone to follow her. Kyoya waited until Kea joined them before walking to the others.</p>
<p>"Did you mean that?" Kyoya hummed softly, glancing at her. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What you said about my voice."</p>
<p>"I-."</p>
<p>"Woah!" Both jumped, looking up to see Alfred stuffing his face. "Thess are amasing!!" He mumbled around the food. Kaitlynn flashed the teens a look.</p>
<p>"Come on." Kea grabbed two plates from around Rodrich, escaping with Kyoya out a side door.</p>
<p>"Kea!"</p>
<p>She laughed, skipping ahead of him. "Come on!" Her eyes had a childish glint to them. Unable to resist a challenge, Kyoya raced after her. She led him outside to the maze garden.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, once he had caught up to her.</p>
<p>She grinned. "I'll show you." She rounded a corner, prompting him to stay close. His eyes widened when she suddenly disappeared in between two hedges. Coming over to where she had vanished, he realized there was a gap large enough to walk through if he stood sideways. But the way the hedges grew made it seem like it wasn't even there.</p>
<p><em>'Woah.' </em>Kyoya slipped through the hedge, following Kea's path. He winced when one of the branches caught on his shirt, but he pushed through. When he exited the hedge, his eyes widened at the sight before him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A fountain appeared out of the hedges, running down the rocks into a small pond. Rosebushes surrounded the entire pond. The hedges cast shadows over a fair part of the garden, the shade and running water keeping the hidden garden nice and cool. Flat rocks created a path through the rosebushes, letting Kyoya know where to go.</p>
<p>Kea was already sitting by the pond. She had kicked off her shoes and socks, letting the water lap at her toes. Kyoya followed her lead, slipping off his shoes. The grass was lush and cool under his feet.</p>
<p>"Kea…" he breathed, looking around. She smiled up at him, patting the spot next to her. He sat down, staring at her.</p>
<p>"Like it?"</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. "It's beautiful."</p>
<p>Kea smiled in pleasure. "I'm glad." She handed him a plate. On it was a sandwich, some fruit, and a lemon bar. "Máthair makes the best lemon bars. They're to die for."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Better not let Honey-senpai know. Your mother would never get any rest."</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly, covering her mouth with a hand. "Probably not." She also bit into her sandwich, chewing methodically. Kyoya shifted so he was more comfortable, eating his food. Birds sang in the hedges, making them feel like they were the only two people in the world. "My brother designed this."</p>
<p>Kyoya choked on his bite of bread. Swallowing, he stared in shock at the girl next to him. She was staring at the fountain, her gaze far away. "Really?"</p>
<p>"There's a natural spring underneath us. Keagan designed the fountain so it wouldn't destroy the maze." Kea smiled softly. "I still remember him taking me shopping for rosebushes. He insisted it was for Mom's birthday." A sad chuckle escaped her throat. "That was the only time he ever lied to me, and to this day I'm not mad about it."</p>
<p>Kyoya regarded Kea with a sympathetic gaze. The way her eyes shone with love for her brother spoke of how close they had been… but the pain that threatened to swallow up that love spoke of how desperately she missed him.</p>
<p>"He designed it for you." Kyoya's voice was gentle.</p>
<p>Kea nodded, swallowing thickly. "It was our little secret. No one else knows about it." Kyoya's eyes widened when he realized what Kea was saying. She smiled, turning to look at him. "Until now."</p>
<p>"Kea, I…" Kyoya found his mind couldn't form words. Her smile had rendered his tongue useless. Her words had shut his mind down. "Thank you." Kyoya swallowed, finding his voice. "For sharing this with me." Kea nodded, turning her attention to the fountain again. Kyoya did as well, content with the silence. Until… "I meant it."</p>
<p>"Hm?" Kea glanced at him.</p>
<p>"What I said about your voice." He smirked at her. "I meant what I said."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. "Really?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Though I have to admit… that song was rather…"</p>
<p>"Accurate?" Kyoya nodded. Kea smiled softly, looking down at the ground. "It's a song from my favorite movie growing up."</p>
<p>"What was it called?"</p>
<p>"Mulan." Kea smiled nostalgically. "It's about a young woman who poses as a man to save her father from fighting in a war. Long story short she ends up becoming the savior of her country."</p>
<p>"Sounds an awful lot like a certain American I know."</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly. "Well, I haven't saved any countries, but I like to think I spared you guys from the pain I went through."</p>
<p>Kyoya lifted his hand, cupping her chin. He tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Yeah… but you did something else too."</p>
<p>Kea sighed, puffing up her bangs. "If you're going to lecture me about going up against the Seikas alone, save it. I've heard it before."</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. "Actually, I wasn't." Kea tilted her head, once more interested in what he had to say. "You showed me that you weren't to be underestimated." He smirked at her. "Basically, now I know what your "or else" means now."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled at him. "Well good." She laid back, crossing her arms behind her head. She sighed deeply, smiling in contentment. "Hey Kyoya."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced at her, starting slightly when his gaze locked with hers. "For what?"</p>
<p>She smiled gently. "For being there for me, even when I tried to push you away."</p>
<p>He returned the smile, laying down next to her. "You're welcome." He stared up at the sky. White, puffy clouds ambled by on the wind. A soft breeze blew through the trees, ruffling the leaves. A pair of doves flew over, circling each other.</p>
<p>A deep sigh made him direct his attention to Kea. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was deep and even. He smirked when he realized she was asleep. Shifting as quietly as he could, he leaned on his elbow, watching her sleep.</p>
<p>He knew there was no way he would ever get tired of watching her. He only wished he would be able to muster the courage to ask her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning you two." Kea bent over the back of the couch, kissing her younger siblings on the head. "What'cha doin?"</p>
<p>Kaia giggled. "Watching Phineas and Ferb."</p>
<p>"Cool. I'll make breakfast." Kea straightened. "What do you guys want?"</p>
<p>"Mexican Hot Chocolate Pancakes please." They spoke in unison.</p>
<p>Kea laughed softly. "Right away." She walked into the kitchen, humming to herself. She swayed her hips back and forth, lost in her own world as she fixed her younger siblings breakfast. As she cracked the eggs into the mixing bowl, she was unaware of her observer.</p>
<p>Kyoya was up, unable to sleep for more than a few hours thanks to all of the coffee he had downed the previous night. Hearing soft voices, he decided to walk down to the kitchen. He immediately saw the twins enraptured in some cartoon. Walking into the kitchen, he was not expecting the sight before him. Naturally, he had assumed Kea would be clothed…</p>
<p>He just didn't expect said clothing to consist of a tight, pink tanktop and white, presumably cotton booty shorts. Her hair was hanging freely and, from the looks of it, hadn't been brushed yet, which meant that she had just woken up as well. She must have been the one walking by his room earlier. Licking his lips, Kyoya quickly walked out of the kitchen, heading back towards the twins.</p>
<p>"Hi Kyoya." Kai greeted him. "Care to sit with us?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "What are you watching?"</p>
<p>"Phineas and Ferb. It's one of our favorites." Kaia answered.</p>
<p>Kyoya tilted his head, curious. "What is it about?"</p>
<p>"The theme song explains everything." Kaia giggled. "Just wait."</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p><em>'Sounds like Kyoya is up.'</em> Kea thought as she poured the milk into the mixture. <em>'Odd. Normally he doesn't get up this early.'</em> She frowned, whisking the mixture into a batter. <em>'He must not have slept at all last night.'</em></p>
<p>The skillet sizzling brought her back to the present. Lifting the bowl, she poured perfectly sized circles of batter onto the skillet. With a practiced hand, she swept the spatula across the spout to remove excess batter, dragged the spatula across the edge of the bowl to put the batter back in, and placed the spatula on the spoon rest before lifting her hand to grab the nutmeg and sprinkle it over both bubbling batter circles. Satisfied, she placed the nutmeg down on the counter.</p>
<p>"Wow." Kea turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "I had forgotten how good you are at that." Kea smiled softly, humming in contentment when her mother kissed her forehead. "Good morning, darling."</p>
<p>"Good morning, Máthair. Earl Grey or Jasmine?"</p>
<p>"Earl Grey, please." Kea nodded. She took two mugs out of the cabinet, pouring hot water into each before dropping a steeper into both. "You already knew."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled softly. "It <em>is</em> Saturday."</p>
<p>"Indeed." Kaitlynn watched her daughter multitask as she swept through the kitchen. She flipped the pancakes, walked over to the fridge, pulled out the whipped cream, strawberries, and orange juice, grabbed a knife out of the drawer before placing the whipped cream and orange juice on the counter. Taking three paper plates out of the cabinet, she quartered four strawberries before grabbing the spatula so she could place a pancake on each unused plate. Kaitlynn smiled when Kea placed the strawberries on the pancakes, making a face. The younger woman then used the whipped cream to form a smile and pupils on each strawberry that she had used for the eyes. As she walked by the silverware drawer, she took out two forks while taking two plastic cups out of the kids' cabinet. Walking back to the pancakes, she stuck each fork under the breakfast treat while pouring the orange juice. "Do you want some help with that, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"No thanks Mom." Kea smirked softly. "I'm not <em>that</em> out of practice." Placing each plate on a forearm, she carried the drinks in her hand. Before Kaitlynn could offer to open the door, Kea had used her heel to push down the handle and her toes to open the door.</p>
<p><em>'Wow.' </em>She followed, watching from the doorway. Kea walked behind the couch, handing Kai his orange juice before giving him his plate. She did the same with Kaia. '<em>And to think. Just two months ago she was comatose and fighting for her life.'</em></p>
<p>"Would you like one, Kyoya?"</p>
<p>The blackette teen turned to face Kea. "No, thank you. I don't want to be a-."</p>
<p>"You have to have one, Kyoya." Kai piped up. "Kea's pancakes are the best."</p>
<p>"Kai's right!" Kaia agreed, giggling. "You have to have at least one."</p>
<p>Kea ducked her head. Kaitlynn didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing.</p>
<p>"In that case, yes please."</p>
<p>Kea nodded. "Whipped cream and strawberries?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Sure thing." Kaitlynn quickly disappeared into the kitchen again, taking her protein powder out of her cabinet. Kea walked in, a knowing smile on her face. "Mom." she chided.</p>
<p>"You can't blame me for being curious." Kea rolled her eyes, walking over to take another paper plate out. "You've never shown any interest in a guy before."</p>
<p>Kea almost dropped the bowl of batter. "I… what?"</p>
<p>Kaitlynn chuckled knowingly. "Come now, Kea. I am your mother. I know you better than you think."</p>
<p>Kea didn't meet her mother's gaze. "It's… not like that."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn placed her mug of tea down. Walking over to her daughter, she started quartering strawberries. "Kea. What do you feel towards Kyoya?"</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p><em>'What</em> do <em>I feel towards him?'</em> Kea stroked Kōtei's neck absentmindedly. <em>'What is Kyoya to me?'</em></p>
<p>"Kea." Her father's voice snapped her from her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Oh. Sorry, Dad. What were you saying?"</p>
<p>"I was asking if you were alright. You've been staring at nothing for a while."</p>
<p>Kea chuckled embarrassedly. "Sorry. Just lost in thought."</p>
<p>Kaden smirked knowingly. "Well get your mind in the present, young lady. You're going to have to if you want to keep up." He spurred his horse ahead of Kea.</p>
<p>"Yes sir." A soft kick to Kōtei's side had him cantering off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"So where did Kea and your father go today?" Tamaki asked Kai. All of them (the Host Club and Kea's younger siblings) were seated in the living room. Mitsukuni and Haruhi were talking with Kaia, while Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru played a card game with Kai. Kyoya was reading on the couch.</p>
<p>"They are taking part in the biannual cattle drive."</p>
<p>Kyoya turned his attention from his book to Kea's younger brother. "Biannual cattle drive?"</p>
<p>The boy nodded, placing a card on the ground. "We have several herds of dairy and beef cows on our property, but none of them actually belong to us."</p>
<p>"Who do they belong to then?" Hikaru asked.</p>
<p>"Neighboring cattle-farmers." Kai picked up a card from the deck. "We allow them to keep their cows on our property year-round. In return, we get first pick of the cattle when it comes time for the slaughter."</p>
<p>"What do your neighbors get out of it?" Kyoya piped up.</p>
<p>"They don't have to take care of the cows, for one thing. Another is the horses." Kai smirked, laying down all of his cards. Free of distraction, he met Kyoya's gaze. "We breed and raise horses, as I'm sure you figured out." Kyoya nodded. "Well, in return for the farmers selling us their cattle, we sell them horses when they need new ones." Kai smirked proudly. "All of our breeding stock have major pedigrees, so we can charge a pretty penny for not only the rights to breed our horses, but their foals as well."</p>
<p>"Really." Kyoya sat up. "Do you know how much the foals sell for?"</p>
<p>"Depends on the foal's parents." Everyone turned to see Kaitlynn standing there. Kyoya scooted over, giving her room to sit. She smiled gratefully. "Though we make pretty good money no matter who we sell."</p>
<p>"How many foals do you sell a year?" Tamaki looked like a child on Christmas.</p>
<p>"Our average is five yearlings per year." Kaitlynn shrugged. "Depending on the year, the demand, and the pedigree of the foals, we'll make anywhere from one hundred thousand to eight hundred thousand in total. Of course, if we had partnered with another breeding facility, half of what is made from the foal goes to them."</p>
<p>"That's very interesting." Kaoru tapped his chin. "How many of your breeding stock have bred with other stables?"</p>
<p>"Only two. We like to keep the bloodline local." Kaitlynn smiled. "Kōtei's the newest addition."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Haruhi piped up. "What's his pedigree?"</p>
<p>"His mother was an Andalusian-Hanoverian mix, and his father was an Irish Hunter-Friesian mix." Kaitlynn chuckled. "His mother was my horse, and she was the most beautiful horse you've ever seen. Sweetest temperament, and talented as the wind. His father was a world-class jumper."</p>
<p>Hikaru whistled softly. "Wow. That's impressive."</p>
<p>"Indeed. Kōtei is the last of his bloodline too." Kaitlynn sighed softly. "His father has now sired, with the addition of Kōtei, six hundred foals. By contrast, his mother had only had five, three of which were fillies. The only other colt she had is now a gelding, since his temperament was not conducive to becoming a stud."</p>
<p>"So Kōtei is the only stallion of his family." Kyoya hummed. "I imagine that makes him quite valuable."</p>
<p>"Oh it does. We've already received requests for breeding, and he is barely a year old."</p>
<p>"When do you usually start breeding?" Kyoya leaned his elbows on his knees, thoroughly intrigued.</p>
<p>"After the stock turns three." Kaitlynn smiled softly. "Like humans, if horses have foals too young, it'll cause for complications. Besides, it takes horses a while to grow out of their child-like behavioral patterns. By the time they are three, we are able to accurately determine whether or not we want to continue that bloodline."</p>
<p>"That's amazing, Ms. Kaitlynn." Haruhi sighed softly. "It must take a lot of work, keeping up with all of the horses you have."</p>
<p>"Not really." Kaitlynn interlaced her fingers over her knee. "We spend enough time with the horses to establish strong bonds with them and to let them know that we are in charge, but other than that we leave everything up to nature. Kaden's father believed that was the best way for horses to live. It was the way God created them, after all. They survived for generations without human interference. No reason to disrupt that now."</p>
<p>"True enough." Kyoya agreed softly. He leaned back into the couch. "How long does the cattle drive last?"</p>
<p>"Two weeks. At the end we host a festival in the old town." Kaitlynn smiled. "If you want, I can take you all shopping tomorrow so we can pick out some outfits for you."</p>
<p>"Yes please!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*/*\*/*\*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Kea." Kaden prodded his daughter's side. "You're spacing out again."</p>
<p>Kea started, ripping her gaze from the fire. "Sorry Dad."</p>
<p>"What's on yer mind, darlin'?"</p>
<p>Kea sighed, swirling her tea in her tin cup. "Something Mom asked me this morning. I can't figure out what my answer is yet."</p>
<p>Kaden looked up at Adam. The cowboy shrugged. "What did she ask?" Kea stared into her tea. Kaden rested a hand on her shoulder. "Kea?"</p>
<p>"She asked what did I feel for Kyoya."</p>
<p>Kaden's eyes widened. Adam whistled softly, tilting his hat up. "Boy trouble? I thought you weren't interested in stuff like that."</p>
<p>Kea shrugged. "It's not that I wasn't interested. I simply hadn't found a guy worth being interested in."</p>
<p>Adam hummed, rubbing his chin. "Ain't Kyoya that black-haired kid from Japan you brought back? The one with the glasses?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Adam nodded, sipping his coffee. "Good lad, from what I saw."</p>
<p>"He is." Kaden nodded his head, relaxing slightly.</p>
<p>"Wait." Kea stared in shock at her father. "You… <em>approve</em> of Kyoya?"</p>
<p>Kaden chuckled. "Bet your stallion I do. He's intelligent, honorable, humble in the face of authority, and he's got sense to top it all off. Not to mention he's got a good family tree."</p>
<p>Kea sweatdropped. "You researched him, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Kaden snickered. "You did most of that for me, actually." The brunette looked over at Adam. "What did you see of Kyoya on the flight up?"</p>
<p>"Quiet kid. Kept to himself." Adam downed his cup of coffee. He took the pot off the fire hook and poured himself another one before speaking again. "But that blonde kid, Tamaki I think. He was hanging around him a lot, asking him about somethin er other."</p>
<p>"Could you hear what?" Kea asked</p>
<p>"Nah." Adam chuckled. "Though I suspect it had to do with you. All of them seem to be awful fond of ya."</p>
<p>Kea rubbed the back of her neck. "We've… been through a lot together."</p>
<p>"So I've heard." Adam sighed, rubbing his stubbled chin again. "You know my stance on this, darlin. Ya gotta make the decision for yerself concerning whether or not ya want to be involved with this guy."</p>
<p>Kea looked down at her lap. "I don't know. I mean, if you were to ask me about anyone else, I would be able to give you a straight answer. But Kyoya… he confuses me." Kea absentmindedly rubbed the rim of her cup. "Every time I see him my chest tightens and yet at the same time I feel like floating. If he ever smiles at me or tells me I did a good job, I feel like my heart is going to beat a hole through my chest. When he talked to me in the hospital, I felt so guilty for causing him so much worry and yet, at the same time, I was exhilarated because I knew how much he cared about me. These feelings are different and confusing… but I'm not scared of them."</p>
<p>Adam smirked. "That necklace yer wearin tells me he must care an awful lot." Kea pulled the pendant out of her shirt, looking at it. It was the heart he had given her before the summer ball. "Did he have that made fer ya?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Kea brushed the pad of her thumb across it. "He also had a pair of treble clef earring made to match it. He gave the set to me before the summer ball."</p>
<p>"What does that mean, according to you?" Kaden prodded softly.</p>
<p>"That he cares." Kea smiled softly. "That I mean a lot to him. A few nights ago he admitted that he cared a lot for me." Her eyes widened. She looked up at Adam, before turning her gaze to her father. "You don't think…"</p>
<p>"I think you've got a wannabe lover, sweetcheeks!!" Adam laughed loudly, slapping his thigh. "Sounds to me like he's head-over-heels fer ya!"</p>
<p>Kaden laughed along with his friend. "He's right." Kea gaped at her father. He smiled knowingly. "Your feelings aren't one-sided, sweetheart. Kyoya really does care for you. Maybe even loves you."</p>
<p>Kea stared at her necklace. "Loves me, huh?" She brushed her thumb over it again. Both men watched as a smile grew on her face. "I guess I have an answer to Mom's question now, huh?"</p>
<p>"I'd say you do." Adam lifted his coffee mug. "To Kea's future!"</p>
<p>Kea blushed, picking up her own tea. Kaden lifted his coffee as well. "To the cattle drive." Kea laughed. The men laughed with her. They clinked glasses, lifting them in a toast before downing their contents. Kea smiled at her father and surrogate uncle.</p>
<p><em>'Loves me, huh?' </em>She thought as she turned in for the night.<em> 'That might be a little extreme, but then again… maybe not.'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yyeeehaaaww!!" Kea spurred Kōtei down the slope. She cracked her whip at a wayward cow, startling her enough to make her rejoin the herd. The brown-and-white animal melded into the massive bunch, vanishing amongst the similarly colored beef cows. Satisfied she would stay put, Kea urged Kōtei further up the group.</p>
<p>"Amazin' lil' cowgal, ain't she?" Kaden beamed proudly at Adam's praise for Kea. Seventeen friends from neighboring ranches were helping to manage the herd of 326 cows and calves. Kea was overseeing the left side and rear, helping some of the newer members herd cows back in, which left Kaden and Adam at the front and right. They were nearing the end of the day’s drive, so Adam had ridden up to the front with Kaden. Kea had joined them as well, but would occasionally drift back to check on the newbies.</p>
<p>"That's my daughter."</p>
<p>Adam chuckled, sitting further into the back of his saddle as the horses and herd went down another incline. "I'm surprised." Kaden glanced at his best friend. "That ya actually gave yer blessing to a lad. Especially after what happened a few years ago."</p>
<p>"Kea is capable of handling herself. Jackson and now the Seikas bear scars which prove that." Adam watched as Kea roped a calf around his growing horns, using the tether to direct him back to his mother. Kōtei tossed his head, scaring the calf away from his legs. "She trusts Kyoya, and it is obvious he cares for her deeply."</p>
<p>"Still…" The horses started to slow as they approached the corrals where they would be keeping the cows for the night. Adam and Kaden sat off to the side, their horses sighing and shuffling their feet in case they had an opportunity to herd a cow back in. "She's yer favorite. You've said that on more than a few occasions."</p>
<p>"What's your point, Adam?"</p>
<p>"Are ya really willing to let her move across the world from ya?" Kaden watched his daughter. She was sitting in her saddle, keeping Kōtei back from the main herd. She was letting the newbies herd the cows into the corrals, barking orders every once in a while to keep them focused. "There are plenty of fine young lads here."</p>
<p>"In the end it's not my decision." Kaden sighed heavily. "Kea has known many of these boys since the time they were in diapers, and never once has she shown any interest in any of them, despite their obvious interest in her." As if in confirmation to his words, a young ranchhand trotted up to Kea's side. He said something to her, the smirk on his face telling Kaden he was flirting. The smirk fell when Kea retorted with something, trotting off immediately after. "She has at the very least decided to give Kyoya a chance at her heart. Who am I to deny her that?"</p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>"Nice ridin', Kea!"</p>
<p>Kea tipped her hat to a boy about her age. "Thanks Mark! You weren't too bad yourself."</p>
<p>The brunette smirked, sauntering up to keep pace with her. "How 'bout ya save me a dance at the hoedown?"</p>
<p>Kea snickered, grabbing a Dr. Pepper out of the cooler as she passed. "Being awfully presumptuous, aren't you Mark."</p>
<p>He shrugged, leaning on the tree across from her. "C'mon Kea. We've known each other since preschool."</p>
<p>Kea tossed her head back, taking a swig of the carbonated drink. "Your point?"</p>
<p>His brown eyes flashed. "I'm sayin I know ya, and you know me. What's the harm in a dance?"</p>
<p>Kea hummed, twirling her hair around a finger. "You're right Mark. I do know you." She tapped his chest for emphasis. "And I know that if I did dance with you, you'd take it as a sign that I one, like you, or two, you've conquered me. Just as you have with all those other girls.</p>
<p>"Speaking of, how's Jessica?" Mark stiffened. "Or did she not last any longer than your usual relationship?" Kea smirked at the dumbstruck look on his face. "I'm not your average girl, Markson. I don't fall for good looks and sparkling eyes." She tossed a spur at him. "You dropped this."</p>
<p>"I'll convince ya eventually!" Mark called after Kea as she walked away. He swore she was swaying her hips more than usual.</p>
<p>"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, city boy!" Kea tossed over her shoulder. She entered the center ring, where all the veterans were sitting.</p>
<p>Mark gritted his teeth at the sight of the older men, including his own father, greet Kea warmly. Sure, it was his first roundup and she had been tagging along since she was six, but he still hated seeing her receive more praise than him. He always did.</p>
<p>"Watch where yer glarin, son." Mark whirled to see Adam standing behind him. "She may be a young miss, but don't think fer a second she won't give ya a whoppin that'd put yer ma to shame. Get me?"</p>
<p>"Yessir."</p>
<p>Adam nodded. "Good. Now get movin. Those cows ain't gonna count themselves."</p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>"Hey Kea!" The auburnette looked up from her plate, tilting her head. Michel, a friend of Keagan's, was smirking at her. "Is it true you brought a boy home?" A few of the younger wranglers cat-called.</p>
<p>Kea smirked, swallowing her bite of baked potato. "Nope." She picked up her tea. "I brought six home." Wolf whistles and "Oohhs!!" circled the campfire, intermixed with rowdy laughter. Kea laughed along with them.</p>
<p>In any other circle, what she just said would have been taken an entirely different way. But she had grown up with the teens and men surrounding her and her father. Several of the younger stock had asked her out on several occasions, but she had turned every one of them down. They were still great friends however.</p>
<p>"Think you could spare one for my sister?" Jude, a long-time wrestling buddy of Michel, winked at Kea.</p>
<p>She snorted, shrugging. "Just so long as she doesn't steal ma boy, she's welcome to 'em."</p>
<p>Another round of cat-calls rose up. "You mean you're actually interested in a guy?!" Michel slapped his thigh. "Well blow me over and call me Katrina! Now all we gotta do is make him interested in you and git your dad's approval!"</p>
<p>"Already done." Kaden and Kea chorused.</p>
<p>"SAY WHAT?!?" Michel looked like a deer in the headlights. "You're kidding?!"</p>
<p>"Nope." Once more, father and daughter were in sync.</p>
<p>"Dayum." Jude whistled. "Must be some boy."</p>
<p>"He is." Kea agreed softly. When Michel started laughing so hard he was crying, Kea paused in lifting her forkful of beans to her mouth. "What?"</p>
<p>"You should have seen your face!" Jude barked. "You were totally moonin'!"</p>
<p>Kea blushed. "I was not!"</p>
<p>"You so were!" Michel slapped his hat on his thigh a couple times. "You don't just like the guy! You're freaking head-over-spurs for the lad, ain't ya?!"</p>
<p>"MICHEL!!" Kea was sure her face was on fire. She tossed a boot at him. He barely caught it, still laughing.</p>
<p>"H-hey." She glanced over at Jake, Jude's twin brother. "You know we see ya as one of us, right?"</p>
<p>"Obviously." Kea caught the boot Michel threw at her, placing it by its mate.</p>
<p>"Well, if he hurts ya," Jude wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "There isn't gonna be a rock he could hide under from us."</p>
<p>"We got your back." Michel smiled at her. Kea smiled back. Something all of them had in common, besides being wranglers and brothers, is they were all on Keagan's team, back when they all served in the Marines. Michel had just returned from his second tour. Jude and Jack were heading out on their third a week after the hoedown.</p>
<p>After Keagan was shot, all of them swore to look after Kea in her big brother's stead.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys." She stood, brushing off her pants. "Who wants some more coffee?"</p>
<p>"I'll have some of that!"</p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>"Come on out, Kyoya!" The blackette stepped out from behind the changing curtain into the mirrored room, where the Host Club and Kea's mother and brother sat. Kaia had stayed home with Nonna.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Mitsukuni's eyes sparkled. "You look awesome, Kyo-chan!"</p>
<p>"Honey-senpai is right." Tamaki winked, holding out a thumb's up. "You look totally cool in that." Kyoya looked down at his outfit. He wore a dark tank top underneath a jean vest, light jeans that were tucked into brown leather boots, and a blue hat with a cord. He also wore a light blue kerchief over the vest and a few leather straps around his left wrist.</p>
<p>"You think so, huh?"</p>
<p>Kai nodded. "You look almost like a real cowboy, Kyoya." The blackette teen looked over at the six-year-old redhead.</p>
<p>His mother smiled. "Well, that's the last of ya'll. Let's check out and head home."</p>
<p>Tamaki immediately sprung up while Kyoya returned to the changing room. "We can pay for it, Madam." When Kaitlynn started to protest, Tamaki turned on the charm. Gently taking her hand, he smiled. "Please. You and your family are allowing us to stay with you. We couldn't possibly take more than we already have."</p>
<p>"W-well, if you insist." Kaitlynn hunched her shoulders slightly.</p>
<p>Tamaki's smile grew. "Alright men! Let's go."</p>
<p>Kyoya reappeared, running a hand through his hair. The clothes were tucked under his left arm, the boots and hat held in the same hand. He kept pace with Kaitlynn as the troop made their way to the register. "Thank you." The woman looked up at him. "For taking us out today."</p>
<p>She smiled softly at him. "You are most welcome, Kyoya. It was the least I could do." Kyoya's expression softened slightly.</p>
<p>"Catch up Kyoya!"</p>
<p>The blackette sighed softly. "Take it easy, Tamaki!" He berated the hyperactive blonde. "This isn't a race!"</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smiled at them. <em>'These boys truly are amazing. I'm so happy Kea found such wonderful friends.'</em></p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>"Woah!!" Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Haruhi, and the twins gasped in awe as they looked around the old town. It had been completely renovated since they first saw it when they drove in two-and-a-half months ago.</p>
<p>The paint had been renewed, making the town almost glow. As they walked their horses down the street, people waved and hollered at them. Girls dressed in old Western style dresses fluttered their fans at Tamaki, to which he tipped his hat at them. They swooned overdramatically, but it caused everyone to smile.</p>
<p>"This is beautiful, Madam."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn smiled at Kyoya. "Thank you." She sat sidesaddle on a Palomino mare named Golden Girl, the gold-colored horse high-stepping to the best of her ability.</p>
<p>Kai and Kaia were in the buggy, being pulled by Bryson and Duke. Takashi and Hikaru steered the buggy, Mitsukuni sitting with the twins. Haruhi and Kaoru were riding Michelle and Missy again, and were currently trotting alongside Kaitlynn. Tamaki and Kyoya led the group, Tamaki on Joey and Kyoya on a Quarter Horse/Tennessee Walker cross named Tex.</p>
<p>"Howdy folks!" Takashi reigned in the horses, stopping the buggy. A blonde young man helped Kaitlynn out of her saddle, tipping his hat to her. Kyoya recognized him as Alfred.</p>
<p>"Good morning Alfred." The others dismounted, walking their horses to the freshly cut hitching posts. Kaitlynn had shown them how to properly tie a horse to a hitching post the previous day. Takashi drove the buggy around after Mitsukuni and the twins had gotten out, "parking" it alongside the saloon.</p>
<p>"C'mon in folks!" Alfred pushed his way through the swinging doors of the saloon. "Party's just gettin' started!"</p>
<p>Kyoya couldn't help the shock that overwhelmed him. Contrary to when they had first driven in, the saloon was thriving with life. A band played on the stage, a lot of men and women danced, while some men were playing cards at a table on the far right. Some men sat at the bar, laughing and clinking glasses filled with beer while the bartender washed glasses and made small talk with a few of the quieter patrons. All were dressed in outfits harkening back to America's cowboy days.</p>
<p>It was if the Wild West had come to life before their very eyes.</p>
<p>"Pull up a chair lads!" Kaitlynn waved them over to a free table. As soon as they sat down, two maids placed mugs overflowing with a fizzy beverage in front of them. "Don't worry." The woman winked at the teens. "It's cream soda."</p>
<p>Kyoya leaned back in his chair, looking around. Everyone was dressed as cowboys and cowgirls like in old Western movies. Not only that, but everyone was laughing, dancing, singing, and just having a great time. He realized there were a lot more women and children than there were men or teenage boys.</p>
<p><em>'They're probably on the cattle drive. With Kea.'</em> Kyoya forced himself to not jump to conclusions. <em>'No. She wouldn't be interested in any of them… would she?'</em></p>
<p>"Missus Adelstein?"</p>
<p>Kaitlynn looked up, a smile lighting up her face. "Juliana!" The redhead stood up, embracing a blonde. Kyoya noticed the diamond ring on her left finger. "Congratulations! I heard he finally proposed!"</p>
<p>The blonde nodded, blushing furiously. "We're going to get married before he returns to Iraq."</p>
<p>Kaitlynn's smile grew. "Wonderful! Oh!" She placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, using her other one to motion to each of the teens seated at the table. "These are Kea's friends from high school: Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Takashi. Everyone, this is Juliana, the fiancée of Michel, a friend of the family."</p>
<p>"Hello!"</p>
<p>Juliana smiled at them. "It's mighty fine to meet you all." She returned her gaze to Kaitlynn. "Do you know when they'll be back?"</p>
<p>"In time for supper."</p>
<p>Juliana nodded. "I'll let the hands know."</p>
<p>"Thank you dear." She nodded again, curtsying before walking out of the saloon. "Wonderful young girl. I'm glad she and Michel found each other." Kaitlynn mused as she returned to her seat beside Kyoya.</p>
<p>"How do you know them, Mrs. Adelstein?" Kaitlynn smiled softly, though Kyoya could tell it was pained. Before she could say anything, a shrill whistle sounded through the saloon.</p>
<p>"Alright folks!" A ruddy brunette stood on top of the stage. "Let's all head out to the arena so we can welcome the riders! All ya'll who rode in take yer horses down yonder to the corral behind the store, and we'll see ya at the stands! Ye-haw!"</p>
<p>Everyone whooped and hollered in return, the children running out while their mothers followed at a more leisurely pace. The teens split off in both groups, some of the boys flipping over the water troughs that didn't house any horses. The Japanese teens stuck with Kaitlynn and the twins, watching the hullaballoo as they led their horses to the corral.</p>
<p>"Is it always like this?" Tamaki looked around in awe.</p>
<p>Kaitlynn laughed, nodding. "It is quite a scene, is it not?" She chuckled, holding tightly to Kaia's hand. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." Once they loosed their horses with the others, they returned to the crowd.</p>
<p>A stage was set up in between the general store and the schoolhouse, angled so the performers wouldn't look directly into the sun. There were stands set up directly across from the fence, in between the sheriff's office and the courthouse. A fence ensured no one stood on the path. Kaitlynn passed Kaia's hand to her brother, splitting off from the group to make her way for the stage.</p>
<p>"C'mon guys!" Kai started to walk faster. "We need to get good seats!"</p>
<p>"For what?" Haruhi asked.</p>
<p>"You'll find out!" Deciding to drop it for the moment, the others followed the twins to the top row. "This is the best spot." The teens lined up, watching as everyone found their own seats.</p>
<p>Kyoya looked up, tilting his hat down to shield his eyes from the sun. He stared up the road, wondering where it went. He couldn't see anything, so instead he looked down the road. At the far end was the church.</p>
<p>"There's Mom!" Kai's excited voice snapped Kyoya from his thoughts. The redheaded woman was standing center stage, a microphone in front of her. Whistles and cheers broke out in the crowd, some waving their hats.</p>
<p>"How ya'll doing today?" More cheers and whistles were her answer. She laughed, smiling at the crowd. "Glad to hear it." She glanced over both of her shoulders, checking on the band. "Well, ya'll ready for some music?"</p>
<p>"Yea-haw!!" Kyoya winced at the shouts. A glance at his friends told him they were equally surprised.</p>
<p>"Well then. Let's get this party started." With a nod, the drummer started counting off the beats. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVOL7IZgies">When he hit three</a>, the other musicians started playing. Kaitlynn swayed her hips back and forth to the beat, reaching up to grasp the microphone with one hand.</p>
<p><em>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."</em> Kai whistled, Kaia clapping and cheering her mother on. The rest of the audience began clapping in time with the music, the Japanese teens eventually joining in. Kaitlynn had a beautiful smile on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Since the day they got married,<br/>He'd been praying for a little baby, boy.<br/>Someone he could take fishing,<br/>Throw the football and be his pride and, joy."</em>
</p>
<p>“Wow.” Kyoya breathed. <em>‘Now I know where Kea gets her talent.’</em> He smiled, glancing at Kaia. She was dancing along with the music, in perfect time with the music. Around him, his friends were swaying back and forth, clapping along with the crowd.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He could already see him holding that trophy<br/>Taking his team to state.<br/>But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket<br/>All those big dreams changed, and</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, he's wrapped around her finger!<br/>She's the center of his whole world!<br/>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,<br/>All-American, girl!</em>
</p>
<p>Kaitlynn’s smile grew as she lost herself in the music. She wrapped both hands around the mic as she sang. On the ground, a few of the teens stood up, dancing with each other. The boys walked up to some of the girls, extending their hands in a silent offer to dance. The girls accepted, and pretty soon there were several couples dancing a swing to the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sixteen short years later,<br/>She was falling for the senior football, star.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya’s eyes widened when Kaitlynn winked at him. Kai elbowed him in the side, making the teen glance at him. All he received was a knowing smile. Behind him, he heard Tamaki laughing to himself, though Kyoya was sure he was the only one who could hear it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Before you knew it he was dropping passes<br/>Skipping practice just to spend more time with, her.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You <em>could</em> take Mondays off.” Kyoya glowered at Tamaki. The blonde just grinned. “Just saying.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem<br/>Tell me have you lost your mind?”<br/>Daddy said “You'll lose your free ride to college.<br/>Boy, you better tell her goodbye.” But,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, he's wrapped around her finger!<br/>She's the center of his whole world!<br/>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect<br/>All-American,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when they got married and decided to have one of their own<br/>She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want."<br/>And he said, "Honey, you ought to know...””</em>
</p>
<p>Kaitlynn stared directly into Kyoya’s eyes as she held the note, her eyes saying everything she had yet to say to him. He smiled back at her, nodding. Her smile grew, her eyes shining as she continued the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>“A sweet, little, beautiful, one just-a like you.<br/>Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American...”</em>
</p>
<p>As Kaitlynn finished the song, a few people in the crowd started looking to their left. Following their gaze, Kyoya’s eyes widened when he realized there was a group of riders heading straight for them. The horses were in a trot, their riders posting in time with their gait. At the front of the group were Kaden and Adam, with Kea in the middle.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now he's wrapped around her finger!<br/>She's the center of his whole world!<br/>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,<br/>All-American girl!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All-American girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>A cheer went up as the music came to an end, the crowd rising to its feet. As they clapped, the riders rode through the space between the stands and the stage. The horses had slowed to a high-stepping trot, allowing the riders to wave and smile at everyone. Kyoya’s eyes were focused on Kea, her cerulean eyes meeting his with very little effort.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She was dressed in dark skinny boot-cut jeans with rips on the right hip and thigh, left mid-thigh, and both knees. Her boots were a light brown leather with lighter decoration, the heel being at least two inches in height. Her shirt was a dark forest green that hung off her shoulders, showing off the tan straps of her tank top and black bra straps. Over the shirt were four golden chains that hung down to her hips, and on her right hand were several bracelets. Her auburn hair was tied back in a low braid, a light brown wicker cowboy hat on her head. Her glasses sparkled as she waved at the crowd.</p>
<p>It was obvious from the outfits and lack of dust on the horses and saddles that these outfits were not what they had worn on the cattle drive. Kōtei’s coat was glossy, his mane clearly recently brushed. The saddle was ornate, silver embossed all over the light brown leather. Matching silver plating was on Kōtei’s bridle, catching the sunlight. Kaden and Adam were dressed in similar clothing to Kea, and their horses were well-groomed, their ornate saddles free of dust.</p>
<p>Too soon, they had moved through the gap, the rest of the wranglers following. Kea, Kaden, and Adam circled around, coming in front of the stage. Kaden dismounted onto the stage, a smile breaking his normally stoic expression. Kaitlynn grinned, walking over to wrap her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. When they parted, Kaden dipped her so his back was facing the crowd before his neck bowed. Wolf-whistles broke out in the crowd, Kea throwing her head back in laughter at her parents. Kai facepalmed, while Kaia just clapped, having an idea of what was happening.</p>
<p>When Kaden pulled away, he winked at his wife before walking over to the mic. “Is everyone having a good time?” More cheers were his answer. “I hope you’ll forgive that little show of affection there. Any good man worth his salt misses his girl whenever he’s away, and makes sure she’s the first he greets whenever he returns.” Choruses of “Yeah!” were his answer, making the ex-Marine smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you all want an update on the drive, so I’ll make it brief so we all can enjoy the festival.” Kaden pushed his black hat up with his thumb, smirking. “Biggest one we’ve had in years: Three hundred twenty-six heifers and calves.” He waited until the cheers died down before continuing. “Had the greatest company too, none of which I enjoyed more than my own daughter, Kea.” She looked down, cupping her hand over her eyes in an exaggerated attempt to hide. “C’mon dear. Wave to the crowd.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him, glaring and sticking her tongue out, but it disappeared soon enough. Nudging Kōtei around, she made the stallion face the crowd before she took her hat off and bent her arm across her body as she bowed to the crowd. When she straightened, she smirked, turning her head over her shoulder to say something to her father. He laughed.</p>
<p>“Bowing works too. Alright.” He slicked his hair back, grinning at the crowd. “Enough chit-chat. Time to get this festival underway. Have fun!” Just like that, the crowd scrambled to get off the bleachers. The Host Club monitored Kea’s younger siblings, making sure they didn’t get trampled in the herd of people. Once things calmed down a bit, they made their own way down, walking straight for the family. They met up with Kea just as her parents did.</p>
<p>“Hey there!” Kea grinned down at them from Kōtei’s back. “How are ya’ll enjoying yourselves?”</p>
<p>“Immensely!” Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. “You look great, Kea!”</p>
<p>She laughed, her cheeks flushing in pleasure. “Thanks guys!” Her eyes swept over all of them, lingering on Kyoya before falling to her siblings. “Get up here you two.” Takashi picked Kai up by his underarms, passing him to Kea. She hugged the boy before tossing him to Adam, who caught the boy easily. Kaia was next, receiving the same greeting before she was passed to Kaitlynn, who was sitting in front of Kaden.</p>
<p>“Are you coming, sweetheart?” Kaitlynn tilted her head.</p>
<p>Kea nodded. “In a bit. I have to make sure the cows are secure; it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be back in time for the potluck.” The teen turned her head to her friends. “Someone want to come with? See what I’ve been doing for the past two weeks?”</p>
<p>“Kyoya does!” Tamaki pushed the blackette teen forward, making him stumble.</p>
<p>“Tamaki!” Kyoya straightened, brushing off his shirt. “What are you-?!” Takashi clamped a hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>“Is that a problem, Kea-imōto?” Mitsukuni tilted his head.</p>
<p>Kea fought the urge to blush rather successfully, shaking her head. “Not at all. At least, not with me.”</p>
<p>She turned her eyes to Kyoya. Takashi removed his hand. “I-it’s not a problem. I just didn’t want to impose.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, nudging Kōtei’s flank. The stallion walked over to Kyoya, pausing when Kea told him to. She extended a hand down to Kyoya, taking her foot out of the stirrup so he could use it. “If I offer, then you’re not imposing.”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up. “True.” He took her offered hand, swinging into the saddle behind her. His hands automatically went to her waist to steady himself.</p>
<p>Kea glanced back at him, smirking. “Comfortable?”</p>
<p>“Quite.”</p>
<p>Kea’s smirk turned into a smile. She turned her head to meet her father’s stare. “We’ll be back soon.” Kyoya nodded at Kea’s parents. Kai smirked devilishly, giving him a thumbs up once Kea turned her attention away. Kaitlynn winked as well, adding to his embarrassment. Thankfully, it was shortlived since Kea spurred Kōtei forward. “Are you okay?” Kea asked once they had traveled a fair way from the town.</p>
<p>“Yes. Why?”</p>
<p>“You’re gripping me rather hard.”</p>
<p>Kyoya flushed, immediately relaxing his grip. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, keeping her gaze forward. “I don’t mind. It lets me know you haven’t fallen off.”</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked. Unable to resist the urge to tease her, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. “And now?” he asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Absolutely certain.” The two laughed together, seamlessly falling back into their normal routine. “How have you been these last two weeks?”</p>
<p>“It was lonely without you.” Kyoya said before he could stop himself. He noticed her cheeks become increasingly red.</p>
<p>“Oh I doubt that. You had the others for company.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, her eyes sparkling with her amusement. “I see.” Kyoya smiled, exhaling deeply as he relaxed into her. Kōtei’s stride was so smooth, it was effortless to flow with him. "I missed you too, in case you were wondering.”</p>
<p>“It crossed my mind.” Kyoya swallowed. <em>‘How am I going to tell her when I have no idea if she feels the same way I do? I know her parents gave me their blessing, but they also said Kea hadn’t really shown any interest in relationships before. I know she isn’t like other girls, but… is her heart really ready for something more?’</em></p>
<p>“Are you sure everything’s alright?”</p>
<p>Kyoya noticed Kōtei had slowed to a leisurely trot, allowing Kea to stare at him. Her eyes shone with concern. He nodded, straightening. “Just lost in thought.”</p>
<p>Kea regarded him for a moment more before returning her gaze to the land. “Tell me later?”</p>
<p>Kyoya nodded. “Promise.” He noticed she smirked.</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that.”</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled, recognizing his words from the night they helped Kanako and Tohru. “Done.”</p>
<p>Kea’s smile grew, recognizing her own word of affirmation. They rode in silence for the remainder of the trip, but it was far from uncomfortable. Kea’s hand that was holding Kyoya’s, her thumb rubbing the back of his own, was proof of that.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“Kyoya!” The blackette looked up to see Kea waving at him. She had saved a table for the group at the edge of the room. Quickly, the Host Club made their way over to her. Kyoya plopped down in the chair on Kea’s right. Almost immediately after, a waitress walked by. Kea gave her their orders, and she walked back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“So how was it?” Hikaru and Kaoru leaned forward.</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, leaning back in her chair. She interlaced her fingers behind her head, crossing her ankle over her knee. “Fine. I’ll be sore as heck tomorrow morning, but that’s pretty normal.”</p>
<p>Tamaki tilted his head. “What do you do on a cattle drive?”</p>
<p>“Move the herd from one pasture to the other. You wake up at dawn, and most often we don’t bed down till midnight or later.”</p>
<p>Haruhi’s face paled. “And you did that for two weeks?”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. She glanced around, confusion flashing across her face at the shocked expressions of her friends. “What?”</p>
<p>“How can you deal with that?” Haruhi gasped.</p>
<p>Kea shrugged again, nodding at the waitress when she came back with two trays full of mugs with cream soda. “I’ve been going on cattle drives since I was six. You get used to it.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you would.” Kyoya took a sip of his soda. “It does explain a lot.”</p>
<p>Kea tilted her head. “Like what?”</p>
<p>“Your tenacity, your dedication, your grit, I believe the word is.” Kyoya stared at her.</p>
<p>Kea blushed, turning her head away. “Oh shut it.”</p>
<p>“This guy giving you a hard time?”</p>
<p>Kea yelped, throwing her head back to glare at the man who had placed his hands on her shoulders. “Michel!” The young man laughed, rubbing her shoulders. “You are in so much trouble!”</p>
<p>“Why? You never had a problem with me scaring you before?”</p>
<p><em>‘Before?’</em> Kyoya felt the familiar feeling of jealous rise up in his chest.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant!” Kea stood up, whirling around and planting her hands on her hips. “When, exactly, were you planning on telling me that you had proposed!?”</p>
<p><em>‘Proposed? Wait, Kea called him Michel.’</em> Kyoya took a sip of soda to calm his flaring temper. <em>‘He must be Julianna’s fiancé.’</em></p>
<p>“Oh, that. Um…” Michel rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“You better not get married without me there, ya hear?” Kea jammed a finger into his chest.</p>
<p>Michel nodded, chuckling. “Yes ma’am.” He tipped his hat, finally acknowledging the others sitting at the table. Kea introduced them, pointing to each one as she did. Kyoya noticed Michel stared at him longer than the others. “Pleasure to meet ya’ll. I’m glad to see Kea’s got good friends at that fancy school of hers.”</p>
<p>“We’re glad to be her friends,” Tamaki spoke up. Michel nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright stop scaring them.” Kea slapped Michel’s bicep. “Go find that girl of yours, and the second you have a date you let me know.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Michel yanked on Kea’s ponytail lightly before walking away. “Take care of yourself!”</p>
<p>“You too!” Kea laughed, shaking her head before sitting down.</p>
<p>“Who was that?” Kyoya pressed once she was settled.</p>
<p>“Michel. I’ve known him for a long time.” Kea’s eyes flashed to him, a familiar light in them.</p>
<p>Kyoya knew he was the only one that recognized it. “I see.” The tone in his voice told everyone else to drop the subject before things took a turn for the worse.</p>
<p>As if in answer to a prayer, the DJ’s voice came through the speakers. “Who wants to dance?” A roar went up. “I’m sure there are a bunch of ya’ll that don’t know how to swing, so we’re going to have a group lesson first! Everyone get a partner and come out onto the dance floor!”</p>
<p>“Come on!” Kea stood and pushed her chair back in one movement, grabbing Kyoya’s hand. “You guys have to dance.” No one argued, Hikaru snatching Haruhi before Tamaki could. The blonde easily found a different partner. Soon, everyone had a partner and were circled around the lead pair.</p>
<p>“Just relax.” Kyoya glanced down at Kea. She smiled up at him. “This time, follow my lead.”</p>
<p>“I’m still leading.”</p>
<p>Kea rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. “Yes, yes I do.”</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“Care to dance?” Kea looked up from her drink to see Kyoya standing in front of her, his hand outstretched. It was well into the evening now, but no one showed signs of tiring. After the initial lesson at lunch, the Host Club boys had picked up swing rather easily. Michel and a few of the older guys had taken them under their wings, showing the Host Club more advanced moves. Unsurprisingly, Tamaki and Kyoya were the ones most sought after for dances. Kea had escaped the clutches of a persistant suitor-wannabe and had hidden out in a back corner, thinking no one could see her.</p>
<p>Kyoya had never stopped watching her, waiting for the perfect moment to ask her to dance properly.</p>
<p>He grinned when she accepted his hand. She had let her hair out of its braid, the wavy locks falling to her waist beautifully. The DJ noticed, and put on a song he knew would fit them perfectly. Kea grinned as <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEUCuX5cFRA">the song</a> started She and Kyoya quickly fell into perfect sync with the music. He smiled back, twirling her around a few times.</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Hey girl.<br/>Go on now!”</em>
</p>
<p> “You think you can handle me now that I’ve got some practice?” Kyoya asked huskily, his voice low enough that only she heard.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know you've got everybody lookin'.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Try me big boy.” Kea smirked right back at him, loving the prospect of a challenge. Kyoya grinned.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Got a little boom in my big truck.<br/>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up.<br/>Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud.<br/>Gonna watch you make me fall in love.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya wrapped Kea up before spinning her out. Her boots effortlessly slid on the floor, making it much easier for her to twirl. Both grinned, their bodies in perfect sync. They hadn’t danced together since he had instructed her in the waltz, but that was different than now. Now, they weren’t Kyoya and Kea, Manager and Assistant Manager of the Host Club of Ouran Academy.</p>
<p>Now, they were Kyoya and Kea, a young couple intent on dancing their hearts out.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Up on the tool box, it don't matter.<br/>Down on the tailgate.<br/>Girl I can't wait,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To watch you do your thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya pulled Kea to him, their hands crossed over each other. Kea smirked. Allowing herself to be pulled forward, she locked her left leg around Kyoya’s hip while his hands grabbed her waist, supporting her while she swiftly bent back, her hands thrown out behind her. She quickly came back up, and Kyoya spun her around again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks.<br/>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn.<br/>The DJ spinnin' that country song.<br/>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.”</em>
</p>
<p>With their backs to each other, Kea and Kyoya shifted their weight so they could look at each other over their shoulders. They spun out of it, falling back into their swing dance. Kyoya spun her around again, dipping her in a simple dip; Kea added a bit of flair by putting her leg straight up in the air.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees,<br/>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek,<br/>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>By now, many had taken notice of the pair dancing in the center of the floor. Some couples tried mimicking them, but more than a few had stopped to watch. Many recognized Kea, but they couldn’t place the face of the boy she was dancing with. However, no one could deny that they were a fantastic pair.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aw, country girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me.<br/>Country girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Girl, shake it for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kea marched in place in place for four counts before spinning around Kyoya again. She laughed, flashing a smile he had only seen once before: when they were dancing before the Sakura Blossom festival. Kyoya smiled as well, pulling her back to him. Kea looped her hands around his neck, his hands supporting her waist as she slid down into a full split between his legs before she was pulled up again. As she did, she whispered something in his ear. He nodded, trusting her judgment.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,<br/>With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild.<br/>Pony-tail and a pretty smile,<br/>Rope me in from a country mile.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya’s eyes widened when, after he had taken her hands in his and spun her in front of him so her back was to him, Kea twisted her hips while sinking down onto her heels in front of him. As she came up, he spun her in place five times before sending her out again, turning himself as they returned to their initial position. Kea winked at him, her smile growing as they continued to dance.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So come on over here and get in my arms.<br/>Spin me around this big ole barn.<br/>Tangle me up like grandma's yarn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya noticed their audience, and it did nothing but inflate his pride. The boys that had accompanied her on the cattle drive weren’t dancing with her. Everyone’s eyes weren’t on Kea dancing with some random boy. He was dancing with her. Everyone’s eyes were on the two of them dancing…</p>
<p>And he’d be damned if he didn’t show her off.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks.<br/>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn.<br/>For the DJ spinnin' that country song.<br/>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees,<br/>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek,<br/>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Country girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me.<br/>Country girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Girl, shake it for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guitar!”</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re much better than I anticipated.” Kea laughed softly as he dipped her again.</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked, twirling her back into the initial position. “Regretting it?”</p>
<p>“On the contrary.” Kea wrapped her leg around his hip, using the leverage to lift herself into the air and stick her free leg in the air. Kyoya effortlessly followed the movement, making it look like he had done that. Kyoya chuckled at her as she changed their grip so her back was to him again. He dipped her again, her body shifting from side to side as her free leg was thrown into the air, alternating sides as they shifted her weight back and forth. “I’m quite enjoying myself.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Kyoya spun her out before pulling her back, lifting their hands. She got the message, jumping up to land softly on his thigh with her shins as he leaned back, getting enough momentum to help her jump off swiftly afterward. “I am too.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now dance, like a dandelion,<br/>In the wind on the hill underneath the pines.<br/>Yeah, move like the river flows,<br/>Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes.</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya picked her up into the classic dip, but he didn’t put her down. Instead, he shifted her weight to his other hip. Kea smiled, following his lead. Their audience, which now consisted of every couple in the room, cheered as he swung her back and forth twice before she landed on her feet again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“All I wanna do is get to holdin' you,<br/>And get to knowin' you,<br/>And get to showin' you,<br/>And get to lovin' you,”</em>
</p>
<p>Kea noticed Kyoya’s eyes change as the lyrics rang through the barn. It was almost as if… as if his eyes were saying the same thing as the song. His expression changed slightly as well, before wiping the emotion from his face as her feet returned to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>“'Fore the night is through,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby, you know what to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks.<br/>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn.<br/>For the DJ spinnin' that country song.<br/>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees,<br/>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek,<br/>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya placed Kea’s hands on his shoulders, placing his own on her hips. Lifting her up, he swung her to his right, then his left, before swinging her up, placing one of his hands on her thigh, signaling what was going to happen next. Kea’s legs parted, coming around his waist perfectly. Lifting her back up, he held her there before repeating the movement. The crowd cheered at their perfect execution of a sidecar, a rather difficult move for those who don’t know how to do it properly.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aw, country girl, shake it for me.<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me.<br/>Country girl, shake it for me.<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Country girl, shake it for me.<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Country girl, shake it for me.<br/>Girl, shake it for me,<br/>Girl, shake it for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoya dipped Kea one last time as the song ended. The crowd broke out into cheers and applause, the sound reverberating off the walls. Kyoya and Kea panted, staring at each other. Both smiled, Kyoya slowly bringing Kea back to her feet.</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it for these two amazing dancers!” Kea laughed, waving at the audience. Kyoya stepped out, still holding her hand. Sensing what he wanted, Kyoya curtsied while Kyoya bowed as the audience cheered again. Still holding her hand, Kyoya led her back to the table as the DJ started another song.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Kea panted as she slumped into her chair, Kyoya following suit. “You really are a natural.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Kyoya lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. “It helped that I had a wonderful partner.”</p>
<p>Kea flushed, unable to look away from his eyes. <em>‘That look again. It’s back.’</em></p>
<p>Kyoya lifted his lips from her hand, but didn’t let go of it. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kyoya stood. “Come with me.” He pulled on her hand, silently urging her to follow. She did without a second thought, following him out of the side door. The music was still playing, so she doubted anyone saw them leave.</p>
<p>Kea kept pace with Kyoya, her heart pounding in her chest. She had thanked her lucky stars her mother had asked the question she did the day of the cattle drive so she didn’t have to face Kyoya immediately after, but now, after two weeks of thinking about it… she was nervous. Extremely so.</p>
<p><em>‘What if I’m blowing this out of proportion? What if he doesn’t see me in that way? I mean… he was crying because I came back… and that time in the kitchen…’</em> Her blush deepened. She was thankful it was now night, even though there was a full moon. It would be harder to tell she was blushing.</p>
<p>Kyoya’s fingers tightened around hers, bringing her back to the present. She realized they had stopped, and were standing by the corral where the horses were. She also noticed that he was staring at her. “I’m sorry what?”</p>
<p>“I asked if you were okay.”</p>
<p>Kea nodded. She hopped up on the top railing of the corral, patting the spot next to her. Kyoya swiftly jumped up after her. Their legs swung absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“So, you going to keep your promise?” Kea tilted her head, staring up at her companion. Kyoya hummed in questioning. “You promised to tell me what had you distracted earlier.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Kyoya nodded. “That.” Kea tilted her head to the other side, trying to catch his gaze. He was staring directly ahead. “Did you ever have a relationship, Kea?”</p>
<p>“I, uh, you, I’m sorry what?” Kyoya chuckled at her less-than-intelligent response. He turned his gaze to her, his black eyes looking like the sky above them. “What kind of relationship?”</p>
<p>“You know what kind I’m asking about.”</p>
<p>Kea blushed, a noise that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a choke sounding in her throat. “I…” Kea ducked her head. “No.” she responded after a little while. “Why are you asking?”</p>
<p>“It seems there are quite a few boys who would be quite interested in pursuing one with you.” Kea scoffed, leaning her weight on her hands. Kyoya tilted his head. “Why have you not taken them up on it?”</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in them.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“They’re boring. They have no depth, no ambition. I can see through them in an instant. Besides…” Kea’s cheeks darkened. “I’m interested in someone else.”</p>
<p>“Is he interested in you?” Kyoya’s hand inched closer to hers.</p>
<p>“I dunno.” Kea shrugged. She didn’t move her hand when his fingertips touched hers. “I can’t offer him or his family much, so maybe not. But then again, maybe he is.”</p>
<p>Kyoya felt like his heart would soar out of his chest. “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“He’s shown me sides of himself he hasn’t shown anyone else.” Kea flipped her hand over, gripping his. “I’d like to think that’s his way of showing me he thinks of me as more than a friend, but I’m pretty green when it comes to that area of life, so I could be reading too much into things.”</p>
<p>“You’re not.” Kea turned her head, her breath catching in her throat when she saw how close he was to her. Kyoya’s eyes shone with an emotion she had only seen three times before: in the hospital, in her kitchen while they were washing dishes after dinner, and when he comforted her on the couch. “You’re not reading too much into things, Kea.”</p>
<p>“Kyoya?” Kea searched his eyes, leaning closer to him. “What am I to you?”</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled, expecting as much. “You’re a confidant, a dear friend, a fellow member of the Host Club. You’re someone to not be underestimated, someone who keeps me on my toes, someone who makes me want to be better.” He leaned his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. “You’re the girl who showed me so many different things, the girl who showed me how to care.” His fingers tightened around hers, swallowing to steel his nerves. “You’re the girl who stole my heart.”</p>
<p>Kea’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening.</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled slightly, nudging her forehead with his. “You don’t have to answer now; I know you probably weren’t expecting that. But I mean what I said. I always meant what I said when I spoke to you, Kea.”</p>
<p>“I know.” It was Kyoya’s turn to be surprised. Kea smiled at him. Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. “And if you don’t mind, I would like to answer now.” He nodded, curious.</p>
<p>“You drove me up a wall when we first met, but it made me interested in you. Many can’t get under my skin that easily, but you did it as if it was second nature. It irritated me, so I focused on you more. In doing so, you showed me so many things too. You showed me how to care about other people again. You showed me how I could be better, both as a person and as a contributor to my classmates. I can’t believe how much you’ve changed me, yet you accepted me for who I was from the beginning. You were there for me, even when I tried to push you away. I could never understand why you stuck by me, even when I tried to keep you at a distance. Then I realized…</p>
<p>“I had brought you in on my own.” Kea sighed, her eyes dropping to their hands. “I treated you terribly, and yet you stayed by my side. No one had done that before, and soon you became so dear to me that I couldn’t bear the thought of any harm befalling you or your family.”</p>
<p>“Kea…” Lifting his free hand, Kyoya cupped her cheek so he could tilt her head up. He said nothing else, instead just staring into her eyes. She stared right back.</p>
<p>“Kyoya?” Her free hand pressed against his.</p>
<p><em>‘She looks like just like she did… when she first woke up.’</em> Kyoya swallowed, his eyes flickering down to her lips for a brief moment. Kea noticed, involuntarily licking her lips. Slowly, he started leaning in closer.</p>
<p><em>‘Is he, going to…?’</em> Kea felt her heart start to pound harder. He was so close now, she could swear he could hear it. He whispered her name again, making her heart jump. She closed her eyes, feeling his nose brush hers.</p>
<p>When Kea closed her eyes, Kyoya took that as the go-ahead signal. He closed the distance, finally doing the thing he had wanted to for months. Finally… his lips were on hers.</p>
<p>They were so much softer than he had originally thought, but it could have been his overactive mind enhancing everything at the moment. Her touch, her scent, her soft intake of breath, he couldn’t get enough of it. His thumb stroked her cheekbone, slightly knocking her glasses.</p>
<p><em>‘He’s, a good kisser.’</em> Kea pressed into the kiss slightly, wanting to make sure this was real. When Kyoya’s thumb brushed her cheekbone, she knew it was.</p>
<p>A whinny brought the two back to reality. Breaking the kiss, both turned their heads to see Kōtei staring at the two of them. Glancing at each other, both started to laugh. Kōtei tilted his head, not understanding.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kyoya whispered hoarsely.</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. Scooting closer, she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’ve got a good idea.”</p>
<p>Kyoya smiled gently down at her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling her scent. “I really do care for you, Kea. I hope you know that.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Kyoya wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Kea wrapped her arm around his waist, ensuring he wasn’t going to move; like he was going to anyways. “I know. I care for you too, Kyoya.”</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“Goodbye sweetheart.” Kaitlynn embraced Kea tightly.</p>
<p>Kea returned the embrace, burying her face in her mother’s shoulder. “I’ll be back this winter.”</p>
<p>The redhead nodded, pulling away. “I know.” The women separated, allowing Kaden to embrace his daughter.</p>
<p>“Take care of yourself, darling.” Kea nodded, sniffling. Leaving her family behind was always hard for her. Pulling away from her father, she kneeled down so the twins could hug her.</p>
<p>“Be back for Christmas, okay?” Kaia asked.</p>
<p>“I will do my best.”</p>
<p>Kai held onto Kea’s hand tightly. “Email every day. You have to.”</p>
<p>Kea laughed, ruffling his hair. “Will do.” Kea stood, hoisting her backpack higher onto her back. She smiled at her family, walking backward a few steps before turning around.</p>
<p>“See you in the winter, Kea!” Kaia called. Kea waved over her shoulder, smiling even though she knew they couldn’t see it.</p>
<p>The Host Club was waiting for her at the entrance to the terminal. They were back at LAX, preparing to board the plane that would take them back to Japan. Tamaki stood next to Haruhi, the female chatting with the blonde. Mitsukuni sat on Takashi’s shoulders, and Hikaru and Kaoru stood on the third year’s left side. Kyoya was standing on the left side of the group, his eyes soft as he watched Kea walk towards them.</p>
<p>“Ready?” He asked once she had joined them.</p>
<p>She nodded. “Let’s do this.” His smile mirrored hers as he offered her his hand. She interlaced their fingers, Kyoya squeezing as they entered the airport. “You guys ready to go back to Japan?”</p>
<p>“Yep! Though I am going to miss your family.” Mitsukuni stared down at Kea. “They were really nice.”</p>
<p>“Well, I know one of us for certain is going to be seeing a lot more of them.” Hikaru glanced back at Kyoya and Kea, grinning devilishly.</p>
<p>“Have to admit I’m a little jealous.” Kaoru copied his brother.</p>
<p>Kea laughed, shrugging. “The house is big enough for all of you to visit whenever you want. You’ve been vetted, so there’s no need for you guys to feel like you can’t come to visit.”</p>
<p>Kyoya squeezed her hand. “That’s not what they meant.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, looking up at him. “I know.”</p>
<p>Kyoya rolled his eyes, waiting until after they had checked the necessary bags and gone through security before speaking again. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked once they had sat down outside their gate.</p>
<p>Kea shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder. He played with their interlaced fingers. “What do you want to do?” she inquired, her eyes on their hands.</p>
<p>“Make sure you never get hurt again.” He replied without hesitation. Feeling her shift, he looked down to see her staring up at him.</p>
<p>“Well then, you’ll have to keep me pretty close.”</p>
<p>Kyoya smirked. He leaned down. “Sounds like a plan,” he whispered before connecting their lips.</p>
<p>Kea smiled into the kiss, giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away. Kyoya didn’t push it, instead leaning his head on hers when she laid it back on his shoulder. He had always been very conscious of her boundaries, and made sure he never crossed them, save for a few times when he felt he had to get his point across. Now that they were together, he made doubly sure.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go back?” She asked.</p>
<p>“With you by my side,” Kyoya pressed a kiss to her head. “I’m ready for anything.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, snuggling deeper into his side. They had several hours to kill before their plane arrived, so she was looking forward to a nap. “Right back at you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Kea moaned as she stretched her arms over her head. Once her joints popped, she let her arms drop as she opened her eyes, looking to her right. Sunlight was streaming through the closed curtains. Slipping her legs from underneath her covers, she walked over to the window, tightening her Sherpa robe around her body as she did. As soon as she tied it, she opened the curtains, smiling at the sight.</p>
<p><em>‘Ouran still hasn’t changed. I’m glad. I want a chance at a normal semester.’</em> She blushed heavily. <em>‘Well, as normal as I can get, being Kyoya’s girlfriend. </em><em>I wonder how this will affect his hosting.’</em> Kea thought as she leaned against her balcony’s railing.</p>
<p>After the Seika fiasco, she had been moved to a second-level room. With the added height, it would be harder for nerdoewells to get at her. She didn’t mind, because now she had an even better view of Ouran’s grounds. Kea sighed, letting the early morning breeze blow through her hair. A click from the door entering her room told her she had a visitor.</p>
<p>“Kea?”</p>
<p>She smiled at the voice. “Out here!” She called back, not turning around.</p>
<p>Her visitor quickly crossed the room, his socked feet making soft ‘thuds’ on the hardwood. “Enjoying the view?” Kyoya asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into her back.</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, pressing into his chest. “Sunrise is one of my favorite times of the day.” He hummed softly in agreement, ducking his head to bury his face in her neck. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Enjoying the view.”</p>
<p>Kea giggled at him. “You can’t see anything with your head buried in my neck.”</p>
<p>“Au contraire, my dear.” Kyoya lifted his head, prompting Kea to look at him. He smiled down at her, lifting a hand to brush some of her bangs away from her face. “I can see you in my arms. That is the best view of all.” He smirked at the red that dusted her cheeks, chuckling at how her eyes widened. “So cute.”</p>
<p>“I am <em>not</em> cute.” Kea sharply turned her head away, staring at the grounds.</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled again, watching her cheeks darken. “You are to me.” He leaned down, kissing her cheek. “You’ve grown.” He commented.</p>
<p>Kea blinked a few times, before chuckling softly. “I suppose I have. You used to have to bend down a lot more to meet my eyes.”</p>
<p>“I like it.” Straightening, Kyoya pulled her up with him. “You’re the perfect height for me to do this now.” Without letting go, he rested his chin on the top of her head. “I could get used to it.” Kea laughed again. Kyoya smiled when she leaned more of her weight on him and placed her hands over his, which were loosely clasped over her lower abdomen, his forearms pressed into her hips to keep her next to him.</p>
<p>“Let’s just hope I don’t grow anymore, then.” Kyoya glanced down at her. “Mom is five-foot-ten, and Dad is six-foot-five, and both had major growth spurts in their first and second years of high school. I wouldn’t mind being five-foot-eight for the rest of my life, if it means I can do this.” Kea’s voice was soft, filled with affection and warmth.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Kyoya pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I wouldn’t mind that either.” They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the morning breeze.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Kyoya said after a while. “I ordered breakfast to be delivered. It should be here soon.” Kea laughed softly.</p>
<p>“What did I do to deserve you?” Kyoya smiled gently. Lifting his hand, he gently cupped and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her.</p>
<p>“Simple.” He rasped when he pulled away. “You are you.”</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“Just hold still, Haruhi.” Kea brushed Haruhi’s hair once more before tying it off. “There we go. Now you’re all set.” Haruhi glanced down at her outfit.</p>
<p>Tamaki had decided they were going to dress in Heian Era clothing, his reasoning being “For our first time back, let’s entice our lonely kittens with the romantic era of the past! The Heian era!”</p>
<p>“We’ve only been back for a day and he’s already this amped.” Haruhi sweatdropped. “I wonder what the rest of the semester is going to be like.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled. “Well, think of it this way. Once we’re done with this semester, you won’t have to do this until next year! Unless you pay off your debt, in which case you’ll be free to join whatever club you want.”</p>
<p>Haruhi nodded. “I see. You’re right.” The brunette looked up at her friend. “So, you and Kyoya-senpai, huh?”</p>
<p>“Eh!?” Kea’s face flamed up, a brilliant red overtaking her face. “I-I-I, um, w-well, we, uh…”</p>
<p>Haruhi chuckled, making her friend blush harder. “It’s alright, Kea. I am actually surprised it took you guys so long.”</p>
<p>Kea ducked her head, fiddling with the sleeves of her kimono. It was the same one she had worn for Tear Day, except this time she wore a white kimono underneath it, red-and-green obi, and had a parasol instead of a fan. “Was I that obvious?”</p>
<p>“No.” Kea glanced up again. “But Kyoya-senpai was. It was obvious he liked you more than other girls. I don’t understand why he waited so long though.” Both slipped into their shoes and walked out of the changing room.</p>
<p>“He wanted to talk to my parents first.” Kea twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “He put a lot of thought into it.”</p>
<p>Haruhi tilted her head, trying to catch her gaze. She was quickly growing to dislike the height difference between them: Kea was now seven inches taller than the elder brunette when they were flat-footed. “Does that concern you?” Haruhi asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Kea shook her head. “I’m actually flattered by it. No guy has ever shown that much consideration for myself or my family like this before.”</p>
<p>“About time, girls!” Both looked up to see the twins waving at them. “Let’s go!” Hikaru called impatiently.</p>
<p>Haruhi and Kea glanced at each other, before their eyes closed as they laughed. “Right then!” Kea grabbed her notebook as she passed the table. “Let’s kick this semester off with a bang!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>“Mr. President, last semester our circulation dropped into the single digits.” Stacks of newspapers slapped together as they were thrown on the ground. Two male students stood in front of a desk, while a third sat behind it, reading a newspaper.</p>
<p>“Just give me the numbers please.” The voice of the President of the Newspaper Club, Akira Komatsuzawa, was beyond aggravated. “How many newspapers did we sell?”</p>
<p>“Two copies.” Both men held up two fingers.</p>
<p>“That’s all?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“Ukyo, did you buy a newspaper?”</p>
<p>The blonde pulled out a newspaper. “I did sir.”</p>
<p>“And Sakyo, what about you?”</p>
<p>The blackette also pulled out a newspaper. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Akira’s newspaper folded over. “So you’re saying no one outside of the Newspaper Club bought one.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. Unfortunately, that does seem to be the case, sir.”</p>
<p>“This is quite a predicament.” Akira stood up and looked out his windows. “This next week’s edition will be our first paper of the new semester. If we don’t come up with better results before the end of the month, the club will be shut down before the end of the school year. Oh by the way, how’s that other club doing?”</p>
<p>“Well, sir.” Both pulled out magazines of the Host Club. Sakyo went first. “The Host Club’s <em>I Love Love Love Tamaki Special!</em> sold out as soon as it went on sale. All one thousand copies.”</p>
<p>“<em>Moe-Moe Ouran Diaries Volume 8</em>, the dōjinshi put together and published by Renge Houshakuji, also sold out as soon as it went on sale.” Ukyo was speaking now. “It’s already in its second printing.”</p>
<p>“I should have known.” Akira placed his hand on the window, looking over the gardens. “They’re the ones with the most power here at Ouran.” Down there, he could clearly see the Host Club entertaining their “guests”.</p>
<p>Tamaki Souh was hidden by hydrangea flowers next to one of the ponds in the gardens; only his blonde hair made him stand out from the blues and purples of the flowers. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were sitting by a different pond, playing some kind of shell game; Akira watched as one of the twins grabbed the chin of the other, tickling it. Kyoya Ootori was standing by a stream with four other girls; he pulled out a book, and all four immediately started squirming. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was obviously sitting in the lap of his cousin, though Takashi Morinozuka had some of his clothes pulled over his head; it seemed they were entertaining by Takashi blindly feeding Mitsukuni.</p>
<p>Haruhi Fujioka, one of the newest members of the club, was sitting on his own; apparently his clients just left. And the other newest member, Kea, was walking around the garden, making small talk with some of the girls; she seemed to have no problem manipulating the girls for the Host Club’s benefit, since she also had a book and guided girls to different Hosts with a smile on her face. Akira watched as Tamaki tackled Haruhi, causing both of them to crash behind some bushes. A komari ball bounces harmlessly by. Tamaki gets up and immediately starts yelling at the twins, who appear to say something back.</p>
<p>“If we want the Newspaper Club to survive, I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask them for help.” Sakyo and Ukyo gasped in horror when Akira turned around and said this.</p>
<p>“No, Mr. President! It’s too dangerous to get involved with those guys!”</p>
<p>“He’s right! Not only would the club get shut down, but you could be expelled!”</p>
<p>“Calm down! There’s nothing to worry about! We have no choice but to ask them for help. However, that doesn’t mean I’ll fall victim to their-AHHA!!”</p>
<p>The komari ball flew through the window and hit him upside the head.</p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>Kea watched as Tamaki bowed again to the President of the Newspaper Club, apologizing for the komari ball hitting him upside the head. Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Takashi were cleaning up the broken glass, while Hikaru and Kaoru read the latest newspaper. She was standing next to Kyoya, who was silently observing. Kea looked around the room. Newspapers were piled higher than her. The dates on the smaller piles were recent; the most recent being the last day before summer vacation.</p>
<p>“Well, this works out perfectly! I was just thinking about approaching the Host Club about a cover story. I don’t suppose you’d be interested.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know we had a Newspaper Club,” Haruhi commented.</p>
<p>“It’s more gossip rag than newspaper,” Hikaru said.</p>
<p>“Yeah like a trashy tabloid.” Kea glanced over at Kaoru’s comment. “It’s filled with scandalous stories about love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that.”</p>
<p>“It’s just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal.” Hikaru and Kaoru bent over slightly. “And everyone knows it’s all lies so nobody reads it anymore.”</p>
<p><em>‘Still…’</em> The title of one of the newspapers had caught Kea’s eye: <em>Love affair across social classes</em>. She glanced at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye. <em>‘Even his name being associated with this trash could ruin his reputation.’</em></p>
<p>“It’s a shame we’re just now realizing our error, now that the paper is at risk.”</p>
<p>Kea returned her gaze to Akira. She immediately recognized what he was doing.</p>
<p>“We finally realized what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran.” Akira stood up and bowed, his lackeys copying him. “Help us, please! For our first paper of the semester, we’d like to do an up-close special edition, revealing the charms of Ouran’s Host Club members. I’m begging you: without your help, our club will close.”</p>
<p><em>‘Good riddance, I say.’</em> Kea tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She wasn’t buying this guy’s act for one second. Unfortunately…</p>
<p>Tamaki did. “You can count on us! On behalf of the Host Club, I ace-AAHH!!”</p>
<p>Kea breathed a small sigh of relief after Kyoya elbowed Tamaki in the face, effectively cutting him off. “We’ll have to decline!”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thank God for Kyoya.’</em>
</p>
<p>“But Kyoya he got hurt because of me! What’s the big deal!?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing personal information with anyone other than our guests.” By this point, no one was listening to Tamaki rant. “But we’d be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury.”</p>
<p>“And another thing,” Kaoru spoke up. “What makes you think we’d want to help you spread more rumors and gossip? We’ve got a reputation to uphold and you’d just ruin it.”</p>
<p>“Besides you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people, and who’d want to get mixed up with that?” Hikaru crossed his arms behind his head and looked away, his expression nonchalant.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Akira sunk into his chair. “Well, I guess you really can’t erase the sins of the past, can you? People won’t even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself.” With an overexaggerated cry, Akira flung his head onto his desk. “My head is killing me!”</p>
<p><em>‘First, the business approach didn’t work, and now you’re working the sympathy angle.’</em> Kea sighed, rubbing her temple. <em>‘Unfortunately, Tamaki is a big enough idiot to fall for this.’</em></p>
<p>“I guess at this point all we can do is disband with grace.”</p>
<p>“No! You don’t have to!”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Knew it.’</em>
</p>
<p>“You can always make a fresh start. We’ll help.” Kea rolled her eyes. “We’ll rally the power of our Host Club, and we can reestablish the Newspaper Club together!”</p>
<p>“Well count us out.” The twins chorused. They started dragging Haruhi out with them as they left. “You’re way too trusting, boss. We can’t just go along with everything you do forever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’ve had enough.”</p>
<p>“We’re leaving too Tamaki.” Kea started walking out with Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi. “We’re holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you.”</p>
<p>“Hold it.” Everyone stopped walking. “How can you be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club. Don’t you feel sorry for them?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Their family’s breaking up!” Tamaki whirled around, showing the waterfall of tears. He pointed a finger at his club members. “As your president I demand you help them, and that is a direct order!”</p>
<p>Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Kea all turned their heads around, the same expression on their faces. “We’re not going to do it!” they flatly refused.</p>
<p>Kea swore she heard a mirror shatter somewhere.</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>Kea sighed heavily from where she stood next to Kyoya. He, Haruhi, and the twins were staring at Tamaki, who was crouched under a window, using a finger to push the komari ball back and forth.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s obviously upset with us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he hasn’t even changed clothes.”</p>
<p>“I hate it when he ignores us when we’re right in front of him. He’s such a child.” Kea nodded, humming in affirmation before standing on her toes so she could rest her chin on Kyoya’s shoulder. He patted one of the hands she wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“Nah, Tama-chan’s just a lonely guy, you know?”</p>
<p>“A club is like a family.” Tamaki pouted. “Their family’s about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them.”</p>
<p>“I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them out with their newspaper?”</p>
<p>“What!?” Hikaru couldn’t believe his ears.</p>
<p>“Hey! Since when are you taking his side?!”</p>
<p>“Since never.” Haruhi deadpanned. “Just listen okay. I know any moment now he’s going to look over here with those puppy dog eyes he uses when he wants something and none of us will be able to say “No” so he’ll win.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess.” The twins chorused. “You’re speaking from experience, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Besides, maybe I’m wrong but isn’t this the kind of thing you guys usually go for?”</p>
<p>“Well, no. This seems like more trouble than it’s worth.”</p>
<p>“What about you, Honey-senpai?”</p>
<p>“Count me out. I have this cake to eat, and Takashi sticks with me, right?” Takashi nodded.</p>
<p>A grunt from Tamaki had everyone freezing. Haruhi looked back over at him, to see him glance up at her. She sweatdropped.</p>
<p>Tamaki pushed the ball back and forth twice before looking up again.</p>
<p><em>‘Those are the eyes.’</em> Haruhi thought.</p>
<p>Push. Pull. Push. Pull. Glance.</p>
<p><em>‘Puppy dog eyes.’</em> The twins thought.</p>
<p>Push. Pull. Push. Pull. Glance.</p>
<p>Just Kyoya and Kea were left.</p>
<p>Push. Pull. Push. Pull.</p>
<p>“There will be some conditions.”</p>
<p>“Bark!” The gloom lines traded places with sparkles.</p>
<p>“The outline for their article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited, and it is vital our client’s identities be kept confidential!”</p>
<p>“Bark bark!”</p>
<p>Kyoya snapped his book shut. “Do we agree?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you think it’s cool, Kyoya-senpai,”</p>
<p>“Then we do too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it since Kyo-chan says it’s okay.” Takashi nodded again.</p>
<p><em>‘That’s the Shadow King for you.’</em> Haruhi mentally deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll have to tag along too.” Kea chuckled softly. “Can’t let you have all the fun.” Kyoya smirked at her.</p>
<p>*/*\*/*\*</p>
<p>“Of course! If you’ll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions.” Kyoya and Kea stood in front of Akira’s desk. They had just laid out their conditions for a cover story, and Akira had jumped at the chance.</p>
<p>“Well then, you may start tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.”</p>
<p>“So how is that bump on your forehead feeling?”</p>
<p>“Oh that. It’s no big deal. I hardly feel it anymore.” Akira lifted a hand to said bump. “I owe a lot to this bump, because without it we never would’ve come together for this article.”</p>
<p>“That’s true but we’re still very sorry it happened.” Kea stepped forward, placing the small gold-colored tin on Akira’s desk. “I brought you a little something as an apology of sorts.” Kea unclasped the latch, opening it. “This is a first-aid kit, made by my family’s company.” She stepped back, her role finished.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Please excuse us.” Both turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Oh, it just dawned on me.”</p>
<p><em>‘Here we go.’</em> Kea ensured her face remained impassive.</p>
<p>“Your family runs the Ootori group, right? They manufacture medical equipment, don’t they?”</p>
<p>“We mostly deal with hospital <em>management</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad that we’ll be working together. My father is a president as well, of the Komatsuzawa Publishing Firm.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am well aware of that.” Kyoya placed a hand on his hip, while Kea clasped her hands in front of her. “So, being President of the Newspaper Club is your way of preparing to take over the family company?”</p>
<p>“Well yes, to an extent, but I have this younger brother. He’s a bright young man and my father’s very proud of him, you see. So now my father’s decided to turn future management over <em>to</em> my younger brother and thereby passing over me, the eldest son. Firstborn.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Not hard to see why. You remind me too much of my cousin.’</em>
</p>
<p>“However, if I’m able to finish my third year at Ouran Academy as the President of a successful Newspaper Club, I think he may reconsider my candidacy as his successor.” Kyoya turned to leave. “Do you understand? I cannot allow this club to fall apart, no matter what.”</p>
<p>“Please excuse us,” Kyoya said again.</p>
<p>Kea silently followed him out. It was only once they were a safe distance away did she speak. “Are you alright?” Kyoya glanced down at her. “It seems what he said got to you.”</p>
<p>Kyoya glanced away. “I could ask you the same thing.” Kea frowned. “You were bothered earlier, looking through the newspapers.”</p>
<p>“You’re really good at changing the subject, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Quite.” Both chuckled softly. They exited the hall, meandering their way to the residence hall. “How about this: I’ll answer your question, but in return, you have to answer mine.”</p>
<p>Kea chuckled, clasping her hands behind her. “Fine.” She smiled up at him. “I swiped some biscotti from the breakroom earlier. Want some?”</p>
<p>“I would love some.”</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“The Darumada doll fell ooooooooov<em>er</em>!” Kea froze when Tamaki turned around. She was playing the Japanese version of “Red Light, Green Light” with the Host Club. It was Tamaki’s idea, and she had to admit: it was fun.</p>
<p>“The Dar-um-ada doll fell ooooov<em>er</em>!” Each time the group froze, Hikaru and Kaoru would strike a different pose. Kyoya hung out in the back, fast-walking to catch up when he felt like it. Out of the corner of her eye, Kea could see the Newspaper Club looking like they were about to keel over.</p>
<p>“The Darumada doll fellll oov<em>er</em>! The Darumada doll fell ooov<em>er</em>! TheDarumadadollfellov<em>er</em>! TheDarumadadabuauadbudud<em>over</em>! I saw you move Hikaru and Kaoru!! I saw you I saw you I saw you!”</p>
<p>“What? We didn’t move boss?”</p>
<p>“I saw you!”</p>
<p>“We didn’t move!”</p>
<p>“You know, I can’t blame you for being shocked.” Somehow, Tamaki had gone from underneath the tree to directly in front of the Newspaper Club. “I was unfamiliar with it myself, but,” Tamaki turned around, showing off his blushing cheeks and sparkling eyes. “It’s a commoner’s game! They have a wide variety, and none of them require spending any money! All you need is a few friends to play with!”</p>
<p>“And what does this have to do with our coverage of the Host Club?”</p>
<p>“You need to learn friendliness!” Tamaki shouted. “If you want to clear the negative reputation of the Newspaper Club, and attempt to capture the hearts of your readers, you must try to be more down to earth! I can just imagine the headlines now!</p>
<p>“<em>The Handsome Boys of the Host Club Enjoy Commoners’ Games</em>, with pictures of us frolicking in the scenery of summer. It would be the perfect facelift for your front page, and it would give you the chance to show that a certain commoner is happiner now reliving his childhood here with us!” Tamaki was now back under the tree, glancing at Haruhi with his puppy dog eyes again.</p>
<p>“Great, he’s looking at me.” Haruhi sweatdropped. “I should probably start acting like I’m happy to be here.”</p>
<p>“Ah-ha! I saw that Kyoya! You moved a little bit! Now get over here and link pinkies with me!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure your eyes are playing tricks on you.”</p>
<p>“Stop whining and get over here! Now!”</p>
<p>“Alright fine.” Kea giggled at Kyoya’s grumpy walk. She noticed Akira walking over to Haruhi, but didn’t say anything. Haruhi was too smart to give something away, but she was also too dense to actually understand what Akira would be asking her. A strange combination, but one that worked wonderfully.</p>
<p>“The Darumada doll fell ooov<em>er</em>!” Kea stopped moving. She noticed Takashi and Mitsukuni had taken over posing.</p>
<p>“CHOP!!” Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and started running away. Kea ran with them, laughing at the look on Tamaki’s face. He quickly got over it, moving on to a different game.</p>
<p>“Next we’re playing komeketi, and you’re it, okay Kyoya?” Kea smirked, hiding it behind her hand. She was glad she had worn her pantsuit today; they were doing a lot of running.</p>
<p>“If I must.”</p>
<p>“STAAARRRLIIIGHT, KIIIIIICK!!!” The can flew right by Akira’s head, causing him to scream in horror, though it sounded more like a gasp. Everyone started running around, trying to find different hiding places.</p>
<p>At least, trying to act like it.</p>
<p>“Haruhi, come with me. Run!”</p>
<p>Kyoya calmly walked over to where the can had landed, set it upright, and started counting. “One, two, three, four, five, six,” he stood up. Turning to his left… Kyoya smirked at the retreating backs of the Newspaper Club.</p>
<p>“Sneaky devil.” Kea sidled up to him, smirking.</p>
<p>Kyoya chuckled. “That’s what you like about me.”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Kyoya grabbed her hand and started running. Kea laughed, keeping pace with him. With Tamaki hiding in the rose maze, it gave them the perfect opportunity to confront the Newspaper Club without interruption.</p>
<p>“I’m going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!” Akira slammed the doors open, only to stop short at the sight of Hikaru and Kaoru seated on Ukyo’s and Sukyo’s desks, cutting off their route to their computers.</p>
<p>“Hm. So we were right all along.”</p>
<p>“You two!”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it was pretty obvious.”</p>
<p>“The boss is the only one who hasn’t caught on yet. He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself.”</p>
<p>“I should warn you: if you threaten him, there will be consequences.”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other Club members’ families as your enemy?”</p>
<p>“I knew it. You’re nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki’s holding his parents’ power over all of you!”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” the Newspaper Club whirled around to see Mitsukuni and Takashi standing in the hallway, cutting off their escape. “We don’t hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents.” Mitsukuni smiled softly. “We love him. We all like being around him and that’s why we choose to be here.”</p>
<p>“He may be a hopeless idiot but, even so…” Kyoya spoke up from where he was seated on the stacks of unsold newspapers, visibly showing the difference in power between the clubs. Everyone smiled as they flashbacked on their first meeting with Tamaki.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>#~#~#~#</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?! You're Haruhi Fujioka and Kea?" The blonde’s eyes were filled with amazement and disbelief, making him look like an excited child on Christmas. Kea refrained from scoffing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘This is Yuzuru’s son? He’s so… innocent.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>#~#~#~#</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“What will you do?”</p>
<p>“Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you all. It’s not just about him anymore! I’ll write an article that’ll ruin all of you!”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, be my guest!” Akira stared at Kea in shock. Kaoru had moved to show her leaning comfortably against his desk. She picked up the medical kit she had brought with Kyoya the previous day. “Although…” she turned the kit upside down, pressing on a rectangle in the middle of the base. It popped open, revealing a little disk. She grabbed it in between her pointer and middle finger, holding up for everyone to see. “What do you think we should do about this little disk? You see it’s been here since yesterday, and it recorded everything.”</p>
<p>Kea smirked when Ukyo and Sukyo hid behind Akira. He sunk to his knees.</p>
<p>“Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand.” Kyoya stood in front of Akira. “You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone are enough stock to remove your father from his position as President of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. However…” Kyoya fixed his glasses. “We would never do something like that. We’re not like you.</p>
<p>“What we strive for is fundamentally different.”</p>
<p>影女王</p>
<p>“I found you~!”</p>
<p>“Bark!” Kea quirked an eyebrow when both Haruhi and Tamaki barked. She scoffed softly, a smile overtaking her face.</p>
<p>“Where’s the Newspaper Club?” Tamaki asked once they started walking back.</p>
<p>“They had to cancel. Something came up.” A beautiful orange rose grew next to a vibrant light blue one. Upon looking closer, Kea realized they grew from the same stem. “They said they’re going to focus on writing respectable articles.”</p>
<p>“So maybe they’ll get by without having to shut down.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? That’s good news.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hurry back to the Clubroom and eat some cake!” A large dark blue rose seemed to protect a smaller pink one, some of its petals brushing the smaller flower.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“That does sound good! Cake! Cake!”</p>
<p>“Kyoya-senpai, I was wondering.” Haruhi looked up at the second-year. “Is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?” Kea barely refrained from dropping her jaw.</p>
<p>“Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance, but they do have some extensive real estate as well. You’ve heard of the Roi Grand Hotel and the Outo Theater? They also have a hand in other things, like school management for example.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that. Which school?”</p>
<p>Kyoya and Kea stopped walking. “Why, Ouran Academy.” Kea actually facepalmed at the shellshocked look on Haruhi’s face. “You’ve been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board’s name is,” Kyoya said as he and Kea walked passed Haruhi. “You know, if you think about it, you’re able to attend school here because of the financial aid you received from Tamaki’s family. You should be grateful to them.”</p>
<p>A red rose grew next to a white one, neither touching, yet close enough to.</p>
<p>“Haruhi~!” She robotically turned around, the same shellshocked expression still on her face. “Hurry it up or we’re going to leave you~! I would hate for you to end up lost again~!”</p>
<p>Haruhi swore she saw a banner with the words “The superintendent’s son” written on it appear in front of Tamaki. Eight seconds passed before she slumped over with a groan.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she didn’t know that.” Kea murmured to Kyoya. He chuckled, glancing down at her. “I mean, I thought it would have been obvious from the acceptance letter. It was in mine.”</p>
<p>“I thought you received a personal visit.”</p>
<p>“How did you-!?” Kea started, staring up at him in shock. He just smirked. “You sneaky devil.”</p>
<p>“You love that about me.”</p>
<p>After a moment, Kea laughed, linking her arms with one of his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Something like that.” As they exited the rose maze, something caught Kyoya’s eye.</p>
<p>A vibrant yellow rose was leaning on a beautiful lavender one, but both were in perfect health.</p>
<p>He smiled to himself. <em>‘Yes…’</em> His free hand came up to place itself over Kea’s, squeezing her fingers. <em>‘Something like that.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Companion piece is up: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383524/chapters/59042134</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>1) It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Suoh.<br/>2) If I might ask, Miss Kea, have you ever considered retaking a year of high school?<br/>3) Not really. Because I was always the youngest in the class, it has actually been brought up before. However, since I was always able to meet the older kids in their level, the age issue was not brought up. Why do you ask?<br/>4) Is that while I may be on par with American sophomores, I would actually still be a freshman by Japan’s academic and age standards.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>